SuperNatural Paradox
by jboehler003
Summary: A high school boy desperately wishes to become a vampire but soon ends up finding a whole lot of trouble after a transfer girl shows up to class one day. Suddenly the whole town plunges into a curse as people begin to die from different mysterious deaths. Now the young boy, Shin, and his new found friend, Surina, must find out what's happening to the town before everyone dies.
1. Chapter 1: Vampires Are My Soul Dream

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 1 Chapter 1: Vampires are my Soul Dream

_"Blood so red… skin so pale… moonlight draw me in… Quench my thirst upon coursing veins... Allow my body to feel no pain…."_

Shin stared intensely at the moon as he repeated himself ten times. "There." he said. "Hopefully it will work. Now all I have to do is wait one entire week." Shin took off towards his house.

Shin lay down in bed thinking to himself, "I hope the spell works." he smiles and close his eyes. "It better work."

One week passed since Shin casted the spell. "Now, can anyone answer this question?" asked Mrs. Tohsaka. There was no answer. "Really! No one wants to answer this question?" still no answer. Mrs. Tohsaka felt stunned." If no one answers this question then I'll just call on someone."

"DAMN!" he began thinking to himself. "The spell did nothing to me. It was supposed to of turned me into a Vampire."

"Shin! How about you?" Mrs. Tohsaka smiled.

"Me? Well uh…" Ring! The bell rung just in time. "Thank goodness…" he sighed.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." said Mrs. Tohsaka.

Shin looked up and watched as the girl of his dreams walked right past him. She stood in front of Koto Tashina's desk. Her hair waved in the pattern of the waves, and her eyes sparkled like the stars.

"Koto? What are you Reading?" She stood there curious.

"Koto again…!?" Shin thought to himself. He knew that he didn't stand a chance with her.

"I'm just reading how the world works… the secrets that it holds." He dropped down his book.

"WOW!" That sounds like a very hard book to read. I'm impressed Koto." Shin felt a little jealous as he sat there watching those two talk. Koto is the smartest kid in the class, and Sophia the most beautiful girl in the school.

"You should be." Koto pushed up his glasses to keep them from sliding off. "One day I will unlock the secrets this world has to offer. I will be the one that makes our class 2B famous." All of the girl's hearts fell in love when they heard Koto say these words.

"Oh Koto! You're going to do great things!" one of the girls said that had gathered around him.

"Hmph! I don't see any secrets that need discovering in this world. Everything has already been discovered." said Shin.

"Apparently Shin doesn't understand…" Koto pushed up his glasses. "I don't blame him since he's as smart as an ape when compared next to me."

"An ape!?" Shin thought angrily to himself. Koto stood up and walked over to him.

"There are still many things in this world that need discovering. For an example time traveling, teleporting, undiscovered animals; new ones are being found all the time, especially within the ocean, which reminds me that I'm going to need to figure out how to build a submarine that can take you to the depths of the ocean and how to penetrate that dark light that lurks down there."

"You're um… really going to do all that?" Sophia asked.

"Of course!" Koto bent down over Shin who was still sitting in his desk. "I suppose I could use you as a genie pig… oh never mind." Koto pushed his glasses up. "You wouldn't even be good at that." Koto walked out of the class room, leaving Shin feeling angry.

"Stupid Koto! Stupid Koto! STUPID KOTO!" Shin said while kicking a rock on his way home from school. "He made me look like such a… IDIOT! especially in front of Sophia." Shin took a deep breath. "Oh well. I'm going to become a Vampire one day so it doesn't really matter to me." Shin remembered what he was thinking earlier. "THAT STUPID SPELL!" Shin tried tearing out his hair with his hands. "Why didn't it work? Every spell I have tried didn't work." Shin stopped at the front of his house. "I guess I'll have to search harder into finding a more powerful spell."

Shin researched on the internet all night long, but he couldn't find any new spells. "Come on! There has to be something. Wait? What's this?" Shin clicked on the link. "To Summon a Vampire to Your Home?" he whispered the title too himself. "That's it! If a spell won't turn me, then an actual vampire could. I'll print this off." Shin clicked on the print button.

Shin turned around to watch some T.V. to relax a bit. He flipped through the channels to see what was on. One of the channels had caught his eye. "We have been having numerous deaths lately in town." The news broadcaster said. "We don't know what the causes of them are, but the doctors said they are currently working on the case right now. Doctor Ross would now like to say a few words."

Doctor Ross walked up to the podium and started talking. "If you have anyone that you know and are currently falling ill, please bring them to us as soon as possible. This is urgent and don't let it worry you, if it's a disease we're dealing with it sure isn't contagious…" Shin heard enough of the news so he turned it off.

"Geez! Talk about a cruel world out there. I wonder what kind of disease we're dealing with? I bet Koto couldn't figure this one out." he said to himself. He lay down and went to sleep.

The next day at school Shin looked over the Spell. "This doesn't look too hard." he thought to himself. "I just need to find the supplies." Koto walked past him. "Hey Koto! Have you seen the news lately?" Koto stopped and stared at him.

"Yea. What of it?" he pushed up his glasses.

"If you're truly going to unlock secrets of this world…" Shin pointed at Koto. "Then how about you try to figure out what's going on in this town!"

"You're such an idiot." Koto turned back around. "Why would I do that? The police and the doctors can figure that one out on their own."

"And what if they can't? Would it interest you then?" Shin smirked at him.

"No. I'm not interested in figuring out something that someone else can. I'm only interested in what's impossible for others to figure out."

"I see… you can't."

"What was that?" Koto turned around feeling irritated. "Of course I can. I just think that it would be a waste of my time." Shin stood up from his chair.

"I have a feeling that you're lying because you know that your dream will never become a reality. You know that there isn't anything left in this world that hasn't been solved." Koto began to feel angry, but he restrained himself.

"I don't need to prove anything to someone as stupid as you." Koto said before he walked off to his seat.

"What was that!?" Shin thought angrily to himself. He sat down in his seat and stared blankly at his paper. "I really hate that guy."

"Attention students! I have an important announcement to make." Mrs. Tohsaka stood in front of the room. "We have a new transfer student." she said. A girl entered the room. Her hair is all grayish-white, her skin is as pale as snow, and she wore an unusual necklace around her neck. "Care to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Hello!" She bowed her head. "Let's see… I'm Surina Abigata. I'm currently 17. My favorite number is 6. My favorite color is red. I usually listen to soundtracks from…"

"STOP!" The teacher interrupted her before she could finish. "We don't really need a whole list of your likes."

"I'm sorry Tohsaka Sensei." Surina said with a smile.

"You may have a seat now. You can sit next to… uh?" Mrs. Tohsaka looked around the class room for an empty desk. "That seat right next to Shin." she pointed out.

"That boy…" Surina thought to herself. "Thanks Sensei." She walked over and sat in her seat. She turned around towards Shin and said, "It looks like we'll be sitting next to each other for now on. This will be fun." Surina turned back in her seat, leaving Shin a little uncomfortable.

"Who is this girl? She seems kind a… strange. Even though she's turned around in her seat… she gives me the chills. It almost feels… as if… she's still watching me right now." he thought to himself.

After class Shin walked straight on forward to his house, still having the creeps from the new transfer student.

"Mom! Where are the candles!?" Shin yelled later on that night.

"They should be in the closet!" she yelled back. Shin opened it up and found loads of boxes.

"Great…" he moaned. "I have to search through all of this just to find it. This is going to take all night." He spent hours searching through the closet till he finally got down to the last box. He gave it a quick shake. "Sounds like something is in here for such a small box." he opened it up. "Finally!" he smiled. "Some candles… huh?" he noticed something. "There's no black candles." Shin started to feel a little upset to find only three candles, two red and one white.

"What are you doing?" Shin's father asked.

"I'm looking for a certain color candles, but they're not in here." he moaned

"Is that all? Here…" his father handed him. "Go down to the store and buy some. I'm sure this is enough money to get a few of them."

"Thanks dad." Shin smiled.

"You better hurry. The store is going to close in a half hour."

"WHAT!?" Shin raced out of there as fast as he could. He continued running till he entered the store. "Oh thank goodness…" he said while he was trying to catch his breathe. "Now… haa… haa… I better hurry… haa… haa… before the store closes… haa… haa." He started looking down the aisles one after another until he encountered the candles. "Finally! I got them." he grabbed them. "Five hours of searching for these. They better be worth it." he mumbled to himself as he scurried over to the cashier.

"Is that all?" the cashier asked.

"That's it." Shin replied.

"That will be $6.75." Shin felt stunned.

"Six… seventy-five? I only brought six dollars. Shit! What do I do now?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have enough you could always buy three and come back another day for the other one." the cashier said.

"Oh… I wanted the candles tonight." Shin mumbled to himself.

"Here you go…" Someone handed the cashier the extra seventy-five cents. Shin looked around to see who it was.

"T-Toshio?" he mumbled.

"In the flesh." he said. "It's a good thing I happened to be here. Otherwise you wouldn't have had enough money to buy those." He had a smile on his face.

"You didn't have to. I could have handled this myself."

"Maybe… but I wanted to help. Consider it a thank you for being there for my sister."

"You mean Sophia? I haven't really done anything. I've tried talking to her but every time I have failed because of that stupid Koto keeps getting in the way." Shin felt angry from thinking about him.

"Really? That's too bad. I'm sure your chance will come soon."

"Thanks…" Shin grabbed his bag. "But why are you letting me do this? You're her brother, aren't you supposed to be a little over protective of her, especially when it comes to guys?"

"Nonsense, she's an old enough girl. She doesn't need me too choose who she wants to date… besides… I like you." Shin felt embarrassed when he heard this, so he turned around and started to walk away.

"Ok! I got all the ingredients; four black candles and one long red string. Let's see if this'll work." Shin stopped by a small field where no one was around. He laid the red string into a round circle in the grass. He then laid out all of the candles inside the circle and around the edges evenly apart. He lit them and sat himself into an Indian style inside. He then started to cast the spell.

"He-he-he-he!" Shin heard a girl giggle around him before he even had a chance to start the spell. "Who… Who's there? Is it… a Vampire?" Shin asked as he stood up all frightened.

"What are you trying to do mister?" Shin watched as a little girl step out from the shadows. Her skin was even paler then Surina's.

"Are… you… a Vampire?" Shin asked.

"He-he-he-he…" she giggled as she approached Shin's side. "You're really funny mister! Oh! A summoning spell?" she saw the paper in Shin's hand. He threw his hand behind his back so she couldn't see it. "I would be careful If I were you mister." The girl smiled as she stared into his eyes

"It's really none of your business little girl. Go bug someone else. I'm trying to do something." Shin could sense something different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The girl cracked up laughing. "Trying to summon a Vampire? I haven't seen that one before."

"What are you talking about? I don't see what's so funny?" he started feeling agitated.

The girl stopped laughing. "You can't summon Vampires with a spell mister. You can't summon anything with a spell… well… possibly… demons." The girl's words started to give chills down Shin's spine. Shin started to pack up his things. "Where are you going mister? We were having a nice chat. I don't usually get to talk to people much."

"I wonder why." Shin thought to himself. "Your giggles give me the chills. You should try not to giggle so much." Shin told her.

"I can't help it. It's part of my personality. I was only trying to help mister. If I were you, I would stop trying to use spells to summon things. I'm sure my sister would tell you too if she were here." The girl began to turn around. "Well anyways Mister, hope we see each other again soon. My name's Midna. He-he-he-he…" She began to giggle again as she walked off into the shadows.

"That girl has some serious giggling issues. Midna? What a weird name. I feel sorry for her sister to be with someone as creepy as her. She even creeps me out more than Surina. Never mind about that. Now she ruined my mood in trying to do this spell." Shin crumbled up the paper and started walking home. "I wonder…" He stared at the moon. "Will I ever actually become a vampire?" Shin held tight unto the necklace he had hidden under his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: Madam Furon's Fortune Telling

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 1 Chapter 2: Madam Furon's Fortune Telling

"Are you alright Toshio?" Sophia asked while walking down the halls.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I just feel a little tired. That's all." Toshio walked slowly and was very pale. His mind almost seemed completely out of it.

"Are you sure? You don't um… seem well today. You look extremely pale. Um… maybe you should go rest in the nurse's office." she said worriedly.

"No… I'm fine. I just need some rest when I get home. That's all Sophi." Toshio took a few more steps before his legs gave out and collapsed.

"Toshio!" Sophia panicked as she watched her brother struggle to get back up. "Someone! Help!" her voice echoed through the halls.

"It's been a full week now since I've tried any spells." Shin thought about the little girl from a week ago. "I guess what that little girl said to me must have really made me a little fearful. AARRR!" Shin tried to tear out his hair with his hands. "It's driving me insane! I want to… NO! I need to become a Vampire right now!"

"Shin? Is everything alright?" Surina said looking back at him.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine." he said trying to hold his emotions inside.

"That's good. I have a favor to ask of you?" She smiled.

"Huh? A favor… from me?" he didn't know what to think. "What kind of favor?"

"You see, I've already been here for a whole week and I've been having troubles trying to find my classes. So… as far as I know we're in the same exact classes throughout the day. So-o-o-o-o-o I was wondering… can I follow you until I learn my way around?"

"I uh… guess you can. I don't see any harm in that right now."

"Thank you Shin! I have a feeling we'll get along with each other very well." Surina tapped Shin on the shoulder just before she turned back around in her seat.

"Ok?" Shin began thinking. "Why would she ask me this? Why couldn't she ask someone else instead of me?" he stayed confused for the rest of class.

Shin and Surina walked silently through the halls; not saying a word to each other. "I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea from this." Shin thought to himself. "What am I thinking? She doesn't like me. The only reason why she asked me was because I sit right behind her. That's all. He… he… he he…" he laughed to himself quietly. Surina looked over at shin and he turned his head to the opposite direction to avoid eye contact.

"I can't take this!" Surina stomped her foot as she yelled at him. Both of them stopped walking at the same time.

"Huh? Can't take what?" he felt confused. "I knew it! She hates me!" he thought to himself.

"Why won't you say a damn thing to me?!" She pointed at him. "It's getting really annoying walking through the halls like this when we aren't communicating."

"What!? Look! It's not my fault! You don't have to be around me! You could be around someone else to talk to!" he said feeling angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"What are you talking about!? I chose to walk with you because we're friends now! It's kind of hard to start a relationship when no one talks to each other."

She startled Shin with the word friends. "F-Friends?" An adrenalin began rushing through his veins from that word. "You got it all wrong! We're not friends! And don't even think about saying that word again to me!" Shin turned around and started walking off.

"Geez, what's his problem? All I was trying to do is make friends with him." She thought to herself.

Smack! Shin ran into Sophia without paying any attention when he turned around. "S-Sophia? I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going." He felt embarrassed. She sat there on the floor looking a little confused on what just happened.

"Oh Shin. It's you." Sophia stood up. "No. It's my fault. I wasn't the one paying any attention." She said in a mellow voice. "Anyways, see you later, Shin." Sophia walked past him in a rush.

"T-Toshio… please be ok." she whispered to herself as she passed Surina.

"Huh? A tear?" Surina noticed it fall from her cheek as she passed by her. "Is she… crying? Did you see that Shin?" she asked.

"See what?" he mumbled.

"She was… crying."

"Huh? She was crying?" Shin stood there for a second.

"Who is she? A friend of yours?" Surina asked.

"Not really. Her name's Sophia katatsuin. She's in the same class as us. Haven't you noticed?" Shin asked.

"No, not really. I haven't really seen that many people in our classes except for you."

"You're observant…" Shin mumbled. "You sit next to me in every class period. No wonder she hasn't noticed anyone else. Just give it time and she'll climb off your back." he turned around and took off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Surina yelled as she started chasing after him.

Sophia stopped in front of the nurse's office after school. "Is my brother ok?" Sophia asked her.

"He'll be fine Sophia." The school nurse said giving her a big smile. "He's just been feeling a little dizzy lately. That's all."

Sophia smiled. "Oh thank goodness. I was getting a little worried since he collapsed this morning in the halls." She walked up to Toshio and picked him up to his feet.

"I'm fine Sophi. I can walk on my own." Toshio said.

"No. I'm helping." She said stubbornly. "I've been worried all day so you can at least let me help you out."

"Thanks Sophi." He whispered in her ear. "You are the best sister anyone could ask for."

"You're welcome." She said as she began walking them towards the door. "Don't forget, we promised that we would be there for each other. Remember?"

"Yes. I do remember." he mumbled

"Sophia. Take care of your brother for me." The school nurse said to her.

"Don't worry! I will!" she said.

"I hope Toshio will be ok. He's such a sweet boy." The school nurse said with a blush.

Ring! "Where are you going Shin?" Surina asked.

"I'm going home. The same place where you should be going." he answered.

"You mean… I get to go over to your house!?" she smirked.

"NO! I didn't mean that! I meant you should be going back to your house."

"Oh! I see. You want to come over to my house. Then let's go!"

"Rrrrr!" Shin tried pulling out his hair. "You're impossible!" he felt angry. "I'm done with you!" Shin began to run down the hallway.

"S-Shin! Wait for me!" Surina raced down after him,

"Stop following me!" he yelled back. "Don't you have someone else to pest?"

"Nope." she said calmly.

"Thank you Sophia. I can take it from here." Toshio said when they reached their house. Toshio dropped out from Sophia's arms and started walking by him-self into the house. He walked perfectly like nothing was wrong with him earlier.

"B… Be careful." was all that Sophia could say. "I hope he gets better. Him being like this all day gets me really worried. Especially since this has never happened to him before. I hope he's not coming down with anything." Sophia quietly said to herself.

"Finished at last!" Koto laid down his book. "What should I read next?" Koto looked through the shelves in his dad's old library. "Oh? What's this?" He pulls out a black book. "Monsters in our World?

"If you're truly going to unlock secrets of this world…" Shin pointed to him. "Then how about you try to figure out what's going on in this town?" Koto vision what Shin had said to him.

"He's such an idiot." he moaned. "But… maybe he's right."

"I have a feeling that you're lying because you know that your dream will never become a reality. You know that there isn't anything left in this world that hasn't been solved." He vision again.

"Stupid! Why am I letting this get to me?" he looked at the cover of the book again. "I'll show him that there are still things in this world that still need to be discovered. I know that there's something in this town that hasn't been solved. I'll show him" He sat down and began reading the book.

"Why are you still following me!?" Shin asked.

"I'm not really following you, this happens to be the same direction as my house." Surina responded.

"Your house? Where the hell do you live?"

"About ten houses down from yours."

"Great! She not only lives by me, but she also knows where I live." He looked over at her. "Are you some sort of stalker?" he asked her.

"Nope. I just do what I want to do; since I have so much freedom." She began laughing.

"Freedom? What kind of freedom?"

Surina stopped laughing. "It's really none of your business."

"I see…" he thought angrily to himself. "She can know everything about me, but when it comes to knowing her I can't know anything." he thought. "I had enough of this!" he yelled and took off running.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Surina asked him as she watched him run up to his house.

"In my house! Where else!? And don't you even think about following me inside!" he slammed the door shut.

"HRRRR! I'm tired of this! Can't she leave me alone?" he sits down in his room and begins to research through the internet. "She's been getting on my nerves, and why won't any of the spells that I've tried work? It's been a week now since I've tried any new ones. I need to find something that'll turn me into a vampire NOW!"

"Turn you into… a vampire?" Surina asked. Shin turned around from his computer all surprised. "S-S-Surina!? What are you doing in my room!? I thought I told you not to follow me in here?"

"Are those… summoning spells you're looking up?" she said ignoring him. "Honestly Shin! You have no idea what you're about to get yourself into trying something like that."

"I'm sorry, but I need to become a Vampire."

"Why is that? Vampires can't go out into the sun, they only drink blood, and have many, many weaknesses. Would you honestly live your life forever like that?" Surina seemed like she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You wouldn't understand. It's better than the life I got now!" Shin stood up. "You don't know me! You've just met me! Now if you excuse me, I'll be going now!" Shin left the room, leaving Surina all speechless.

"I must have hit… a soft spot. What's that?" Surina looked over to the wall in Shin's room. Red blood began dripping down. "Blood?" she poked her finger into it, and then licked her finger. "How long has he been messing with spells? This is really bad. What have you gotten yourself into Shin?"

Shin walked a few blocks down from his house. "Why is Surina hovering over me like that? She's been following me all day. Huh? What's that?" he stopped in front of a sign. His eyes couldn't help but to look. "Fortune telling, only ten dollars. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what my future has in stored for me." Shin walked into the house and saw an old lady sitting across from a crystal ball.

"I've been waiting for you Shin." The lady said. He stood there silent and afraid. "H… How do you know my name?" he asked her.

"My crystal ball for told your arrival. Don't worry, for you… it'll be free of charge since what I have to tell you are urgent. Come, sit down." He wasn't sure of himself to trust her. "Come on! Hurry up! We don't have all night!" she yelled at him.

"Y-yes mam!" he took a quick gulp before having a seat.

"What I'm seeing is numerous things that are about to happen in your life." she began looking into her crystal ball.

"What sorts of things?" he asked.

"SILENCE! I must concentrate while I gaze into my crystal ball." The lady sent shivers down his spine. "Fruto! Franzo! Fianne!" She cast a spell in order to see the future. "I see it all clearly now, but I can only give you key words, so write this down."

"Ok!" Shin said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Bloody Walls! The Undead Walk! Love with Fangs! Feelings of Abandoned! Watch out for these in the near future. There are more, but the ones I mentioned to you are the ones that'll change your life forever. It also says to stay away from spells or your life will be in grrraaave danger."

"Spells?" Shin took a quick gulp. "What sort of spells?"

"SUMMONING SPELLS!" she shouted. Shin jumped up from his chair from being startled. "They are too dangerous to mess with. Beware Shin, you're future is going to be mighty a dangerous and difficult one. If you need any help please come back. I'm Madam Furon."

"Madam Furon?" he felt too scared to say much to her.

"Promise me right now to stay away from summoning spells." she added.

"I… I..." he mumbled from fear.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she yelled.

"I PROMISE!" he yelled back.

"Good! Now carry on. I'm sure we'll see each other again real soon." Shin walked out of the house as fast as he could.

"She's crazy." he thought to himself as he was leaving.

"These creatures! They sound as if they really do exist." Koto sat down the book he has been reading. "Maybe there are some truths to this? If that's the case, then I'll prove to Shin that there are still some Mysteries left to solve in this world." The lights in the room turned off. "What's going on? Is it… a power outage?" he asked himself. He watched as the darkened room began to be filled up with an eerie blue light. "W-What's going on? Could this be… my first mystery I must solve?" Koto began to smile in excitement.

Shin came rushing home as fast as he could. "What is with the people in this town? That little girl, Surina, and the old hag I just met… They're all too weird. That old hag! She's not going to scare me enough to stop using spells. I need to become a vampire now!" Shin bit his lip.

Surina watched from outside as Shin walked into his house. "Shin? What's causing you to do this?"

Shin printed off another summoning spell. He grabbed some black chalk and drew a circle. He then made the devil's trap sign inside. He placed four white candles inside and began to chant. "Living in shadows, everlasting thirst…"

Blood began rushing down the walls everywhere inside his house. He never noticed a thing. "Huh?" What's this?" Mr. Rento asked himself as he watched blood drip down from one of the walls. "It looks like… blood."

"He-he-he-he!" he heard a laughing.

"Whose there? Shin? Nagisa? Is that you?" he asked.

"The curse of darkness…" Shin continued on. "Bring it to me. Summon the one true Vampire…" Shin started to get into saying the spell. His body began to feel a little weak.

"W-What is that?" Mr. Rento said as he watched something come out of the bloody wall. "What the hell is going on!?" he froze in one spot from the fear he's receiving from looking at it.

"To make me one of you!" Shin finished the spell. The room stayed quiet. "N… Nothing happened." Shin dropped to his knees. "This is unfair!" he punched the floor. "Why is this always happening to me?"

"You called for me?" Mrs. Rento walked out of her bedroom. The blood vanished from the walls and Mr. Rento was nowhere to be found. "Huh? Tekai? Where did you go?"

"He-he-he-he!" Shin heard someone laughing.

"Who… who's there? Is that you… Surina? Honestly!" Shin began feeling angry. "Stop spying on me and stop following me around!" No one answered back. "Surina… this isn't funny. Huh?" Shin coughed out blood. "What's going on?" Shin's eyes began to go blurry. His balance started to become unstable. "I'm… loosing strength. What's happening to me? Did it…" He coughed up blood again then fell to the floor. "…work?" Shin fell un-conscience. A gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew out the candles.

"Idiot." Surina said to herself. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Surina stared out of her bedroom window.

"Surina!" her sister yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"I'm coming." she said.

"That fool!" Madam raged in anger. "I warned him, but he doesn't listen!" She gazed heavily into her crystal ball. "He's going to pay the price… for his idiocy."

Shin woke up the next morning finding himself sleeping on the floor. "H… how did I get here? Huh? Oh yea!" Shin began to remember everything that happened to him last night. "That's right." Shin stood up and raced over to the window. "Damn! It didn't work. I should have known. It never works. Why does this always happen to me?"

"Shin! Come here!" His mother yelled out from downstairs.

"What is it?" Shin asked when he got to the bottom of the steps.

"Have you seen your father anywhere?" she asked. "He's been missing all night and I still haven't seen him anywhere this morning."

"Dad's… missing? Maybe he went out for the night and hasn't returned yet. I'm sure he'll be back here soon." he said.

"Maybe you're right." she thought about hearing him calling his name last night. "I'm sure you're right. I bet there's nothing to worry about. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks mom." Shin said as he walked out the door.

Shin looked both directions when he reached the sidewalk. "Good." he sighed. "Surina's not anywhere around here, so I better hurry before she finds me. What happened to me yesterday?" Shin thought to himself on the way to school. "How did I fall un-conscience?" He sat down quietly into his seat. "Those words that fortune teller gave me… They don't make any sense? Bloody walls. The undead walk. Love with fangs. And the feelings of abandon." he kept thinking. "Huh?" he watched as Sophia came walking by crying. "What's wrong Sophia?" he couldn't help but ask.

"My brother… Toshio… this morning… he's been taken away to the hospital." She said gloomily.

"What for?" he began feeling worried.

"I don't know. He's come down with some sort of illness that I heard people have been starting to catch. His body is beginning to fail him. If his condition worsens he might not make it. I'm so worried for him." Her eyes over flowed with rushing tears.


	3. Chapter 3: An Average School Day

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 1 Chapter 3: An Average School Day

"He's… sick? That's too bad." Shin thought about all the times Toshio had come up to him to talk. "You know… I kind a admired your brother." he said thinking about the seventy-five cents he had lend him last week.

"Really? I did to." Sophia looked down holding her hand tight to her chest. "Ever since our parents died he's changed a lot. I don't think I'd recognize him if I had time traveled two years ago just to see him. He's um… always been there for me."

"Uh-hem. Class! It's time to sit down." Mrs. Tohsaka said.

"See you later, Shin." Sophia said before taking off to her chair.

"I… I can't believe we talked." Shin blushed. "Finally that stupid Koto isn't anywhere around to bother me, but where is he?" He looked around for him. "That's not like him." he mumbled before he sat down.

"Today we're going to be talking about our village's history." Mrs. Tohsaka said. "What I mean is… THE LEGEND OF OUR TOWN!"

"Legend? What legend? We have a legend?" Shin began thinking.

"It's important that everyone in this town has heard this story at least once. It starts in the 1700s…" her voice began to deepen. "This town use to be one of the first few villages that had appeared here in Japan. When villagers gathered here it made this town into a paradise like no other, but in a place where there's good there's always something bad. Meduvia was her name." she turned off the lights in the classroom. "Meduvia was known as the witch of the village. She hated everyone that got close to her, but she never bothered anyone as long as no one bothered her. Soon enough trouble brewed into this town. The farmer's crops wouldn't grow, farm animals started to die, and so forth. People suspected it was Meduvia's work. They all grabbed her from her house and took her off to hang. "How dare you blame me for you troubles." the witch had sad. "I'll make you all pay. Sometime in the future I will come back three times! And on the third time this town shall no longer exist!" was her final words before she was hanged. People became afraid of Meduvia's words, but over time they had forgotten and the story turned to an everyday bedtime story, to a myth, to a legend." Mrs. Tohsaka finished. "Scary… isn't it?" she smiled.

"Lame! That wasn't even scary." one of the kids yelled out.

"L… LAME!? I'll have you know it's a true story! You can even ask your parents about it or the people at the public library." Tohsaka said.

"Yea! And I suppose my great ancestor is a monkey. It's just a story." said the kid.

"I never knew we had a legend in this town. I guess this place isn't totally boring after all." Shin thought.

"A story! Oh never mind. We should start up on our lessons." said Tohsaka.

"Why are you always picking on me?" The boy asked in the hallway between classes.

"Because… I don't like you! And everyone else doesn't either! You got it kid?" Shino held the boy in the air by his shirt.

"Stop this right now!" Surina jumped into their little fight.

"And who might you be?" Shino threw the kid down to the floor. "Who do you think you are messing with!? I see girly. You want to get yourself killed by me… don't you?" Shin stood there surprised at Surina.

"Stop picking on this little boy now!" she demanded.

"And what is a new girl like you going to do about it?" The kids behind Shino started to laugh. One of them shouted out, "Do you even know who the hell you're messing with girl?"

Another said, "This is Shino Azimiru! The strongest and most dangerous high schooler here! And he's only a sophomore!" Kids walking by in the hall began to gather around them.

"Only a sophomore you say? I don't really care how strong you are!" Surina said raising her voice. "That is no reason to pick on someone weaker then you."

"You… BITCH!" Shino threw out his fist towards her. "If you're going to talk crap to me like that, then I'll just beat the carp out of you!" Surina lifted up her leg straight into the air. "What's this?" Shino wondered as his fist got closer to her. When Shino was about to make his blow Surina dropped down her leg and did a powerful kick. Shino lay on the ground knocked out.

"WHOA! Did you see that?" people around her mumbled. "She knocked him out with one kick."

"Su… Surina? H-how did you do that?" Shin asked as he tried to step out from the surrounding crowd.

"Years of practice!" She answered.

"Years of practice?" he stood there confused.

"I can't stand letting bullies like him pick on people. I won't tolerate it." Surina acted taugh. "Now… are you ok?" She asked the boy.

"Uh-huh." he nodded. Surina held out her hand to help pull him off from the ground. "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me out." He said while brushing the dust off his pants.

"Sure! No problem!" she smiled at him. "I'm Surina Abigata. What's your name?"

"I'm… T-Tsuno Tariyoko." The boy replied.

"Hello, I'm Shin Rento." Shin quickly said. Tsuno walked away not noticing Shin. "Huh? He walked away when I was introducing myself?"

"That poor boy." Surina mumbled. "Someone like him… feeling all alone like that… can you imagine the pain that he's feeling? But… I'm sure that'll soon change. It always does. Somewhere out there, there's always evil lurking around the corner."

"E… E…Evil!?" Shin went into shock from fear.

"Yes! Didn't you know, but don't worry Shin I'm here for you." Surina started to walk down the hall. "Aren't you coming?" Surina asked him.

"I… uh… Guess." Shin followed behind her.

"Wow! Look at him!" some of the girls yelled out. "Isn't he so-o-o-o dreamy!?" another asked.

"Ladies! Please settle down." said the guy the girls kept screaming about. "Oh! He's looking right at us!" One of the girls almost fainted to the floor. Shin and Surina both stepped into the classroom.

"What's going on in here?" Surina asked.

Shin looked around for a quick second. "Oh! It's just Kunai Ichijo."

"Who's that?" Surina asked curiously.

"Only the most popular guy in the school, every girl adores him. I would be careful though. He isn't always the friendly type." He groaned.

"How comes I haven't seen him before?" Surina thought back through her memories since she's been here.

"I… I heard that he's been on vacation with his folks for the past few weeks. I suppose you're interested in him too?" Shin wondered.

"Hell no! I don't care for guys like that. I've seen so many different people in my life, so I know the personality types very well. Guys like him are only asking for trouble." she said seriously.

"Personality types… what do you mean?" he asked.

"I… uh… I use to move around a lot." she answered. "My parents liked moving a lot, but they said this will be our final move. I'm so happy because I get to stay here with you longer!" she hugged him.

"Wa-Wait a second!" Shin pulled himself away from her. "What are you doing!?" he felt embarrassed. "You just don't hug someone for no reason. Geez… you're not only a stalker but you're a molester too!" Surina's leg moved forward and kicked him in the shin. "OW!" he yelled.

"Listen!" she sounded angry. "I don't care if you call me a stalker but I won't tolerate being called a molester!"

"Ok… Ok… sorry." he said.

Kunai stood up from his desk and walked over towards them. "Hello!" he began saying. "I believe we haven't quite met yet. I'm Kunai Ichijo." The girls stood behind him staring with the look of being madly in love.

"I'm Surina Abigata." She bowed her head.

"Surina? My! That's such a beautiful name for a lovely girl as yourself." Kunai was in a proposal stance. He picked up her hand and kissed it like he was a noble and he had met his mistress. "Why don't we see each other after school?" The girls behind him felt jealous. "We could talk and get to know each other a little more." he added.

"No! I'm not interested!" Surina turned her head into another direction. Kunai felt shocked.

"Why is that? There isn't a lady in this school who wouldn't say no to me like that?"

"I don't like you." she said rudely. Kunai's shock became worse. He started to feel depressed. "It's simple like that." Surina added. Kunai's heart felt like an arrow had pierced it. "Besides…" Surina began adding on. "I have Shin." Kunai made a quick recovery when he heard Shin's name. He stood up and began laughing.

"Shin? You said no to me for Shin? Why would you want to hang out with that loser?" The girls around him were also starting to laugh. Shin began to feel a little self-conscious.

"His personality isn't as corrupt as yours. That's the reason I prefer him then you." An arrow flew into Kunai's heart again. "My… My personality?" Kunai started to cry. "Everyone loves my personality." Kunai walked away silently.

"What's with him? Is he always this strange?" Surina asked Shin.

"No. Not always. Just around the ladies." he answered.

One of the girls walked up to her saying, "You know Surina, you shouldn't have been so harsh to Kunai."

"And why is that?"

"He's a lot kinder then you think. You should try to give him a try. I'm sure you'll be much happier around him then Shin." The girl said with a smile.

"I prefer not. Shin is good enough friend for me." She turned around and gave him a hug again.

"Hey! I told you to not give me any hugs!" he yelled out.

"He-he-he-he!" The girl giggled. "Maybe you're right. It looks like you two are made for each other."

"What!? Made for each other?" Shin looked at her and blushed. "No… that's' not right."

"Take care then. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you my name. It's Adona Biair." She then walked away to the screaming girl group.

"Don't let her get to you." One of the girls tried cheering him up. "Yea! You always have us!" another said. Surina and Shin watched as Kunai began to feel happy again in an instant.

"That guy is really weird." Surina said.

"I know… there are a lot of crazy people in this town. And that includes you." Shin looked at her.

"You mean… me too?" she stared at him.

"Especially you! You stalk me too much." Surina kicked him in the shin again. "OW! What was that for?" Shin hopped up and down on one leg from the pain.

"Because… you were calling me a stalker. I didn't like it." she said.

"It's because you are." Surina kicked his other shin making him fall on his butt. "OW! Will you quit that!?" he yelled.

"Not until you stop insulting me like that."

"He-he-he…" Adona began giggling. "Those two are really funny when they're together. I think that they're perfect for each other."

"Adona… are you busy tonight?" Kunai asked.

"No… why?" she wondered.

"Then you want to chat after school?"

"Certainly." she blushed.

"Good. See you then." Kunai walked off to his seat. "I'll get my revenge soon." Kunai began thinking to himself. "I'll get you… Shin… Surina…"

After school when Surina and Shin were walking through the halls to get to their lockers, the P.A turned on. "Attention students! We have an emergency! Adona Biair has collapsed on the bottom steps of the school! When we found her she was dead! I repeat! Adona Biair died from an unknown cause! If anyone knows and has any information about her… please report to the office immediately!"

"Wasn't that the girl we just met today?" Surina asked.

"It was. She seemed perfectly healthy when we saw her earlier this morning. I wonder what could have happened?" Shin wondered. "More importantly…" he began thinking. "How long is Surina going to keep following me around like this?"

Meanwhile inside the principal's office Doctor Ross was getting information about Adona. "You're saying she had no health issues?" Doctor Ross asked.

"I'm positive. She seemed really cheerful this morning. I couldn't imagine something could have been wrong." said Adona's friend.

"But that can't be. Something had to be wrong." said Sheriff Gordan.

"Drop it. This isn't the only death that has occurred like this." said Ross. Both of them walked out with the dead body.

"Adona… what happened to you?" she mumbled to herself feeling scared.


	4. Chapter 4: Summoning Something Dangerous

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 1 Chapter 4: Summoning Something Dangerous

"How long are you going to be following me?" Shin asked.

"I told you yesterday that I'm not following you. This is the same direction to my house." Surina said.

"Really…" he began to vision his trip home from school that day.

"What should I buy?" Shin looked at the goodies in the store. The bell rang when Surina entered. "S… Surina… why is she here?" he mumbled to himself. His flashback ended.

"Why did you go into the same store as me?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to. It happened to be a coincidence." she said.

"But why didn't you buy anything!? Instead you came up to me and gave me a hug!" he said starting to feel annoyed.

"Well, when I saw you I got distracted so I ended up forgetting."

"Rrrr!" Shin rubbed his hair as fast as he could. "I'm outta here!" he took off running towards his house.

"Ok! See you later!" Surina smiled and waved.

"What's wrong with this town!?" Shin asked himself as he entered through the door. "A stalker that won't leave me alone! People are dying! That crazy lady telling my future! What's next?" Shin walked straight to his room; not noticing the blood dripping down from the walls. He lay down on his bed and sighed. "I'm so glad it's finally the weekend. I can finally have some more time to work on my vampire research."

"Shin! I warned him to stay away from summoning spells, but he didn't listen to my warnings." Madam Furon said while she glared into her crystal ball. "Now he's stuck with something… dreadful." Madam stood up from her seat. "I guess I'll have to help the poor boy out."

"Mom! Mom! Where are you!?" Shin looked everywhere for her. "That's odd. No one's home, I wonder where they are." He walked outside. "Both cars are here." he said as he looked into the garage. "That's odd. I wonder where they both could have gone." He stepped into the kitchen. "It looks like my mom was starting up on supper." he mumbled when he saw the unfinished chopped vegetables. "I wonder why she stopped. Where did she go?" He looked around a little more to see if he could find his parents anywhere. "What's this?" he wondered when his eye caught something dripping down from the wall. "Is it… ketchup?" He got up closer to get a better look. "No, it looks more like blood." He began to feel a little worried about his mom. "I hope she's ok. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I bet she accidently cut herself and the blood happened to get unto the wall. Yea! That's what happened." He tried telling himself. He grabbed a towel and wiped up the wall. When he finished he sat down on the couch feeling worried. "What is that?" he said looking at the wall that was in front of him. Multiple drips of blood were dripping down from it. "Is that… more blood?" His heart started to pound. One drip followed another as they came down the wall; soon the entire wall was completely filled with blood, but vanishes when it reaches the crease. It was like an endless waterfall full of blood. "What the hell is going on?" he asked himself. He stared at the wall worried. "What is going on? How is this possible?" He saw a person trying to push its way out of the flowing blood. His heart pounded even worse. "Mom? Is that you?" he asked. He couldn't make out what it was because it was completely drenched in blood.

"Shin! Shin! Are you home!?" Surina stood outside of the door knocking. "I have a bad feeling about this." she mumbled. She pushed open the door to see if anyone was home. "Hello!?" Her voice echoed through the house. "Is anyone home!?" There was no response and signs of anyone. Not even a drop of blood anywhere; the house was empty.

"Damn it Shin! Why wouldn't he listen to me!?" She stepped into the house. The eerie look gave her a feeling that something bad had already started to happen. "I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen to a word I say. He's such a stubborn pest."

"I thought I did to." a lady said sitting comfortably on the couch.

She startled Surina. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name…" she stood up. "…Is Madam Furon. I'm a psychic and also was the one who told Shin's fortune yesterday. Apparently he didn't believe me when I told him to stay away from spells. They're not tools to play around with."

"A psychic?" Surina mumbled to herself. "So you told Shin not to play with summoning spells too?"

"Yes." Madam said walking over to her.

"Oh! Sorry! My name's Surina Abigata." she said bowing her head.

"Glad to meet you Surina. May I ask you why you are here?"

"Huh? I guess… it's because… well… I feel worried for him. That's all."

"Really? Me to. I guess that means we should work together in helping our new little friend." Madam held out her hand. "What do you say?"

"U… Sure!" Surina grabbed and shook Madam's hand. "Do you have any idea what has been summoned here?"

"Not a clue… but by the looks of it… blood keeps dripping down from all over on the walls." Madam pointed out.

"Blood? Just like before." Surina turned into a daze when she saw it dripping down. "H… how is there blood here? What can cause something like this to happen?"

"Surina? Are you alright?" Madam watched as Surina walked closer to the wall staring at the running blood. "You said you saw it here before? When did you start seeing it?"

Surina snapped out of her daze in an instant. "Sorry. I begin feeling nauseous at the sight and smell of blood. I saw it yesterday after school when I dropped by his house."

"This might be a little dangerous. Do you think you can handle it?" Madam asked.

"Of course I can! What do you take me as? Some hopeless girl? I'll tell you that I'm a lot smarter and stronger then I look." she yelled offensively.

"I see. Let's put your intelligence to the test then." Surina kept looking at the bloody spots at the walls. "Surina? Are you paying attention to me?"

"Yes! Sorry. The blood keeps distracting me."

"Kyahahahahahaha…!" Surina and Madam heard a girl's laugh. Madam looked around to see who was making that noise. "Are you the creature that has been summoned here by Shin?" Madam asked. The voice kept on laughing. Soon the blood began pouring down the walls covering everything up.

"What is going on!?" Surina asked.

"I don't really know!" Madam responded. The laughing continued on, as the blood began to vanish and leave behind mirrors that covered every wall of the entire house.

"What's going on?" Surina asked "Why are there mirrors?"

"I wish I knew child." Madam wanted to know to. "My psychic abilities aren't this good to tell off by hand."

"Look Madam! It's Shin!" Surina pointed at the mirror. "Where is he though?"

"I don't think that's the real Shin." Madam said looking up at the mirror that she was pointing at.

"Really? Then who is that? It looks like Shin." she wondered.

"His memories. If I'm correct these mirrors are tapping into that poor boy's memories." Madam walked up close to the mirror to get a better look.

"His… memories?" Surina stared into the same mirror as what Madam was looking at. She saw a younger version of Shin still in middle school.

"Shin! Wait up!" A girl waved her hand as she ran towards him.

"Naomi!? What are you doing here?" she handed him a notebook. "You… haa… haa… haa…" she said as she started to catch her breath. "You forgot your notebook. You're going to need it to study for the big test tomorrow."

"Oh, Thanks Naomi! Do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked.

"Sure!" she smiled cheerfully. The two began walking down the sidewalk side by side. "So… are you busy tomorrow?" she asked as they began walking down the road.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" his head faced hers, waiting for an answer.

"Oh… never mind." she began blushing a little. "Hey! Look at that!" Naomi raced up further.

"Naomi! Where are you going!?" he chased after her. "What's that?" he asked when he caught up to her. He saw a little bird on the ground with a broken wing.

"Poor thing." she said as she picked it up. "It's wing is broken." She got out a handkerchief and wrapped it around its wing. "There. That should do it. Good as new."

"What are you going to do with it now?" Shin asked. "You can't keep it."

"I know that, but what should we do? I know!" she grabbed Shin's hand.

"Hey wait!? What are you doing?" he asked while his face turned red.

"Come with me!" she tugged his arm and started running. They ran until they reached a small field filled with flowers.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"We couldn't just leave the bird on the streets, so I thought we would take it here." She walked over to one of the trees and sat it in the branch. "There we go!" she smiled. "I use to come here all the time when I was a little girl. My parents would always watch me as I ran through the fields?" she imaged herself running through the fields like she use to when she was little. Shin stared at the meadow. "Well… let's go now." she said grabbing his hand again.

"Naomi! You got to stop doing that!" he said while he was getting tugged.

"You're fine!"

"I failed my test!" Shin said on the following morning.

"It's ok!" Naomi tried to cheer him up. "Next time I guess we'll have to study together."

"What was your score?" he asked.

"I got a 100%!" Shin started to feel a little low. "But don't worry, next time I will make sure you don't fail again."

"Thanks Naomi." he said. "Naomi!" he began to say nervously. "Do you want to go watch a movie with me later on?"

She gave him a smile. "Of course I do! I know exactly what movie I want to go see."

"Really? What movie is that?" he asked curiously.

"It's that new vampire movie that's coming out. I thought I would wait on watching it until I watch it with you." Naomi started to walk up a little closer towards him.

"Re-really? M-me?" Shin's heart began to pound and his face began to turn red.

"Yup!" she giggled and came up close to Shin like she was about to kiss him. "Shin… I'll be ready for you by 5 o' clock." she whispered into his ear. She then backed off.

"Ok! It's a date then. I'll be there to pick you up at five." he said leaving with a smile on his face. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and his face stayed red.

"It's a date? I'm so happy." Naomi closed her eyes and smiled as Shin took off into the far distance.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorrowful Act

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 1 Chapter 5: The Sorrowful Act

"Interesting." Madam spoke. "The mirrors are showing us the memories of Shin's past.

"His memories?" Surina spoke out. "They look so happy."

"This is uncommon for a spirit to do something like this. I wonder what its connections are with Shin?" Madam said.

"It's connections? What do you mean?" Surina asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. Perhaps we might find an answer if we keep watching."

"Why does he feel so much pain right now when he had such a good life?" Surina began thinking to herself. "Most importantly, why does he desperately try to become a vampire?" Surina couldn't figure out why. She looked back at the mirror and continued watching.

"Wasn't that a great movie Shin?" Naomi asked.

"I guess." He looked over at her cheerful smile. "Honestly… I think it's the best movie I have ever seen in such a long time." he added. "Only because I got to watch it with Naomi." he thought to himself.

"Really? I thought so too." Naomi speeds up and began to walk. "Who would have ever guessed that he allowed his love to die instead of turning her into a vampire?" Shin watched as she began twirling around in circles. "I thought they were going to have a happy ending where the two of them would be together forever. I'm just glad I got to watch it with you."

"Huh? Naomi? If you're not careful you're going to get dizzy and fall." he said feeling worried.

"I'm not going to get dizzy at all." Naomi tripped and began to fall.

"Naomi!" Shin raced over to her and caught her before her head could hit the ground. "What did I tell you!? I told you to be careful."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Naomi began laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny when you were about to hit your head on the concrete." he said as Naomi stood up.

"I'm not hurt so you don't need to worry." she said after she finished laughing and started to brush the dirt off her pants. "Now… we should be getting home. It's getting late."

"Right." he nodded

Monday came and so did school. "Shin! Where have you been!?" his friend asked him.

"Oh! It's you Tykato. What do you mean where have I been?" he asked.

"What do I mean? I mean… I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend. I tried calling you over and over again, but all I got was either the answering machine or your mother saying you weren't home. I mean, come one! You left me bored all weekend!"

"Sorry about that Tykato. I was with Naomi." he apologized to him.

"Naomi? Oh! I see! You two are in love." he gave him the eyes.

"I wouldn't say we're in love. I would put it as we're just very good friends." he tried to explain.

"Uh-Huh!" Tykato said sarcastically. "You two are in love. I can tell."

"We're not in love!" Shin shouted out. "I wish school would hurry up and end." He began thinking to himself. "I can't wait to study with Naomi tonight." he smiled to himself.

"Oh? A smile? Are you thinking of Naomi?" Tykato asked giving him the eyes again. Shin grew angry towards him.

"I told you… we're not in love!" he held up his fist angrily.

Naomi sat quietly in her class waiting for the bell to ring. "I hope we will have another weekend like we did before." she thought to herself. "I know! I'll come up with some creative ways that we can have fun together." she began brain storming.

"Hello Naomi!" Kunai said when he approached her.

"Hello Kunai. What do you want?" Naomi asked. Kunai got onto his knees and acted like he was about to do a proposal.

"Naomi!" he began saying after grabbing her hand. "Your hand is such a delicate feature, but yet it's strong enough to carry on any burden life will bring you. Your skin is the color of the snow, but your cheeks blossom of roses. Your hair carries the sweet scent of flowers. Naomi… what I'm asking of you is if you would go out with me?" All the girls around them stood silent, waiting for an answer. Naomi sat there frozen for a few minutes. "Well my mistress… what shall it be?"

"I know what we can do!" Naomi stood up.

"Ah! You finally came to your senses to go out with me." Kunai felt excited.

"Shin and I will do an act." she said.

"Shin… Wha…? Shin?" Kunai's heart crushed as he dropped to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kunai, but my answer is still no." she began giggling. "But you helped me come up with an idea on what Shin and I could do together. I thank you for that."

"Sh… Shin?" Kunai's heart broke in two. "Why's that?"

"Well… it's because…" Naomi started to think more about him. "I'm with him. I can't leave him like that." Naomi said like she's fallen in love. Kunai started to crack up laughing. "SHIN!?" Kunai finally was able to say. "You're still friends with him? Honestly… no one likes him. There's only two people that do and that's you and that kid named Tykato. If I were you I would honestly forget those two and make some new friends."

Naomi ignored Kunai completely. "Good luck, Kunai on finding yourself a girlfriend. You're gonna need It." she said leaving the room.

"G… Girlfriend!?" Kunai said. "What is that supposed to mean? I can get a girlfriend anytime I want to."

Shin and Naomi met up together shortly after school. "So where are we going to study at Naomi?" Shin asked. Naomi grabbed Shin's hand and started to take off. "Where are we going!?" he asked as he was dragged through the school to outside. Naomi kept on running until they reached the small field covered with wild flowers that she brought Shin to before. He stared wondering why they're there.

"Let's act." Naomi said.

"Act what?" He had no clue on what she was saying.

"Let's act the ending of that Vampire movie we watched together." she said. "This will be fun. Come on. Let's do it." she smiled.

"Are you being serious?" he asked. He saw the smile on her face and could tell that she was being serious. "Fine!" he moaned. "I guess we could." he only said it to make her happy.

She lay down like she was dying. Shin then kneeled down right beside her and lifted and held her hand like it was in the movie. They then started their act.

"Sh-Shin. P-Please turn me… I-If you do… th-then we c-could finally be… to… gether." she said it perfectly like it was straight from the movie.

"No!" Shin acted his part. "I won't turn you!" he began to feel a little like it was the real thing. "I will not bring this curse of mine upon you. I'd rather die than do a sinful act like this." His eyes began to get a little watery.

"You stupid fool…" Naomi started on her line. "Then promise me one thing before I die."

"Anything for you, my love." He could hear the noise of his heart pounding.

"Live on for me! L-Live and… d-don't… forget… me. Don't live a life of re-regret…" her hand touched his heart. "Live it to the f-fullest… and d-don't… die… Don't let go of your heart because of me. Promise me right now."

"I promise." he said.

"I guess… this is the end." she acted like she died.

"NA-O-MI!" One of his tears fell on Naomi's cheek. "I promise you all that!" The act ended.

"A tear? Are you really crying Shin?" she asked him as she sat up.

"N-No! It's just that I was thinking to myself what if this really did happen."

Naomi gave a sincere smile. "It's not going to happen. So you don't need to worry about it."

"I know." he tried to say more but someone started to interrupt him.

"I knew it!" The voice from behind said. "The two are you are in love!" The two looked back and saw that it was Tykato.

"Tykato? What are you doing here?" Shin asked.

"I just wanted to know what you two do by yourselves. Honestly! You guys always leave me in the dust with nothing to do." he moaned. Naomi started to giggle a little.

"S-Sorry Tykato. I didn't know that you wanted in on our little skit." he said. Naomi didn't quit giggling. "But I'm not sure what you could have acted out. Maybe…" Shin bet down and picked up a flower. "You could have acted like a flower in the background." He handed it to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tykato smacked the flower out of his hand.

"Oh…" Shin stood there silent.

"I didn't want to join your act!" Tykato said out loud. "Actually, it probably would have been fun playing Shin's part with Naomi." he began thinking. "But unfortunately I don't know the lines." he sighed.

"Well anyways…" Naomi began saying as she stood up. "We should go and start studying." Shin nodded his head as a reply.

"W-Wait for me!" Tykato yelled out. "I need a study buddy to!" he walked up beside them.

"You better not get in the way." Shin said. "We actually want to be able to study, not hoarse around."

"Don't worry. I need to study to. My grades haven't really been the best either."

"Oh wait!" Naomi stopped.

"What is it Naomi?" Shin asked.

"Come here real quick!" she began running towards the trees.

"Wait up!" he ran after her.

"Where are those two going?" Tykato followed behind them

"What are you doing?" Shin asked. They stopped near a tree that he has seen before.

"Look!" Naomi pointed. A bird with a handkerchief still lay on the branch. "She's still there." she walked over towards the branch.

"Ok? What's with the bird?" Tykato asked.

"It's a long story." Shin tried to say.

The bird took off from the branch and started to fly. The handkerchief fell off its wing and landed on Naomi's face. "You're welcome." she mumbled. "Now… let's go before it gets any later."

Shin reached the road before the other two did. He started to cross without paying any attention. "SHIN!" Naomi yelled out as loud as she could. "L-LOOK OUT! THAT CAR!" A semi-truck drove down the road.

"My brakes!" The driver yelled out. "I… I can't stop my car!" Naomi ran out to him. "LOOK OUT!" she screamed as she pushed him out of harm's way.

"NAOMI!" Shin screamed at the top of his lounges.

"N-Naomi…" Tykato stood there in shock for what just happened.

Naomi was still breathing and conscious on the ground. "Sh-Shin… a-are… y-you… a-alright…?" Naomi struggled to ask.

"I'm fine." He answered her when he raced to her side. "Don't talk. You'll only make it hard on yourself."

"I-I'm… s-so… g-glad… y-you're… al… right." she struggled to say before she passed out.

"NAOMI!" Shin's eyes watered up and dripped down his cheek. "DON'T DIE!"

"Don't worry." The truck driver said. "I called the ambulance. They should be here any minute." Shin heard the noise of the sirens before the ambulance had arrived.

"It's… all my fault. I should have paid attention to the street." Shin thought to himself as he watched Naomi get taken away to the hospital.

"Don't worry…" Tykato said putting his hand on Shin's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright. She's in the best of care now."


	6. Chapter 6: Things Keep Getting Worse

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 2 Chapter 1: _Things Keep Getting Worse_

Shin sat quietly in his chair the next morning, worried about Naomi. "Don't worry Shin. I believe Naomi will make it." Tykato tried to cheer him up. Tykato smiled and patted Shin on the back. "She's a tough girl. She'll make it. I know it."

Shin looked up at him. "I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I try to believe it… but my head keeps getting filled with doubts, like something's telling me that she won't." he told him. "I… I just can't shake this feeling." His eyes began pouring down with tears. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Only if I were more careful, Naomi wouldn't…" Tykato's facial expression changed. He stood up from his desk and punched Shin in the face. The impact caused Shin to fall to the floor. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You idiot! Naomi wouldn't want you to think like that!" Tykato began saying. The room grew silent. "Don't think negative like that. Naomi will be fine. If you keep telling yourself that, then she really will die!" Shin saw that Tykato's eyes were filled up with sorrow. "You know… she was my friend to."

"I know." Shin said. "But every time I close my eyes I vision that very moment when Naomi risked her life to save mine, the moment when she pushed me out of the way as she got hit." He mumbled as he stood up and sat back down.

"Shin…?" Tykato didn't know what else to say. "I know… how about we go and visit her after school today?" he quickly said after the idea came to his head.

"I don't know. I don't think I can bring myself to do it.

"You idiot! You are clueless aren't you? Naomi would forgive everything for you." Shin stared at him not knowing how to respond.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Isn't it supposed to be the guy that rescues the girl? Not the girl rescuing the guy?" Kunai walked up to them.

"Shut up Kunai, we don't want your sympathy." Tykato said.

"I wasn't trying to give you my sympathy. If Naomi was my girl I would have made sure that this would have never happened to her." Shin stood up in a rage.

"SHUT UP KUNAI! I've heard enough from you. You always harassed Naomi every day… trying to ask her out over and over again… even after she had said no to you so many times. STOP BUGGING US AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Shin ran out of the room.

"Uh…?" Kunai was left speechless.

"Now look what you did! You caused him to snap!" he looked off the direction he ran. "Shin!" Tykato ran off after him.

"Geez. It was only a joke. Oh well." Kunai turned around and walked back to his seat. "I guess it's really none of my concern."

"Where did he go?" Tykato asked himself as he raced through the halls. As he raced around the corner he ran into someone. The impact caused him to land on his butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." the guy said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tykato stood back up and started to walk off.

"Wait a minute. You're not going anywhere just yet…" The guy cracked his knuckles.

Shin rushed his way through the crowded streets. "Ring! Ring! Ring!" His cell phone went off. He stopped to take a quick glance at his phone. "Oh it's just Tykato." he shut the phone and threw it back into his pocket. "I'm sure it's nothing important. He can wait until I get back." He said as he continued on racing towards the hospital.

"Damn! Shin! Why aren't you picking up your phone?" Tykato hanged it up and sat it in his pocket. "I need help." He was sitting in the bathroom stalls trying to hide.

"You think you can hide from me?" the guy opened up the stall. Tykato could hear a scream in the stall next to him.

"Don't you know how to give a kid some privacy while he's taking a shit?" the boy said in anger. He quickly grabbed the door and shut it as fast as possible.

"Oh! Sorry! Wrong stall." he said feeling embarrassed. "Ok… now I got you!" he said opening the next stall.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Tykato yelled as the guy pulled him out of the stall.

Shin raced through the hospital till he reached room 190. When he entered he took a quick breath, he then walked over to the bed where Naomi was kept.

"Sorry isn't good enough for me. Now I'll make you pay over and over again!" He threw is fist into his gut. He repeated himself a few more times.

"P… Please…" Tyakato struggled to say as his fist hit him again and again. "I w… won't e… ver… do… it… again…" The guy threw him to the floor. Tykato began throwing up blood.

"Sh-Shin…? Is th-that you…? Naomi opened her eyes to see him. "I… I'm so glad to see you."

"Naomi. Please… don't die on me. You fool… why did you have to push me out of the way? It was supposed to be me in that bed… not you." Shin cried out.

"SHUTUP!" Naomi yelled out. "I did it because I didn't want you to die. I wanted you to keep living."

"N-Naomi…?" Shin stared at her eyes. He felt a little speechless.

"I think you've learned your lesson for one day," the guy walked out of the bathroom. The toilet was flushed and the kid had come out of his stall.

"Are you alright?" he raced over to Tykato immediantly.

"I… I'm fine." he struggled to get up.

"Are you sure? I think I should take you back to the nurse's office."

"No! Really, I'm fine." Tykato stood holding on to his stomach. "I can do this myself. I'm going home." The kid watched him leave a small trail of blood as he left the bathroom.

Naomi lay in her bed unable to move. "S-stop being such an i-idiot. I guess… this is just… l-like that movie… we-we watched… together… the only thing is… is that you're…" Naomi coughed. "Not a vampire." The words that Naomi said inspired Shin.

"If I became a vampire…" he began thinking to himself. "I could turn Naomi and she will live." Naomi fell unconscious.

"Shi… Shin…" Tykato struggled walking down the streets. "Where are you? Wh-where are you when your friends need you?" he walked slowly down the streets.

While Shin was on his way home Tykato stepped in his path. "Shin!? Where have you been? You di-didn't answer your ph-phone!?" Tykato still held tight to his stomach. Drips of blood still ran down his mouth.

"Tykato? What happened to you?" Shin felt shocked at the sight of his friend. "Do you need help?" he couldn't help but to ask. "Come here! I'll help you home." He walked towards him.

"No!" Shin stopped walking. "I tried asking for your help… but you ignored my phone calls. If you were not willing to help me then…" Tykato looked down to avoid his eyes. "Then why should you help me now!?" Shin remembered the phone call he got earlier. "Don't worry… I don't blame you for what happened. If Kunai hadn't said anything to you, then none of this would have happened.

"Tykato… I'm sorry. I had to visit Naomi. I had no idea that this was going to happen."

Tykato shrugged his shoulders. "Of course you didn't. You never answer any of my calls." He walked off before Shin had a chance to say anything. Tykato didn't say another word to him before he left.

"Tykato…" Shin began mumbling to himself. "I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what to do." He dropped to his knees in despair.

When Shin got home, the only thing that he felt he could do is research. He researched vampires for the rest of the night. He continued researching night after night, finding more and more information. First trying to know all the consequences of becoming one, then he soon began becoming obsessed with them. He deprived himself from the rest of the world. Two weeks has passed and Naomi's condition worsened. Tykato kept getting beaten up every day from the Junior High bullies.

"Shin!" Tykato yelled out at him one day. "So this is what you've been doing." He noticed the research of vampires. "You need to help me out… please?" he sounded desperate. "I can't deal with this anymore… being beaten up every day because of a simple accident. My mom can barely stand it either. Please… I'm begging you… help me!?" Shin only stared at his computer.

"I'm sorry Tykato… but I can't do anything about it. I don't know what to do to help you. I've tried looking for an answer, but I couldn't come up with one. If I did… I would, but I didn't."

"I thought you were my friend!?" Shin threw his hand off of the mouse and turned around to look at Tykato. "You've changed a lot since these past two weeks. Ever since Naomi went to the hospital… you've completely blocked me out of your life. I thought we were friends. What ever happened to the friend I use to know?" Shin stared into Tykato's eyes. Tykato turned around and began to walk out of the room.

"Tykato! Wait!" Shin tried to stop him.

"No! I waited for your help for a long time now. Now… I'm done waiting. I'm sorry Shin… but this means we're no longer friends." Tykato left the room with these words implanted into his mind. He sat there speechless.

"I'm losing them both…" Shin thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Shin…" Tykato began thinking as he walked down the stairs. "I'm sorry for abandoning you like this when Naomi is in this condition… but… I can't live like this any longer. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you carry the burden. I'm such a worthless friend." A tear slipped down his cheek and landed on the steps.

Shin sat in his seat in a dazed look the next morning. He noticed that Tykato hadn't shown up to school. "Attention students…" The teacher began. "I have some urgent news to announce to the class." Shin sat there wondering what she was about to say. "Naomi…"

"No! Please no!" he began thinking to himself.

"Furuna has died this morning. I'm sorry to say this." She finished saying.

"No!" Shin stood up from his chair. He slammed his palms of his hands unto the desk top. "It can't be true!" he yelled out. The class grew even more silent as their attentions were attracted to him.

"Shin… I know how you must be feeling, but I'm sorry to say that Naomi Furuna has died." The teacher said trying to put him at ease.

"I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" he ran out of the room crying.

"Hmph! Serves them right." Kunai thought to himself.

"Poor Shin…" Sophia stared at him when he raced out of the room.

"That idiot. He's not going to be able to bring her back by running from the truth." Koto mumbled as he lifted up his book and continued reading.

"Wait Shin!" the teacher called out, but it was no use.

"It can't be true! I just won't accept it!" Shin kept telling himself as he ran down the streets. He continued running until he reached Naomi's room in the Hospital. He peaked inside and saw Naomi lying there dead. "Na-Naomi…?"

"I'm sorry kid… but you are not permitted to see her." The doctor said.

"Wait! You don't understand! We're best friends." Shin screamed, but the doctor held him back from entering the room.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until her funeral to see her." He said.

"No!" Shin kicked the doctor as hard as he could. He then raced over to Naomi and started hugging her. "Wake up Naomi!" he said when lifting his head. "Please! You got to wake up! I'm begging you! You have to wake up!" Tears flowed from his eyes like an endless current. "Please!" he grabbed right to her shirt. "You got to." He then dropped to his knees in despair.

"I'm sorry kid." The doctor laid his hand on his shoulder. "She's not going to wake up."

"I… I don't believe it… Naomi's… DEAD!" Shin said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Words of Mary

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 2 Chapter 2: _The Words of Mary_

Shin ran to the field filled with flowers that Naomi had brought him before. He began Visualizing the last moment that they were together.

"Sh-shin… p-please… t-turn me…" he remembered the lines Naomi began with.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He knelt down with both of his palms on the ground. He punched the ground as hard as he could; causing his hand to break. His face covered up with tears as he stared at the ground. "I should have been paying more attention to the road before I started to cross. If I had… then Naomi would still be alive, and now… I'm losing my best friend to."

"I'm done waiting…" he remembered the last time he saw Tykato. "I'm sorry Shin… but this means we're no longer friends."

"S-Stop being such an idiot! I guess… this is just… l-like that movie… we-we watched… together. The only thing different... is that you're…" Naomi coughed." Not a vampire." Shin's hands punched the ground a few more times as he vision his last few memories with both Tykato and Naomi.

"Why!? Why couldn't it have been me instead? It's… just wrong for someone to die for another to live! It just isn't fair!" he kept punching the ground. His knuckles began to go numb to the point where he couldn't feel the blood dripping down his hand. "Why is this happening to me?" his head landed on the ground and he began crying.

"Shin, don't be such an idiot." Shin heard a whisper through the wind that sounded like Naomi.

"Naomi…? Is that you?" he looked up and saw Tykato standing there. "T… Tykato?"

"I thought that was you, Shin." Shin stared at him. "I felt that you should know before the teacher says anything." Shin sat there looking up at him waiting for him to say the next words. "We're moving away." These words struck Shin intensely.

"M-Moving…? Away…?" he was left speechless.

"It was the option my parents had come up with. It was the only thing we could think of to stop me from getting harassed. I'm sorry Shin. I won't be here to help you get over Naomi's death. I got to be going now." Tykato started to walk away.

"W… Wait… Wait Tykato!" Shin stood up. He couldn't bear anyone else vanish from his life. "Please don't go! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!" Shin's eyes were beginning to fill with even more sorrow. Tykato stopped in his tracks to say a few more words.

"I know you are, but I'm sorry. We're moving away from this city. There's no going back now. So, goodbye… Shin." Tykato continued on walking forward without looking back. Tykato couldn't even look at Shin anymore because he knew he was leaving someone that was very close to him forever.

"Naomi… Tykato…" Shin mumbled, "This… this can't be happening." Shin began to cry out even louder than before. A pain in his heart appeared that couldn't be cured. Just two weeks ago life for Shin was perfect. Days went by. Tykato had moved away. Naomi's funeral had passed. Shin felt all alone in the world. Nothing his parents tried helped cheer him up.

He sat there quietly to himself every day at school. All of the other students didn't pay any attention to him; only ignored him like he didn't even exist. "Vampires…?" Shin thought to himself. "There's still one thing I must do. I must become a Vampire for Naomi. I will fulfill a wish for her." Shin tightened his hands into fists and started thinking about the last few words she had said.

"S-stop being such an i-diot. I guess… this is just… l-like that movie… we watched together… the only thing is… is that you're…" Naomi coughed. "Not a vampire."

"If I become a Vampire, then I can prevent the people close to me from dying. I will be able to help others in need. I will… for Naomi… become a… VAMPIRE!" Shin finished thinking to himself.

The memory ended at this and Surina stared blankly at the mirror. "H… How horrible." Surina began to say. "He lost everything just like that. No wonder he acts the way he does. He's become desperate in want of saving is friends, but in the same time he's afraid of making new friends because he's afraid of it turning out the same way."

"His heart is in the right place," Madam began speaking. "But he isn't doing the right thing. He needs guidance to help him go to the right path. It may be very difficult at this stage for him because it looks as though his motivation his very strong and hasn't let up much in the last few years."

Surina sat there thinking about what she watched. "Shin has witnessed so much tragedy that I'm surprised on how strong he really is. For most people, they would have given up on their life at this point, but because of his want of becoming a vampire it has gave him a new purpose to live."

"Maybe…" Madam looked at Surina with a smile. "You can give him a newer and better purpose for living. I think that is exactly what he needs."

"Indeed." She agreed and smiled. She looked around to see that the walls were still covered with mirrors. "I wonder where Shin and his parents are." Surina started to look around her. All of the mirrors suddenly changed from Shin's different memories to showing a mouth from a face screaming at the top of their lungs. "This is getting really strange… what is it showing now?" Madam didn't answer back. Instead she began to take off towards another room. "Madam…? W-W-W-WAIT FOR ME!" Surina chased after her. The mirrors began to vanish and the house turned to normal except the feeling of darkness surrounding you at every corner that you walked to. The lights didn't turn back on.

"I wonder where they could have gotten to. Are they hiding, captured, killed, or maybe even escaped before it was too late?" Madam spoke out.

"Don't talk like that. They're not dead. I can feel that Shin is still alive somewhere in this house. Maybe they were put into a spiritual realm?" Surina said trying to think positive.

"A realm?" Madam started to feel a little curious about Surina. "Have you seen something like this before?" Surina started to feel a little nervous.

"N-N-N-NO! I've just always liked ghost and stuff like that. So I've done tons of research on spiritual matters, demons, and any other types of monsters you can think of. It's just… I've never read anything that summons mirrors and blood everywhere."

"A Realm…? Blood…? And Mirrors? SURINA!" Madam accidently scared her. "You're a genius! I have an idea."

"Don't scare me like that!" Surina yelled back. "Huh? Where are you going?" Surina asked as she watched Madam walk towards a bathroom.

"Looking for a mirror." She answered back.

"A… mirror…?" Surina stood there confused on what Madam was trying to do.

"Think about it…" Madam stepped into the bathroom. Surina followed from behind. "That little thing that we just saw was a clue… a clue about mirrors. I bet they're doorways to a different realm from which this demon roams freely in." They both stared at the bathroom mirror. The mirror began dripping with blood. "Just as I thought…" The door slammed shut on them both.

Surina quickly turned around to try to open it. "It's not opening! It's locked!" she yelled, but sounded like she wasn't scared of anything.

"This can't be good." Madam mumbled. "The spirit wanted us to go into the bathroom. My suspicions are correct."

"What suspicions?" Surina asked curiously. She continued twisting the knob in hopes of it opening up, but it was pointless.

There was a soft child's giggle filling up the room. A soft whisper soon followed in saying, "Bloody Mary…"

"What is that voice?" Surina asked.

"I believe… it's our monster that we've been looking for." Madam spoke out. The room continued to giggle. "Bloody Mary…" They heard the voice again.

"Bloody… Mary…?" Madam said to herself.

The room didn't stay in complete silence without a giggle. "Bloody Mary…" The voice said for the third time.

"What is Bloody Mary…?" Surina asked Madam.

"DON'T! say those words again Surina." Madam yelled out.

"Why not?"

"Because… if you say it ten times she will come to kill us. It's already been said five times, three from her… and each from us. We don't want to say it anymore. We must find a way to get out of here fast."

"That giggling is starting to get really annoying to me." Surina mumbled to herself. "What is this Bloody Mary?" she began thinking.

"Bloody Mary!" The voice continued on with giggles in between each Bloody Mary.

"What is that?" Surina finally asked in wanting to know.

"Not what… it. I'll explain to you later after we save Shin and his parents. For now we need to figure a way out of here before it's said four more times. If so, we are as good as dead."

"Dead?" Surina thought. "It would be bad if we ended up dead, then I can't help Shin." She then quickly looked over at Madam and asked, "Out of the house?"

"No… just out of the bathroom. We have to escape now and find another mirror. Bathrooms for this creature are too dangerous."

"Bloody Mary…" The voice said again.

"Out of the bathroom…? Is that all?" Surina smiled.

"Bloody Mary…"

"Stand back Madam. I got this." Madam stood back curious of what she was about to do. She lifted up her foot and kicked the door as hard as she could. She enjoyed kicking the door because it helped relieve a lot of her frustration. She repeated herself, but this time the door cracked. "One more time!" She said.

"Bloody Mary…"

"Amazing…" Madam thought to herself. "What strength she has. She's breaking this door down with only three strikes at such a young age."

Surina kicked the door once more. The door broke. "Ok Madam! Let's go!" They both walk through as quickly as possible before they could hear the last final Bloody Mary.

"That was a close one…" Madam began. "If we stayed in there any second longer we would have been dead. The creature, no, I mean demon, that Shin summoned was in fact Bloody Mary."

"Who is that?" Surina asked again. "And I thought we weren't supposed to say it?"

"Only in bathrooms." answered Madam. "It's only dangerous to say her name within a bathroom. Out here… it's safe to say it. So for now… all bathrooms in this house are off limits until we find and get rid of Mary."

"It's funny…" Surina began. "I got this strange feeling that Shin isn't in a dimension or with his parents."

"Really…? Then where do you think they might be at?" Madam asked.

"The attic… or the basement." answered Surina.

"The attic… or basement…? That would be reasonable. If Shin and his parents are separated, this will make our whole search a lot more difficult. Where do you think Shin is at?" Madam asked curiously to hear her response.

"I think… the attic." Surina said. She felt as though she was right.

"The attic it is. We should try there first. Would you mind leading the way to the stairs? I don't know my way around this house yet." She asked Surina.

"Of course! They're right this way." The two walked on towards the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Scent of Blood

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 2 Chapter 3: _Scent of Blood_

"Whe… Where am I?" Shin sat up from the floor and looked around. "Is this… the attic? When did I get here? The last thing I remember was that I was looking at a bloody wall… and someone was coming out." Shin stood up. "Oh well… I better get down stairs before my parents get worried. They might be wondering where I'm at."

Shin walked over to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked…" He started to feel a little worried. "Why the hell am I locked within this room? What's going on?" he began feeling scared. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!" He yelled out hoping someone will hear him.

"What's going on? Is this a joke?" he mumbled to himself. "Are the kids from school pulling a prank on me and somehow got my parents in on it?" he rested his head against the door in frustration. "No. My parents wouldn't allow that. I know them to well. They would never do this to me."

"Did you hear that Madam? It sounds like, Shin's voice…?" Surina felt excited.

"It does sound like him. I guess that you were right that he was in the attic." Madam told her. "…but I'm worried about the dimension that we might accidently enter if we're not too careful." She mumbled. Madam looked around in suspicion.

"SHIN! WE'RE COMING!" Surina yelled out to him. She began to run quickly towards the stairs.

"Wait Surina! Don't race through the house! It could be too dangerous!" Madam chased after her in order to stop her.

"Su-Surina?" Shin heard her voice. "Is that Surina's voice? What is she doing here? Did she do this to me?" Shin started to feel a little angry. "Why is she always following me like that? I can't get any privacy, even at my own house."

"Wait Surina!" Madam grabbed Surina's arm before she turned and ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing Madam? Shin is right up these stairs!" Surina struggled to get her arm free.

"You fool! Look at the stairs!" Surina immediately looked over at it. She took a gulp when she saw that nails covered in blood were all sticking out of the stairs, walls, and the ceiling. "If I hadn't stopped you, you could have ended up getting hurt, or even worse, dead." Surina took a quick gulp and took a step back. "You should consider yourself lucky."

"Th-Thank you Madam, that was a close one."

"You're welcome." She sighed in relief.

"How… how are we going to get to Shin now?" Surina fell to the floor helpless. "He could be in serious trouble."

"Do you like him?" Madam asked while giving her the eyes.

"NO!" Surina yelled out.

"Really? It looks like that to me."

"Well… he's actually the only person right now that makes it worth my time going to that school…" Surina started to blush a little. "…BUT…! Never mind about that now." She looked around to find something to quickly change the subject. "Why are there nails everyone in the stairway?"

"It looks to me," she took a quick glimpse around the room." …that Mary is trying to keep us from getting to her victims. We will have to find another way in." Madam stared at the stairs thinking of a way to get through. "There has to be a clue that I missed. There's no way a spirit can really make this happen." Madam stayed puzzled.

"If Surina's here, then she'll be able to unlock the door for me. I'll be fine, unless, she intends to keep me locked up in here for her own evil purposes." Shin thought about a lot of creepy things that he thought Surina would do to him. " N-N-NO!" he yelled in terror from some of the thoughts he imagined. "Don't think like that. She wouldn't dare do something like that. All that she is, is a stalker. Surina's coming to get me out of the attic… even though she follows me everywhere." Shin heard a laughing from behind. The same laughing that Surina and Madam heard a couple times before.

"Who… Who's there?" Fear started to take over Shin's mind. "Is someone there?" He asked again. He couldn't see anyone.

"Surina! Stop that laughing. It isn't funny." No noise except the noise of leaking water, like a small creek. He stared at the distant floor until he saw blood running down. "Blood?" Shin watched as it touched his shoes. "Is the room going to fill up… with blood? What's going on here" He started to feel really scared. "This can't be real. This is impossible for it to be Surina unless she knew how to do all these special effects."

"How are we going to get past the stairs?" Surina asked. "We need to hurry before something bad happens to Shin. I have a bad feeling that if we don't hurry up then something is going to happen to him."

"We can't do anything." Madam told Surina. Surina looked at Madam like she was crazy.

"What do you mean… that we can't? We have to do something."

"There's no way to walk through stairs completely covered in nails, including the walls and ceiling. I'm sorry, but this looks like it's going to be the end for your friend. I'm really sorry but this family is doomed to end and the same will go for us if we don't leave now."

"No! I can't leave Shin. I just became his friend. I'm not going to leave behind a single one of my friends." Surina's eyes began to water up. "I know that there's something we can do. We just haven't thought of it yet."

"Don't be such a fool. Do you want to die!?"

"If it means protecting the ones close to me, then so be it." Madam was shocked to hear her to be willing to give up her own life for someone else. Surina heard Shin screaming for the attic. "That smell, it smells like… blood." Surina turned around.

"Is there something wrong Surina?" Madam asked.

"I can smell it…" Madam focused all her attention towards Surina. "I can smell the blood." Surina stood infront of the mirror behind her. "It's coming from in there." She pointed at the mirror. The mirror's reflection was different. You couldn't see Surina and Madam's reflection in it, and the stairs, ceiling, and walls had no nails. "I'm worried that Shin is bleeding."

"No… it can't be…" Madam mumbled. "It wasn't Shin and his parents pulled into a different dimension, it was… us. When? When were we pulled into this dimension?" Surina slowly moved closer and closer towards the mirror, not knowing what she was doing. "Maybe…" Madam visions the mirrors that once surrounded them. "Of course! It was right when the mirrors showed up around us! Those mirrors could have been the key in us transporting without us even realizing it. We were to distracted watching Shin's memories."

Surina walked up to the mirror and stepped through it. "Wait! Surina!" Madam yelled out. She chased on after her. "We're back... to our world." Madam said when she reached the other side of the mirror. Surina kept walking up the stairs all dazed in her own little world. "Surina? What is wrong with that girl?" Madam mumbled.

The blood level reached Shin's chin, forcing him to start swimming in order to be able to breathe. "Swu… wri… nwa…" were the words he tried yelling.

Madam watched Surina from the bottom of the steps as she reached her final few steps. Surina twisted the knob of the door. "The blood… the smell is really strong in here." She said as she opened the door. "It doesn't smell, like Shin's, but whose?" The blood came rushing out like a giant river current; pushing Surina and Shin down the stairs. "OH NO!" Madam yelled and screamed for her life as the treacherous running blood came pouring down towards her. She turned and tried running for her life, but it was no use. The blood reached her and swept her off her feet. It wouldn't stop pushing them through the house until they finally reached and pushed out of the front door.

All three landed on the porch and started coughing to get the blood out of their lungs. "That's funny?" Madam spoke when she finally coughed out all the blood that had flown down her throat. "There's no sign of blood being here. It's almost as if it vanished as soon as it started to cross outside the door."

"But…" Surina coughed one more time. "We're still drenched with blood." Surina snapped out of her daze.

"You're right. That is very unnatural, but what is, in this world we live in? Right Surina?" Madam asked like she knew a secret.

"Uh…? Sure." Surina responded.

"It's night time already?" Shin asked as he finally stood up. "What the hell is going on here?" Surina walked up and slapped him. The hit was so hard that it was enough to cause Shin to lose balance and to fall to the floor. "Wha… What was that for?" he asked.

"That's for not listening to me you moron!" Surina screamed in his face. "You could have gotten yourself killed. You're lucky you're even alive. We almost gave up on you."

"Killed? I don't know what you're even talking about." Shin was puzzled.

"Shin… did you see anything strange and unusual up in the attic when you were locked in there?" Madam asked curiously.

"WHA… WHA… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Shin felt shocked seeing Madam.

"HOW RUDE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Madam yelled at him. "You need to learn to have a little more respect towards your elders." Shin felt scared.

"M-m-my elders…? You're not my elder! You're just an old scary hag that tells people's fortunes!"

"Who are you calling an old hag?" Madam grew angry and punched him to the ground. "That should teach you some manners boy!"

"OW!" Shin got back up after rubbing his head for a minute.

"Now…" Madam continued in a calmer voice. "I'll ask again. Did you see anything strange and unusual up in the attic when you were locked in there?"

"Not really."

"Is that so?" said Madam.

"Well actually…" Shin started to add on. "I heard a laugh, but it was too dark that I couldn't see anything. Shortly after blood started flowing in and flooding the room."

"Laughing…? …and blood…? It's the same as what we have been seeing within your house." Madam said.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked. "I must be dreaming because there's no way on earth that this is even possible." Madam went up and slapped him. "What was that for?" Shin was shocked for being hit three times in a row.

"For two reasons; the first is to see if you really were asleep. It looks like you weren't." "Is that Why you old hag!" Madam restrained herself from hitting Shin a third time.

The second reason is for being such an idiot!" Madam snapped. Surina watched to find out Madam's intentions. "You ignored warnings from two different people. You should be lucky that you're still alive like Surina said. You really want to know what's going on in your house?" Shin nod his head, feeling like he doesn't have a choice in the matter. "Then listen up." Surina and Shin both stood there silent. "What you summoned to your house is a demon named Bloody Mary."

"Bl-Bloody, Mary?" Shin felt surprised. "You're telling me that I managed to summon Bloody Mary to my house? There's no Way! That can't be true! She's just a story!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Full Story

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 2 Chapter 4: The full Story

"Listen up you two." Madam continued on. "There's something that I must tell you about Mary that not everyone knows. You've only heard one side to the whole story."

"I haven't heard anything about Mary, so everything is all new to me." Surina said. Madam walked over to a bush beside Shin's porch and pulled out a crystal ball.

"Where did that come from?" Shin asked. "Why are you hiding objects in our yard?"

"I hid this here before I entered your house in case I needed it later and looks like I was right." Madam then pulled out a table and three chairs from the bush.

"How were you able to hide that in there?" Shin asks all puzzled. Madam sat the crystal ball in the table and sat the chairs up on all three sides and sat down. "Now listen up you two and sit down. I'm going to show you the history of the demon that dwells inside your house so you can have a full understanding of what's going on." Surina and Shin both sat down and began to listen to what Madam was going to say. "Bloody Mary," she began. "That's the name everyone uses now. She was once a beautiful young girl. Everyone loved her, but that all changed just like that." Madam snapped her fingers and a video began to play within the crystal ball.

Two people stood there talking to each other. One was a minister of the church while the other was someone that he knew. "What!? You haven't heard?" Asked the minister all surprised.

"No." Julia said all worried. "What's happening that's making all of the villagers upset?" she asked.

"Five girls!" exclaimed the minister. "Five girls came up missing. No one knows where they had gone."

"How horrible!" Julia felt shocked. The five girls that mysteriously came up missing in the town's village was only the beginning for Mary's damnation. Julia stood there not knowing what to say. Finally she managed to come up with a sentence. "Five girls? That's a lot of kids that have gone missing."

"Yes," the minister started to add. "What makes it worse is that everyone is starting to blame Mary for all of these strange disappearances."

"Mary? Why her? She's such a sweet girl."

"Because no one has seen Mary in months and the kids were all last seen going up towards her house. People are thinking that she's been kidnapping them."

"Really, that's a shame." Julia was one of the few villagers who didn't believe Mary could do such a thing. "When did the last child go missing?" she asked.

"Just last night." the minister answered. "All because of these witch trials we've been having, people are beginning to suspect that she is a witch. I can't believe that she could do such a thing, but I guess that it could be possible."

"Minister! How could you think that Mary would do such a thing? There's no way that she could be a witch. I think I'll go up there and see for myself."

Julia took a trip to go up and see Mary who happened to live outside of town on a hill. When Julia had caught glimpse of her house she could feel that something different was happening there. The leaves on the trees were already beginning to turn color when fall hasn't even come close to be the current season. She walked up to the door and knocked three times.

The door opened up enough to barely see her face. Her hair covered her face so she couldn't be seen clearly. "Mary? What happened to you? And this place?"

"Oh Juli, it's only you. I thought it was going to be another person coming up here to blame me for the disappearances of those kids. I assure you I have nothing to do with it."

"I believe you, but could you please let me in. I want to talk to you." Julia tried to push open the door but Mary forced the door in one spot.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you see me. I'm afraid I'm not the person I once was. My life has changed. You see, I'm sick and I'm afraid that you'll get it too if you get too close to me. Look at me. I'm ugly." Mary pulled her hair back. You could see her skin being eaten away by the disease known as Leprosy. Her once beautiful skin was filled with ugly rotting tissue.

"Oh Mary! Is this why you do not come out anymore? People are beginning to suspect you of being a witch. You must come out and prove your innocents right now before it becomes too late."

"Let them. They'll want someone to blame anyways for the strange disappearances. But I know my own innocence and if I shall see one of those kids come around here I will send them back instantly. Now, goodbye Julia." Mary quickly slammed the door before Julia could have another word to say.

"Oh Mary. You should really think about this." She walked away feeling as though she had failed in here friend.

Each and every passing day the villagers couldn't find any of the five missing girls. More and more villagers started to begin to blame Mary for the cause. Still no one saw Mary come out of her house. They began getting curious on what she's been doing up at her house by herself all these days.

What really got Mary's damnation set was that five more girls came up missing within the next two weeks. A mob grew furious and blamed her for it. The mob went up towards her house to see what she has been hiding. Someone knocked on the door and Mary opened it. "Yes?" she answered.

Mary's skin looked extremely pale. Her flesh was rotting in many different places. Her eye lids were completely gone, giving you an uneasy feeling when looking at her face. Mary's leprosy was even worse than before. Mary's beauty everyone once enjoyed was gone. No one gave it one thought of her ugliness was caused by leprosy.

"You see that!?" One of the mob people yelled out. "It's a sign! A sign that she's been doing witch craft! She's been given the devils mark, and it looks like she's been doing it for a long time that her appearance completely changed."

"What? I didn't have anything to do with your missing children and I do not do which craft. If you would please, leave me alone. I will be dead here soon because I have caught leprosy." Mary tried to close the door.

"I don't think so." Someone forced open the door. No one paid any attention to what she said about leprosy. "Do you hear her!?" he said. "She wants us to leave her alone so she can continue stealing our precious little girls. Give us back all ten!"

"Ten little girls?" Mary became surprised at such a fact that five more had come up missing. "Five more girls have come up missing?"

"Don't play stupid with us! We know you took them!" someone shouted in the crowd.

"I haven't taken anything from anyone. So would you please leave me." No one listened to Mary's words.

"We should hang the witch." The man said. "HANG THE WITCH!" The mob yelled out while throwing up their pitch forks.

"Wait! I'm not a witch!" Mary said. The people ran up and started to grab her, not listening to the words she was screaming out. They dragged her along the road to hang her without any trial, they showed her no mercy. Soon she was hanged and shortly after she died. The villagers thought the girls would stop disappearing, but they were wrong. Two more girls had disappeared within the following week, but after that no more vanished. Unfortunately the villagers didn't stop thinking that Mary was the one doing it. They believed that she had placed a hex on the villagers before she died that more of the neighboring girls would disappear.

Mary's spirit wasn't at ease at all. She felt lonely and sad for what the villagers had did to her, but she didn't want any revenge what so ever. Instead she only wanted the truth to be told towards the villagers. Mary began to show herself to people at night through mirrors. The people that saw Mary screamed and ran away before she even had a chance to talk to them. Of course the image in the mirror brought out what she looked like before she died, not her original beautiful self.

Years had passed and the rumor of seeing Mary within a mirror had spread around the town, and soon to other nearby villages. Mary grew even lonelier within the world that the people forced her to live in. She couldn't go to Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory.

"Please…" Mary told herself one night. "Please, I want to leave this world. I want to leave it now."

"I can help you if you want?" a voice asked. Mary looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Whose there?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" the voice said. "I only want to help. You say you want to leave this world? Right?"

"Uh-huh…" Mary nodded.

"I'll help you out on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Lend me your body… and lend me your name." the voice said. "I promise, you will be free of this world and you'll be in another." the voice added.

Mary didn't hesitate or think about what the voice was asking. "Sure. Have it." Mary said. "As long as you take me away from this cruel world, it's all yours." Before long Mary realized the mistake she had done. She was talking to a demon. It took over her human body and her soul; keeping her trapped forever within the demon and her demon body. The demon also had a set of rules he had to play by. Only he can come out if someone foolishly says Bloody Mary ten times and eat all of the organs of the victim.

The video in the crystal ball had ended and Madam stopped speaking. Shin sat there still confused on some things. "Then what's the deal with the blood?" he asked. "It keeps popping out of nowhere and then vanishes."

"It's because you summoned her by using a summoning spell. It's not natural so the dimension she's usually dwelling within has been brought inside your very house." Madam explained. "I would strongly recommend you to not go back into that house ever again for your own safety."

"How will I explain this to my parents when they get home?" Shin rubbed his hair in frustration.

"Uh… Shin. You're parents are home. They're inside still." said Surina.

"They're WHAT!?" Shin yelled. "So does that mean that they're both still trapped somewhere within my house like I was?" he began panicking.

"That's correct." Madam answered. "But there is no way for us to tell that they're still alive anymore. Like we said, you are to be lucky to even be alive right now. You could have been killed right away, but still…" Madam began mumbling to herself. "I don't quite understand why she didn't? Instead she was searching around inside of your memories."

"I have to go back!" Shin started moving towards the house.

"Go back? Why?" Surina asked.

"Because my parents are still in there…" tears began running down his face. "If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have been in this situation."

"I'm sorry Shin. I cannot allow you to go in there." Madam said as she reached for Shin's shoulder.

"NO!" Shin yelled. "I'm going! And you're not going to stop me!" he took off running to inside the house. Madam stood there silent.

"Shin?" Surina said before he walked through the door.

"Let him go." Madam said while shaking her head.

"But why?"

"He feels responsible, and he should. But I have a strong feeling that everything will be alright for him. Nothing bad has happened to him yet and I'm sure he'll be fine." Madam turned around towards the other direction. "That's if you go help him. I think that is what you should do."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go do something very important… so please go help and support Shin for his sake." Madam walked off.

"Oh! Why does that kid have to be so stubborn?" Surina said before taking off towards the house.


	10. Chapter 10: Return to the House

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 2 Chapter 5: Return to the House

Mrs. Rento lifted her head off the floor after waking up. "Where am I?" she looked around to see that she was in the basement.

"Don't be afraid." A voice said and giving a laugh after.

"Whose there? What do you want?" she scooted herself against the corner of the room. "Wha-What is that?" She shivered in fear from what was hiding in the shadows in the far corner of the room.

"SHIN!" Surina yelled out when she reached him. "Do you have any idea where you are going?" She asked.

"No. But I have to find them before it is too late and you're not going to stop me."

"I'm not here to stop you." said Surina. She held her hands behind her back and looked in a different direction with her eyes.

"You're not?"

"No. I'm here to help you. And, I have a guess where they might be."

Mrs. Rento took a deep breath and stood up and slowly walked over towards what she was looking at. It appeared to be a body. "Oh my, goodness." she said as she covered her mouth.

"Where do you think they are?" Shin asked.

"The basement. The exact opposite of where you were being kept." Surina answered and slowly started to turn a different direction to begin walking.

"The basement? Are you sure?"

Surina stopped and turned back to Shin. "I'm positive. I can smell blood there. Can't you smell it?"

"Blood? No. I didn't know you can smell such a thing. You must have really good nose to be able to smell something like that."

"Yes. I most certainly do." She said like she was in a daze. "Now, if we want to get there we must hurry before it becomes too late."

Mrs. Rento stood over the body. "It's… it's… my husband." She said. "What happened to him?" His stomach was completely torn open. The organs within his body were gone; the only things that remain were his skin and bones. Mrs. Rento fell to the floor and pushed herself against the fall trying to keep her-self from crying. "What… did this to you?" She asked. "What could do such a horrible thing?" She began to hear a strange giggling off in a different corner.

"You're next." The voice said. "I'm so hungry." Mrs. Rento began to scream for help.

"Wait for me!" Shin yelled out chasing after Surina. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked when he got caught up to Surina.

"Look." She pointed.

"That fool!" Madam told herself as she walked down the side walk. "I guess it couldn't be helped. I predicted this would happen way back when I told his fortune. That little punk is really asking for it, messing with Mary without any thought." Madam stopped in front of her house. "Oh well. I guess I have no choice but to help the little pest."

Surina stared at the set of stairs. "It's just like before." She said. The stairs were completely covered in nails.

"Like, before?" Shin asked. "Did this happen before?"

"Yes, when we were searching for you. Except last time we were in Mary's dimension. This time it doesn't look like we are." Surina looked around for a mirror.

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Shin. "We got to go now! Do you know of any way to get across this?" Shin began to panic.

"A mirror… that's the only way to get back to the other dimension, but I don't see one anywhere. Do you know where the closest mirror is?" Surina asked.

"Yes! It's this way!" Shin took off to a direction.

"Wait for me!" Surina chased after him. "When did we enter this dimension this time?" Surina thought to herself. "Maybe… OF COURSE! when we first entered this house. That would make perfect sense." Surina stopped in front of the mirror Shin was standing at.

"This is it." He said.

Mrs. Rento sat there silently in the corner. "How did this happen?" Mrs. Rento asked herself. "My husband's dead, the door's locked, and how am I going to explain this to Shin when he finds out? Shin… I almost forgot. I wonder what happened to him." She stood up getting even more worried. "What if the same thing is happening to him? No… I'm sure he's upstairs in his room doing whatever it is that he does. It won't be long before Shin starts to look for me and everything will be fine." She told herself trying to stay positive.

"Hahahaha!" Mrs. Rento heard.

"Is someone there?" She asked. No one answered back. The complete silence gave chills up her spine. "Who, who is there? Come out! This isn't funny anymore." Mrs. Rento began to give herself courage to see whose there. "If you don't stop this now I'll call the police." Still no one answered.

"This is the same mirror that leads towards the attic." Surina said.

"Of course. It's the only mirror that we have that's big enough for us to get through without going into a bathroom."

"How did you know about going into bathrooms?" Surina asked.

"Because everyone knows that it's too dangerous to go into bathrooms with Bloody Marry. That's common sense."

"And of course I'm the only one that doesn't know these things." She mumbled to herself.

"I hope this works." Shin said before he started to take off towards the mirror.

"Wait Shin!" Surina yelled stopping Shin from running through the mirror.

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to take the mirror over to the basement in case we somehow end up back into this dimension?"

"That'll take too much time! I need to hurry before it's too late!" Shin ran forward and through the mirror.

"Grrrr! That stubborn attitude of his!" She looked over at the stairs. "Uh-huh. There are nails here to. We are in that dimension all right."

"Hahahaha!" Surina heard someone laughing.

"Whose there? Is it… you Mary?" Surina asked. No one answered her. When Surina turned her head towards the mirror the mirror shattered into pieces. "Damn! Now what?" Surina asked herself.

"That was close. Huh?" Shin looked at the shattered mirror. "That's odd, did Surina not make it through in time? Oh well. She can find another way through. My parents are the ones in serious trouble right now." Shin took off running.

"Now what do I do?" Surina stood there thinking. "It looks like I don't have much of an option but to go through the bathroom mirror." She quickly ran to the bathroom, when she arrived she stopped to catch her breath for a second. "Ok, now to go." She quickly ran in and the door shut on her back realizing that the door had been fixed from her breaking it earlier.

"Bloody Mary!" the voice began to say.

"I don't think so Mary!" Surina lifted up her leg. "You're not going to win this time." She kicked the door down with one strike this time and opened up a free passage to back outside. "Now I'm not trapped and can leave whenever I want."

"Bloody Mary!"

"Oh shutup!" she said as she grabbed the bathroom mirror and walked out.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Rento looked up towards the shadows. Something started to move closer and closer, and very slowly to her. Mrs. Rento's fear grew as she could start making out the figure's features. She was completely pale with lots of scars all over her body. Bloody spots all over her, and the eye lids were completely missing. She limped, struggling to move her left foot with her. Her smile showed she was insane. "Who, no, what are you?" Mrs. Rento asked. Mary did not answer her.

"No, it can't be!" Shin dropped to the floor in front of the basement stairs. "The stairs… are still covered in nails. Did… did I come back to the same dimension? No… it can't be." Shin punched the floor. "Why!? Why is this happening to me?" Shin started to cry. "All I wanted to do is become a vampire. Is that too hard to ask!? Instead… my parents are going to die and it's all because of me. I, I can't lose anyone else. First Naomi, then Tykato and now my parents, it's too much."

"You're finally getting it." A voice said from behind. "You finally understand the consequences of your actions." Shin turned around to the speaker.

"Su-Surina…?" He looked at her. "Please… help me. I need help to save my parents."

"I knew you did. That's why I brought this." Surina held up the mirror.

"Whe-where did you get that? The mirror shattered earlier."

"The bathroom." Surina said.

"The bathroom? You risked going in there to help me out?"

"Please! Things like Mary don't scare me. I've seen things way worse than that." Surina said being all mighty. "But," her voice changed back to soft. "I didn't do it because out of pity, I did it because I actually like you. Now…" Surina walked over towards the wall and hanged up the mirror. "Shall we go?" Surina smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Uh-huh…" Shin grabbed her hand and stood up then walked over to her. "Thank you… Surina." Shin said giving her a big hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't worry, I already had an idea. Now let's go."

"Right." He said before stepping through the mirror.

"I'm right behind you Shin." Surina followed from behind.

Mary was five feet away from Mrs. Rento. "S-stay away from ME!" She screamed. Mary didn't listen. She continued forward giving her the evil insane look she's been keeping. "No! Get away from me!" She screamed again.

"Mom!" Shin yelled out. He stood right across the room where the door was. Mary stopped to look back at him.

"Shin!" Mrs. Rento stood there shocked and scared. "You shouldn't have come!" his mother yelled out. "Go now while you still have a chance!" Mary turned around and started to walk towards Shin. "Shin! Go now! Run away!" Shin stood there.

"No! I came here to help you! And that's what I'm going to do!" Shin yelled out.

"Shin…" Surina stood there beginning to blush and not knowing what to do next. "He's really cute when he's like this." She mumbled to herself

"It's my fault… THAT THIS IS HAPPENING! SO COME AFTER ME MARY!" Shin yelled out. Mary crept closer and closer towards him.

"Ma…" Mary began to mumble as she limped closer to Shin.

"If I can summon you here…" he began to yell. "I sure hell can unsummon you!" Shin's necklace began to glow. "So get ready Mary! I'm not afraid of you!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Blood

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 3 Chapter 1: The Final Blood

"Shin's the biggest fool I have ever met." Madam said to herself as she walked down towards Shin's house. "But…" she continued. "People like him, Always have a strong heart and will to do whatever it takes to win. I can sense a strong presence within him. One that is very close to him." Madam stopped in front of Shin's house. "Today's event is only the beginning for him. I can sense that there are numerous challenges that wait for him than the readings that I have given him. You will be challenged to the death to defy your fate. I wonder if you can do it, if you can't then this world will end."

Shin's necklace shined brightly. "What is that?" mumbled Mrs. Rento and Surina. Mary stopped and covered her eyes because the light began to blind her. Something started to come out of the white beautiful glow. It was so bright that they couldn't tell what it was. "An Angel?" Surina mumbled again. "I haven't seen one of those before." Shortly after, the light began to dim down so you could see the figure's shape.

"How is this possible?" Mrs. Rento asked.

"Isn't that…" Surina couldn't finish her lines; she was too amazed from looking at the beautiful angel that stood before her.

"N… Naomi?" Shin stood there shocked. "How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead."

"Hello Shin." Naomi said. Mary stood there watching, barely able to move and watch from the light stunning her that surrounded Naomi. Naomi's age matured to the same age as what Shin's was, but ten times more beautiful from what she used to be. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She said with a smile. Everyone stayed speechless due to seeing an unexpected person. "I know exactly what you must be thinking. How am I here when I'm dead, right?" She smiled again. "It's ok. I understand. "But, I couldn't leave you alone in this cold dark world. So I made a deal with God; a deal that not many people decides to make because of the consequences."

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Shin asked.

"In order for the deal to work I had to be bound to your necklace and only in extreme circumstances, like now, I can only come out and help you. The side effects are worse. I age when you age; I no longer exist when you die. I accepted it because it was the only way I could stay close to you."

"You idiot!" Shin said. "You're risking your own life to just be with me?"

"Yes. I didn't care as long as I could be with you as long as I could. Even though you couldn't see me, this whole time I was right beside you waiting for an opportunity like today to finally see you in person, but me coming out like this will take its toll on you."

"Toll? What do you mean?" asked Shin.

"Naomi? Is that really you?" Shin's mother asked as she moved slowly closer towards them.

"Uh-huh. It's been a while Mrs. Rento. I'm glad we got to see each other again and I hope we will soon." Naomi smiled again.

"I can't believe it." Mrs. Rento started to cry. "It really is you. You're, like an angel."

"Ha! Not really. This is the way all purified spirits look. Angels have a more beautiful look to them. This is only a light that's shinning from within my heart. All purified spirits are like this."

"Naomi, I wanted to tell you thanks for being there for Shin in the past. You were a good friend to him." Mrs. Rento rubbed the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot to me, but there is someone else here now that I have a feeling that will be there for Shin." Naomi turned around to face Surina. "Surina, you are Shin's new friend. Am I right?"

"Uh-huh." Surina nodded.

"Good!" Naomi smiled. "You are to act like his shield while I am acting as his sword. Can I trust you with that?"

"Of course you can."

"Hold on Naomi! What do you mean by taking its toll on me?" Shin said impatiently.

"Your life force will slowly deplete the longer I stay out. I'm stealing minutes of your life the longer I stay out. If I stayed out for years, years would be taken off your life force. Because of this I can only come out when I need to. I want to treasure my time with you, not steal your life away."

"Naomi," shin mumbled to himself not knowing what to say to her next. "She's been her this whole time," he began thinking. "She's been here ever since she died and this is the first time I've ever seen her." Water dripped down from his eyes. "To think that I heard her voice a couple of times in the past and I still didn't get the hint that she was with me. I was a fool to think I had no one. I'm sorry Naomi."

"Now, stand back!" Naomi turned towards Mary. "I will handle this now." Naomi lifted up her hands, pointing her palms towards Mary.

"What are you doing?" Shin asked as soon as he saw what she was doing.

"Stand back you three and watch. This is the strength of a purified soul who is trapped inside an object of a holder who has a pure heart. That means you have a pure heart Shin whether you realize it or not." Surina and Mrs. Rento stood there speechless, wondering what was about to happen next; beams of light shot out of the palms of her hands. The light was more beautiful than the glow that Naomi was surrounded in. The light moved its way to Mary.

"A pure heart? What is she talking about? I have anything but that." Shin thought to himself.

"What beauty." Mrs. Rento said with amazement to Surina. "If she's not an angel and she's this beautiful, imagine what a real one would look like."

"I know." responded Surina. "I wonder what she's doing with that beam of light." She began thinking. "I don't understand what she's trying to do. This is the first time I've seen such a phenomenon."

"NOW, BE PURIFIED BY THE LIGHT!" Naomi yelled as the light surrounded Mary and lifted her up into the air. The light slithered its way into her body and began to shine through her eyes, mouth, nostrils and her ears. She stayed up there for a minute before she started to move back towards the ground. When she had finally landed on the ground the light vanished and she stood back on her feet, but she was different. All her scars had vanished, she no longer limped, the blood that surrounded her body was gone and her eyelids were back to being the way they were supposed to be. The same light that surrounded Naomi had surrounded her. Mary became as beautiful as Naomi.

"This is simply amazing." said Mrs. Rento amazed.

"I haven't seen that either." said Surina. Shin stood speechless.

"Thank you so much." Mary began saying. "You wouldn't have imaged how long I've waited to this day when someone would finally come save me. I'm sorry for everything that I have caused."

"Mary, it wasn't your fault. You were possessed by a demon. No can blame you for that." Naomi said cheering her up.

"Thank you Naomi and more importantly thank you Shin. It was you who helped free me. If it wasn't for your courage to come back into the house none of this would be even possible." Mary began fly up towards the ceiling where a circle of light showed up. "I hope we'll meet again soon." She said before vanishing through the ceiling.

"She's so beautiful. I never have imagined spirits could look like this." Surina mumbled to herself.

"Now," Naomi began saying as she turned towards Shin. "I must be going now. My time has run out. I hope we can see each other again very soon." Naomi smiled as she started to walk towards Shin. She moved up real close to his face almost like she was about to kiss him causing him to blush.

"Naomi! You're a little too close!"

"Hey wait!" Surina came up from behind and started hugging Shin. "He's mine now! I claimed him." Naomi began to laugh.

"Yes I know." Naomi began to say as she stepped back. "Now you must promise me that you both will take care of each other."

"Don't worry I will." Surina said with a big smile.

"Me take care of her? Please! I think I need to be worried about taking care of myself when I'm around her." Surina kicked him in the shin again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked as Shin jumped up and down from the pain.

"I made my point. That's why." Naomi began laughing again before talking.

"You two are perfect for each other. Now don't forget Shin, you're not alone. I will always be with you inside that necklace of yours. So don't lose it, ok?" Naomi touched Shin's necklace which made her glow bright again and she soon vanished with the necklace.

"Wait Naomi! I still have much more to tell you." but it was too late. "I promise Naomi… I promise that I will keep this necklace with me forever." he mumbled to himself.

"Shin…" Mrs. Rento started to walk towards him. "I…" Surina stopped her in her tracks.

"Leave him alone right now." Surina said. "He needs some time to process all of this. Just like what you probably need to do right now."

"I guess you're right. No one is going to believe this." Mrs. Rento began mumbling on.

"I think we should keep this quiet. Besides, no one would believe you. They would only call you crazy." Surina told her

"I guess you're right…" she smiled. "But, I hope Shin doesn't break down for what's next." She said looking at her husband's dead body. Surina looked to.

"Don't worry. I believe Shin is a lot stronger than you think. Today just proves that." Mrs. Rento agreed in silence.

"YOU FOOL!" Something yelled out. "I haven't been defeated yet!"

"What was that just now?" Surina asked. They all turned around towards the center of the room. A demon looking creature stood there. Its eyes had a bright yellow glow; even in the dark room you could see them clearly. "She only purified Mary! We still have the demon left to deal with!" Surina said when she saw it standing there.

"What do we do now!? There's no way we could deal with a demon! We could barely deal with Mary herself." Mrs. Rento yelled out in fear.

"Crap! What do we do now?!" Shin told himself when he saw it. "It looks like we're goners."

"BE GONE DEMON!" yelled Madam as she threw something at it. "RETURN TO THE UNDERWORLD WHERE YOU BELONG AND NEVER RETURN TO THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!"

"Madam?" Surina and Shin said.

"Who is that?" wondered Mrs. Rento.

"NOOO!" yelled the demon before it looked like it exploded. The demon is gone.

"Madam? I thought you had to do something?" Surina asked.

"This was it. I had to stop by my house first to get a few things I needed. You see, I'm also an exorcist." said Madam.

"Really? I thought you were just a psychic this whole time." Surina said all surprised.

"Who is that?" Mrs. Rento asked.

"Hello Mrs. Rento." Madam held out her hand to her in a greeting. "My name is Madam Furon. I was the fortune teller who told Shin's future and I came here to help him and it looks like I was just in time."

"Oh, a fortune teller? This place is filled with everything you can think of. Spirits, demons, ghosts, psychics, exorcists, what's to come next?" Mrs. Rento began to not be able to process everything that was happening around her.

Shin stood over and looked at his dead father. "I was too late for one of them." Surina, Madam, and his mother noticed Shin looking at his father. Shin's mother walked up beside him.

"I'm sorry Shin," his mother said. "He was like this when I found him, but don't worry something good did happen out of all of this. You got to see Naomi once again." She tried to cheer him up. Shin wouldn't answer back.


	12. Chapter 12: Roaming Disease

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 3 Chapter 2: Roaming Disease

The police came and took Shin's dead father away in the morning. "So you think it was some wild animal that did this?" Sheriff Gordan asked.

"Yes. I found him down stairs when it was already too late." Mrs. Rento said.

"I wonder what kind of animal could have done this? Eating only the organs and nothing else? There are so many mysterious deaths going around in this town, I'm beginning to get worried for what's going on." said Gordan.

"Oh! Is that so." she didn't know what to say.

"Well, have a nice day." Gordan said walking away. He got into his car and drove away.

"Thanks. You two." she said and waved goodbye.

Shin sat quietly on the front porch by himself, staring at his necklace thinking about the time when he had received it.

"Here! This is for you." Naomi handed a present to him.

"Huh? What's this for?" he asked.

"It's a present silly. It's for your birthday." Shin had opened it up and found a necklace inside.

"Now, I'm determined." Shin mumbled to himself after thinking about his past.

"Shin!" His mom yelled out to him from the car. "I'm going to be off now taking care of a few business things that have to do with your father's funeral! I will be back as soon as I can! Is that ok!?"

"Yea! That's fine!" he answered back.

"Ok. Please take care, Shin." His mother entered the car and drove off.

"Shin? You're still sitting there?" Surina asked as she walked up from the sidewalk. "You had a rough night. You should go and get some sleep."

"Go bug someone else for a change." he said not looking up at her. He stayed staring at his necklace.

"Hmph! You can be so annoying sometimes." she said irritated.

"Look whose talking." he said.

"What was that?" Surina picked Shin up by the collar. "Huh?" Shin looked away from her eyes. Her mood changed as soon as she saw the sorrow that filled inside him. She then let go of him. "So, you're not tired you say?"

"Yea. What of it?"

"Then how about we go watch a movie." she asked. "It'll be fun!"

"A, movie…?" he began thinking about another memory.

"Naomi!" Shin said nervously. "Do you want to go watch a movie with me later on?"

Naomi gave him a smile. "Of course I do! I know exactly what movie I want to go see."

"Really? What movie is that?" he asked curiously.

"It's that new vampire movie that's coming out. I thought I would wait on watching it until I watched it with you." She started to walk up a little closer to him.

"R-really? M-me?"

"Yes." Naomi came up close to Shin like she was about to kiss him. "Shin, I'll be ready for you by 5 o' clock."

"Ok! It's a date then. I'll be there to pick you up at five." Shin left with a smile on his face. "A movie huh?" he thought when he finished thinking of the memory. "No thank you." He tightened his grip on his necklace. Surina took notice instantly. "Go bug someone else. You're really getting on my nerves." he said rudely.

"Jerk!" Surina got irritated and hit him on the head which caused a bump to grow. "Come on! Watch the movie with me. I don't see any harm in that. It's just a movie."

"I SAID NO THANK YOU!" he yelled. "So go and leave me alone. I'm getting really tired of you stalking me all over the place."

"Sh, Shin?" Surina stood there in silence. He then started to take off towards the inside of the house. "I don't think so!" Surina grabbed his hand.

"Her hand? It's really cold?" he thought to himself. Surina began to drag him in the opposite direction. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked. "I said I didn't want to go!"

"I've had enough of your stubbornness! You're watching the movie with me and that's that!" Surina only got to the fence with Shin before she felt his hand slip out from her's.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" he screamed. "I hate you! You know that!" Surina slapped him as hard as she could. "Wha… What was that for?"

"STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT!" she screamed back.

"An idiot? Don't ever call me that again! I'm not an idiot!" he got really angry.

"If you're not, then try acting a little more mature. Can't you see that I'm only trying to help you."

"Huh? You're, trying to help? You got it all wrong. I don't need any help."

"You're wrong." Surina came up close and hugged him. Shin began to blush a little. "I can see that you're still hurting somewhere inside you. The sound of your heart is crying."

"C-C-Crying!? How would you know?"

"Because I can hear it." she whispered. "The sound of your heart… b-bmp… b-bmp… b-bmp… It's the one place that never lies about one's emotions."

"Oh! I hope I wasn't interrupting something?" Madam asked. "I see that the two of you are getting along well with each other. That's good." Shin jumped away from Surina feeling embarrassed.

"N-N-N-N-N-No! You got it all wrong." he said. "Surina was just lea…" Surina's heal flew back and kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" he screamed. "What was that for!?" he jumped up and down from the pain.

"We were just about to go see a movie with each other." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"A movie? That sounds like a lot of fun. I came by to give Shin this." she held out a strange looking chain necklace that had a strange lock on it and taped to the side was the key.

"What is that?" he asked after he finally recovered from Surina's kick.

"I've been reading your fortune when I got home and I noticed that in the near future you're going to be needing this." she handed him the necklace. "Anyways… take care. And remember the fortune I told you." she walked off into the distance and then vanished.

"Uh-hem! You can go home now Surina." Shin said.

"Excuse me!" she kicked him to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for? That hurt…" he said laying there.

"I told you what we're doing. Don't tell me you forgot." she grinned at him. "Now come on." She grabbed his collar and dragged him along. "I'm sorry Shin." Surina began thinking. "I'm only doing this for your own good." She began visioning all the times she's been stalking him. "I have a reason to do what I have been doing. It's either this, or something much worse." She bit her lip. "Please hang in there a little while longer for me. Please."

"That Surina is such a sweet girl." Madam mumbled to herself. "Even though she's a little brutal she has a way of handling things, but what would you expect from someone like her. You won't meet many people like her that are this kind."

"I'm sorry." said Doctor Ross. Sophia stood silent over her dead brother. "He didn't make it like we had hoped, but we honestly don't know what happened. There have been many cases like this so we don't know if we should call it an epidemic yet or not."

"I see." her voice sounded cold. "I understand. Could you leave me alone with my brother for a few minutes?"

"Certainly." He bowed his head and left the room.

"T-Toshio…" she began crying and beginning to remember a memory.

"Hey Sophia! Why are you crying?" Toshio asked.

"Aren't you sad even a little? Mom and dad died."

"Of course I am, but that's no reason to sit down and mope around all day long. Cheer up. Everything will be fine." he gave her a hug.

"T-Toshio…" Sophia cried going through her memories of him.

"Here! I got you these." Toshio handed her earrings.

"Wha-What are these for?" she asked.

"For your big dance tonight. What else? Try them on. I want to see how nice they look on you." Sophia looked in the mirror as she placed them in her ears. "There." he said. "They really look great on you."

"Tha-thanks…" she blushed.

"Why, Why did you have to die now?" Sophia asked while staring at his corpse.

"Toshio! What are you doing!?" she asked.

"I'm doing all the chores. You looked really tired today so I thought I would do it for you." he answered.

"Sophia, I'm thirsty." Tykato asked while pulling on her dress.

"I got you." Toshio handed him a glass of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks Toshio." Tykato walked off smiling.

"You promised me!" Sophia said. "You promised me that you would always be there to help me. You lied to me!" Sophia rested her head against his chest. "Ever since our parents died, you promised me that we would always be there for each other." She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "Why did this have to happen? You can't leave me alone taking care of seven other kids. TOSHIO!"

"Why did you tell her that?" Sophia heard nurse Renge talking outside the door.

"Oops. I guess it must have slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say anything." said Doctor Ross.

"What if word gets out of this." she said. "We don't even know if it's an epidemic yet. We don't even know what we're dealing with; even after two months. And people's deaths have been increasing without signs of slowing down since then."

"Don't worry." Sophia said walking out of the door. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I won't tell anyone." she took off down the halls.

"Uh? I hope she's alright." Renge said.

"She looks depressed, but that's to be expected from someone who just lost someone very close to them." Ross said.

"Toshio. I'm going to find out what caused your death." Sophia thought to herself as she walked out the door.

Shin walked into his classroom. "It's about time you got here!" Surina jumped up to him and gave him another hug. "I have a great idea on what we could do."

"Whatever you're planning," he slipped his way out of her arms and started to walk past her. "I'm not interested in it." He then sat down in his seat.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I will do if you try to deny Me." she said.

"Oh yea. How could I forget when you've been forcing me to do stuff against my will all weekend."

"This time it'll be different. It's something that'll be an interest for you. We're starting our own club."

"A club? What kind of club?" he asked curiously.

"A club where we go around finding any supernatural phenomenon that occurs, and we try to fix the problem."

"I'm not interested in joining any club." he said.

"We have two club members; now all we have to do is find three more." she said ignoring him.

"Didn't you hear me!? I said I'm not joining any club." Shin yelled. "Huh?" he noticed Sophia walking by him. "Sophia, is everything ok?" he asked.

"No it isn't." she said lightly. "My brother, died last night." Her eyes began to water up again. "The doctors don't even know what killed him. I… I…" her hands rested on her shoulder.

"I understand." he said. "You miss him. Don't you?"

"Y-Yes, I miss him a lot!" she said as her hands slipped over her eyes and she began crying.

"I know exactly what would cheer you up. Why don't you join our club?" Surina asked.

"A club?" her hands moved away from her eyes. "What sort of club?"

"It's a club where we will solve all sorts of mysteries. Any mystery you can think of that's going on in this town, we will be there to solve it. So far there's only me and Shin, but I was wondering if you would like to join to."

"Hey!" Shin yelled. "I told you I'm not…" Surina threw her heal back into Shin's shin. "OW!"

"So, how about it?" Surina held out her hand. "Will you join our club?"


	13. Chapter 13: The One Who Stalks Him

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 3 Chapter 3: The One Who Stalks Him

"I… um, don't know." Sophia said unsure of herself. "I don't think I want to."

"Good choice." Shin thought to himself. "If she joined she would regret wanting to hang out with Surina." Surina's heal flew back and hit him in the shin again. "OW! Not again! What was that for this time?"

"I don't know. I had a strange feeling that you were thinking something mean about me." She said.

"Hehehehe…" Sophia giggled a little.

"Come on Sophia. Join us." Surina held out her hand. "I bet there's a mystery that you would like to try to solve in this town. Isn't there?"

"Um, well… There is this one thing," she began to say.

"Great! Join us then!" Surina said cheerfully.

"Um… If I join, will you promise to help me to figure out this um… disease that's going around in town? The doctors don't know what it is so I want to help by putting a stop to this before um… any more people end up dying. I can't take it much more, watching people die like this."

"Sophia? I never knew she was this kind hearted." Shin began thinking. "Wait! She's actually thinking about joining this club!? That's going to be the biggest mistake she's ever going to make! I better stop her." Surina's heal flew back again. "OW! Will you quit doing that!?"

"I had another cold feeling that you were thinking something bad." she said.

"Hehehehe…" Sophia began to giggle a little more again.

"I promise that we will." Surina then laid out her hand and Sophia grabbed it this time. "Yay! We officially have three people in our club." Surina smiled in happiness.

"This is my chance brother." Sophia said to herself. "This is my chance to find out what exactly killed you."

"Today after school we are doing some team bonding." shouted Surina.

"Um… team bonding?" Sophia felt nervous.

"Yup! Every club activity has some type of team bonding so that everyone in the club can get close to each other and get to know one another." Surina answered back with a smile.

"I told you, you can count me out of this. I never agreed on joining your club." Shin said. Surina's heal flew back and kicked him again. "OW!"

"Don' pay much attention to him." Surina said with a laugh. "He sometimes acts just like an idiot." She said changing her voice to a more serious angry one.

Later on, Shin quickly walked through the halls as fast as he could to get to his new class. He looked back and took notice that Surina's still following him. "Why are you still following me? Don't you know your way around now?"

"I'm not following you. This happens to be the direction I have to go to get to my next class silly." she said.

"Got to quickly escape…" Shin started walking faster to his class, noticing that Surina has sped up her walking paste to.

"I would just like a bowl of Raman noodles please." Shin asked the lunch lady during lunch time.

"Here you go." she handed him the noodles.

"I would like a bowl of Roman noodles too, please." Surina asked behind Shin.

"Surina! When did she get behind?" he thought to himself. "Will she stop following!" he raced over to a table that had only one empty seat. "Good. Now she can't sit next to me." Everyone got up to throw away their paper plates and left.

"Hello Shin." Surina said smiling as she sat down next to him.

"No… this is just not possible. How is she able to follow me like this? Why can't I ever have as much luck as her?" he thought angrily to himself as he began digging into his food.

"Huh… are you going to eat that?" Surina asked. She threw her chop sticks in his bowl and grabbed the remaining's and ate it.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" he felt even angrier.

"Oh! You were? Well sorry." She said while laughing with a blush.

"I should be fine in here." Shin entered the boys restroom and started using the urinal. "Ah! That feels much better." Shin heard someone flush the toilet in one of the stalls. Surina walked out of it.

"Oh hi Shin. You needed to go to the bathroom to?" she asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BOYS BATHROOM!?" Shin felt embarrassed.

"Going to bathroom, why else?"

"Why else? You can't go to the bathroom in the men's restroom. That's what the ladies restroom is for." Surina walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"I am, but I don't see what makes the difference. All we are doing is just going to the bathroom. That's all."

"You're missing the point! Oh never mind. You are hopeless." Shin started to feel that he should just give up. "You're impossible, and very dense."

"What was that!?" Surina ran over and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" he fell to the floor. Another kid walked in at that time.

"Uh… there's a girl in the men's restroom." The kid started to get embarrassed.

"You pervert!" Surina ran up and kicked in the head knocking him out cold on the ground. "Come on Shin before any more perverts come in." she grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Why is this happening to me? Why is this happening to me? Couldn't this happen to someone else instead?" Shin mumbled as he got dragged out of the bathroom. "You know you wouldn't have perverts looking at you if you wouldn't be going to the bathroom in the boy's bathrooms." he said but Surina didn't listen.

Shin sat down in his seat for his final class. Surina sat in the seat next to him. "I've heard that those two were found in the men's bathroom together." A couple of girls said talking to each other.

"Yea, I know. I heard that to. I wonder if they were making out in there." Another wondered while asking.

"M… Making out!" Shin started to steam up. "That's not what happened." he tried to say but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Ok. May all of you be seated." The teacher said.

"Great. Now there are going to be rumors spreading all around about me and Surina." Shin sighed. "My life's ruined thanks to this stalker." he looked at her. "No. I can't lose to her yet. I'll somehow shove her off my back. This means war."

The school bell rang and Shin started taking off through the halls. "Psst!" he heard as he walked past a locker. "Psst!" he heard again. He stopped to see if he would hear it again. "Psst."

"What is that noise?" he wondered.

"SHIN!" Surina yelled jumping out of nowhere and began hugging him.

"AAAAH!" Surina startled Shin. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh sorry. What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I thought I heard someone go…"

"Psst." he heard again.

"Yea. Like that." He said.

"Psst. Is the cost clear?" Tsuno opened up the locker to peak through it. He saw that it was Shin and Surina standing there.

"Uh, I guess." Shin said not knowing what to say.

"Oh good!" Tsuno opened up the locker all the way and jumped out. "I was afraid Shino was going to be around. That's why I hid myself inside this locker." Shin stared at him amazed.

"Oh. Is that why?" Surina said. "If you have any real trouble please tell us. We'll be sure to help you out when Shino is bothering you." Surina waved her hand at him as she watched him walk away.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to ask when I need help then." Tsuno waved back.

"Wait a minute. I'm not going to help with anything that involves Shino. You can do that yourself, but leave me out of it." He started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Surina asked. "We have a team bonding we have to attend to now."

"What! I told you that I'm not interested in joining your stupid club that you're making." Surina's foot flung forward and hit him hard in the shin again. "OW!" he yelled while falling to the floor.

"Now, should we be going?" She picked up his collar and started dragging him along.

"I hate you right now." he mumbled to himself as he was getting dragged. "I really hate you."

Sophia sat silently in a desk waiting for them. "Sorry we're late." Surina said dragging Shin in with her. "We had a few problems to deal with before we got here." Sophia looked over at the situation and started giggling from watching Surina drag Shin into the classroom. Shin felt embarrassed as he stood up and brushed his pants. "Let's get our team bonding started." Surina felt excited.

"Um… what exactly are we doing?" Sophia asked.

"Well…" she stopped to think.

"While you are thinking about that," Shin started walking towards the door. "I have my father's funeral to attend to today."

"That's it!" Surina kicked Shin to the ground. "We have a funeral to go to." Surina grabbed Sophia's hand and Shin's collar and started pulling those two."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sophia tried to say.

"Why me? Why am I cursed with such a lunatic?" Shin mumbled as he got dragged again across the floor.

"Doctor Ross! Where are you going?" Renge asked.

"I'm getting ready for a meeting that we are having here shortly. You better get ready because you're coming too." he said.

"I'm going to a meeting?" Renge stood there not knowing how to respond from excitement. "This is the first time you've invited me to a meeting."

"Yes. I need some help with this one so you better sure be ready here soon."

"So your dad died too?" asked Sophia. She stood there next to Shin looking at his father's casket. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"You don't need to apologize." Shin said. "Things like this happen. Your brother, my father, we never know when someone close to us are going to die."

Sophia tears dripped down Sophia's cheek a little. "You're right." she chuckled a little to help herself get a little cheerful. "So how did your dad exactly die?"

Shin looked over at her. "My dad… some wild animal came," he began to vision Mary. "Into our house and attacked him."

"MASTER!" Shin quickly had a vision about what Mary said. "Master?" he began thinking. "Why am I all of a sudden thinking that she said master?"

"How horrible; I hope everything is ok between you and your mother." Sophia walked away. Shin began to bite his lip.

"What, what does that mean?" he began thinking to himself. "Master? What was Mary talking about? Did she actually say something like that or am I making that up?"

"Have you tried any of their food here?" Surina asked coming up to Shin while eating something. "It's really delicious.

"Of course I have. It's my mom's cooking after all."

"Really? Your mom cooks really good." She finished eating the last bit she had. "What do you think we should do at our team bonding tomorrow?"

"I told you, I'm not joining your stupid little club." he bit his lip again.

"I know why you want to become a vampire." Shin looked over at her in surprise. "You're doing it for Naomi. Am I right?" Shin nodded his head. "Look. If you join my club I'm sure you'll have a chance in finding a vampire that you seek."

"Really?"

"Of course. After all we are looking for anything supernatural. Aren't we?" she smiled. "It's better than you be trying summoning spells again."

"Fine." he shrugged his shoulder. "I'll join your stupid club, but only because I want to meet a vampire for them to turn me into one. It's the only way I can save Naomi."

"Save Naomi? How are you saving her?" she asked curiously.

"Because, If I don't… when I die Naomi will no longer exist. If I have eternal life then Naomi will live."

"Shin, you fool." Surina mumbled. "You have a heart as hard as a rock, but made out of pure gold." She walked away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he wondered.

"Um… Surina. I need to get home to take care of a few things." Sophia said walking up to her.

"Ok Sophi, you can go home." Surina bowed her head.

"Thank you." She bowed back before she took off.

"Why are you still following me?" Shin asked as he was walking home. "I'm getting really annoyed by you right now."

"You should just give up and accept me as your newest friend already." She said.

"No! I will never give up until you leave me alone." He started to run down the street. Surina started running to, and caught up to him. "haa… haa… haa…" Shin started to catch his breath when he stopped running. "How is it, that you're not tired at all?" he asked looking up at her.

"Because I have more athletic ability then you do. Can't you see that?" she said.

"No! There's no way! You're a girl! You can't be more athletic than me!" he pointed at her.

"What was that!" she kicked him the shin again. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything." she then began laughing.

When Shin stopped jumping up and down from the pain he stared at her while she was laughing. "Oh well." He began thinking to himself. "I minus well enjoy her company for the rest of the way home." His face began to turn a little red.

"Toshio…" Sophia began mumbling to herself. She held tight to Takuya who was sleeping on her lap. "Today, I think I made some friends." She smiled a little bit. "Friends that understand me."

"Sophi… what is it?" Takuya took notice of her smile right away when waking up.

"Me… Oh! It's nothing at all." She answered back.

"Sorry to have called everyone here so late in the evening." said Doctor Ross. "But this was the only time I was able to set up a meeting for everyone to show up at the same time." Four other people sat in the room other than Doctor Ross and Nurse Renge.

"Why is it that we're all gathered here?" Judge Tenten asked.

"Huh? You didn't get the memo." asked Ross. "We're all here to discuss the situation that our town, is in."


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting House

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 3 Chapter 4: Meeting House

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little confused. What situation is our town in?" Tenten asked again.

"You mean you haven't really noticed?" Professor Samuel asked. Tenten looked at him like he was crazy. "There have been lots of mysterious deaths going around in this town. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I have noticed, but it never really occurred to me. I was thinking it's some natural cause that's causing people to die. Like how any other person would normally die."

"Not quite." Ross began to continue on. "These last two months have been hell for us doctors at the hospital. We haven't been able to save a single person with this unknown disease."

"Disease? You mean that there's an epidemic going around?" Tenten asked.

"Not quite." Ross continued on. "The ones treated at the hospital do have all of the same symptoms but they seem like something's different about them. They're in a completely daze look the whole time like they don't even know what's going on around them, but yet they fully respond normally."

"That just isn't possible." Sheriff Gordan said.

"Not really." Samuel began to say. "Just because she or he is in a daze doesn't mean anything is out of the ordinary. Take for an example when you're half asleep. You barely know what's going on around you, but yet you respond to the people around you and you can walk normally, except sometimes people end up collapsing because they can't keep balance really good."

"I do remember that. That happens to me all the time in the morning." Tenten said. "I can barely get myself up early in the morning to get to work."

"So does that mean that this disease has something to do with sleeping?" Gordan asked. "That would explain the deaths because you know those shots you give animals to put them to sleep, or I mean dead. The same thing could be happening to those people, except it takes a few days then a couple of second."

"Those are all very good points there." Ross said. "What do you think about this Renge?" he asked.

"Me? Well… I think you all have some really good points, but there are also other symptoms that wouldn't fall under those categories. For an example their heart beats two times faster than its normal paste. That doesn't happen from being half asleep. Your blood pressure would normally decrease while getting some sleep. Their temperature rises to. The highest I've seen so far is one hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit."

"You're saying all of the patients have the same symptoms." Samuel asked.

"Yes." She answered him.

"Then I don't see how this is an epidemic." He said.

"There is another thing the doctor hasn't mentioned that we've seen so far on our patients." Renge said.

"What is that?" Tenten asked.

"People show up with scratch marks or bite marks on them, not having any symptoms at all of those that seem to have a disease. The test results show that they're completely healthy, but within a few days we find that they're missing or…" The room started to turn dark. "Something came in and ate them alive. One thing that has been in common with all the patients is that they won't say anything that has happened to them before they've entered. It's a complete mystery. Like something is trying to prevent them from saying anything."

"That's bull shit!" Gordan said. "There isn't anything preventing them from saying anything. Stop saying stuff that isn't true."

"I see. I'm sorry." Renge bowed her head. "I was speaking out of terms. I just thought you would want an opinion from someone who has been seeing these people for two months now. I'm sure that you'll see what I'm talking about if you saw someone in a daze like this. They seem more like a completely different person. They all refuse to go the hospital but family members always force them to go."

"Refuse to go?" Tenten sat there thinking.

"I do know for a fact that we've been having an increase of animal behaviors lately." Gordan said. "It has started about two months ago. More and more of them keep attacking and killing people on the streets, leaving nothing, sometimes not even their bones. It's a complete mystery to me."

"Two months ago you say." Ross asked. "I wonder if all of this is somehow connected together."

"You guys keep talking about crap." Samuel said. "There is no way that they're connected. There are two problems that are in this town and we should try to fix them. Far as I can see is that we've hit an epidemic and if the animals are involved then it's a transmitted disease through an animal bite. I bet if you check all of the sick patients you will see a couple of bites."

"I see that we're beginning to get nowhere now so I think this meeting is dismissed." Mayor Barthamez said standing up. "We'll continue this when you guys find out more information. Until then we'll settle this on an epidemic." He then walked out of the room.

"I believe I made my case then." Samuel stood up and walked out.

"Is everything alright?" Renge asked Tenten.

"No, nothing at all. I was just thinking about something. That's all." she said.

"Ok. If you need anything please contact us. We're here to help if anything is wrong." Renge started walking out of the room. "Are you coming Doctor Ross?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm coming." he followed out behind her.

Narushi stood at the front of the cemetery, looking at the four different graves that have been dug up. "Damn those damn grave robbers." He grumbled to himself as he walked up to the closest one. He stuck his shovel into the loose dirt and started to bury the empty casket back up. "If they're going to be stealing people's graves, they should a t least bury the holes back up. I better hurry before tomorrow arrives. There's to be another funeral burial."

"Are you busy tonight?" Surina asked Sophia the following morning.

"Um… actually I kind of am." she said quietly.

"Really? What are your plans?"

"I need to get things ready for my brother's funeral tomorrow. I'm um… so late on setting everything up."

"Then it's decided! We'll help you out tonight as for our second team bonding." Surina said.

"No. Everything is fine. I can manage things myself." Sophia tried to say.

"Come on. What is the point in having friends if we're not here to help you at all? I'm sure Shin would help to. After all you did go to his dad's funeral." Shin walked into the classroom right then. "SHIN! I know what we're doing today!" Surina raced over to him and gave him another hug. Shin sighed.

"I was thinking all morning that you've disappeared since you didn't follow me. I guess I was wrong. It's only wishful thinking I guess." He mumbled.

"You want to help Sophia with setting up her brother's funeral tonight? Don't you?" she asked.

"Sophia's… brother?" he looked over at her and his face began to turn red. "I guess. That doesn't seem like such a bad thing to do. After all I did like Toshio."

"Really!" Sophia eyes watered up. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me."

"Sure. No problem." Surina stared at him.

"I didn't expect that one." She mumbled to herself. "Is he finally starting to cheer up inside his heart?"

"Huh? What are you looking at Surina?" Shin asked.

"N… nothing at all!" she turned around blushing.

"I'm home!" Tenten walked into her house. She walked into the kitchen and into the fridge to see what there is to snack on.

"Oh… Tenten. You're home." her husband came walking out. "You were out all night. Weren't you?" he asked her.

"Yea… sorry I was busy last night." She got up and looked over at him. She noticed that his skin looked a little pale. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked him.

"Of course. What else would I feel like?" he asked.

"Come here." She said. "You don't look alright to me." He walked over to him and she checked his pulse. His heart beat speed faster than what it would normally. "This, It can't be." She began thinking to herself. "It's just like how Renge said. His heart beat is faster than normal." She walked over to get a thermometer out of the cupboard.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her as he watched her move around the kitchen.

"Nothing is wrong." she said. She began to feel worried. "Here, put this in." she handed the thermometer to him. When she pulled it out his temperature was 101 degrees Fahrenheit. "No. This can't happen to me yet." She grabbed her coat and walked over to him and handed his coat to him.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're going to the doctors." She said. "You're sick. You need some treatment right away before it gets worse."

"I told you I'm fine. I don't want to go see any doctors. I'm staying right here." He moaned.

"…They seem more like a completely different person. They all refuse to go the hospital but their family members always force them to go." Tenten remembered what Renge had said.

"I understand now." Tenten mumbled. "Now I know what she's been seeing every day for the past two months. Fine." she said. "If your condition worsens by tomorrow then we're going to diffidently take you to the hospital. You got it."

"Thank you so much for helping me." Sophia said when they've finished setting everything up. "You have no idea on how much you two have helped me out today."

"No. It's really no problem Sophi. You can call on me to help you out anytime." said Shin.

"We are not done here yet!" Surina stomped her foot.

"What do you mean?" asked Shin. "We've already got everything finished for tomorrow's funeral."

"Ice cream!" she pointed at him. "We still have to go get some ice cream as for a celebration on finishing our task today. Come on!" she grabbed Shin's hand and started taking off. "Are you coming Sophia?" she asked.

"Yea! I'll be right there in a minute." she said.

"What do you know." Shin held his empty wallet upside down when he entered through the door to his house. "I should have known that Surina would make me pay for everyone. She is such a cruel person to me." He sighed.

"Where have you been!?" his mothered yelled at him. "It's getting close to midnight and you have school tomorrow."

"Sorry mom. I was out helping setting up a funeral for my friend that's happening tomorrow. Then we all went out to get ice cream." Shin said.

"Really?" her voice mellowed down. "Tell your friend that I send my deepest condolences for their lost one." She bowed her head.

"Ok. See you mom. I'm really tired and I should go and get some sleep before tomorrow's school day starts." he yawned as he walked to the stairs.

"Ok! Goodnight! I'm so glad that he's finally making some friends." she smiled cheerfully.

"I'm getting really tired of those stupid grave robbers coming here every night and digging up all my graves and not burry it back." Narushi said hiding behind a bush in the cemetery. "I'll get them tonight and put an end to all this madness." A young girl walked into the graveyard. "What is a little girl doing in here?" he mumbled to himself.

"What a poor soul this one turned out to be." Midna said. She pulled out a rose and threw it next to the gravestone. "He didn't even get a chance to start a new life. Oh well. We have a new young soul that will be joining us." she began giggling. She walked over to another grave. She pulled out a shovel and started digging.

"Hold on! What do you think you're doing?" Narushi jumped out of the bush. Midna looked at him. "Her eyes?" he noticed that her eyes were red. "Who… Who are you?" Narushi asked in fear as he got closer to her. He noticed that her skin was really pale.

She began giggling again. "Digging mister." She said. "What else does it look like I'm doing? Burring acorns?" she continued digging.

"I know what you're doing!" he began feeling irritated from getting a smart reply. "You're on private property! Get off or I'll call the cops!"

"Call them." She said. "They can't do anything to me. Besides, I'm the least of your worries right now. Shouldn't you be more concerned for the guy that's about to get eaten."

"Eaten? What are you talking about?" he felt confused.

"There's something else lurking around here." Midna looked straight into his eyes. "Can't you feel its presence?" her voice deepened. Narushi began to get a shiver down his spine.

"I'm going to say this to you one more time. If you don't stop digging and get off this land then I'm going to call the cops!" He grabbed the shovel to stop her.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Midna looked ferocious. Her eyes began to paralyze Narushi's body with fear.

"What's this?" Narushi began thinking to himself. "I… I can't move my body. Is this… fear? Who is this little girl?"

"You're getting in my way." She started to say. "Unless you want to die next I recommend that you leave me be from this day forward. You got it?" she sounded angry.

"What just happened?" Narushi mumbled when he snapped out of it. "Her eyes, there's something weird about them. I'm, too afraid to try to stop her anymore"

"Someone! Help me! Please!" Narushi heard someone yell out.

"You better hurry mister. If you don't, it'll be too late to save him." Midna said as she continued on digging up the grave. Narushi fell back on his butt and started to crawl backwards. He then got up and started running as fast as he could. "Good luck mister. You're going to need it." She mumbled to herself.

"What's going on here?" Narushi asked himself. He noticed that someone lying on the ground while another man walking closer to him.

"Someone! Help me!" the man on the ground yelled. "He's trying to eat me!" He has scratch and bite marks all over him.

"This town is going crazy." Narushi thought to himself. "First it was a strange little girl, and now a cannibal? He's not really going to eat him… is he?" he got out his phone and dialed the police.

"Hello, who is it?" the lady asked on the phone. The man walked closer and started to give out a loud screech. The noise became so intense that Narushi dropped his phone on the ground. "Hello, anyone there?"

"What's going on?" he thought to himself. "I… I can't move. My vision… it's starting to fade. My, balance… I'm losing balance." He then dropped to his knees. "What's going on in this town?"

The man stopped screeching and bent down to his victim. "I'm sorry…" he started to whisper in his ear. "But I'm just very hungry." His victim couldn't speak anymore from the loud screech. The man then started to eat him alive.

"What the hell! He really is eating him…" Narushi's eyes became drowsy and soon started to lose sight on his surroundings. He fell to the floor.

"Hello, someone there?" he heard the lady on the phone saying, but he couldn't get himself to talk.

"Am I going to be eaten next?" he continued thinking. He heard the giggling noise from Midna.

"It looks like you were too late mister." She said. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me." Narushi's eyes closed and he fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15: The New Club

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 3 Chapter 5: The New Club

Shin was about to walk out of the door before his mother stopped him. "Shin! Come here for a second!" was what she yelled.

"What for?" he asked when he entered the living room.

"I want you to watch this real quick. This just happened last night." She said while clicking the mute button on the control to turn it off.

"Last night," the T.V. man began to say. "There was an attack at the cemetery. When we arrived we found three graves that had been dug up. We investigated around the site a little and found Narushi Takayami knocked out behind a bush. Further from him were blood stains and a couple pieces of bones. Narushi recovered shortly after we found him. This is what he has to say to what happened to him last night."

"What is this about?" Shin thought to himself as he stood there curious on what's happening.

"I don't believe this myself." Narushi began saying. "But last night I was satying up late to keep watch on grave robbers. They've been attacking my cemetery for two months now. Anyways, it all started when a nine year old girl came and started digging. She had red eyes and very pale skin…"

"Just like a vampire!" Shin thought as he began to get excited. "I can't believe it. A vampire is really here in town."

"She would always talk to me with the word mister. I tried to stop her, but there wasn't anything normal about her. She kept giggling over everything and when I tried taking her shovel she only looked at me with her red eyes and, and, and I couldn't move. I was afraid."

"Giggle? Mister? No way. That sounds like the same girl I met last month." Shin thought as he was thinking back to when he first met Midna.

"When she finally moved her head into a different direction," he continued. "When I could no longer see those horrible red eyes of hers I could finally move again, but I was still very afraid. She continued digging and warned me that someone was in danger. I didn't believe her until I heard a scream in the far off distance and decided to go check it out."

"Doctor Ross! Come here and take a look at this!" said nurse Renge.

"What is it? Did you find something?" he asked while coming into the room.

"I think we did. Watch this, it's some guys on the news and he's saying some pretty interesting stuff. I don't know if it's true or not but it's worth listening I think."

"Really? Ok." He said while staring at the T.V.

"it seemed as though she knew what was going on." Doctor Ross heard Narushi begin speaking. "So I ran to the scream and when I arrived a man sat down all bitten and scratched up. Another guy was walking towards him and gave out a loud screech. This was no ordinary person. The screech was very indescribable. It wasn't any noise I have heard before. I… I couldn't move an inch or talk after I heard it. My body was slowly losing conscience and I passed out shortly after… after that man, that man started to eat that poor person who was beat up. It was awful!"

The audience in the back ground began to crack up laughing including the host of the show. "So, you're telling us that a little girl stopped you and this man with a loud screech knocked you out?" the host asked after he finally calmed down from laughing.

"You, you don't believe me?" Narushi felt surprised. "This isn't a joked!" Narushi stood up yelling. "I didn't believe it myself, but I saw it with my own two eyes. You must be careful at night or else one of these demon people will get you."

"He sounds crazy." Said Doctor Ross. "no one is going to believe a story like that."

"Maybe so," began Renge. "But it sort of makes sense to me if it were true. It fits some of our strange disappearances of people disappearing without a trace in the rooms. If they were eaten up completely then that's why we can't find them. If it was a human being they would be smart enough to change the sheets."

"She might be right." He immediately thought to himself. "Bring him here. I want to talk to him in person." He walked over to the door and grabbed his coat."

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to the Mayor again. I'll be back here in about two hours or so." He walked out and closed the door leaving Mrs. Renge wondering what's going through his head.

"People honestly believe that you were drunk that night and that's why you were asleep on the job." Renge looked back up to the T.V. screen and saw the Host talking.

"No I wasn't. The police even did a drug test on me to see if I was drinking. I'm not lying to you."

"There are a lot of crazy people in this town." Shin said as he picked up his book bag. "It's one thing about ghosts but a cannibal here in town eating other people? I would think people would have noticed by now if that were true."

"You don't believe him?" Mrs. Rento felt a little surprised since Shin is one to believe in the supernatural. "I thought you would have, especially since what just happened in our house two weeks ago. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen in our town soon. I want you to be careful now on."

"Ok mom! I got to go now!" he said while leaving the house.

"Please be careful." She mumbled to herself as she watched Shin leave. She then turned back to the T.V. and continued to watch.

"Oh My! He's so cute!" Megumi thought to herself as she hid watching Shin walk by her without noticing she was there. "I wish, I wish I could be with him." She turned away, put her shirt in her mouth and began to blush. "I don't have the courage to talk to him. I wish I did."

"Shin!" Surina jumped out of nowhere and hugged him.

"But…" Megumi looked back at him. "That stupid gray haired girl keeps getting in the way. She's too clingy. I wish I could get rid of her."

"Surina! Stop hugging me! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Mmm, about a million! No matter how many times you tell me I'm not going to stop. I'll do what I please and you can't do anything about it." Megumi turned around again with her shirt in her mouth but this time she was angry.

"No one talks to my Shin like that." She mumbled to herself.

"Sorry Shin, but I have to get to the school early today so I'm leaving." Surina started to run leaving Shin behind.

"That's a first. I wonder what she is planning. She never goes out to school early without me around."

"This is my chance." Megumi began thinking to herself. "But, I'm afraid to go near him." She started crying with her shirt in her mouth. "What if he notices how pale I look? I haven't gone out in the sun for weeks now."

"What are you doing Megumi?" A boy walked out from the shadows to her. "Spying on Shin again?"

"Tomoya!" she acted surprised. Tomoya was as pale as Megumi and hadn't gone out in the sunlight for about a month. "I didn't see you coming."

"Geez, you're as bad as Surina except that you hide and never show your face to him."

"I'm not like Surina! Don't you dare compare me to that bitch!" Megumi began to yell. "What do you want anyways." She began to say rudely.

"I'm here to remind you that you're not supposed to just watch Shin. You have a task and I'm going to make sure you follow through it."

"I know." She began to cry with her shirt back in her mouth. "But I don't see why we have to do this. You know I'm not that type of person to be put into a job like this."

"Orders are orders. We have to follow them or else it surely will be the end of this town. Remember we can't leave because of this curse. No one can."

"Shin!" Koto yelled at him when he saw him enter the class room. "It's about time you got here. I've been waiting for you all morning."

"What does he want?" Shin thought to himself as he walked by him without saying a word.

"Hey wait!" Koto began following him. "I need to tell you something?"

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Shin snapped at him. "Something to tell me how stupid I am, I suppose?"

"No, not quite. I got some good information that you would like to know."

"If it's about what's on the news I already saw it this morning. I don't believe a word that that grave digger was saying."

"Grave digger? What are you talking about?"

"Who you talking too?" asked Surina when she popped out from behind Shin.

"S-S-S-S-S-Surina!" Shin jumped from surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"Where did I come from?" she smirked. "Silly. The same way as all babies come from."

"No! Not that!" he yelled in frustration. "What I mean is, you came out of nowhere and. No ordinary person just pops out unnoticed."

"Then maybe you can call me not normal." Her arms wrapped around Shin again. "Tell me, does my breasts feel good against your back?"

"What!?" he began to notice the feeling of them. He quickly turned red and pulled away from her arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just playing with you." She said as she giggled. Sophia stood there laughing a little too.

"There's no need for you um… to be that shy Shin. She's only giving you a hug." Koto looked over amazed to see Sophia and Surina close to Shin.

"Sophia? Surina? What are you two doing with Shin?" he asked curiously as he watched Surina jump back up to Shin.

"We're all friends."

"Friends? Ha! That has to be a joke. Shin doesn't have any friends and you should know that."

"Koto!" Sophia said. "Don't say that about Shin. He's actually a nice guy.

"We are all also in a club." added Surina, trying to help defend Shin.

"A club? What kind of club?" he asked curiously.

"The _Supernatural Paradox _club. We're all in it. What we do is go around and solve mysteries that involve the supernatural. Anything you can think of that is out of the ordinary we will be there. We've already solved one mystery before Sophia joined." She added.

"One mystery?" Koto began feeling excited. "This is what I need." He thought to himself. "Can I ask, May I join you?"

"No!" Surina said rudely.

"Come on Surina. We need more than three people in the club in order for it to work." Sophia said trying to convince her to let him join.

"I said no for a reason." Shin stood there wondering why. "I don't like you." A knife pierced Koto's heart as he heard this. "You're too mean to Shin. You act like a know it all, but in reality you're just a desperate person to grab attention from the people around you." These words started to make Shin happy. "I already have Shin and Sophia so that's good enough for me right now. Come on you two, let's go."

All three began walking away but before Sophia left she bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry Koto for Surina's behavior. She's really a nice person. She just likes Shin a lot and you tried to hurt his feelings." She then left.

"Hurt his feelings?" he thought to himself angrily as he heard the bell ring. "I will get those two back for saying something like that. I swear I will."

The bell rung and class is dismissed. Shin rushed to his locker as fast as he could before Surina had a chance to catch up to him. "Few!" he said when he reached his locker. "She's not around. That's good. I can finally get some alone time."

"What are you doing right now?" Koto asked coming out from behind.

Shin screamed from the surprised. "Don't do that Koto! You scared me."

"Scared you? What did you think I was a ghost?"

"No. Worse, I thought you were Surina. She does that to me all the time and it's starting to get pretty annoying."

"Is that so," Koto stood there thinking for a few seconds. "I needed your help with something."

"My help? What could the great Koto Tashina want my help for?" Koto tried to reply without getting angry with his remark.

"Follow me and you will understand." He said before walking away. "Come on, hurry."

"Wait!" Shin started to follow him.

"Oh! He's so cute." mumbled Megumi as she hid from Shin. "I wish I could have him. He needs to be mine!"

"Megumi, keep your emotions in check." Said Tomoya. "You can't have him no matter what. We have to follow the plan, remember?"

"I know." She said while sticking out her lips. "I just can't help it when I see him around that stupid girl Surina. Now all of a sudden Sophia is around him more. I can't take it." She began biting her shirt again.

Koto stopped at a room in the basement floor. "I need your help with something in there." He pointed. "Just go in for yourself and you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Ok fine. I'll check it out. If it's nothing then I'm leaving." He said as he started entering the room.

"Yes." Koto began thinking. "Go in there. Only you would be stupid enough to go in there." When he saw Shin fully in the class room, he walked up behind to reach for the door handles.

"There's nothing in here. Not even a desk." Shin said looking around the room. When he turned around to Koto he saw him close the doors on him. "Wait! Koto, what are you doing?" he said running up to the door and trying to open it. "This isn't funny!" the door was locked and he couldn't budge it.

"You sure are stupid Shin." Koto said out loud so he could hear him. "Everyone should know that this is the only classroom in the school that's not being used. People use this place for a party, that's why it's completely empty. The door locks from the outside so there's no way you can get out. That's why I chose this room."


	16. Chapter 16: Koto's Revenge

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 4 Chapter 1: Koto's Revenge

"Let me out! This isn't funny Koto. I know that even you wouldn't do something this low." Shin tried to say to him.

"Then you don't know what I'm capable of." He said while pushing up his glasses. "One thing I really hate is getting embarrassed. Today you and Surina embarrassed me so I'm doing a little pay back."

"I don't have anything to do what Surina said! I didn't say anything."

"It doesn't matter because if you're suffering it'll cause Surina to suffer. Can't you see how much she likes you? Even I can tell that."

"She, she likes me?" Shin mumbled to himself.

"I'm leaving now, so have fun in that room you're stuck in." he said while raising the back of his hand to him.

"Wait! Don't go! How do you know she's going to come get me!?"

"I don't. I'm sure she'll eventually find you. She seems to be good at that. If she doesn't, well, it's none of my concern."

"Koto, wait! Damnit!" he said as he watched Koto take a turn into a different hall. "Open up you stupid door!" He shook the door as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge a bit. "Why is this always happening to me!" he said while punching the wall next to him after giving up.

Surina stood there at the exit door with Sophia while tapping her foot. "Where is he?" she said being impatient. "We're going to be late to the funeral if he doesn't hurry up." She began to tap even harder.

"Um… Surina, maybe he went to the bathroom or maybe he had to do something very important and um… was in a hurry so he didn't have time to tell us."

"No. I know Shin, he doesn't have anything important to go to right now. Believe me, I know what is life is like." She stood there tapping her foot a few more seconds. "Oh, where is he!" she said angrily as she kicked the wall. The impact caused the brick to break a little.

"Wow, she's strong." Sophia thought. "Hey, it's Koto." She pointed out as she saw him walk through the empty halls of the school.

"Yea, I wonder what he's been up to." She thought as she watched him get closer to them.

Kunai looked around in the empty halls. "There has to be at least on girl left in this school at this time. It seems like there's been less people in this school lately. It must be my imagination."

"Hello Kunai!" a girl said as she walked out of a classroom. Kunai turned around to face her with a happy look on his face.

"Well hello Sydney." He started to move his way to her. "I thought everyone had left in this school already."

"Yes, it does seem that way." She laughed a little from embarrassment. "Are you going this way too?" she asked when noticing that he was walking with her.

"Most certainly am. You know Sydney, you have a really beautiful smile." He said trying to cause her to blush which worked.

"Th-Thanks Kunai. I don't know what to say. Hey, we're alone. Maybe, we could… you know, right?" she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted.

"I would love to." He grabbed her, brought her close to her and began to kiss her. Sydney's face turned completely red.

"Where are you going?" Sophia asked. Surina stomped her way to Koto.

"I have a feeling I know that he has something to do with Shin's strange disappearance."

"I wonder how she would know." Sophia mumbled.

"Hey Koto! Get over here right now! I have something to ask you." She said while stomping her way to him, leaving small dents in the floor with every step.

"What do you want?" Koto asked nervously. "Shit!" he began thinking. "I didn't expect to run into her here. This didn't go according to my plan. I hope she is as stupid as Shin."

"Have you seen Shin?" Surina asked.

"No. Why do you ask? Did you lose him for a change? I thought you two were very close. Maybe he's hiding from you because he doesn't like you."

"What was that?" Surina's kicked Koto as hard as she could from the side. Koto flew to the wall.

"Careful Surina, you might hurt him badly." Sophia tried her best to calm down Surina.

"What the hell was that for bitch!" he said while standing up.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again! The next time I hear you say something like that I swear I'll kill you." Surina's eyes looked directly into Koto's.

"Her eyes," he began thinking. "They seem like a demon's. I can tell she isn't lying. I better be careful with what I do next. I need to get out of here before she realizes what I did."

"Now tell me again, did you see Koto." Surina asked again.

"Surina, I don't think Koto has seen Shin. If he has I'm sure he would tell us. Am I right Koto?" she said smiling to him.

"Oh yes. I haven't seen him at all so can you please allow me to go now." He said while pushing up his glasses.

"I don't believe you. Because of that I'm making you help find Shin until we find him. You got that?"

"Yes. I will be happy to help you." He answered. "Shit! What am I going to do now? She's a lot smarter than I gave her credit." He thought.

"What makes you think Koto has something to do with it?" Sophia asked.

"I've seen people like him. They're very intelligent, but get carried away with their emotions to easily and retaliate when something doesn't work in their favor. I wouldn't be surprised he did something to Shin to get back at us for what I said to him earlier today."

"DEAD ON!" Koto thought to himself in surprise.

"Let's get going you two. We need to find Shin before the funeral is over. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss it."

"Um… Ok, coming." Sophia and Koto followed her from behind.

"I guess I'm going to miss Toshio's funeral. It's a shame. I really wanted to go." Shin sat in the corner sulking with his face between his knees.

"Pssst! Pssst!" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Is someone there?" Shin looked up to see that the door was pushed opened. "Whose there?" he asked again.

"It's me." said Tsuno as he walked out to the open. "I followed you all the way down here. I figured that kid you were with was a bully so I followed him just in case. It's a good thing I did too because if I hadn't you would be stuck in here till morning."

"Thanks Tsuno!" she stood up. "I owe you one."

"No you don't. Consider it thanks from you and Surina helping me out with that bully Shino. Now he's a really scary bully." Tsuno shivered in his boots while thinking about him.

"I didn't do anything to help you. It was all Surina."

"Even if it was, I'm sure she would be happy that I helped you out here. Well anyways, I got to be going now." Tsuno turned around and bumped into Megumi. "Who are you? Another bully?"

"A bully!? I'm not a bully you little twirp!" she screamed in his face.

"You, you are a bully!" Tsuno ran back to Shin.

"I told you that I'm not a bully! Oh well, it can't be helped. I don't know why I should really care since I'm already dead."

"D-Dead?" moaned Tsuno.

Shin stood there surprised. "It can't be. You are supposed to be dead. You died about a month ago. How are you alive?"

"Oh Shin! You idiot!" she accidently said rudely. "You really want to know how I'm alive right now. I'll tell you." She said in a creepy tone.

"AHHHHH!" Surina, Sophia and Koto heard a scream.

"What was that?" Sophia asked. "I hope everything is alright with Shin."

"It sounded like a scream." replied Sophia.

"I'm sure she knows that captain obvious. What she means is, why is there someone screaming? There shouldn't be any reason for someone to be screaming." said Koto.

"Quiet you!" Surina whipped around to Koto. "I don't want to hear anything from you unless you find Shin. I'm still not very happy with you so I suggest that you quiet your pipe hole." Koto got too scared to say anymore. "Come on you two!" Surina grabbed Koto and started to run down the hall. Sophia ran from behind.

Surina stopped in front of a girl lying on the floor. She look as though the life was drained out of her. Surina let go of Koto and he fell to the floor. "I feel dizzy," he said without looking at the body.

"That's," Sophia said as she tried to catch her breath. "That's Sydney. She's a grade below us. How did she die?"

"I don't know." mumbled Surina. "She looks like she has no wounds or any sign of struggle so it wasn't murder. How can someone just fall over and die like this?"

"Maybe, Shin's right." Koto began to say. "He told me that there's a lot of weird stuff going on around town and I wouldn't believe him. At least not till today."

"Um… I have been getting that feeling ever since my brother had died. The Doctor um… told me that my brother wasn't the only person who died the way he did."

"Really? What were the symptoms your brother had before he died?" Koto asked curiously.

"Well um… the very first day I noticed something was that he looked pale and seemed out of it I thought he was just tired that day so I left him alone. The second day he became as pale as a ghost and couldn't keep balance. He collapsed at school so I took him to the school nurse. Then um… he told me he was alright so I tried to respect his wishes and I left him alone for the rest of the night. I was um… hoping that he would get over it soon. The next day he completely stopped talking and couldn't move any part of his body. I got really scared and took him to the hospital. The fourth day, well, um… he died." A tear dripped down Sophia's cheek and landed on Sydney's dead body.

"You're right. That does sound weird." Koto said. "But it doesn't match the death of this girl. She was completely normal earlier today and a completely healthy person wouldn't just scream if she was sick."

"Do you guys remember Adona Biair?" asked Surina.

"Yes. What about her?" Koto asked curiously.

"She died the same exact way in this school. She was completely healthy that day and at the end of the day the announcements went off telling us that she had died. There's something in this school that's killing people and I don't think it's human."

Koto took a quick gulp before speaking. "Not human. At this point anything makes sense. I need to do some research."

"Um… don't you think we should find a teacher and tell them about this body?"

"Good idea. We can't just leave Sydney right here." Surina said.

"So Sydney died, and she died in a worse way than me." Tomoya said walking out from the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Surina asked demandingly.

"That's Tomoya!" shouted Koto. "It can't be! He's been dead for a month now! How is he standing right over there?" Tomoya began laughing.

"Dead? He's um… dead!" Sophia stood there afraid.

"I don't care if you are dead. Why don't you make yourself useful and go find a teacher!" Surina pointed at him.

"Or," Tomoya gave a huge smile. "Why don't I do this," Tomoya walked over to the dead body. "I've been starting to get hungry and since there's already a dead body here I thought I minus well eat before the pain gets too great." Tomoya bent over and started to eat the dead body.

"He's, eating the body. It can't be. Not now." Surina mumbled to herself.

"Wh-what is he doing!" Sophia began to panic. "Ew!" she couldn't stand watching it. "Someone! Please stop him! I can't watch!"

"Hey you!" Koto said angrily. "Stop that right now! I don't care if you are dead. Respect other people's dead body right now!"

Tomoya turned his head to face him with blood dripping down from his mouth. "I would prefer you not to bother me in the middle of my meal." He said before he turned back he head to continue eating.

Sophia dropped to the floor crying. She held her hands over her eyes so she couldn't see. "I told you to knock it off!" Koto yelled as he ran to him.

"No you idiot! Leave him be!" Surina tried to warn him.

Koto threw a punch to Tomoya's head to stop him. His hand cracked from the impact. "Ow!" Koto pulled back his hand to his chest. "What is your head made of? I think I broke my hand."

"I told you," Tomoya began to say as he stood up. "To not interfere while I'm eating. If you're not going to listen to me then I have no choice." Tomoya turned around to face him and opened up his mouth wide.

"What are you doing?" Koto asked.

"You idiot! Look what you're making him do!" Surina yelled at Koto.

A loud screech came out of Tomoya's mouth. The noise began to hurt Sophia's and Koto's ears and blood started to drip out from them. "What's happening?" Koto tried to say but couldn't get himself to speak. "I can't move." He slowly slipped down to his knees.

"That's better." Tomoya said. "Now to continue my meal." He turned around and continued to eat.


	17. Chapter 17: Shin's Courageous Light

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 4 Chapter 2: Shin's Courageous Light

"Did you hear that noise?" Tsuno asked Shin.

"I did. It sounded, like a screech." He said. "It can't be." He began thinking. "Is that grave digger right about the cannibals?"

"Oh how I've been waiting to talk to you like this Shin!" Megumi turned around with her shirt in her mouth blushing. "I can't bring myself to look at him."

"Hey Megumi! Are you just going to face a different direction the whole time?" Shin asked.

"No!" she said rudely as she turned around to look at him. "Why would I face a different direction the whole time you idiot!" she said rudely again. "I'm winning points." She began thinking to herself. "If I keep acting like this, I'm sure he'll fall in love with me." Her face turned red.

"Um… your face is turning all red." Tsuno pointed out.

"My face!?" Megumi began to feel embarrassed. "No it isn't!" she said quickly, trying to hide her feelings.

"Uh, yes it is."

"Listen you little twerp! Do you want to get yourself eaten up alive?"

"Eaten?" Tsuno stood there afraid from the threat.

"That's what I thought. I suggest you stay quiet over there like the pathetic little kid you are."

"Don't talk to Tsuno like that!" Shin stood in front of Tsuno.

"He's so cute when he protects people," Megumi thought to herself. "Isn't that cute," she said rudely. "Protecting your friends."

"What do you want Megumi? How are you even alive? You are supposed to be dead as of right now." Said Shin.

"Yea I know." her fingered twirled around in her hair. "But I've come back to life as one of the supernatural. I can't believe you haven't been able to figure out what's going on in this town yet."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"You really are dense. This town is under a curse and you're the reason this town has become cursed."

"Cursed, by me? How? I haven't done any spells for about two weeks now. Did I really mess this town up? Are people dying allover because of me?" he thought.

"Shin…" Tsuno stood there wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm not going to say how you're the reason you cursed this town, but I'm under orders here to kill you so that the curse can be lifted. You see, as long as you're alive no supernatural creature can leave this stupid town."

"I don't believe you!" Shin yelled in anger. "Come on Tsuno. Let's go, she keeps talking about bullshit." Tsuno followed from behind.

"Shin!" Megumi's heart snapped in half. "How could you think I'm lying?" she sat sulking in a corner.

"Not so fast Shin!" another person said as he came into the classroom. "You aren't going anywhere." Megumi looked up to see who it was.

"Tekai! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Tekai? Impossible. You died two weeks ago." Shin stood there, beginning to get scared.

"Another dead person." said Tsuno. "Why is this happening to us?" he stood there shivering with fear.

"I came because I had a feeling that you and Tomoya wouldn't be able to handle this yourself. I was right, Tomoya is upstairs busy talking to Surina, Koto and Sophia. Three people who don't matter in this curse. Our only objective is to kill Shin and I knew you wouldn't have the heart to do so."

"Couldn't there be a different way in raising the curse?" Megumi asked. "Why don't we try to turn Shin into one of us?"

"No! You know there's a low chance for that to happen. Besides, he'll still technically be alive. We can't afford that to happen at all. Now, help me out Megumi or else you'll be killed."

"Fine!" Megumi said while sticking out her lips. Tekai opened up his mouth wide and started to give out a loud screech. Shin and Tsuno immediantly tried to cover up their ears. "Hmph! If you wanted my help so badly you would have allowed me to screech."

"What's happening?" Shin thought to himself. "My vision, it's beginning to fade. My body is beginning to feel week. What's going on? It's just like what the grave digger said."

"I ran to the scream and when I arrived a man sat down all bitten and scratched up. Another guy was walking towards him and gave out a loud screech. This was no ordinary person. The screech was very indescribable. It wasn't any noise I have heard before. I… I couldn't move an inch or talk after I heard it. My body was slowly losing conscience and I passed out shortly after… after that man, that man started to eat that poor person who was beat up. It was awful!"

"I didn't want to believe him." She thought to himself as he dropped to his knees. He saw Tsuno already collapsing to the floor. "I shouldn't have tried running away from Surina. I seem to be protected by her when I'm near her. I am such an idiot."

"Tekai! Can I have the little brat laying on the floor? I'm very hungry." She said hoping that he would say yes.

"Go ahead." Tekai answered when you finally stopped screeching. "If we let him go then news will travel faster about our existence. It will only be bad news for us."

"Oh Goody! I've been starting to get a little hungry. I guess you'll be my snack of the day little boy." She whispered into his ear. "Now hold still, this will be over in about ten minutes."

"No!" Shin tried to yell. "No! I can't let her hurt him. Why can't I move! I need to move fast before it's too late. Why am I so weak? Why am I always so helpless like this? My friends need me!"

"Shin! You're not helpless." A voice called out to him from the necklace.

"N-Naomi? Is that you?"

"Yes it is. Listen to me. I can help you if that's what you want?" she said.

"Yes! Please hurry! Megumi is about to eat Tsuno and I need to stop her before it gets too late." A small light began to glow from his necklace. "HELP ME!" Shin finally yelled out.

"What is he saying?" Tekai turned around to him. "It's no use. You can't move and no one's going to hear you in this school at this time of day."

The light from Shin's necklace began to glow brighter and brighter. "The light!" Megumi yelled. "I can't see! What's going on? What is he doing?" she stepped back to get away from the blinding light.

"I, I can move again!" Shin said as he stood up.

"Yes, now hurry up and go." Naomi said. The light vanished from the necklace and her voice did too.

"How is this possible?" Tekai stood there surprised. "What did he do? He shouldn't be able to move!" Shin ran over to Tsuno and picked him up.

"Don't worry Tsuno, I got you." He said when he lifted him over his shoulder. "Now we need to find a way to escape from this room." He looked around to find an opening.

"I won't let you pass through here." Tekai said. He stood in front of the door way to make sure he wouldn't have a chance of escape. "Go get him Megumi!"

"Will you calm down!" she said rudely. Her hands were still rubbing her eyes. "You wouldn't be able to see much either if you close to that blinding light he had." She stood straight up and looked right at Shin. "Now, I won't let you get away with my dinner." She said as she was walking towards him.

"Get back Megumi! I'm warning you." Shin stood there shivering in fear.

"He's so cute and noble." She began to think. "It's a shame that I have no choice but to kill him." Her face turned red again. "Shin, just give up. There's no way that you're going to win." She opened up her mouth to give out another screech.

"No," Shin began thinking. "If she screeches this might be the end of me."

"Now, fall to the ground like a good person." A horrible screech started to fill the room. This time Shin was unable to cover his ears and blood ran down them.

"As I thought, my vision is going bad again. I can't let this be the end of me. Not yet, not until I save Tsuno!" Shin's necklace began to glow again. Megumi stopped her screech to see if Shin has fallen to the ground yet.

"How was that?" she said when she looked down on him. "No," she mumbled. Shin stood there moving around. Blood still dripped down from his ears. "This is impossible. How are you still able to move?"

"It has to be that light!" Tekai yelled out. "I don't know where that light is coming from but it seems to be protecting him. We need to figure out where it's coming from and get rid of it in order to stop him."

"That's easy for you to say." Megumi said. "I can't ever get a good look at it, it keeps blinding my eyes."

"We'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Grab him and hold him there while I tear him the shreds." Tekai said slowly walking over to him.

"He's leaving his post," Shin began thinking. "This may be my chance, but first." Shin ran up to Megumi and kicked her in the shin. "Ow!" yelled Shin from the pain it caused his foot. Megumi stood there smiling without any sign of pain on her shin. "What is with your body? It's as hard as rocks."

"It's a special trait we gain since we are dead." laughed Megumi. "Our body has become hard as rock from rigamortis. Do you really think such a kick can hurt us?" she began to blush a little. "He actually touched me. I can't believe he touched me." she thought.

"I see." mumbled Shin.

"Shin…" Tsuno began to say.

"Don't worry Tsuno. I'll get both of us out of this mess alive. This isn't the first time I had to deal with something like this." He said courageously. His facial expression showed that he was getting serious.

"He's so cute!" Megumi began thinking. "He really thinks he can save Tsuno. I want to just go up there and kiss him right now." She began to blush even more.

"Naomi," Shin began to mumble. "If you're there listening to me, shine your light to blind them while I run to the door. I'm putting my faith in you."

"What is he planning?" Tekai wondered as he watched Shin hold Tsuno like he was giving him a piggy back ride. Shin started to run towards them without any hesitation. "So he plans on running through us. I won't let you get by!"

"NOW NAOMI!" Shin screamed. His necklace began to light up brightly within the room.

"What's going on? I can't see!" Megumi said.

"Where is he? Megumi! Don't let him go. Find him quickly before he escapes." Tekai yelled while blinded by the light.

"Easy enough for you to say, I can't see him either."

Shin ran between Tekai and Megumi without either of them realizing it. Shin ran out into the hall, sat down Tsuno and quickly turned around. The light disappeared leaving Tekai and Megumi to be able to see again.

"Over here!" Shin yelled out. He grabbed the handle to the door and began to close them.

"No! How is he able to do this?" Tekai stood there surprised.

"Don't you dare close that door you brat!" Megumi yelled as she started to dart for it. "I swear I will kill your friends if you do!" she barely reached the door by the time Shin was able to close it and lock it. Megumi grabbed ahold the door handle and tried opening it. Shin stuck out his tongue and held down his eye lid with his finger. "Don't you dare do that to me!" she said furiously. "Open this door right now or else you'll regret it."

"Regret it?" Shin said. "I'll regret it if I opened it. Why would I want to help someone who is trying to kill me?"

"I don't want to kill you." Megumi said. "I'm under orders to kill you by someone."

"Under orders, by whom?"

"I can't say," Megumi said while sticking her lips out again. "If I told you that I surely will be killed, again and this time I wouldn't be coming back."

"Well, that sucks for you two." Shin said as he picked up Tsuno back over his shoulder. "Have fun when someone discovers you down here. Your whole secret will be blown." Shin began walking down the halls.

"Get back here Shin!" Megumi yelled one last time.

"Forget it Megumi. He got us good for now." Tekai said. "We need to worry on getting out of here before tomorrow morning when everyone gets to class. Besides, Tomoya is still out there somewhere. I'm sure he'll get him."

"Oh! But I wanted to be the one to get Shin. We are destined to be together. I know it!" she said beginning to fantasize the both of them together.

"I, I can't take it much more of this! I can't stand here watching much more." Sophia began to hurl on the ground. Tomoya had just finished eating all the meat from the stomach area.

"Surina!" Koto yelled out. "Why are you just standing there? Do something! You seem to be the only person here who can move." Surina stood there in a daze, watching as the blood flowed out from Sydney's veins. "Surina!" Koto yelled one more time.

"I don't understand why I need to stop him right now." Surina said as she watched him. "It gives us a big favor if he eats her. I don't think Sydney would care anyways since she's dead."

"What are you talking about? Of course she would care! Stop him before he does any more damage to her body."

"I'll finish this later." Tomoya said. He stood up and wiped the blood off his face. "I better kill you three now before you get in the way. Megumi should be killing Shin right about now."

"Shin?" Koto began thinking. "He would be an easy target to kill right now since he's stuck in a room."

"You're going to kill Shin?" Surina's tone and expression changed instantly. "I won't let you do that!"

"Surina. I'm surprised you haven't done it yet. You know how dangerous he is to this town. The best solution is to kill him." Tomoya said.

"What does he mean?" wondered Koto.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him." She said angrily while ignoring what he said. "I'll protect him from everything."

"Are you so sure about that?" Tomoya asked. "Let's see if you can."


	18. Chapter 18: Toshio's Burial

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 4 Chapter 3: Toshio's Burial and Sophia's broken heart

"Now, fall to the ground!" Tomoya opened up his mouth and gave another screech.

"Cover up your ears you two!" Surina said to Koto and Sophia. She ran up to Tomoya and kicked him as hard as she could. Tomoya flew back to the wall and stopped screeching in the process.

"How did she do that?" Koto asked. "I tried punching him myself earlier and I couldn't even make him move an inch. Instead, my hand broke from the pain."

"Ow, that really hurt." Tomoya said as he stood up. "You can really kick. Let's see how long you stand doing that!" Tomoya began to run to Surina.

"Look out Surina!" Sophia yelled. "He's moving really fast!"

Tomoya darted to Surina before she had time to react. "Now," he said. "This is what a real hit feels like." He head butted her hard in the gut. She flew back and hit the wall harder than what he did.

"Surina!" Sophia tried to crawl to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She struggled to sit up. Her head was bleeding and her right arm was broken. "Damn!" she began thinking. "I can't fight like this. We need to get out of here fast, especially before they notice something strange about me."

"Take this!" Madam threw a jar at Tomoya. It broke open and water poured all over him. The water began to burn through his skin and he started to scream.

"What is this?" he yelled.

"It's Holy Water. It's a good thing I came in time. It looks like I came to help just in time." She turned around to look at Sophia and Koto who were lying on the floor.

"Who are you?" Koto asked.

"It's Madam Furon." smiled Surina. "It's a good thing you are here. Now we can get out of here before it's too late, but first we need to go find Shin." She said as she stood up.

"Thank goodness. Someone is here to help us." Sophia fell unconscious.

"Don't worry Surina. I've already saw the future of today's event. He's perfectly fine, as long as Naomi stays with him at least." Madam said.

"What?" Koto began thinking as he struggled to stay conscious. "It can't be. Naomi is supposed to be dead. What is she…?" Koto lay there unconscious as well.

"Oh good." She sighed in relief. "I was worried about him."

"Surina!" she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Shin running down the hallway with Tsuno on his back.

"Sh-Shin!" Surina raced over to him as fast as possible and gave him a big hug. Tsuno slipped off and stood there silently. "You fool," she began saying. "You had me worried. Where have you been?"

"I was locked downstairs in a room by Koto. He wanted revenge from what you said to him." He said angrily. "None of this would have happened if you just allowed him in the club."

"I still don't want him to join." She groaned. "I still don't like his attitude and I knew all along that he did something to you. That's why I made him help find you, but we ran in a bit of trouble. Wait? Where's Tomoya?" she looked around and found that he had disappeared already.

"Don't worry about him Surina. We need to get these two out of here." Madam said as she picked up Sophia.

"You were looking for me?" Shin said happily. "You know, if it wasn't for Tsuno, I think I would have died. He appeared just in time before I saw Megumi and Tekai who were trying to kill me."

"Really?" Tsuno said in embarrassment. "You don't have to praise me."

"You did?" Surina praised him. "Thank you so much Tsuno." She bent over and gave him a hug.

"Th-Thanks Surina." Tsuno's cheeks turned red.

"Come on you two. Surina, grab Koto!" Madam said as she walked past them. Surina grabbed Koto's shirt and dragged him along.

"That was a close one." Tomoya hid behind a door. "If I were to keep getting hit by that water I would have died for good. Our mission failed this time, but next time we'll get them." Tomoya turned around in the direction Shin came from. "I wonder what happened to Megumi? I guess I better go and find her before someone else does." He started to take off.

"Where to now?" Surina asked Madam.

"We need to hurry and get these three to the hospital. Sophia, Koto and Tsuno should get themselves checked out by the doctor after hearing those horrible screeches." She answered.

"What about me?" asked Shin.

"You look pretty healthy to me!" Surina patted him on the back really hard, causing a cracking noise in his back.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Are you trying to break my back?"

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to. Besides, all it was, was your back being cracked. Does it feel any better?"

"No it doesn't!" Shin yelled.

Tsuno watched both of them and began to giggle. "You two are very funny and strange. I think I like you."

Surina pulled Shin back and started to whisper to him. "I like this kid a lot. How old is he?"

"He's a freshman, but actually should be in seventh grade. He's a lot smarter than he looks. That's why was bumped up two grades. Why?"

"Because I'm going to have him join our club. I'm going to ask him to join after he recovers from the hospital."

"It's ok with me. I actually like him too."

"Tekai? What are you doing here?" Tomoya asked as when he saw him exit through the door.

"Thanks for releasing us. I was getting worried on how we were going to get out." He said. "I only came here because the higher ups were concerned that two people wouldn't be enough to kill him. After all, word as gone out that he completely killed Bloody Mary."

"I see. They don't trust us to get the job done. I guess they were right though, I wasn't able to get rid of his friends and it looks like you two failed."

"We didn't fail yet!" Megumi said with a smirk. "I already thought of a reason to get them back. I want my meal bad right now." She thought about Tsuno. "He looked so tasty to eat."

"Speaking of eating," Tomoya began. "I need you to help me eat a dead body upstairs. I didn't kill her but something else did. We need to get rid of it before someone sees it. We already got that stupid grave digger on our hands. We don't need anyone else to realize the existence of the supernatural that's living in this town."

"You're right. We all have a duty and our duty is to eat the evidence of those who won't rise or who knows of our existence." said Tekai. "After today, we need to eliminate six people. What was your plan Megumi?" he looked around to find that she was gone.

"I think she left already to go eat that dead body I mentioned earlier. I think her hunger is starting to get the best of her." Tomoya said.

"Ok. Then we should hurry up too."

"Youv cwalled fwor me wright?" Narushi stood there at the front desk of the hospital drunk.

"And your name is?" the lady asked.

"It's Nawushi. I was cwalled by someone wit the nwame of Wenge."

"Oh yes. Narushi. Renge did mention something about your arrival. Have you been drinking mister?" she asked.

"Dwoes it mwatter? It's mwy wife. I cwan dwink if I wanted to."

"Ok. Just follow me this way. Please be careful while walking down the hallways. We don't want you to be bumping into other people." She said. She looked at him quickly in disgust and started walking down the halls.

"Wait!" Madam yelled out. "We need some medical treatment right now." The lady turned around and saw Sophia and Koto knocked out with blood coming out of their ears.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We don't know." Surina began to lie. "They just dropped to the floor and blood started coming out of their ears."

Shin looked over at Narushi, realizing that he was the man on T.V. "Dwid you gwuys wappen to hwear a scweech?" he asked. "It wooks wike the swame excact thwing as what happened to me."

"We don't know." Madam lied to him. "We found them like this."

"Ok. Follow me. We need to treat them right away." The lady said. "Everyone followed behind her.

"Wait! What about mwe?" Narushi asked.

"Can you please wait in the waiting room? This is urgent."

"Renge!" the lady said. "Please take care of these kids. Something has happened to them." She said.

"Oh my." She said when noticing the blood coming out of the ears. "Please, come this way. What happened?"

"You two go leave." Madam said to Surina and Shin. "I got things from here. You two should go to Toshio's funeral." Tsuno walked into the room so he could get himself checked out.

"She's right." Surina said. "We better go now before it gets too late." Both agreed and took off.

"This is the first time I have ever saw something like this." Renge thought to herself. "I have never seen anyone come in with blood coming out of their ears like this."

"Is this really Toshio?" Shin asked himself as he stood in front of Toshio's casket. His body looked lifeless and his skin was really pale.

"Here you go…" Toshio handed the cashier the extra seventy-five cents. Shin looked around to see who it was. Shin began to think back to when he saw last Toshio alive.

"T-Toshio?" he mumbled.

"In the flesh." he said. "It's a good thing I happened to be here. Otherwise you wouldn't have had enough money to buy those." He had a smile on his face.

"You didn't have to. I could have handled this myself."

"Maybe… but I wanted to help. Consider it a thank you for being there for my sister."

"T… Toshio." Shin's eyes began to water up. "He was the only one that ever paid any attention to me since Naomi died and Tykato left. What kind of disease did this to him?" Shin notice two small bite marks on his neck. "What is that?" he mumbled.

"He's a lot sadder than I thought he would be." Surina thought as she sat down on the couch. "He has the look of someone that he lost that was very close to him. If Sophia was here, who knows what she would be like right here."

"You can tell me what happened here." Nurse Renge said. "I won't tell any other members. I already have a feeling that these deaths aren't happening from natural causes."

"Ok fine." Madam smiled. "But you must promise that you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. They were attacked by ghouls. People who have come back from the dead tried to kill them, but I came in time to save them. They're screech is what knocked them out and caused their ears to bleed. You don't have to believe a word I say. I'm sure the day will come when you will become a believer."

"You're right." Renge sighed. "That does sound crazy. Unfortunately I'm not ready to believe something like that yet, but what I've been seeing the story may fit."

Sophia woke up from her sleep and began to scream. She kept screaming and screaming and wouldn't stop. "What's going on?" Renge asked as she entered the room. She saw Sophia lying there kicking the air. "She's going into shock." Renge ran quickly over to her and tried forcing her to stop moving. Madam stood there and watched.

"What's happening in here?" Doctor Ross asked as he raced in from the loud screaming. "That girl," he began thinking. "She was in here a close to a week ago for her brother. I wonder what has happened."

"She's going through shock and I don't know what's causing it!" Renge yelled. "Hurry up and help me strap her down doctor."

"Coming." He quickly ran over and helps tie her down.

Sophia wouldn't stop screaming. After about a minute of screaming she started to scream Toshio's name. "TOSHIO! TOSHIO! TOSHIO!"

In the meantime, Toshio's casket was being carried down the road. Two little girls threw flower petals on the road all over the place as they passed by from behind the casket.

Sophia kept on screaming and in between screams she kept yelling out Toshio's name. "We need to hurry up and calm her down and Fast!" Doctor Ross yelled. "If you don't her heart will fail her!"

"Toshio?" Renge mumbled to herself. "That's the name of her brother that died here earlier this week. I wonder why she's going through so much shock all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry Sophia." Madam mumbled to herself as she began walking away through the halls. "You need to be strong for your little brothers and sisters."

"Sophia doesn't deserve this." Koto lay in bed listening to Sophia scream. "What has she ever done? She's never done anything to hurt anyone in her life."

"TOSHIO!" Sophia kept screaming. "TOSHIO! TOSHIO! I NEED TO GO TO THE FUNERAL!" she struggled to get herself free. "TOSHIO!"

Sophia had a feeling that Toshio was about to be buried. He was carried through the forest and then reached the graveyard. The people who were holding onto the casket gently slowly lowered it into the deep, dark whole in the ground. Then they each grabbed ahold of a shovel and started throwing dirt back into the grave.

"PLEASE!" Sophia screamed in desperation. "I MUST GO! LET ME GO! TOSHIO! TOSHIO! TOSHIO!" Renge and doctor Ross had finished strapping her down to her seat. Sophia screamed to the point where she began to cough up blood.

"Do you have the anesthetics ready?" Doctor Ross yelled. "We need to hurry, she's getting worse."

"I have it right here." Renge handed him the needle.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. "TOSHIO!" Ross stabbed the shot into her. "TOSHIO! TOSHIO!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you go to his funeral in your condition." Doctor Ross said.

"Toshio! Toshio!" Sophia began to scream less. Her eyes began to feel drowsy. "Toshio. Please, you must let me go." She slowly began to say in a soft voice.

"Your friends went to go see the funeral. I'm sure they'll tell you about it." Renge said trying to make her feel better. She rubbed her head trying to help her fall asleep.

"Thank… goodness." Sophia sighed and fell asleep.

"There. That should be it." Doctor Ross sighed in relief. "Can you handle things from here?"

"Yes, thank you Ross. I just have that little boy to look at then I'm all finished here. Oh, and Narushi is here to talk to you like you asked."

"Is that so? It's about time. I have a lot to talk about." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Toshio," Sophia said in her dreams. "I'm going to miss you." A tear drip slipped down her cheek. Toshio's casket was completely buried and people lay down their flowers and left. Sophia and Shin stood there a bit longer than the rest of the people.

"Shin, it's been bugging me. Who are those kids?" she pointed to a group of seven children bundled together.

"Them? You don't know. Those are Sophia's younger brothers and sisters. There was nine total in their family, but because Toshio died there is only eight left.

"She has so many brothers and sisters. How is she going to take care of all of them by herself?" she watched as they began to walk away.

"She was very close to her brother Toshio. Toshio was the man of the house. He quit school so he could go get a job to help support for the family. Sophia offered to help, but Toshio wouldn't let her drop out too. Now that he's gone, she has to take care of the rest of the family."

"I see. No wonder why I haven't seen much of a smile out of her." She could no longer see Sophia's brothers and sisters. "Her life must have been hard. What happened to her parents?"

"I don't really know. All I do know is that they died two years ago. Before then she was always such a happy girl." Shin began to walk away. "I hope she doesn't wake up tonight." He added.

"Why do you say that?" she followed behind.

"Because she would try her best to get here, the hospital won't let her go in her condition, not at least until morning and she wouldn't be able to handle it. Her heart isn't exactly the strongest one out there."

"Wow." Surina began to think. "How long as Shin had feelings for her? He knows a lot about her and cares deeply."


	19. Chapter 19: The Ghouls Make Their Move

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 4 Chapter 4: The Ghouls Make Their Move

"Um… what are you doing to Toshio's grave?" Sophia asked a little girl who was digging up the grave.

"Hehehehe! What's wrong Miss?" the little girl smiled. Her eyes were red and her skin was as pale as snow. "My name's Midna. What's your name Miss?" asked while smiling at her.

"My name?" Sophia stared at her with a little bit of fear, but not too much. "It's um… Sophia, but what are you doing with um… my brother's grave?"

Midna giggled again and continued digging without looking at Sophia. "Why do you ask such silly questions Miss?" she continued giggling.

"Can you um… please stop giggling Midna. You're kind of um… scaring me." Sophia took a small step back.

"Sorry Miss." She said while giggling again. "I can't help it. I always like giggling when I talk." She looked back over to Sophia with her demonic red eyes. Sophia began to feel a little more afraid.

"Can you please um… tell me why you're digging up my brother's grave?"

"Why?" she looked back at her. "Because I'm going to eat him." Her voice deepened to a lower pitch. "Just like I'll eat the rest of your family."

Sophia woke up screaming for her nap. "Oh, it was just a dream." She sighed in relief when she noticed that she was in the hospital.

"I'm glad to see that you're up." Renge smiled. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Actually I did. How did you um… know?"

"You were moaning in your sleep and kept tossing and turning. Also you kept saying the name Midna. Who is Midna?" Renge asked curiously.

"I um… I really don't know. It's a name that I came up with in my sleep I um… guess."

"Do you want to talk about it? It might be better you tell me about this dream."

"Ok." Sophia said. "I minus well since I um… can't stop thinking about it. "There was this um… little girl digging up my brother's grave. I kept um… asking her why she was doing that but she wouldn't answer my um… question at first. Her eyes were um… red like a demon's. She kept giggling and um… every time she looked at me with those eyes I um… kept getting a little bit scared. Finally she um… said that she was digging up Toshio so that she could um… eat him. She then um… told me that she was going to eat the rest of my family."

"That does sound pretty scary." Renge sat there thinking to herself for a bit. "Midna. That's the same name Narushi mentioned to us. Sophia described her the same way as Narushi." Renge looked at Sophia again. "Are you sure you never saw this person before in your life?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so. Does it matter?"

"No. Not really. Did you realize that you were asleep for two days now?" Renge said to change the subject. "You can go home this afternoon if you're feeling well. We have to keep you here for now to make sure that you'll be fine."

"Three days? Really? Wow." She said. "I wonder how all my brothers and sisters are doing at home. I haven't seen them in such a long time."

"Oh, them." Renge smiled. "I'm sure they're all doing fine. They've all stopped in here a couple of times a day while you were asleep. They kept asking me when you'll finally wake up and go home. I had to keep telling them that I really don't know the answer to that."

"They came to see me?" Sophia turned to look out the window. "That makes me happy." A smile took over her entire face. "Now I really can't wait to go see them."

"Hey Claire! Have you finished getting supper ready?" One of Sophia's brothers asked.

"Almost ready!" Claire smiled. "Sophia's going to be really ahppy to see this when she gets back. We've been working hard on cleaning the house. We'll show her that she can count on us on taking care of the family too."

"Someone as to do it too." Her brother said. "Toshio isn't around so Sophia is going to need a lot of help from us. Hey Takuya, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he noticed how pale he was.

"I'm, I'm feeling fine." He said as if he were in a daze.

"That's good." He patted him on the back. "If you don't begin to feel well just tell me."

"Ok. I will." Takuya walked on to the next room slowly.

The policeman came walking out of the police station to get into his car. He saw a girl with red hair on the hood. "Excuse me Mister Policeman sir." Megumi said. "Can you please give me a huge favor?"

"As long as you get off my car." He said rudely. Megumi's smile vanished and stood up. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "What are you doing!? You're insulting a police officer you know."

"I don't care." She said rudely. "You don't talk to me like that." He struggled to get Megumi's hands to let go of him but he couldn't get them to budge.

"What are your hands made out of? I can't move them." Megumi began to smile again.

"Now," Megumi threw him on top of the hood of his car. His head was hit hard by the impact. "You will listen to me right now or else I'll eat you."

"Eat me?" he began to get scared. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"All I want is for you to go get me some information about some people." She smirked. "If you do this for me I promise that I will leave you alone."

"What kind of information?"

"I need to know the locations of certain people that I'm looking for. You see, I want some revenge and you're going to help me. If you decide to tell anyone about our little secret I swear I won't hesitate to kill you." She said while licking her chops.

"This is stupid!" Narushi threw his shovel at the ground. "Why do I have to cooperate with the town's people? I already got it bad enough with that little girl digging up all these graves every night."

"You are to give us all detail when you find someone else suspicious to you in this town." Narushi thought back to when Ross said to him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Wes! I wunderstwand." Narushi had said without thinking about it.

"I have the worse job anyone could want." Narushi said picking his shovel back up after thinking about Doctor Ross. "And now I have to play as the watch dog for that stupid doctor. I'm sure he could have found a better person to do this than me."

"Hello there." Tomoya came out in the open. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"It's just a kid. Scram now and leave me alone. I don't like kids so go." Narushi's pointed his finger to leave.

"Listen to me!" Tomoya's voice began to sound angry. "You need to dig up a few graves for me right now." Narushi looked at him and began to laugh.

"Now," he said while catching his breath. "Why would I dig up a few graves for a little brat like you? Now scram before I get really mad." He pointed again indicating the direction he should go.

"I see that you decided to go the hard way." Tomoya began to open his mouth wide.

"That look," Narushi's eyes began to widen. "It's exactly how that man opened his mouth before he gave a loud screech. Is he a cannibal too?" Narushi began to get scared. A loud screech began to come out of Tomoya's mouth and Narushi dropped his shovel and covered his ears. "Fine!" he tried yelling over the noise. "I'll dig up those graves! Just please stop screeching." Tomoya stopped screeching and closed his mouth.

"Good. We already know that you know our secret. We're not cannibals. We're known as ghouls. You should keep your mouth closed about us or else we will start going after you and eat you." Tomoya walked over to pick up the shovel. "If you hadn't decided to cooperate with us," he handed up the shovel. "You would have been eaten a lot sooner than you realize."

"Who exactly do you want dug up?" he asked after taking a quick gulp.

"He-Here you go." The policeman handed Megumi a few sheets. "It's all the information that you need to know about the people you are looking for. Now can you please leave me alone?"

Megumi took a few seconds to look over the papers to see if they were what she wanted. "I believe I can't let you go."

"Why not? Isn't that what you asked for?"

"It is, but the chance of you going around blabbing your mouth about me is just too risky. Besides, I need to eat something before I get too hungry." Megumi ran to him quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! No!" Megumi took a big bite out of his arm and chewed on the skin that she tore off and swallowed. The policeman began to scream. "Please stop! That hurts."

"Will you shut up? You're being too noisy." She took another bite out of his arm and the policeman continued to scream. After Megumi finished eating what she bit off she gave a loud screech. The policeman stopped screaming and slowly fell unconscious on the floor. "There you go. You are really delicious." She took another big bite out of his arm. "I think it might be a little too dangerous to eat you out in the open like this. I'll take you someplace where I can enjoy this." She started to drag him across the parking lot and into the forest.

"Oh Shin! How comes you're not out with your friends?" Mrs. Rento asked. Shin sat on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Everyone's busy today." He said without looking at her.

"I see. Well, I'll be back soon. I have a few things I need to take care of, ok." She walked out of the house without saying a word more.

"You know," Shin mumbled. "I just realized Surina hasn't been bugging me today. It feels really odd. I hope she's doing ok." He began to feel worried.

Koto sat in his father's library researching what he saw the other night with Sophia and Surina. "I still haven't told Shin what I originally was going to say." Koto began to think as his train of thought was getting distracted. "I allowed my emotions to get the best of me and because of that I forgot all about It." he put down the book and stood up to go search for another one on the shelves.

"What happened to Tomoya that had caused him to become what he is? And more importantly, what has he become?" Shin grabbed a book from the shelf and started to flip through it. He stopped for a quick second to push up his glasses. "What is this?" His eyes caught something on the page. "A ghoul?" he walked back over to his chair and began to read more.

"Sophia! You're finally home!" all the kids screamed with excitement and run up to her to give her a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you guys too." Sophia took a good look around and noticed that it was clean. "Did you guess clean the house yourself?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yes we did," Thomas said. "We want you to know that we are old enough to start helping out with the family too so you don't have to do everything by yourself."

"We were so worried when you didn't come home," Claire added. "So we took matters into our homes and decided to clean."

"Thank you Clair and Thomas. Thank you everyone. She said smiling." Sophia noticed Takuya walking slowly to her. "Takuya!" she screamed in fear.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"How long as Takuya been acting like this?" she asked.

"Just today, why?" Claire asked.

"He's as pale as what Toshio was." She lifted her hand over his chest to feel his pulse. "I'm right. His pulse is moving really fast like Shin's. Are you feeling alright Tykato?"

"I am Sophi. I feel perfectly fin." He said while giving her a big hug.

"Grab your coats everyone!" Sophia stood straight up. "We need to go someplace right now."

"Where are we going?" Thomas asked.

"We need to take Takuya to the hospital right away. I believe he's come down with the same sickness as what Toshio had."

"This can't be." Claire covered her mouth.

"I don't feel bad. Really, I don't need to go to the hospital." Takuya tried to say.

"That's nonsense." Sophia said while putting on her coat. "You're going whether you want to or not." Sophia grabbed his hand and walked out the door. "I hope I'm wrong," she began thinking. "I don't want to lose my whole family like this."

"I can't believe it's starting to get dark already outside." Shin said while looking out the window. "A day without Surina feels nice once in a while. I get to sit back and relax." He pushed back his chair and lifted the foot rest up. He then changed the channel again to see what else is on.

"Shin! Come on!" Surina jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Shin's arm. She dragged him to the window as fast as she could.

"Surina! What are you doing?" he asked when they reached the window. "I knew it," he began to think. "It's too good to be true. I can't have a day without seeing her in my life."

"Come on, quickly go!" she pushed Shin threw the window and followed from behind. Both landed on the bushes beside the houses. Shin stood up with cuts all over him from the broken glass in the window.

"What's the big idea!?" he asked angrily. "Now I'm all cut up and our window is broken, you better explain yourself right now." He demanded.

"Move it!" Surina grabbed his arm again and pulled him with her as she ran to the streets. "We don't have much time left!"

"What's going on? Did something bad happen?" When they reached the street, he heard a loud explosion noise. He turned back to see that his house had exploded. "What, just happened?" he stood there surprised. "If Surina hadn't got me out of there right away I would be dead as of now."

"There was a bomb planted in your house. There wasn't time to disarm it so the next option was to get you out of there. I hope your mom wasn't in there."

"No. Thankful." He sighed in relief. "But how did you know that?"

"You sure are very difficult to kill." said Megumi as she walked out into the open. "Oh! I love it when he plays hard to get!" she thought to herself with her back turned to them and her shirt in her mouth. She then turned back to face them shortly after.

"Me-Megumi? It's you again?" Shin sat there not as surprised as he was the first time. "You guys really are serious in killing me. How did you know where I lived?"

"Oh silly Shin." She walked closer and closer to him. "Don't worry," she said in a mellowed voice. "I'm not going to hurt you right this second." Her arms wrapped around Shin's body, "I always knew where you lived, even before I died. You see, we were meant to be soul mates."

"So-So-Soul mates?" Shin's face turned pale. "Great," he started to think. "Now I got two nut cases after me; a stalker and a killer."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Surina dropped kicked Megumi as hard as she could. Surina's voice sounded angry. "You don't have the right to be hugging Shin like I do."

"The right? I think I have the saying in that." Shin said angrily.

"Ow." Megumi stood back up "That hurt. Surina, you are one pain in the ass, you know that? I wish the target were you instead, I would enjoy it that way more and Shin and I would be together forever then." She started fantasize about Shin.

"Come on Shin! Let's get out of here!" she grabbed his arm again and started to pull.

"You won't be getting too far." Megumi pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello boss, this is Megumi. They're heading down the street just like you planned. Ok, ok, bye." She hung up. "This is the end of you two. I hope Surina's body tastes good." She licked her chops and began walking down the street after them.

"Nurse Renge!" Sophia yelled out as she saw her walk by.

"Oh! You are back already, Sophia?" she said jokingly. "What's the matter?" she asked when noticing the small tears in her eyes.

"It's my little brother." Nurse Renge looked at Takuya and noticed how pale and dazed look he was. "He's come down with the same thing as Toshio."

"This looks bad. Bring him with me. Can all the rest of your siblings wait in the waiting room?"

"Don't worry," Claire said. "Thomas and I will watch the rest of the family members there." They all began walking to the waiting room except Takuya and Sophia.

"Do you have any idea when he started acting like this?" Renge asked.

"All the other kids told me that he just started to behave like this today. So whatever he caught it was just recent."


	20. Chapter 20: Gather at the Graveyard

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 4 Chapter 5: Gather At the Graveyard

"This looks bad." Madam gazed into her crystal ball. She watched Sophia, Koto, Surina and Shin all at once. "The second round with the ghouls is about to start with those kids. I hope they'll all be safe. I'm getting worried about Sophia; I better go and check on her at the hospital." Madam stood up and walked out of her house.

"I hope Shins home." Koto said to himself as he walked down the street. He turned left to get to the same street Shin lived on. "I need to say sorry and to tell him what I originally wanted to tell him. Is that," Koto pushed up his glasses and watched as two people came running in his direction. "Shin and Surina? Good. It saves me a whole lot of," Koto took a quick sniff and smelled smoke. "Smoke? Is there a fire?" he looked further behind Shin and Surina and saw a house fire. "What's going on?"

"KOTO! Run!" Surina yelled as they began to pass him.

"Why? What's going on? There's a fire, shouldn't we try to put it out?" Koto asked in confusion.

"There's no time! The cannibals are coming this way!" Shin yelled.

"The cannibals!" Koto began to run along with them. "I don't want to run into them again, I don't know how to defend myself against those horrible screeches they give out."

"Too bad!" Tekai walked out in front of them to stop them. "I won't let you guys pass through here so easily this time." Surina, Shin and Koto stopped running. "I'm not going to let you go easy this time Shin for what you did to me and Megumi."

"Is that Tekai?" Koto stood there thinking. "He must be a ghoul too."

"This way!" Surina pulled Shin and ran between two houses as a shortcut with Koto following behind them.

"You may be able to run," Tekai smiled as he began to follow. "But you sure can't hide."

"We'll try to do everything that we can." Nurse Renge said. "It'll be best if you go home with your siblings and take care of them for now."

"Please, can I just stay a little bit longer?" Sophia begged. "If in case he does die, I want to at least spend my last time with him."

"Die? You don't have to worry about anyone dying." Renge said trying to cheer her up.

"I already know the um… truth." Sophia said coldly. "There's a disease going around that you people can't um… stop. It's already began to hit my family and if we um… don't stop it; I already know that it's slowly going to um… take everyone one by one."

"Sophia," Renge stood there silent. "How did she know?" she began thinking. "It's probably what Doctor Ross told her before." She began remembering what he said to Sophia.

"I'm sorry." said Doctor Ross. Sophia stood silent over her dead brother. "He didn't make it like we had hoped, but we honestly don't know what happened. There have been many cases like this so we don't know if we should call it an epidemic yet or not."

"Ross couldn't keep his big mouth shut, but she seems to be taking it a lot better than I thought. I guess she won't be as heartbroken as last, I hope." Renge thought.

"Just promise me," Sophia added. "That you'll um… do what you can to make sure that he stays alive." Renge looked in her eyes and saw how serious she was.

"I promise."

Sophia looked past Renge's shoulder to see someone walk past the door. "T-Toshio?" she mumbled.

"Toshio? Oh no, please don't tell me she's going to crack again." Renge thought to herself. Sophia started walking out of the room. When She got into the hall she saw no one.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I saw Toshio." She mumbled to herself. At the end of the hallway she saw him pass by again. "Toshio!" she yelled out. "Renge, can you watch the kids for me? I'll be right back." She took off running.

"Ok? Please don't tell me she's starting to hallucinate by seeing her dead brother. Please hurry back!" she yelled. "It's getting late!"

"Toshio! Is that you?" Sophia yelled as she ran after the figure. She raced down the stairs and through the hallways. Eventually passing Doctor Ross which left him what she's doing. She eventually ran out of the doors of the hospital to outside. She stopped to take a quick breathe. "What am I doing? That can't be Toshio. He's dead, but Tomoya was dead and somehow he is alive and moving. Maybe," she noticed the same person moving in the shadows. She then darted to move to him.

"Where are we?" Koto asked when they all stopped to take a breather.

"It looks like we're at the graveyard." Shin said as he looked around. "How did we get here?"

"We lured you here." Someone said as they came out from the gravestone. "They cornered you here until you moved one direction, and that direction would lead you here." The man dressed in a colorful costume, his chin was hairy and was in more of a square shape than round. His skin is pale and his arms and legs were really skinny. He was about the height of 6" 3'.

"Who are you?" Koto asked while pushing up his glasses.

"I'm the boss of all the ghouls around here in town." His voice sounded lively and he moved and twirled as he spoke. "I'm the one who ordered everyone to kill you Shin Rento." he said with a deep dark voice.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because your very existence is a curse to this town, and the only way to break the curse is to kill you." He said while twirling again. As he spoke his voice sometimes reached a high squeaky voice. "You two," he pointed to Koto and Surina. "Should hate him right now. Because of him, we have to kill you too since you all know the very existence of us ghouls."

"Kill us?" Koto said.

"I won't let you do that to anyone!" yelled Surina. "I'll kill you if you try."

"Kill me?" he laughed. "I would most defiantly like to see you try Surina. I don't know how a wimpy girl like you could ever think you could kill me."

"Wait!" Shin said. "He, he looks familiar to me. Are you Mephisto?"

"How funny," he chuckled. "The brat actually knows my name. I'm guessing you know who I am too."

"You mean thee Mephisto?" Koto asked.

"Who is this guy?" Sophia asked. "I never heard of anyone named Mephisto before."

"You wouldn't" Koto pushed up his glasses. "You only moved into this town not too long ago. He was the most wanted serial killer here in this very town. He killed numerous people and never once was caught. Then, one day, two months ago, they found him dead."

"Correct!" he twirled and jumped in the air. "My ways have been forced to change ever since I turned into a ghoul, but now I can't get caught when I kill. You see, our screech is what makes it impossible for you to escape from. I'm sure you already heard it once. Would you like to hear it again?" he asked as he widened up his mouth.

"Shin! Koto!" Surina yelled. "Hurry up and cover up your ears!" Mephisto began to screech and Shin and Koto started to drop to their knees, unable to talk or move.

"Now," Mephisto started to say when he finished screeching. "Megumi, Tekai and Tomoya; time to eat."

"It's about time." Megumi walked out while licking her chops. "I've been getting a little hungry again."

"I don't think so!" yelled Surina. "You still have to deal with me!"

"You again!" Tomoya said rudely. "You are a pain in the ass, but you shouldn't be that big of a problem with three other ghouls around here."

"How are you still standing?" Mephisto asked. "I don't understand, are you one of the supernatural?"

"Mephisto, leave Surina to us." Tomoya said. "I want a little pay back for that holy water you threw at me the other day."

"I didn't throw that at you!" Surina yelled angrily. "It was Madam Furon!"

"It doesn't matter. I still want to finish that little fight we had before. I'm really itching to see who the stronger one is." Tomoya, Megumi and Tekai all walked towards her while Mephisto stayed behind to watch. His face always kept a smile on it.

"Shin, I need your help." Surina mumbled. "I need you to call Naomi as soon as possible. It looks like that's going to be the only way we can get out of this mess." Shin forced himself as hard as he could to look at her. "Please Shin, I know you can hear me. I'm going to stall as much as I can, but you have to want her to come save us. If you don't, then we'll all die."

"Su-Surina," Shin tried to say but a word wouldn't come out of his mouth. "She's going to get herself killed if she does that."

"Hahahaha! Isn't that cute?" Megumi said. She felt angry at Surina for being so close to Shin. "I think I'll enjoy killing you too Surina, after all you stole the man that I love."

"Did I?" Surina smirked. "It's a real shame too then that you'll never get to be with him since you're going to kill him."

"You Bitch!" she yelled. "I'll make sure you can't have him either because if I can't have him, nobody can!"

"Pathetic!" Tekai said to Shin. "You seemed a lot stronger and smarter inside the school. What happened to you Shin? Where is that light of yours that you used before to escape, or are you all out of magic tricks?"

Surina ran to Megumi first to. She lifted her leg to the side and side kicked her. Megumi quickly grabbed ahold of her leg and threw her.

"Ha!" Megumi chuckled. "You are pretty weak. You seemed like you were a lot stronger when I watched you beat up Shino, but I guess I was wrong."

"I haven't been able to use my full strength." Surina said as she stood up.

"Oh, then why don't you do it right now?" Megumi stood straight up.

"I would, but I can't right now." Her head turned to face Shin. "Not with these two watching me." She mumbled to herself.

"You should be paying attention to me too besides Megumi!" Tomoya yelled as he head-butted Surina from behind. Blood spilled out of her mouth as she fell over to the ground. "Now that felt good." He said as he stood back up.

"Surina," Shin watched as Surina got beat up. "She's getting hurt pretty badly, and all I'm doing is laying here helpless. She needs my help." Mephisto grabbed Shin's leg and pulled him upside down.

"Sheshesheshe!" he laughed. "I got you now Shin and my, you look very tasty close up." He licked his chops in excitement.

"Shin!" Koto thought to himself. "Damn it! This might really be the end of us."

"SHIN!" Surina yelled. She quickly stood up and ran to him.

"I don't think so!" Tekai jumped in front of her. She looked around to find that she has been surrounded by Tomoya and Megumi as well. "We're going make you watch as Shin dies right in front of your eyes."

"You are sick!" Surina spat on his shoe. "Look at yourselves; you're letting your human emotions slide just because you feel free now that you can do whatever you want. Let me tell you what I think, ghouls are one of the worst creatures you can become!"

"Shut up bitch!" Megumi yelled. "You're just mad because you can't be like one of us. It's a great pleasure to become a ghoul."

"I don't have time for this," Surina looked at Shin and Mephisto. "I need to get over to them right now."

"Wa-Wait!" yelled Sophia as she ran through the woods after someone that looks like Toshio. "I, I can't run that fast." She stopped to catch her breath. She reached and exit of the woods and found herself at the graveyard. She stopped to look at Surina surrounded by Tekai, Tomoya and Megumi. She then looked over at Shin who was being held my Mephisto upside down by the leg and Koto who was lying on the ground. She then looked around to see if she could find who she was chasing, but was nowhere. "What's going on here?" she finally asked.

"It looks like the fourth member of the party is finally here tonight." Mephisto said he squeezed Shin's ankle tightly.

"Is Sophia in here?" Madam asked as she quickly ran into Takuya's room at the hospital.

"No," answered Renge. "She left a little while ago. She said she was coming right back. She was kind of acting a little strange. She kept mumbling Toshio."

"I see." Madam sat down. "Then there's nothing that I can do now. I'm going to have to have faith that those kids can make it out alive without me around."

"Sophia! Run!" Surina yelled hoping that she will listen. "You need to get out of here before they try to kill you too."

"What's going on here?" Sophia took a step back. "Who is that guy that's um… hurting Shin?"

"Sophia," Shin mumbled. "Please, get out of here before they get you too."

"Why are you here?" Surina asked. "Please don't tell me you're here to visit your brother's grave."

"My brother's grave." She looked over to the direction to which he was buried. "About that, I um… was following someone that I thought was my brother."

"You're brother's Toshio, right?" Mephisto asked.

"Um… Yes. How did you um… know?"

"It's your lucky time right now brat." Mephisto dropped Shin to the floor. "I'll spare your life a little bit longer. I'm sorry girly," he said to Sophia with an insane look. "But your brother is dead and he isn't going to come back to life no matter if you want him to."

"I already um… knew that my brother is dead." Sophia began to shiver in fear.

Mephisto began walking closer and closer to Sophia. "Run away Sophia!" Shin said as he grabbed Mephisto's ankle.

"Let go of me twerp!" Mephisto kicked Shin in the gut with his other foot. "I want you to watch as I torture this little girl in front of you three. You see," he began to talk to Sophia again. "Your brother has always hated you and your stupid siblings."

"How would you know that!?" Sophia said angrily. "You've only met me just now and there's no way that you wouldn't have seen my brother since he's dead!"

"Really, come here Toshio!" he called out. Toshio walked out from the forest. His skin is pale as the rest of the ghouls.

"T-Toshio, is it really um… you? Did I really um… follow you from the hospital?" Sophia stood there surprised to see her dead brother.

"Yes," he said while giving her the cold shoulder. "I am Toshio and you did follow me all the way from the hospital."

"How is this possible?" Koto watched in amazement. "He should be dead for sure. I even saw his funeral."

"Toshio," Shin mumbled to himself. "He's alive? When? How? I saw his dead body back at the funeral home and even watched as they buried his body."

"Sheshesheshe!" Mephisto began laughing. "This is how I know all about you Sophia. Toshio is here as a ghoul and has to take orders from me."

"A ghoul?" Sophia's eyes began to water. "I don't care." She tried to be strong. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't care that Toshio is um… a ghoul as long as we can be together again." She ran to him to give a hug, but Toshio began to back away. "What's wrong Toshio?" Sophia asked. "Aren't you happy to um… see me again?"

Toshio wouldn't look her in the eyes. He held his hand over his shoulder and said, "I am but, things are different now. I'm a ghoul. We can't be together like we use to be."

"Sheshesheshe!" Mephisto began laughing again. "I like it when this happens. Sorrow will fill her eyes before she screams to death when we kill her."

"Stop talking like that!" Sophia said trying to ignore what Mephisto said. "Just come home with us, we need you. We miss you."

"I can't do that damn it!" he yelled. "If I could I would, but I can't since I'm dead. My life isn't like it used to be. You don't understand a damn thing Sophia!" Toshio's eyes began to tear up. "I do want to, but I can't."

"I can't stand this mushy, mushy crap." Megumi said while sticking out her lips. "I've always never licked Sophia, but now I can't stand her gut."

"Calm down Megumi." Tekai said. "This is what Mephisto planned so we better do what he says. You better not do anything that you might regret."

"I won't. don't worry."


	21. Chapter 21: Creatures That Lurk in Town

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 5 Chapter 1: Creatures That Lurk in Town

"That's right." Mephisto watched as Sophia's eyes began to tear up. "Cry! That's the best part before killing someone. They have to be in total despair. Hey Toshio! Kill her now and eat here!"

"Eat me?" Sophia looked at Mephisto and began to get even more scared.

"What?" Toshio looked at Mephisto surprised. "You want me to eat my own sister?"

"Sheshesheshe!" he started to laugh. "Of course! That's what will make everything a better tragic story. Tell me that a dead brother comes back to life to eat his own sister isn't a tragic story."

"No!" Surina said angrily. "It's sickening."

"What did you say girly?" Mephisto smiled and twirled again. "It's what I do with all my victims. That's why it's so fun to kill people." He stood still and licked his chops. "Now Toshio, do it now!"

Toshio stood there scared to do what he said. "I thought you only wanted me to lure her here." He said. "That's all you told me to do and I could barely do that much to my own sister."

"What are you trying to say Toshio? Will you not listen to your orders?" Mephisto's voice deepened and his facial expression turned blank.

"Don't do it Toshio!" Shin yelled out. "She's your sister! You don't have to listen to this asshole!"

"Shin?" Toshio mumbled as he looked at him. "He's able to speak?"

"Shut up you little twerp!" Mephisto turned around to Shin. "This'll teach you to talk when no one asked you to." Mephisto kicked Shin in the gut again. This time Shin spat up blood.

"Shin!" Surina yelled.

"Oh Shin!" Megumi began to feel sorry for him. "He's hurting Shin a lot. Don't you think he's going a little over board with everything?"

"I agree. He is going a little overboard." Tomoya said. "But we don't have much of a choice; he's the strongest out of all of us so if we don't listen to him we'll get killed."

"Geez," Megumi stuck out her lips. "All I wanted to do was eat. It's a lot easier just to kill them than toy around with them."

"Megumi, you're going to get fat with your appetite." Tekai said. "You're always wanting something to eat."

"Shut up!" Megumi punched Tekai in the gut. "I don't want to hear your crummy insults from you."

"So," Mephisto turned back to Toshio. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"No!" Toshio said. "I'll kill anyone else but these people. I won't do it. They're my friends from when I was alive."

"You mean they were your friends." He said rudely "Fine!" Mephisto pushed Toshio to the ground. "You're really pissing me off Toshio. If you won't do it, then back away." Mephisto grabbed Sophia by the neck and lifted her into the air. "Now, it's time for you to die girly!" He opened up his mouth wide.

"Sophia!" Toshio yelled.

"I need to get over to her and fast." Surina mumbled. "If I don't, she's gone." Surina began to run to them.

"I don't think so!" Megumi said as she stepped in front of her. "We aren't going to let you go that easily."

"Shit!" she mumbled. "Shin! Do something!" she yelled.

"Right!" Shin forcibly stood up and endured the pain. "I won't, let you kill any of my friends." His necklace began to glow a little.

"What? You're still able to stand?" Mephisto acted surprised. "It doesn't matter; you're too weak to be able to do anything. Tomoya, stop him right now."

"Certainly sir." Tomoya walked over to Shin. "Sorry Shin, this isn't personal. I don't have much of a choice."

"I don't have time to play around with you!" Shin raced past him.

"Wait, hey! I'm not done yet!" Tomoya followed behind.

"LET GO OF HER!" Shin's fist flew out to give him a punch. Mephisto smirked, thinking that a punch wouldn't hurt him. The shine from Shin's necklace grew brighter and crawled down his arm to his fist. When Shin finally made contact with his punch it had caused Mephisto to let go of Sophia and he flew into the air and land against a gravestone.

"What power?" Tomoya stood there amazed.

"It's that annoying light again." Tekai mumbled. "Where is it coming from?"

"That's my hero!" Megumi's shirt was in her mouth and she blushed like crazy. "He's defiantly my knight in shining armor."

"It's about time." Surina shrugged her shoulders. "I was getting worried there for a minute that the light wouldn't shine."

"Now!" Shin yelled at Mephisto. "You're going to pay for what you tried to do to us here tonight."

Mephisto stood up surprised. "How, how did you do that?" he wondered. "There's no way a human like you should be able to punch me like that, and more importantly, where is the shining light coming from on him?"

"Shin," Sophia mumbled. She sat on her knees and her eyes watered with tears. Shin's necklace began to shine even brighter, and eventually forming into a figure which looked to them as an angel. "What's going on? It looks so pretty." Sophia watched in amazement.

"What's happening!?" Mephisto yelled. "Is that an angel?! Impossible!"

"I'm not an angel." Naomi said as the light dimmed down enough so you could see her. "My name is Naomi, and I'm here to make you pay for all the wicked crimes that you've ever done." Mephisto wouldn't move from fear or even speak a word.

"Naomi!" Megumi, Tekai and Tomoya all said at once. "But she's supposed to be dead. What's going on here?" Megumi asked.

"Mephisto! It's time for you to be purified by the light!" she held up the palms of her hands to face him and beams of light shot out. Mephisto began sweating as the light got closer to him and he took small steps backwards.

"You'll never get me!" he said as he began to take off running. The beams of light caught up to him faster than he could run. It lifted him into the air and went through his mouth, then began to shine brightly through every opening he had on his face.

Mephisto screamed. The beautiful white light turned into a dark red color and his body slowly started to turn black.

"What's happening to him?" Megumi screamed in fear.

"Come on!" Tekai said. "We should get out of here while we have the chance to." Tekai and Tomoya began to make a run for it.

"Come one!" Megumi grabbed ahold of Shin's arm and began to tug. "I know how much you want to stay to talk to Sophia, but if we don't leave right now we might end up just like Mephisto." She quickly looked at him again to see he was still in the air screaming. Toshio got up and began to run along with her.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Mephisto screamed.

"What's happening to him?" Sophia's hands covered her mouth to prevent her from throwing up. "He's turning black."

"He's being purified from being a ghoul." Naomi began to say. "But because of his wicked deeds he did while he was human, he's going to hell for it and this is what it looks like in the process of a soul being damned."

Mephisto's body began to morph into a small black and red ball of light and black hole formed on the ground and the ball slowly got sucked into it. When he was gone the hole vanished.

"He went to hell?" Shin mumbled.

"What's happening?" Koto asked himself. "How is this happening? Naomi came back to life and sent Mephisto to hell? How? So many questions to ask."

"Don't worry Shin." Naomi smiled. "You don't have to worry about going there, I promise. It's only for those who have done serious sins here on earth and was never sorry to begin with. You saw how messed up he was." She said as she vanished back into his necklace.

"Shin! You're ok!" Surina raced over to him and knocked to the ground with her mighty hug. "Thank goodness we made it out of this. I was all worried." Her eyes watered up.

"Yea, I'm fine." Shin said. "But can you please get off me. You're hurting me." Surina jumped off him as soon as possible.

"Sophia, I know that you're in shock right now and need time to adjust to everything that just happened tonight, but can you help me get everyone home?" Surina asked.

"In shock?" Sophia looked up at her. "Don't worry about me." She smiled. "I'm starting to get um… use to this. Besides, I'm um… happy I got to see my brother again. I know that he's alive someplace and I'm sure we'll see each other soon." She stood up. "I'm fine really, we should really um… get everyone home right now so they can um… get some rest."

"Get your hands off me!" Toshio forced Megumi's hand off him. He stopped running and so did Megumi, Tekai and Tomoya.

"How about a thank you!" Megumi demanded. "If I hadn't got you out of there I'm sure you would have been killed next by Naomi."

"I don't care. If I was able to talk to her and say what I wanted to say that would have been fine."

"Leave him." Tekai said. "If he wants to die so bad then let him do what he wants." Tomoya and Tekai began leaving.

"Fine!" Megumi stuck out her lips. "Have it your way." She turned her back to him. "Just remember, if you don't eat you'll go starving and when that happens," she turned her head to look at him. "You'll lose control of your body," her voice deepened. "And you'll kill and eat whoever is close to you without any hesitation. Just remember that's the curse of being a ghoul." She then walked off.

"Damn!" Toshio punched the ground. "Then that means I will have to stay away from my friends and family so that I don't accidently eat them."

"Ok kids, I'm sorry but it's getting late. I know I told Sophia that I would watch you guys until she got back but its closing time. I have to ask you to go home now. I'll tell her that you went home if I see her." Renge said.

"I'm worried about Sophia." Thomas said.

"Don't worry." Madam smiled. "I'm sure she'll be alright. Besides, I have a feeling she'll be home waiting for you time as you get there."

"No… Shin…" Mrs. Rento stared at what was left of her house after being burnt down. "Please, no one be in there." She stood there silent, hoping no one was in there. She then saw a shadow walking down the street towards her.

"What the hell just happened?" Narushi stood there behind a bush all surprised. "So, they're really called ghouls. Impossible!" he shook his head. "There's no such thing, but from what I just saw, I wouldn't be surprised that those kids I just saw had something to do with the strange disease in this town." He sat back and took a deep breath. "I better go tell Doctor Ross what I just witnessed right now." He got up to start walking away.

"I don't think so Mister." Midna stepped out. "You need to learn not to talk what you're thinking out loud Mister." She giggled.

"No! Not you again!" Horror struck into Narushi's eyes again when he looked into Midna's red eyes.

"You just made a huge mistake Mister!" she slowly walked closer to him.

"No! Stay away from me!" he yelled.

"You shouldn't have been sticking your nose into other people's business, and to make it worse, tell others about this town's deep dark secret." Narushi's body couldn't move from fear and Midna opened her mouth to bite him on the neck. "Now you must pay the price."

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Megumi walked in anger. "If that idiot Toshio realzed that even if we ghoul's don't' kill Shin, then some of the other creatures lurking around in this town will. Oh!" Megumi put her shirt in her mouth and began to blush. "I don't like the idea of another monster killing my love."

Midna giggled as she lifted her mouth away from Narushi's neck. "Now Narushi," she began saying. "You'll listen and obey anything that I say."

Narushi's skin turned pale. "Yes." He answered like he was in a daze. "What's happening?" he began thinking. "I can't move my body on its own. It's only responding to what this little girl is saying."

Far off in a different part of town, a little girl fell into a deep dark hole. "I'm scared." She cried.

"Then, do you want me to help you?" A half demon half looking human asked. He was short, wrinkly skin and his eyes were yellow. He had long thin gray hair on the top of his head and on his chin. He also had great big feet and hands.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked. She curled up even more from fear.

"Just follow me." He held out his hand. "I'll show you the way out." The little girl grabbed ahold of it and began to follow him.

"Are we almost there?" she asked when they've been walking for a couple of minutes. The cave kept getting darker and darker the further they went.

"Almost." He pulled her a little more. They reached a spot where a huge cliff was inside the cave. "We're are here!" he screamed as he jumped on her and began to eat her alive.

"In a different area of town, a family had a company over for dinner. "I see, when is dinner?" the man had asked.

"Kanami! When is it ready?" Mr. Ichijo asked.

"Oh!" she walked out with the man's wife. "I believe it's ready." She answered.

"Good. I'm starving." The man said.

"Really? I didn't see you cooke anything." The man's wife asked. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijo burst up in a blue flame. "What the hall is going on?" she felt shocked. "You're on fire!"

"You're the dnner!" yelled Mrs. Kuani. They began sucking out and eating the man's and woman's soul.

"Hoooowl!" the wolf stared at the moon in a different area of town.

"Is that, a wolf? A man pointed up at it." The wolf looked down at him intensely. "It is!" He took off running as fast as he could while screaming. The wolf chased after him and jumped on him as soon as it caught up.

"It's dinner time!" the wolf said as he bent over to start eating the man.


	22. Chapter 22: Eyes Sat on the Club Kids

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 5 Chapter 2: Eyes Sat on the Club Kids

"What is going on in this town?" Nurse Renge asked herself as she watched Takuya in his bed. "People are dying all over the place and it seems useless to put them in the hospital if we can't even save one life." She turned around and walked out of the room. Her arm held onto the knob and closed the door. "Sophia," she mumbled. "She's losing her youngest sibling shortly after her other brother died. She must be going through a lot." Someone from a distance watched Renge as she left the room.

"Good morning Sophi!" said Gwen and Tina when Sophia opened up her eyes.

"Good morning Gwen and Tina. What are you two doing in here?" she asked. The twins looked at each other and began to giggle.

"We made you breakfast." Gwen said.

"Yea! Claire has it ready for you in the other room. You better go eat before it gets cold." Tina said.

"You guys made breakfast for me?" Sophia smiled. "Thank you so much. As a thank you I thought I'll make you guys some dessert."

"Yay! Make some brownies!" shouted Gwen and Tina in excitement.

"Ok!" Sophia giggled. "And after we have some we'll take some over to Takuya so he can enjoy them as well." The twins ran out of the room to tell all the other kids. "I hope the others are doing ok." Sophia began thinking. "I hope no one was seriously hurt after what happened last night, and, I hope I get to meet Toshio again." She smiled.

"How did I get home?" Koto got up from bed and looked around the room. "The last thing I remember was seeing Naomi come out of Shin and next thing I know I'm in here. Did I pass out?" He got up and got dressed. He then walked his way to his father's library. "I should put myself to use and find more about these ghouls so that the next time we meet, we can be prepared to defend ourselves."

"Wh-where am I?" Shin mumbled when he got up. He took a good look around and saw that the room was filled with a bunch of old dusty relics. "Why am I in such a creepy room?" he wondered.

"It's about time you woke up sleep head." Shin looked around and saw his mother enter the room. "You had me worried. I thought you died in that fire at our house."

"Mom?" Shin interrupted her. "Where are we?"

"We're at my house." Madam said while walking out from behind Mrs. Rento. "Don't you recognize it? You were here once before when I gave you a reading of your future."

"What!? I'm at the old hag's house!" Madam raced up to him and hit him in the face and left a big bump on his forehead.

"Who are you calling an old hag!?" she yelled.

"So-So-So-Sorry," he mumbled.

"Madam was nice enough to take us in until we can find another house." Mrs. Rento said while ignoring Madam hitting Shin. "So today I am going to be gone to find another house."

"How did I get here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that!" Mrs. Rento said. "Well, that friend of yours, Surina, is such a sweat girl. She carried you here safely all by herself. I don't know what happened but you look pretty banged up." Madam looked the other direction to avoid the conversation.

"I really don't remember," he mumbled and began to remember everything that had happened last night. "I saw, Naomi again."

"Naomi? Did she look as beautiful as last time?" Mrs. Rento asked.

"She was pretty," Shin's face began to turn red. "Wait a minute mom! What are you getting at? She's dead!"

"Actually," Madam interrupted. "There is a possibility to bring her back to life as long as you keep that necklace that she's in."

"You can bring her back to life? How?"

"I can't give out the exact details, but I know I read it in a book somewhere. If I come across it again I'll let you take a look at it." She turned around and walked out of the room.

"Wow! This is hard to believe." Mrs. Rento got excited. "If Naomi comes back to life that means there's a possibility of there being two future daughter in laws."

"Two daughter in laws?" Shin started to blush. "Mom! What are you thinking! I can't marry two girls and besides, who said I'll marry any of them?"

"Well, look at the time." Mrs. Rento began walking out of the house. "I got to be going now. I have to go house searching."

"Wait mom! Don't ignore the conversation you just brought up!" Mrs. Rento raced out of the house and left. "What is she thinking?" he lay down and sighed.

"Doctor Ross, you called us here again so I'm guessing you have found out some valuable information on what's happening in this town. Am I right?" asked the Mayor.

"I have actually discovered a few important details," Doctor Ross began. "As we all can see, the deaths have increased tremendously since these past three months. Different types of deaths have been starting to occur, including missing children."

"Missing children?" the Mayor exclaimed. "When did this start happening?"

"About a week ago." said Sherriff Gordan.

"And there's no evidence to who could have taken them?"

"None what so ever." said Gordan. "But, they all seem to disappear somewhere inside the park at night. I don't know why they're at a park by themselves at that time but that's where all the missing kids have been last spotted."

"My golly," the Mayor looked down at his desk for a few seconds and then looked over to Ross. "Have the deaths change at all?"

"We've been getting a small increase of normal healthy people dying within minutes out of people's sights. There is nothing wrong with them what so ever, but no medical records can describe what exactly killed them. It's like their body has completely shut down all at once, or another words, like their life has been taken away from them."

"Their life? That's preposterous unless we're talking about someone murdering another person."

"It's not murder." Gordan interrupted. "I would have found signs of struggle of something on those dead bodies, but nothing."

"Remember," Ross began to continue. "We still have people dying within four days with bite marks on their necks. There are also animal attacks going around town. Someone has reported being bit by a wolf."

"We need to call animal control." The Mayor suggested.

"I've done research on what's been happening in the town," Professor Samuel began to say. "And it seems like a lot of these incidents occur during the night when everyone is sleeping. If it was truly animals attacking, wouldn't you think you would still get a lot of reports during the day instead of the night?"

"That is very true." said Gordan. "But what are you trying to get at?"

"To my calculations, this has all started roughly about two and a half months ago and how many people have died so far?"

"A little over 300 people have died." answered Ross.

"You see, I've done some research on some neighboring towns and what I gathered is that they aren't having any problems at all. No strange deaths, no animal attacks, no missing children, no people claiming to have seen someone that has died. All other towns are perfectly normal besides Cherry Grove."

"Our town is the only town that is having problems?" the Mayor exclaimed again.

"That is impossible. If we're dealing with an epidemic, then other towns and cities would be starting to get infected. Unless," Gordan took a quick gulp, "we're not dealing with an epidemic." he said.

"That's what I've been beginning to think." Interrupted Ross. "Do you guys remember Narushi from television?"

"You mean that ridiculous drunk man on T.V. who was talking about cannibals and a little girl with red eyes?" asked Samuel. "He was a lunatic. I hope you're not saying that there's any truth to what he is saying?"

"I believe that we may be dealing with something similar to what he was talking about. I talked to him personally to get information from him and he gave some valuable data."

"Really?" The Mayor began to say. "What information can a wacko give?"

"He said he's been seeing many strange happenings near the graveyard these last few months." Ross began. "He said he saw another kid, but this time he didn't have red eyes. He said he was familiar, that he remembered digging his grave and watched as everyone buried him into the ground."

"Did he happen to give the name of this boy?" Samuel asked as he folded his hands and rested them on the table.

"He said his name was Tomoya Renegashi. I've checked the deaths certificates and I had found that he died two months ago. He even pointed his picture out that it was him."

"What you're saying is impossible. You really expect us to believe that?" the Mayor asked.

"I had asked him before that to give all detail information if he sees anything weird, but ever since last night, he has come up missing."

"He probably got drunk someplace and hasn't had the time to get back to you yet." Samuel said.

"Here's another clue, Shin Rento, Sophia Katatsuin, Koto Tashina, and Surina Abigata. These three have been entering the hospital in and out all this week with unexplainable injuries. For example, blood coming out of their ears without any ear infections. It's like they heard a loud noise."

"You think kids have something to do with this?" said the Mayor.

"Those kids sound familiar." Gordan said. "One of my men was in a hurry to do research on those four kids and a few others before he went up missing. That Shin kid, his father died in a weird way. Some animal got into his house and killed his father in the basement and only ate his stomach and left. And, just last night, his house was blown up by someone. Fortunately he and his mother were out of the house."

"That's not all." said Ross. Samuel and the Mayor turned their heads to face him. "Sophia Katatsuin. Her brother has died a week ago and just a few days ago ran out of the hospital claiming to see her brother. We currently have another sibling of hers in the hospital room with the four day disease."

"What about the other two?" Samuel asked. His mind began to get interested in listening about the kids.

"Surina Abigata. She has no records of her moving into this town or any parents. I don't even know where she lives exactly. She moved here about close to the time when this all started to happen. And bot much on Koto Tashina, but he's been around those three lately."

"I'm not saying that there's something going on in this city, but," the Mayor stood up. "We'll bring these four into questioning to see if they have any ideas on what's going on in Cherry Grove. Other than that, I say this meeting is dismissed." He walked out of the room.

"Why didn't Judge Tenten show up today?" Gordan asked.

"You don't know." said Ross. "She stayed home to take care of her husband. He's, I believe, caught the four day disease."

"Even Tenten's family is being targeted? I wonder who will be next." Gordan then walked out.

"It seems like you got your hands full doctor," Samuel said as he passed him. "You should get back to the hospital and help out all the other doctors and nurses there. I'm sure they need you." He walked out.

"He's caught a huge fever over the night." Renge told Sophia. She held a small basket of brownies and the other six kids behind her. "I'm sorry to say this, but if this does keep up, he might not make it after all."

"I see, he is getting worse after all." Sophia looked up at the nurse and gave a false smile. "You see, I've already told myself this possibility." Her eyes began to water up. "When he wakes up can you let him have some of these?" she handed her the basket of brownies.

"Of course Sophia, I'll make sure he gets some. I'm sure he'll be very happy." Renge grabbed ahold of the basket and sat it down on the table next to Takuya.

"Come on kids," Sophia started to walk out of the room. "Let's go home. We don't want to crowd Takuya while he's trying to get some rest."

"Awe, but we wanted to visit Takuya!" Tina said.

"Don't worry. We'll come back later when he's feeling better." Sophia walked silently down the hall, thinking. "Toshio, Takuya, what's killing you?" she mumbled as she passed Doctor Ross.

"She knows something," Ross mumbled. "I know it."

"Doctor Ross." Nurse Renge called out as she entered the hall way. "Do you think that these patients are getting killed more than just a disease?"

"What do you mean?" Ross turned around and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Do you know something? If you do, spit it out!"

"Ross! You're hurting my shoulders." Ross looks down to see that his grip was tight.

"Sorry," he said as he let go. "I didn't know what got over me."

"I think you need to take a break." Renge said as she looks at his baggy eyes. "Should I tell everyone that you're taking the rest of tonight off?"

"No." Ross said. "I'm fine. I'll keep working all night if I have to."

"Ok. But I really think you should get some rest." Renge walks off without thinking about what she had asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Ross begins to think. "Maybe I should take tomorrow off. I think I do need a good night's sleep."

"Will Takuya," Sophia looked into the stars from her porch. "Turn into a ghoul just like Toshio did? If we all died would we all come back as ghouls? If we did, then we can all be together."

"I can't damn it!" Sophia vision what Toshio said the night before. "If I could I would, but I can't since I'm dead. My life isn't like it used to be. You don't understand a damn thing Sophia!" Toshio's eyes began to tear up. "I do want to, but I can't." Sophia walked back into the house.


	23. Chapter 23: Shin and Koto Friends

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 5 Chapter 3: Shin and Koto Friends?

"I can't believe it's Monday already." Shin mumbled as he sat down in his seat. "It feels as if everything that happened last week was a dream." He began to vision the moments when he saw Megumi and Tekai at school. Then his house being blown up and meeting Mephisto at the graveyard. He also vision seeing Toshio alive as a ghoul at the graveyard. "It doesn't feel like any of this really happened. It's been to calm since last week Friday. I haven't seen any supernatural creatures and Surina around. Speaking of which, where is Surina?" he looked around to see that she was sitting quietly in her seat. "That's odd, she's usually all over me right now, giving me a hug or kicking me in the shin just for looking at her wrong. I know what I can do to cheer her up. Hey Surina!" he said. "What's wrong?"

"Wha-What?" she turned around all startled. "I'm, I'm fine!" she quickly turned back around in her seat."

"What's her problem?" Shin looked over at Sophia and saw that she was gloomy too. Her eyes wouldn't leave the desk top. "She looks depressed too. Did something happen to her family again? Or is she still thinking about Toshio?" The bell rung and the class had begun.

"What?" Mrs. Rento stood in front of her old house. "How is this possible?"

"I wonder who could have done something like this." Madam stood there in amazement. "Someone must really like your family to go in their way to do this."

"I know. I wonder if it has to do with Shin. Whoever it was, I thank them for rebuilding our entire house." Mrs. Rento started to walk to her newly built house. "It looks exactly the same as it did before it burnt down. How could someone do this in three days?"

"I don't know, but do you want to go inside and take a look?" Madam suggested. "Let's see if they rebuilt the whole house the same and have the correct furniture."

Toshio stood on the side of the building along with Megumi. "Wow, I can't believe you talked me into helping you to rebuild this house. But of course," she turned around with her shirt in her mouth and began to blush, "It's only because Shin lives here and if he found out, we could get married." She began to fantasize him in a tux.

"I only made you help me because you are the one responsible for burning it down to begin with." Toshio said. His hand was over his stomach, and he bent over from pain coming from there. "Ow!"

"You know," Megumi turn to face him. "If you would just eat you wouldn't be having all these stomach pains. Really, you haven't eaten anything since you've risen."

"I know, but I can't stand the thought of killing others to survive."

"You don't have to kill anyone. Just eat a dead body someplace. There are other creatures in this town that's been killing humans."

"I'm fine!" He yelled. He started to take off walking. "Just remember that we should tell Midna thank you for helping us with rebuilding this house. If it wasn't for her and her team we wouldn't be able to accomplish this for some time."

"I know." She stuck out her lips. "But that little girl has always given me the creeps, even though I'm dead now." She followed him.

"Ok class!" Mrs. Tosaka pointed to the board with her pointer stick. "Can anyone answer this one?" she pointed to a number that was 3x^2+2x-4. "How about you Shin; factor this one for us."

"Factor!" Shin panicked in his mind. "Crap, I didn't pay any attention to her lecture today, I was too busy thinking about the _SuperNatural Paradox_ club."

"Shin, you can start any time now."

"Well… uh… you can… uh… start… with the… uh…" The bell rang.

"Well class, I guess this is it for today." She said as she began to erase the board.

"Thank goodness. I'm saved." He mumbled. "If things don't get better by tomorrow, then I'm going to have to do something about those two." He said while looking over at Surina and Sophia.

"He's missing?" Renge looks at the empty bed where Takuya once slept in. "He was the first person to be alive for five days. Was he kidnapped by someone?"

"No. I'm sure the security camera would have caught that. It's like he just vanished." Ross stood there puzzled too. "This one doesn't make any sense. Everything in this town keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"I wonder if someone ate him." Renge suggested.

"What do you mean by eat?" Ross turns to her.

"Last week when Sophia came in here, that woman that was with them told me that it was a ghoul that attacked them. I've done some research on ghouls and it says that they can eat living and dead flesh, including the bones, leaving nothing behind."

"Guess who!" some stranger held his hands around Renge's eyes.

"It's Kaon! Am I right?"

"You're right!" Kaon let go of Renge's eyes and face. Renge then was spun by him and he kissed her on the lips. "How was that?" he said when his lips left hers.

"Kaon! Not here!" Renge yelled. "How did you find me in the hospital?"

"Oh, the front desk lady told me where you would most likely be. So it seems that you have taken a liking to the Katatsuin family."

"I think I should leave you two alone." Doctor Ross said as he left the room.

"You know the Katatsuin family?"

"Of course, Takuya's father is my uncle. He is the brother of my mother. I don't see them that often, but I heard Toshio has died. Huh," he took notice of the empty bed. "Where's Takuya?"

"About that?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He just disappeared sometime last night. And to make it worse, Sophia is to be here soon to check up on him. She's going to be really upset about his disappearance."

"I see. Don't worry. Sophia is a lot stronger of a girl than you realize. I'm sure she's going to do whatever it takes to keep the rest of her family safe."

"Thanks Kaon. But wait," she looks up at him. "Why are you here? You know you shouldn't be visiting me during my working hours."

"I came to bring you these." He held out a bouquet of roses. "I thought you would like these, especially since we are to get married soon."

"Oh Kaon! Their just beautiful," she said as she grabbed them and took a deep breath out of them. "They smell so good, but you should be leaving now. I have work to do."

"Work? But I still wanted to…"

"No, no, no!" she shoved him out of the room. "You must be going now." She slammed the door and leaned up against it. "If something happened to Kaon, I don't know what I would do." Renge heard the door being knocked on and opened it. "Didn't it tell you Kaon to leave."

"Um… Nurse Renge, it's me." Sophia stood there.

"Oh Sophia, I didn't know it was you. Come in."

"Where, where is um… takuya?" she asked. "Did, did he die?"

"No." Renge gave a huge pause before she said another word. "Takuya has come up missing. We don't know what happened to him."

"Missing?" was the only word Sophia said.

"I'm sorry Sophia, I tried everything that I could," Sophia began to walk away as Renge talked, "but he disappeared. Sorry Sophia.

"What happened to you Takuya? Did Toshio do this?" her feelings began to get over run by anger. "Did he take you and eat you? I need to know right away with Toshio."

"You know," an old man said to Renge as he pulled his wheel chair up to her. "I thought I saw my son that had passed away two months ago. I thought I was losing my mind and going crazy."

"You what?" Renge turned over to him.

"I ain't the only one either. All kinds of people have claimed to have seen their dead ones come back to them."

"I, I got to go!" Renge took off running.

'Youngsters these days," mumbled the old man.

"I, I can't control it!" Toshio screamed as he walked down the street. He bent over even further from the stomach pain, still holding onto his side. "I'm getting too hungry. No, I must fight it! I must, fight it!"

"Just hurry up and eat someone already." Megumi said as she walked beside him. "How about that person over there?" she pointed. "He looks good."

"No Megumi! I'm not going to eat anyone!"

"Is he ok?" the man asked when he walked by. "He looks like he should go to the hospital."

"Oh fuck it!" yelled Toshio! "I'm starving." His eyes turned yellow and he grabbed ahold of the man.

"Hey wait! What are you doing?" Toshio took a big bite out of his arm. "Ow! What the hell are you! Let go of me!" The man struggled until Toshio gave out a loud screech, knocking the man out.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he jumped onto him and started to eat him.

"There," Megumi said. "This isn't so bad, now is it?"

"It looks like Toshio wasn't able to withstand the pain." Tomoya said to himself as he watched from atop the rough. "He'll get over the pain now. Besides, he has Megumi with him to help guide him."

"It's been four days now, how comes she hasn't been clingy at all?" Shin watched Surina. She sat in her chair silent, not moving an inch. "This isn't normal! I have to do something when class is over."

Later on that day when the bell rung; Shin stood up from his chair and walks over to Surina. "Hey Surina! What are you doing after school?" he asked her.

"I'm, uh, going home. Where else?"

"This isn't like you!" he grabbed ahold of her arm. "We have club activities to attend to. We still have to find a fifth member."

"Club? I can't do that right now. I'm busy."

"Nonsense! You forced me into this club and I'm going to make sure to see through with it." Surina began to blush a bit and turned her head to not look him in the eyes. "It's time we go solve mysteries!" he pulled her towards Sophia.

"This isn't like Shin." Surina mumbled to herself. "What has gotten into him? Does he actually care about me?"

"Hey Sophia!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand too. "Let's go."

"Um… where are we going?" she asked.

"We're having a meeting with our club activities." He pulled them into the hall. "We are deciding our first mystery to solve."

"Um… what's the rush? I um… actually have things I need to do at home."

"Koto!" Shin yelled out to him while ignoring Sophia. "Come here!"

"Koto?" Surina mumbled. "Why is he calling him of all people? Doesn't Shin hate his guts?"

"Yes Shin?" Koto pushed up his glasses. "Did you want something?"

"I first apologize for the comment I gave to you a long time ago. The one when I said that there is nothing left for you to solve. I was wrong, there is a lot more to this world than I had thought back then."

"What is the purpose of this apology?" Surina and Sophia stood there wondering what was going through Shin's head.

"I want you to join the _Supernatural Paradox_ club."

"WHAT!" Surina yelled and felt shocked. "You want him to join our club! I won't accept it as club leader."

"I don't care what you have to say Surina." She stuck out his tongue to her. Koto stood there speechless.

"Why you!" Surina moved her foot to kick him, but Shin dodged it. "You dodged it?"

"Nice try Surina. You've kicked me so many times that I'm starting to learn to react to your movements." Sophia stood there beginning to laugh. "Now Koto, with you part of the group I'm sure that there will definitely a mystery that we couldn't solve."

"Are you suggesting that I'm that smart." He smiled while pushing up his glasses.

"You can take that comment in any way you want it, but you most likely won't hear it from me again. Got a deal, want to join?" he held out his hand. Koto stood there for a few seconds to think.

"I accept," he said finally. He grabbed ahold of Shin's hand and shook.

"I told you!" Surina lifted her foot high up in the air, "That he's not joining!" Shin dodged it as her foot reached the floor. "Why you!" she yelled.

"You better do better than that!" Shin stuck out his tongue again. "If you want him to not join, then you better catch me!" he started running down the hall.

"Get back here you brat!" she yelled as she chased after him. Sophia stood behind and watched as Shin ran back and forth with Surina high tailing him.

"Oh! Meet in room 209 at 9:15!" he yelled as he passed Sophia and Koto while Surina still chased him. She jumped forward to kick him in the back, but he jumped to the side and she missed. "Better luck next time!" he yelled as he started running in the opposite direction.

"You better hope I don't catch you Shin! Or else I'm going to really kick you to the point where you can't move anymore!" she chased after him down the hall to where Koto and Sophia couldn't see them anymore.

"Do you like those two?" Koto asked Sophia as he watched her laughing at them.

"They are really um… entertaining. I don't know what it is um… about those two, but it seems like they always make me um… laugh. My life is um… sucks because of Toshio's death, but um… when I'm around them I forget all about my problems."

"I see." Koto stood there while pushing up his glasses. "Shin is an interesting character for someone who isn't that smart."

Renge held a flashlight as she walked the graveyard at night. "Is there any truths to what Narushi said about the graveyards?" she wondered as she walked through it. She walked for a couple of minutes without finding anything. "It's strangely quiet. Normally you would see Narushi around here on patrol."

In a drive-in movie theater, someone sat in his car in pain. "My body, aches," he moaned as he sat there with his girlfriend.

"Are you ok? You look really pale?" she noticed that his eyes began to turn black and a red ring formed around his eyes. "I think you need to go see the doctor." She said while getting scared.

"I'm, I'm fine." He moaned. "AARRRR" he screamed as his body began to form into a wolf.

"What the hell is happening to you?" she screamed. His skin ripped open and underneath was fur, his ligaments were changed to stand like a wolf.

"Would you two keep it down in there!" some guy hit their car. "We're trying to watch a movie and you two are making all kinds of noises in there." The wolf, fully changed, jumped out of the car and landed on the man. "Ah!" he screamed as his face got torn off. The girl in the car is sitting there dead, with her heart ripped out. People all over the theater began running and screaming. The wolf, after eating the heart of his second victim, sat down, looked up at the moon and howled.


	24. Chapter 24: Danger Ghouls

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 5 Chapter 4: Danger Ghouls

"That's, Toshio's grave." Renge mumbled as she stood in front of it. "Sophia must be going through a lot. Poor girl, I think I should help her family out. After all, we're like family because of Kaon." Renge turned around to go back where she came from.

"Hello Renge." Narushi said, while startling Renge.

"Narushi! It's nice to see you." She said. "I thought you turned up missing."

"Come on." He said as he grabbed ahold of Renge's arm. His eyes looked drowsy and were in a daze. His skin looked pale too.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" she struggled to get free, but his grip was too strong for her to get free.

"I'm taking you to her." He mumbled. He pulled her past a couple of gravestones by now.

"To her?" she wondered. "Who is her?"

"Let her go Narushi!" a little girl said as she walked out from the dark. "It isn't time for her to die yet. People need her in the hospital."

"Ok." Narushi let go without any hesitation.

"Sorry about that miss." She giggled.

"Who, who are you?" Renge stood there scared, holding her grip tightly on her flashlight.

"You don't have to be scared miss. My name is Midna." She looked at her with her red eyes.

"Midna? It can't be." Renge began thinking. Her body froze up in fear.

"There was this um… little girl digging up my brother's grave." Renge started to think about what Sophia said she saw in her dreams. "I kept um… asking her why she was doing that but she wouldn't answer my um… question at first. Her eyes were um… red like a demon's. She kept giggling and um… every time she looked at me with those eyes I um… kept getting a little bit scared. Finally she um… said that she was digging up Toshio so that she could um… eat him. She then um… told me that she was going to eat the rest of my family."

"Sophia has never met her before, but she dreamed about her." Renge thought. "It's also the same girl Narushi mentioned."

"I don't believe this myself." Narushi began saying. "But last night I was satying up late to keep watch on grave robbers. They've been attacking my cemetery for two months now. Anyways, it all started when a nine year old girl came and started digging. She had red eyes and very pale skin… She would always talk to me with the word mister. I tried to stop her, but there wasn't anything normal about her. She kept giggling over everything and when I tried taking her shovel she only looked at me with her red eyes and, and, and I couldn't move. I was afraid. When she finally moved her head into a different direction," he continued. "When I could no longer see those horrible red eyes of hers I could finally move again, but I was still very afraid. She continued digging and warned me that someone was in danger. I didn't believe her until I heard a scream in the far off distance and decided to go check it out."

Renge stood there in absolute fear, not knowing what to say. "No way, so she's responsible for the deaths of so many people? How is that possible? What is she? A demon?" she thought.

"I'm not a demon miss." Minda began giggling again.

"Then, then what are you?" she asked when she was finally able to speak.

"That's really none of your business." Midna said as she began to turn around. "If you tell anyone about seeing me, I'll kill your fiancé." She turned back at her to stare her down with her red eyes. The tone of her voice was deep and Renge couldn't move an inch again. "Well anyways miss," she continued to walk away. "I'm sure we'll meet again, if nothing else kills you." She giggled. "come on Narushi."

"Coming." He said as he followed her from behind.

When Narushi and Midna were out of sight, Renge fell to the floor and sighed. "What just happened? Why is Narushi following every word that she is saying? What's happening to this town? And more importantly, she knows about my fiancé. How?"

"Where is Renge!" Kaon paced himself back and forth of the house. "She usually isn't home this late when we have plans together." He felt worried. "I hope something bad didn't happen to her." He stopped to look out the window to see if she was coming.

"This is the first time that the _SuperNatural Paradox_ club has ever had a meeting." Shin paced himself back and forth in front of the table Koto, Surina and Sophia were sitting at. "Since our club leader, Surina," he glanced over to her. "Isn't taking charge at the moment, I am."

"Is this a good idea to let him be in charge?" Koto whispered to Sophia. "He might get a big ego." Sophia giggled a little.

"Just go along with it." She whispered back. "Humor him for a bit until Surina starts to take charge again. I don't understand what's wrong with her all of a sudden."

"You're right, this last week she's been acting strange."

"Now, does anyone have any suggestions on what mysteries that we could start with?" Shin looked over at Koto to see if he had any ideas.

"Well," Koto pushed up his glasses. "We still have the mystery about the ghouls."

"How is that a mystery?" Surina said. "We already saw them, what else is there to know? I honestly think we should try to avoid them as much as possible. You already saw how dangerous they all are."

"True." He pushed his glasses up again. "That's why I think this will make a great case. Isn't the purpose of this club is to help protect the people in Cherry Grove?"

"Well, um, I guess it was." Surina's head turned away from Koto.

"So, how would you describe this case?" Shin asked as he walked up to him.

"Ghouls are corpses that have come back from the grave, possessed by a demon, at least that's what my research about them said. They will eat living and dead animals or people, including the bones so that nothing remains." Sophia's attention grew closer to Koto. "As you can see, these ghouls are spreading all over town, before long if we don't do anything to stop them they're going to start eating everyone until they're gone."

"I um… agree that we have to stop them." She began thinking about Toshio.

"We also know that they're weak against holy water. We know this because of the time Madam Furon saved us when throwing holy water at Tomoya. There are still other things we need to know about them before we take action."

"Such as what?" Shin asked. Surina's face began to sweat.

"We need to figure out how these ghouls are being created and how to permanently kill them. Lucky for us, we already know some who are ghouls, Megumi, Tomoya, Tekai and of course Toshio."

"To-Toshio? We're going to kill Toshio?" Sophia began to shake a little.

"That's right Sophia. Remember, he's no longer your brother. He died from that four day disease that everyone has been calling. Your brother died the night that he stopped breathing."

"I, I know." She trembled at the thought of her brother dying a second time.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention Toshio." Surina said. "Look at Sophia, she's trembling at the thought of her brother dying."

"No, I'm fine." Sophia said. "I already thought about this, what if he's the one who is killing my family now? My brother Takuya has already disappeared and I'm sure by now he's dead, if he's the one causing this, then um… I'm the one that has to stop him."

"Sophia," Surina looked into her eyes to see that she was sincere.

"And um… if it isn't him, then I want to find a way that we can still live with each other." She forced herself to smile.

"That's the way Sophia!" Shin smiled as big as he could to her. "Then it's settled. The very first mystery is the _Danger Ghouls_."

"_Danger Ghouls_? Are you naming the cases?" Surina asked.

"Of course. We need to keep records about all that we see so naming each case will help organize our records."

"But _Danger Ghouls_ Is the name of that lame ass T.V. show everyone is so obsessed with. Don't tell me you watch it too."

"Well," Shin's face covered in sweat, "of course not. Why would I watch something as stupid as that?"

"Then let's just label it as Ghouls. It makes more sense to label the records as the name of the creature that we are dealing with."

"But, I like the name _Danger Ghouls_. Can we please call it that?"

"No!" Surina's foot jabbed Shin in the gut and he took off flying to the wall. "I will not have anything to do with such a stupid T.V. show as that."

"I'll be right back." Koto pushed up his glasses. "I need to stop by my house real quick to grab a few supplies. When I get back then we can start this investigation."

"Ok. Um… hurry up." Sophia said as Koto walked out of the room.

"That's right." Shin said as he picked himself off the floor. "You said that your little brother disappeared?"

"Yes." Sophia immediately began to shake. "He's been sick just like Toshio. I don't know if he caught it from him or if Toshio is somehow making him sick. He was put into the hospital and he just kept getting worse. On the um… fourth day, the day he would have um… died, he disappeared. I don't know if Toshio took him. The doctor's don't even know um… where he went. The security cameras caught nothing on screen of anyone going in or out of the um… room."

"Are you hoping that he would come back as a ghoul?" Surina asked.

"I don't know what to um… think. I hope so, but if he disappeared suddenly, what if he was eaten alive? I'm even more afraid that the rest of my family could be next."

Shin quickly patted Sophia on the head. Surina looked at them feeling jealous. "Don't worry Sophi," and smiled. "Nothing bad is going to happen as long as we stick together. I'm sure of it."

Sophia stared into his eyes for a moment. "You um… you sound just like my brother. Toshio would always say that to me when I was um… troubled."

"I… I do?" Shin's face lit up red.

"Ok!" Surina stepped in between the both of them. "You two need to put some space between each other."

"Oh sorry Surina." Sophia scooted her chair a little further from Shin.

"You once said that Toshio wasn't always the way he is now. What was he like and how did he change?" Shin took a seat near the spot he was standing.

"Good question." She paused for a minute. "Um… it started around two years ago, before our parents had died."

"Your parents died?" Surina asked.

"Yes." She paused for another minute.

"Could you, perhaps, share the story to us while we sit here waiting for Koto?"

"Surina!" Shin yelled. "Don't be rude like that. You're bringing up something that's probably really hard for her to talk about."

"You're the one that brought it up first!" she yelled back.

"I know, but I'm sure there's a reason why she never talks about it. All I asked was about Toshio. Would you like it if we started to ask about your life in the past?"

"My past?" Surina's face started to sweat. "My past isn't any of your concern."

"Exactly." Shin smiled, feeling as if he had won a fight. "I never ask you about your life before coming to town because I figured you didn't want to talk about it."

"Don't be an idiot!" Surina kicked Shin in the shin again. "Now, can you please tell the story?" She begged.

Sophia giggled from watching the two argue. "I don't know what it is um… with you two, but when I'm around you I feel at ease. Ok," she took a deep breath. "I'll tell you the story. Besides, I'm sure it'll make me feel a lot better if I talk about it. It happened two years ago. You see, my brother would always sleep in very late because of how late he would stay up…"

"Toshio! Toshio!" his mother yelled up the stairs. "When is that boy going to wake up?" she mumbled. Her foot tapped the floor and the pitch of her voice sounded irritated and angry. "It's already past two a.m. There's no way he's still sleeping. Toshio! Toshio!" she continued yelling. "Wake up!" her face started to steam. "What is that boy doing?" she began to walk up the stairs.

"Are you awake?" she asked as she crept open the door. "You need to start your chores." She said in a softer, mellower voice. She looked around and found no one. "To-Toshio!" she yelled in anger. She quickly ran over to his bed and slipped on a skateboard on the floor. "Ow! That hurt!" she yelled as she rubbed her butt. "I need to add cleaning his room to his chore list." She stood up and pulled over the bed sheet to find a stuff animal under it. "TOSHIO!" she screamed. "That sneaky brat! He snuck out again without doing any of his chores." She turned around and started towards the door. "When he gets back I'm going to make him pay." She smirked before she slipped on the skateboard again. "OW!" the whole house heard her this time.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be sneaking out like this?" Toshio's friend asked him. "You should really tell your parents where you are going."

"It's fine. Besides, my mother has eight other kids to deal with. I'm sure she can make one of them do my chores while I'm gone." Toshio paid the girl at the counter a dollar and she handed him eight rings.

"Besides, if I did my chores I wouldn't have enough time to come down to the festival today." He tossed the rings onto the bottles, but all eight missed their targets. "Darn. I didn't make any. Oh well." He turned around and leaned on the counter. "What should we do next?"

"Well," Krean began. "I know! Let's go to the basketball court and challenge a few people."

"Now that sounds like an idea. Let's go." He swatted as he took off towards the gymnasium.


	25. Chapter 25: Sophia's Morals

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 5 Chapter 5: Sophia's Morals

"I can't believe we lost." said one of the kids that Krean and Toshio had faced.

"Yea I know. I didn't even know that Toshio was good at basketball."

"Did you see the looks on their faces!" Toshio laughed as they walked out from the building.

"I know." Krean started. "Their faces were completely frozen throughout the game from out good defense and offensive moves. You really surprised them there. You even surprised me. I didn't even know you were good at basketball. You should try out for the team sometime."

"Nah! I like my freedom right now. School is enough for me, so I don't want to waste any of my freshman years stuck in a sports all year long. I know how they are, they train for hours and a lot of kids don't even get a chance to play more than two minutes per game."

"Yea, that's actually true. I remember playing basketball and sitting most of the time on the bench. I was dedicated to playing the sport, going to practice and everything, but the coach would only put me in for a short time. So, what do we do now?" Krean said trying to change the subject.

"I have an idea." He took off.

"Mom! Have you seen Toshio anywhere?" Sophia asked. Mrs. Katatsuin is all over the kitchen. She moved across the floor fast as lightning to get to stove, microwave and fridge to get supper ready.

"I'm sorry Sophia. I haven't been able to see him." She answered in a soft mellowed voice, but didn't pay much attention to Sophia. "He snuck out and hasn't come home yet." She added as her voice began to sound a little irritated. "And when he does," her eyes burst into flames. "I'm going to make him pay." She began laughing to herself. A flame burst up from the frying pan in front of her face. "Oh no! I got distracted!" she quickly ran to get the fire extinguisher. "Sorry dear. Can you leave me alone right now, I'm sort of busy trying to get supper ready tonight."

"Oh yes mother. Sorry to bother you." Sophia walked out of the kitchen. "So he didn't finish his chores." she mumbled.

"Supper's ready!" Mrs. Katatsuin announced when putting food on all the kids' plates.

"But mommy, it's burnt." Said Shiro.

"I don't care!" she yelled. "I worked hard in making that and you all are going to eat it!"

"Right!" Shiro said in fear. "Don't worry mommy! I'll eat it!"

"That's a good boy." Takuya threw his steak at her face. "Takuya! What do you think you're doing?" he giggled and picked up his plate and threw it at her. "You brat!" she yelled after the plate hit her. "I'll teach you to not waste food or destroy my gorgeous plates!" she darted for him.

"Uh-oh! Mommy getting angry. Me better run!" Takuya mumbled before he got off the chair and started running.

"Oh! When I get my hands on you you're going to be very, very sorry!"

"He didn't finish his chores yet?" Sophia thought to herself as she walked up the stairs after supper. "I think," she started smiling. "I'll do something nice for him." Then she began to giggle.

Toshio tiptoed through the house, hoping to pass by his mother without notice. "Toshio!" he heard a voice. "Where have you been? It's almost ten." His mother stood there with her arms crossed and foot tapping the floor. One eyebrow was higher than the other as she tried giving him the death stare.

"Oh! It's you. I was… uh… I was… you know…" Toshio began mumbling.

"What! I can't hear you! And you're in serious trouble you know!"

"I was out picking these for you." Toshio quickly held out a bouquet of flowers. "It took forever to find them all."

"Fl-fl-flowers? Her tone of voice sounded happy. "And were these all handpicked just for me?"

"Especially for you, I had help from a friend I admit it."

"Thank you so much!" she grabbed ahold of Toshio and gave him a big hug as a thank you. "You don't understand how much this means to me from day after day having to deal with you kids all the time."

"Um, mom you're squeezing me too hard. I can hardly breathe. If you don't let go you're going to smash the chocolate."

"Chocolate!" she quickly let go. "Give me! Give me! Give me!" she reached for his arms and grabbed them. "Thank you so much sweetie." Her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Well anyways," Toshio began to walk off. "I'm off to bed now. Hope you like your present."

"Oh I do!" she said while forgetting that she was mad at him. "Flowers and chocolates!" she spun around while holding them tight to her chest. "He always knows how to butter me up. Why don't you ever do this kind of thing for me dear?" she asked her husband as he entered the room.

"Don't you realize that he tricked you into letting him go for not doing his chores?"

"He what?" her mouth dropped to the floor. "Oh, never mind that he told me what he was doing. He spent the whole day picking these flowers just for me."

"Darling." He walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Today was the festival. I'm sure he just quickly stopped at a booth and bought those flowers and chocolates just for you."

"HE WHAT!? That brat! When I get my hands on him." She opened her box of chocolates and started to eat them out of frustration. "He's going to be very sorry."

Toshio laughed as he walked up the stairs. "That was too easy. I can't believe she fell for it that easily. She never was that bright of a mother." He opened up the door to his room. "Huh?" he noticed. "My room, it's cleaned. How? Did mom do this?"

"Do you like it Toshio?" Sophia walked out from the shadows. "I thought I would be nice and do all of your chores you skipped for you today."

"Really?" Toshio's eyes sparkled. "Thank you Sophi! I really appreciate it." He smiled at her with a big smile.

"I'm glad that you're happy. Well, it's getting late and I should be getting to bed myself." Sophia walked out of the door before Toshio had closed it. "I'm so glad that he looks happy." She thought to herself.

The house was completely noisy the next day. All the kids ran around everywhere playing games and running away from their mother. "Get back here you little brat!" she yelled as she chased them down.

"The house sure is lively today." Sophia mumbled as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh Sophia." Her mother stopped before she ran past her. "Would you mind if you could run some errands for me? I would ask Toshio but," Flames began to burst into her eyes again in anger. "He ran off again this morning without telling me! That pest of a son is going to pay one of these days." She grabbed ahold of Takuya as he ran by. "Ha! Got you now!"

Sophia giggled from all the excitement. "Ok mom. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much sweetie. You're the only one around here that I can really trust with their work." She pulled out a list from her pocket and handed it to her. "This is everything that I need you to get for me."

"I'll be back shortly then." Sophia left after grabbing her jacket and some money.

"Now, where were we?" she looked at Takuya with an evil smile. "I got you now." She gave an evil laugh. Takuya's elbow flew back and hit her in the gut. Her hand let go of his arm from the sudden shock and he took off running. "OW!" she yelled. "You little brat!" she chased after him again. "You'll be sorry when I catch you!" Takuya turned around and stuck out his tongue and mooned her. "Is this how we're going to play?" she asked. "Two can play at that game." She then stuck out her tongue and mooned him back. Takuya quickly picked up a glass plate and threw it at her butt. "Ow!" she turned around after pulling up her pants. Gwen and Tina stood on the table giggling. "Gwen! Tina! Don't you be encouraging him! And get off that table now you two!"

"Uh-oh! Mommy mad at us. Run!"

Sophia looked at the list on the way to the store. "My goodness. She sure has a lot of items on this list. I sure hope I can carry it all back home."

"Toshio! Oh Toshio!" Anne waved her hand at him. "Oh my sweet Toshio!" she then started running towards him.

"Oh no." Toshio mumbled. "Krean, you need to hide me now."

"Hid you? From what?"

"Anne Tutnum is coming this way. I can't stand her. She's to lovey dovey all over me all the time. It drives me insane."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I hide you? This is your chance to finally get a girlfriend. She really likes you so you should try to get to know her, and maybe you might be able to get some." He smirked.

"I don't want a girlfriend right now, especially one like her. You don't understand, she's too hyper and annoying. Not mentioning how obsessed she is with me. I can't stand it."

"Really? I haven't seen her act like that?"

"Toshio!" Anne jumped into the air and held out her arms and Toshio moved before she could land on him. She landed on her stomach with a smack. "Ow! Love hurts." She moaned.

"Few!" Toshio sighed. "That was a close one. Let's get out of here right now!" he grabbed Krean's wrist and darted off.

"Wow! I can't believe I got everything on the list already." Sophia mumbled as she walked up to the cashier. A man stood in front of her. He wore a black coat with a black hat. "That's strange; he doesn't seem to have any items on him." When it was his turn he pulled out a gun at the cashier.

"Hand over all your money now!" the man yelled.

"Oh, ok!" the cashier said. He opened up the cash register and handed him the money.

"Give that back! That doesn't belong to you!" Sophia demanded. "Don't you have any morals?" The guy turned around to face her.

"If I were you girly, I would keep my trap shut." He turned back to the cashier.

"If I were you I wouldn't do such a cruel thing such as stealing money from people."

"Look girl, I don't give a damn! You're starting to get on my nerves. If you don't shut up right now then I'm going to shoot you!"

"Just let it go." The cashier said. "It's safety first."

"No. He needs to know what's right and what's wrong."

"That's it!" the man turned around and shot her. Her stomach began to bleed. "if anyone else is going to try to be as foolish as this girl, I won't hesitate to shoot." The man fled with the bag of money shortly after.

"Someone! Call the ambulance!" the cashier yelled as he watched Sophia drop to the floor bleeding from her stomach.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! I hope we'll, hah, hah, loose her in here." Toshio said while trying to catch his breath after reaching the grocery store.

"I wonder what's going on in here." Krean pointed out. They saw a crowd gathered around a medical team inside the doors.

"I don't know." Toshio pushed his way through the crowd after entering through the doors to see what happened. "No!" Toshio froze in fear.

"What is it Toshio?" Krean asked as he pushed his way to him. "Huh?" he saw what Toshio was looking at.

"Sophi!" Toshio ran over to her.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come over here." said one of the medical people. Toshio watched as they strapped Sophia down to a table so they can transport her to a hospital.

"I'm her brother!" he yelled. "What the hell happened!?"

"To-Toshio," Sophia moaned. "Is that you?"

"Sophia," Toshio stood there silent from a distance.

"I'm sorry kid, but this is an emergency so we beg of you to move out of the way. If we don't hurry she could die."

"Die?" Toshio froze. "What exactly happened?"

"There was a robbery and she tried to stop the man and ended up getting shot." The cashier answered.

"Stupid!" Toshio took off running out of the store.

"Hey Toshio! Where are you going!?" Krean asked.


	26. Chapter 26: Tragedy Will Befall

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 6 Chapter 1: Tragedy Will Befall

"Toshio! Where are you going?" Anne asked as he ran by. "I wonder what's going on. He didn't even notice me. Huh?" she turned around to face the crowd. "I wonder what's going on here."

"Anne!" Krean came running out of the store.

"What's wrong with Toshio?"

"It's his sister Sophia. She's been shot during a robbery. It looks pretty bad and she's currently heading to the hospital."

"His sister!" Anne stood there shocked. "How horrible. I hope he's ok. Do you think we should go follow him?"

"No. When he's like this it's best to leave him alone. Besides, my best bet is that he's going to tell his parents as soon as possible. We'll only get in his way if we go with him."

"I guess you have a point." Anne's face began to blush. "Oh, thinking of him acting like a good older brother is just the cutest."

"Uh Anne, are you alright?"

"That idiot!" Toshio mumbled as he ran down the street. "What was she thinking trying to stop a robbery like this?" he turned at the street corner.

"Toshio!" he heard someone say as he ran further down the street.

"Who was that?"

"Toshio!" a lady stepped out in front of him. "I've been waiting for you."

"I don't care old hag! Move it! I'm in a hurry!" he yelled as he began to pass her.

"Old hag!" she threw out her fist and hit him across the face. "I'm not an old hag; you should learn that right now."

"Ow!" he stopped running. "What was that for you hag! I told you I'm in a hurry."

"I told you before," she threw her fist again. "I'm not an old hag!" Toshio fell to the floor from the powerful punch.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked after standing up. He held his hand over the bruised area of his face.

She cleared her throat, "As I was saying, my name is Madam Furon. I have read your fortune for free because what I have to tell you concerns you deeply. It's about your sister."

"I already know about it." He looked to the ground to avoid looking at her. "She was shot, and could possibly die. Please, please don't say anymore. I don't want to know if she's going to die."

"Die? Goodness me, that's not at all what I was going to say."

"It wasn't?" he looked up at her.

"Of course not; she'll live from that gunshot so don't worry. What I wanted to say was that her future is going to change rapidly including yours. Two family members will die soon."

"Two family members? How would you know?"

"Didn't you hear me before boy?" she grabbed ahold of the bruised area of the face. "I said I'm a fortune teller, and a psychic."

"Ow!" he forced himself free. "That hurt." He rubbed the bruised area. "I don't believe in psychics, so you're talking to the wrong guy." He then started to take off running.

"I believe not." She mumbled. "If you ever need anything just stop by Madam Furon's Fortune Telling and I'll help you out in any possible way that I can."

"Yea right hag! Forget it!"

"Hag!" she got enraged. "Oh well," she smiled as she watched him disappear from the distance. "I'm sure he'll be back. After all, I already know his future."

"It sure is taking Sophia a lot longer to come back than I had anticipated." Mrs. Katatsuin thought as she was finishing the dishes. "She must be taking her sweet old time or maybe can't find everything on the list yet."

"MOM!" Toshio yelled as he came into the room. Mrs. Katatsuin screamed and dropped the dish she was holding.

"You scared me Toshio! What is it? Can't you see I finally have time to relax?"

"It's Sophia…" he began.

"Sophia? What about her? I sent her to get a few groceries. If you want her then you're going to need to wait or just go to the store and accompany her."

"No!" he was still catching his breath. "She was, she was shot."

"Shot?" her eyes went into a dazed state. "What do you mean shot?"

"There was a robbery at the store and she tried to stop it herself, but in the process she got shot and is currently being sent to the hospital."

"So-So-Sophia!" she screamed in terror. "Toshio watch the kids for me!" she raced over to grab her jacket. "I need to go to the hospital right away. When your father gets home tell him what happened and send him right to the hospital." She walked out of the house.

"Ok." Toshio sat down on the chair worried about Sophia. "Two people in my family will die?" he began thinking.

"Don't worry Mrs. Katatsuin. Your daughter is doing fine now." said Nurse Renge. "No major damage happened to her. You can consider her lucky that the bullet completely missed any of her vital organs. She's going to live a normal and healthy life once she's fully healed."

"Oh thank goodness." She sat down in relief. "I was beginning to worry that I was going to lose one of my children."

"Is everything alright with Sophia?" Mr. Katatsuin asked her as soon as he walked in. "I heard from Toshio and came her as soon as I could."

"Don't worry," Renge began. "She's going to be alright. "If you come back tomorrow you guys will be able to see her. Right now she's resting and I think it's the best that we don't wake her up."

"I agree." Mrs. Katatsuin said. "But if you don't mind, I think we would like to stay here a little bit longer."

"Take your time, just be sure to leave when visiting hours are over."

"Toshio! I need your help!" Mrs. Katatsuin yelled the very next morning. She was holding on tight to Takuya to put on his clothes. "Toshio! Come here! Don't tell me he ran off again." She moaned. Takuya bit her arm and ran off as soon as she let go. "Ow! That little brat! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna,"

"What do you need?" he interrupted.

"Oh Toshio, you're here. I have a favor to ask you. Can you please take Claire and Lola out shopping? I promised them I would but because of Sophia's condition, I can't get around doing it for them."

"Is that all? Ok, I guess I could." He turned around and began walking off.

"Toshio, don't worry about Sophia." She stopped him before leaving. "She's a strong girl. The doctor said she'll be out soon." She stood up and walked closer to him. "It wasn't your fault for what happened. You weren't even there so there wasn't anything you could have done."

"Whatever." He moaned. "Claire! Lola! Let's go, I'm taking you two out shopping." He yelled up the stairs.

"Yay! We get to go shopping!" the girls cheered as they ran down. Toshio and the girls grabbed their jackets and left.

"Something's bothering him; he's not acting like himself." Mrs. Katatsuin mumbled. Takuya ran past her naked. "Huh?" she noticed. "I'll get you, you little brat!" she starts to chase after him.

"I'm amazed." Renge stood at the foot of Sophia's bed looking at her medical documents.

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

"It's only been a few days and you're healing pretty fast. Normally people aren't moving as much as you a few days after getting shot, but it seems like your body is healing really good."

"Is that so?" Sophia looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I was afraid of something worse."

"No not at all. It's very rare that we get someone like you in here after getting shot and recover as quickly as you are. If this keeps up you'll be able to leave in a week or so."

"Really?" A smile came over her face. "I can't wait to see my family members."

"Do you wish to talk about them?" Sophia looked at Renge and nodded. "What is your family like?" she began to ask.

"Very wild. My dad is always working and my mother is always busy chasing the kids around. The youngest one at least." She giggled. "Gwen, Tina and Takuya are their names that give her the hardest time."

"Sounds like your mom is a very busy woman." Renge smiled.

"She is. Gwen and Tina are twins, they act good as long as they're not around Takuya. He's always the one to encourage them to act the way they do."

"What about your older brother?"

"My older brother?" Sophia took a second to think. "You mean Toshio?"

"Yes, that one." she smiled.

"He's actually the best brother anyone could ever ask for. It may not seem it, but he's the kindest person that there is. He skips out of the house early morning to ignore his chores, but that's who he is. From what I remember he's always helping those who look sad the most, even if he doesn't like them at all. Without my older brother, I guess I would be a little lost." Sophia looked at Renge's face and said, "He's a little mischievous too." and giggled.

"Wow, sounds like your brother is a really cool person."

"What about you? Do you have anyone that's close to you?"

"Right now? No not really. I use to be in love with someone," Renge stopped talking.

"You were? Who was it?"

"He died in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's ok. You didn't know." She smiled. "Sometimes though, it feels like I may not find someone that I love as much as I loved him." She held onto her arm and stared out of the window.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone one day. No one is born alone in this world."

Sophia said trying to cheer her up.

"You really think so?"

"Did you say Sophia's coming home?" Claire asked week and a half days later.

"I did. She should be home soon. Nurse Renge had asked if she could personally escort her to our home. I didn't see any problem with it." All the kids began to jump for joy. Toshio stood in the back holding in his excitement.

"You really miss having your sister around, don't you?" Krean asked.  
"Wha-what? No! I just got tired of doing all those chores while she was gone. Without her around it's a lot harder for me to sneak away."

"Ok buddy!" Krean patted him on the back. "Whatever you say, but you can't fool me. I can tell just how you feel by looking at you. We have been around each other for years now."

"Ok fine," he turned to face him. His eyes began to water up. "I miss my sister. It's hard to go each and every day without seeing her."

"You see, don't you feel better after saying all that?"

"Sophia!" all the kids screamed as she came walking through the door. They rushed over and gave her a hug.

Renge stood behind Sophia thinking, "What a nice family Sophia has. If only I had…"

"Come on Renge," Sophia interrupted her thought as she grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her inside.

"Wait Sophia! You aren't supposed to be doing this much strenuous work."

"Here we are!" Sophia stopped in front of Toshio.  
"Sophia? What are you doing?" Toshio had asked.

"Is that, Toshio?" Renge stood there silent. "Your brother that you told me so much about?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." Sophia nodded. "I wanted you to meet him for yourself."

"How do you do?" Renge bowed her head politely.

"I'm good." Toshio said nervously. "What is going on?" he thought.

"You're right. He does seem to match all the characteristics that you described about him." She giggled a little. Krean began laughing as soon as he saw Toshio turned red.

"What's so funny Krean?" he turned around to face him.

"Goodbye Renge!" Sophia waved her hand as she was leaving. "I hope we see each other again soon."

"I hope so to, but only not in the hospital again." She smiled as she took off in her car.

"It looks like you made a good friend out of the nurse. I'm so glad Sophia. Your father will be very happy to see you when he gets home." said her mother.

"Come on Krean, let's go now." Toshio began leaving. "We'll be back later."

"Oh, ok!" Sophia waved. "I wonder what's his problem, is something bothering him?"


	27. Chapter 27: Two WIll Parish

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 6 Chapter 2: Two Will Parish

"Toshio!" Krean yelled as he caught up to him. "Where are you going at this time of day? Sophia just came home; shouldn't you be there for her?"

"Sophia's fine. I just need to take a walk to help calm down my nerves."

"What is it with you these last two weeks? Ever since Sophia has been shot you've been acting strange."

"It's really none of your concern. I just, have something stuck in my mind and I can't get it out."

"So, it looks like you want to know more." Madam said as she walked out into the open.

"Who are you?" Krean asked.

"It's that lady." Toshio mumbled. "How did you know that she was going to be all right?"

"Didn't I tell you," she began ignoring Krean's existence. "I'm a psychic. I can tell people's futures. I already know your future, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is what I already did tell you."

"Yes. You said two family members will die."

"Die?" Krean stood there as white as a ghost. "To-Toshio, is this hag putting a curse on your family?"

"Hag!" she hit him. "I'm not a hag."

"I don't think we should trust her." Krean said while rubbing his head.

"Are you sure that they'll die? Who are they? How can I stop it?" Toshio began asking.

"Calm down Toshio." Madam said. "No need to rush our meeting here. What I'm telling you concerns your sister more than it concerns you, but if I approach her in her condition her heart will break."

"Break? What do you mean?"

"You'll know in two years. Now, listen up. This is the line you must remember:

_Two will parish, and soon they'll fall._

_ Bullets of death heed their call._

_ The winds of destiny will claim their souls._

_ Mother Nature makes it all of life's goals._

_ Years will pass before her heart falls in place, _

_ She'll meet a young man that gives her such grace._

_ Her end draws near, and so does his_

_ Your job is to make sense of all this._

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toshio stood there confused. "I don't like figuring out nursery rhymes. Please tell me what's going to happen so that I can stop it."

"Toshio! This lady isn't making any sense, so don't even bother listening to him." Krean tried convincing him.

"That's all I'm going to say. Well farewell." She began walking off. "And," she added. "I slipped that speech into your pocket while you weren't looking so that you don't forget it."

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Toshio screamed.

"Hey man, calm down. No one is going to die, I'm sure of it." Toshio began running again. "Hey wait! Toshio!" he chased after him.

"Toshio!" Mrs. Katatsuin yelled up the stairs two days later.

"Yea, what is it?" he stood at the top of the steps.

"I need you and Sophia to watch over the kids tonight while your father and I spend the evening together. Can you do that?"

"Of course, you can count on us." He smiled. "Where are you two going?"

"Oh, it's just a special evening for the two of us." She laughed as she walked away. "You know what," she added. "You've changed a lot this last month just from what happened to Sophia."

"I have?"

"_Two will parish, and soon they'll fall. Bullets of death heed their call..." _Toshio's mind all of a sudden was filled with the poem.

"Hey Toshio, are you alright?" his mother asked. "You look a little spaced out. Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm feeling perfectly fine. You two just have a good time." He quickly walked away before she could say anything else.

"_Two will parish, and soon they'll fall. Bullets of death heed their call_? What does that old hag mean?" Toshio began thinking as he walked to his room.

"Sophia," Mrs. Katatsuin began saying. "We'll be leaving now. Be sure to put the younger ones to bed on time. That Takuya can really be a rascal." She waved her hand.

"Don't worry mom. We can handle everything here on our own. Just have a great time." Sophia waved as they left.

Toshio sat down on his desk and began staring at the small piece of paper that Madam had given him. "This doesn't make any sense to me." He moaned. "Two _shall parish_," he visions his parents. "_And soon they'll fall_."

Mr. and Mrs. Katatsuin drove down town, moving further and further from their house. "This sure is a pleasant night." Mrs. Katatsuin said.

"Yes, it sure is." He replied.

"Hey! Look out!" Mrs. Katatsuin screamed as a man ran in front of the car. They swerved over into a ditch. The air bags flew out and covered their face.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Katatsuin asked.

"_Two will parish and soon they'll fall. Bullets of death heed their call. The winds of destiny will claim their soul_. No. It can't be." Toshio fell back in his chair. "Is it my parents? Are they the ones that are going to die?"

"Toshio," Sophia opened the door. "I just put the younger ones to bed. Huh? Is something that matter?"

"Sophi, mom and dad are in trouble."

"What do you mean in trouble?"

"I don't have time to explain. Call Krean over right away." He raced out of the house as soon as possible.

"Toshio, what is he talking about?" she walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Krean's number.

Mr. Katatsuin got out of the car. "Hold on, I'll get some help." He said to his wife. Fluid leaked from the bottom of the car. "Hey you, can you help us." He asked the man that he almost ran over.

"The beginning almost sound like its talking about fate." Toshio mumbled to himself as he raced down the street as fast as he could. "_Two shall parish_ are my parents, _and soon they'll fall_ means that it's going to happen very soon. I need to get there quickly!"

The man Mr. Katatsuin was talking to turned around and pointed out a gun. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't have any evidence that I was here."

"No, it's you." Mr. Katatsuin recognized. "You're the guy that shot my daughter. You were all over the news."

"Your daughter? So I take it she's still alive. Well unfortunately for you, you won't be able to see her anymore." He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through his shoulder and landed in the car.

"_Bullets of death heed their call_," Toshio continued to mumble. "If I'm right, they'll get shot. I need to get their right away!"

"You shot me." Mr. Katatsuin held onto his shoulder. The man fired a few more times and hit a few of his vital spots. Mr. Katatsuin fell back and landed on the car. The man shot the car a few times and ran off.

"Dad!" Toshio yelled out. He stood on top of a nearby hill.

"Toshio," he moaned.

"Why did you call me here? Where's Toshio?" Krean asked after Sophia let him in the house.

"I don't know the specifics. He told me that my parents were in trouble and to call you. He then took off running."

"In trouble?"

"Do you know something?" she asked.

"We met this weird old fortune telling lady and she gave him this poem saying that two of his family members will die."

"Die?" Sophia's eyes froze in fear.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's over reacting. There's no way that that old lady is right. Fortune telling is just impossible."

"Toshio," Mr. Katatsuin moaned. "Stay over there."

"You need help," he started to walk to him. "I'll call the ambulance."

"Stay right there!" he yelled. Toshio stopped moving forward. "It's over for us; you need to take care of the family now."

"No, I can't do it without you two." Suddenly the car exploded. "Dad! Mom!" he yelled. He dropped to the floor from shock. His eyes overflowed with tears. "No, it can't be. What the old lady told me, it's come true!"

"_Two will parish, and soon they'll fall. Bullets of death heed their call. The winds of destiny will claim their souls. Mother Nature makes it all of life's goals. Years will pass before her heart falls in place; she'll meet a young man that gives her such grace. Her end draws near, and so does his. Your job is to make sense of all this." _Madam's words rang in Toshio's ears over and over as he sat there crying.

"Hello?" Sophia picked up the phone after hearing it ring. Her hand lifted over her mouth and suddenly dropped the phone.

"What is it?" Krean asked.

"It's my parents; they died from an explosion in the car." She sat down crying with her hands covering her face.

"What? Impossible; then what the old lady said to us was true. Two people in your family did die."

"Why didn't you do anything to stop it?" Toshio enraged at Madam as he saw her walk near him. "You knew about it, you could have stopped it."

"I can't"

"What do you mean that you can't? What's the point of telling the future if you can't do anything to stop it?"

"As a psychic, I'm not allowed to change the future, only to guide people to it. If I intervened it wouldn't have made much of a difference. They would have ended up dying in a different form of death."

"So you're saying, no matter what they would have died?"

"Yes. As the line says _winds of destiny will claim their souls,_ tells that there is no way to change destiny. Their fate has been sealed and there is no way to stop it."

"Fine!" he threw his punch on the ground in frustration. "Then can you at least tell me what the last half means?"

"You mean _Mother Nature makes it all of life's goals. Years will pass before her heart falls in place; she'll meet a young man that gives her such grace. Her end draws near, and so does his. Your job is to make sense of all this."_

"Yes."

"I'll tell you this much. Mother Nature makes all the choices if life, not people. The middle of it talks about your sister Sophia."

"I remember you saying that before. What does it mean?" Madam smirked and began to walk off. "Hey wait a minute! I asked you a question!"

"_Your job_," she turned around to face him, "_is to make sense of all this_." She then turned back and vanished in the shadows. Toshio sat there not knowing what to do. Krean back at home tried everything that he could to comfort Sophia as much as possible.

The next morning Sophia sat on the hill near her house, upset from the loss of her parents. "Why, why did this have to happen?"

"Get back here you little brat!" Sophia visions her mom chasing after Takuya like always. "Flowers for me?" She remembered all the times when her mother got fooled by Toshio's gifts.

"I'm home!" her dad walked in during supper time. "Sophia! You're back!" she remembered his eyes watering up when seeing her home again after being shot.

"It's alright Sophia." Toshio said as he sat down beside her. "I promise everything will be alright. I promise I'll always be here for you." He hugged her close.

"It's, it's just um… unfair. I wish this didn't have to happen." She busted out crying.

"I have something to tell you Sophi." He said.

"And um… What is that?" she looked up at him.

"Um?" Toshio began thinking. "When did she start saying um in her sentences?" he looked into her eyes, "Never mind. I'll tell you some other time."


	28. Chapter 28: The Night before the End

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 6 Chapter 3: The Night before the End

"Wow," Surina said. "I had no idea that you've been through this much."

"I know. I um… can hardly believe it myself. He's changed a lot more since um… then too." She added. "He went from a brother always skipping his um… chores to a gentleman that's always there to um… help out."

"How comes I never see Toshio at school?"

"Surina!" Shin said. "Don't be asking that."

"Well why not?"

"It's um… ok. It's because he dropped out of um… high school so that he can get um… a job to help raise money for the um… family."

"Oh, I see. If he hadn't what grade would he have been in?" she asked curiously.

"Let's um… see. He would be a senior in high school so far, two years ahead of um… us."

"Sophia, you don't have to worry anymore." Shin grabbed her hand. "You're not alone. You have new friends that will stand by your side." Sophia's face began to turn red.

"Tha-tha-thank you Shin." She said. "What is this feeling?" she began thinking. "I feel completely safe when I'm around him. Why am I feeling so weird all of a sudden?" she looked at him in the eyes and began to blush. "I can't do it," she turned her eyes away from him. "He looks cuter than I remember."

"OW!" Shin yelled after Surina had kicked him in the shin. "What was that for?"

"I told you, you two are getting a little too close to each other. We need to keep this pg-13 remember."

"You didn't have to kick me. You could have done something else such as telling me to back off."

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference. Kicking you is the most effective way to get you to do what I want you to do."

"Is that so?" Shin smirked. "I think you were jealous."

"Me jealous? Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous?" she began blushing.

"You look jealous to me."

"No I'm not!" Surina kicked him in the shin again.

"Ow! Ok! I get it! You're not jealous. Just stop kicking me and we'll both just drop the subject now."

Sophia sat there giggling at the two. "Those two remind me of my parents." She began thinking. "But he's right. Even though Toshio's not here, I have my friends to turn to for help." She watched as Surina and Shin argue. "Shin reminds me a lot of my brother too."

"Hey, what's taking Koto so long to get back here?" Surina asked. "He had plenty of time to get whatever it is that he needed. It's been three hours already."

"I hope I haven't been keeping those three waiting too long." Koto said two hours earlier, while he walked down the street. "It took me a while to find some holy water, but I got it."

"Koto Tashina. Is that you?" Someone asked from behind.

"Yes," he turned around to face the gentleman and pushed up his glasses. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sherriff Gordan. We are in a middle of an investigation with all the deaths happening around town and our research has been indicating you may know something of what's going on here."

"Oh really." Koto pushed up his glasses again. "What makes you think I know anything that's going on? I'm just a school kid who is trying to get back to my club."

"Just come with us and we'll tell you why we suspect you. Don't worry; you're not in any sort of trouble."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice since your speaking for the law." Koto walked over to the police car and went in.

"I'm sorry Tenten. Your husband is dead." Doctor Ross said. "We tried everything that we could."

"Why? Why is this happening to this town? What did we ever do to deserve this?" she cried over her husband's dead body. "I don't understand it. Have you figured anything out yet?"

"Not much, but I think we've been finding leads on what's going on."

"Show me now." She stood up and faced him. "I want this to end now before any more lives get taken away. I want to help in any possible way that I can."

"Are you sure? Your husband just died today. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ross, I've been ready for this as soon as my husband started getting sick. I stayed home worrying the whole time. I tried finding a way to stop it myself, but whatever I tried," she paused for a moment, "I couldn't stop it. He even seemed to act different, like he was being controlled. So I believe I'm perfectly ready to help out."

Doctor Ross smiled and said, "We already got someone for question. Come with us and we'll explain what we know so far. We would like it if you joined us while we question him too."

"Ok." She followed from behind.

"Where is he!?" Surina began getting mad. "We've been waiting for three hours now."

"I got to um… go home now." Sophia said. "It's getting late and I need to take care of the siblings at home before it gets um… any later."

"Ok, take care." Surina waved. "I never trusted that Koto from the start." Surina paced herself back and forth in the room. "I knew he would betray and leave us here like this."

"Now Surina, we don't know what exactly happened, but I do know that it's starting to get late. We should probably get home and talk to him tomorrow at school."

"I guess you're right. We can pick this back up tomorrow when everyone's together."

"Exactly why am I being questioned?" Koto asked when they put him in an interrogation room. "Did I do something illegal?"

"No. I hope not at least. We have questions to ask you, that's all." Gordan said as he sat down in the room. "All we ask is for you to be honest with us." Shortly after they sat down Doctor Ross and Judge Tenten walked in.

"Are you sure he will know anything about this?" Tenten asked.

"We don't have a definite answer, but it's worth a shot." Ross sat down next to Gordan and Tenten stood behind them.

"Let's begin," Gordan said. "Do you know anything that's occurring in this town?"

"If you're talking about all the strange deaths that have been happening in town, of course." answered Koto.

"Good, tell us what you know."

"That's about all. Everyone knows at least that much. The four day disease, the strange animal deaths, the wacky guy on T.V. claiming cannibals are in town, disappearing children, these are all things that every, or should I say almost everyone, knows about this in town."

"I didn't mean that!" Gordan's voice sounded irritated. "What I meant was, do you know why people are dying?"

"What makes you think I would know something like that? Aren't you the policeman, aren't you supposed to figure it all out and isn't the doctor over there supposed to find a cure for this unknown disease?" Koto pushed up his glasses.

"Ok then, do you know any information about Shin that you can give us?" Doctor Ross asked.

"Why would I give information on a classmate of mine? If you really want information about him you shouldn't be asking me, why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"We would," Gordan started, "If we knew where his current location is. Or if we know that he's still living."

"Still living?" Koto pushed his glasses up again. "What do you mean if he's still living? Did he die or something?"

"We don't know. There was an explosion at his house and we weren't able to find a single body. Not a single one of his family members reported the explosion, so it's hard to say if they were killed or not."

"When exactly was this explosion?"

"A little over a week ago." added Doctor Ross.

"I see. It's safe to say that he's still alive. I saw him today, yesterday, and about every day of this week. He even lives in the same house as before. I've seen it the other day, it's perfectly in one piece like it wasn't even burnt."

"What! Don't say bullshit to me boy!" Gordan snapped. "I know very well that their house was completely destroyed. I know because I was there. There's no way that they're still living there."

"Then it must have been rebuilt."

"Rebuilt? That's impossible! There is no way to rebuild a house like that in such a short amount of time." Gordan grew furious and confused.

"I'm only telling you what I know. If you don't believe me then it's your problem not mine." he pushed up his glasses again.

"Calm down Gordan." said Ross. "Now, can you tell me about Sophia? Do you know how she got bleeding in her ears, and how you did too? You both showed up at the same exact time along with Shin and two others who were perfectly fine."

"That," Koto paused for a moment to come up with a story. "That was when we heard a loud screeching noise coming from a building. I'm sorry, but I can't exactly remember all the details. The noise messed with my memory."

"Is that so?" Ross stared at him. "Then can you tell me about Madam Furon? What is her connection to you?"

"She's just a lady that I met when I was in trouble from the screech. She came and saved my life. Somehow though, she knew Shin."

"I see. Then can you tell me about Surina Abigata?"

"What is there to tell you?"

"What is her connection to you?"

"She's my club leader. That's all. Is there something strange about her?" Koto asked while noticing how curious Doctor Ross was about her.

"There are no records of her moving to this town, nor is there any information on where she currently lives. The only records are her school ones." Gordan said.

"That's odd." Koto began thinking. "I never once thought about Surina with a mysterious background like that. Now that I think of it, she never does get affected by that screech from the ghouls."

Doctor Ross and Gordan both stood up and began to leave the room with Tenten following from behind. "You'll stay in here for tonight." Gordan said. "We'll bring in some of your friends tomorrow and we can talk more then."

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Tekai asked.

"It is," answered Tomoya. All the ghouls have agreed to work together tomorrow to help break the curse except for Toshio. He's the only one that's not cooperating."

"Leave him." Tekai said. "We have better things to worry about."

"Oh goody! I can't wait to get some delicious food tomorrow." Megumi licked her chaps.

"If you keep eating the way that you do, then you're going to get fat." Stated Tomoya.

"Fat!" Megumi screamed.

"Damn it!" Toshio punched the wall. "The hunger pain is starting to come back. Why is it so hard to avoid the temptation?" he slid down on the side of the wall. "It sucks that ghouls can't sleep; now I have to feel this pain all night long." He looked up at the stars and visions Shin. "Shin, I need to tell him something. I need him to figure out the last part of the riddle that Madam had given me. I can't seem to figure it out."

"Are you alright?" Megumi sat next to him. "You look like your hunger pain is starting to come back. Why don't you just give in and do what all ghouls do, eat."

"No, I'm not going to lower myself as low as all the rest of you, killing innocent people just so that I can live, even after my time has been up. I was supposed to die from the sickness that I had caught."

"Now Toshio, you know very well that it wasn't a sickness that killed you. It was another supernatural creature."

"I know, but I prefer not to think of the supernatural. Right now, I have to give some information to Shin tomorrow. It concerns him and Sophia. I know it."

"Oh, what is it that you need to tell him?"

"_Years will pass before her heart falls in place. She'll meet a young man that gives her such grace. Her end draws near, and so does his. Your job is to make sense of all this_." He chanted to her.

"That sounds cool. What does it all mean?"

"I don't know, but I need to tell Shin so he can figure it out for himself. I'm already dead and I'm sure I'll die again very soon."

"I see." She moaned. "Do you like Shin?"

"Of course, I wish Sophia got to know him better way before I died, but I guess there's no reason to get upset. After all, they're both getting along now." He smiled. "By the way, if you like Shin yourself, why don't you stop trying to kill him?"

"Well you see," she paused for a moment. "I do really like him, but like you said I'm dead too. There's no way we can be together, and besides if he stayed alive the whole town will fall into chaos and we may never leave."

"What makes you think that we'll be able to leave anyways? What if what's causing this won't let him die so easily, and even if he did die what if he rises back up? It'll cause him to hate you forever if something like that were to happen."

"Oh!" she got frustrated. "I hate this conversation. Fine! I'll help you out on giving that message to Shin tomorrow."

"What? I didn't ask anything like that from you?"

"It doesn't matter, and I promise I won't kill him in the process tomorrow but after you deliver your message I may not be able to hold up to that promise."

"Is everything alright Sophia?" Claire asked when she noticed Sophia sitting on the chair. "It's awfully late for you to be up at this time."

"Why Claire, you're acting like a um… parent." Sophia giggled.

"What happened to you? I never saw you this happy since Toshio died and Takuya disappearing."

"You see Claire, it's this boy in my um.. class. He reminds me so much of Toshio, and when I'm around him I can't feel but um… happy."

"Really?" Claire gave the eyes. "Are you two close?"

"At the moment, no, but I'm sure sometime in the um… future we will be."

"Aw, young love."

"Young love? You don't understand Claire. I'm not falling in um… love with this boy. I promise you."

"Oh really? I think differently." Claire walked away and went upstairs. "Don't stay up too late, remember we have school tomorrow."

"See yea mom!" Shin waved as he left the house the next morning.

"He sure is leaving early." Mrs. Rento wondered. "I wonder why he's leaving so early." Mrs. Rento heard a door bell and walked over to it and opened it. "Madam, what are you doing here?"

"We need to leave this house immediately. If you don't then you and your son will be in danger."

"Danger? Ok, hold on I need to turn off the stove."

"Come on we don't have much time before they show up."

"Who's going to show up?" Mrs. Rento asked curiously.

"It's the police officers. They want to arrest Shin and all of his friends because they think they are involved somehow."

"Shin? We better go get him right away!"

"You don't have to worry about him. As long as he made it to school by now there's no way that they'll be able to interrogate him for anything."

"Is your sister Sophia home?" asked Sherriff Gordan.

"Yea, why?" Thomas stood at the door. "Do you need her officer? Did she do something wrong?"

"No not necessarily. I just need her to come with me for questioning."

"Questioning? For um… what?" Sophia asked as she walked out. Gordan handcuffed her and started pulling her to the car. "Wait! What are you um… doing?"

"Don't worry, like I said we need to ask you some questions. We already have Koto, your classmate. The other police officers are trying to get Shin Rento, Surina Abigata, and Madam Furon for questioning."

"Koto? Is that what happened to him last night?" Sophia thought to herself.

"Hey! You can't take our sister!" Thomas yelled.

"Don't worry Thomas, I'll be back shortly. Take care of the other kids for me."

"This is bad." Tekai sat on the rough of their house. "One of our targets has been taken in. Damn it!"

"What is the matter?" someone asked through his walky-talky.

"It's Sophia. It looks like we're going to need to go to the police station and kill her before they're able to extract information about us."

"Roger, I got it."

"And," he added. "Tell everyone to start taking action. We need to kill Shin before they get to him too, or else things really will get messy."


	29. Chapter 29: The Undead Walk

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 6 Chapter 4: The Undead Walk

"Where's Sophia and Koto?" Shin asked surina as they entered the room.

"How would I know? I was with you the whole time."

"Something doesn't feel right." Shin sat in his desk and Surina sat in the one in front of his. "First it was Koto last night and now it's Sophia this morning, what's going on?" he mumbled. "I hope the ghouls didn't get to them."

"Don't worry Shin; I'm sure nothing seriously bad happened to them. If that were the case we would already know by now if they were missing by their family members."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"Here you are." Sherriff Gordan led Sophia into the same room as Koto. Koto sat up from his bed and stared at her. "Just make yourself comfortable and we'll come back later to talk to you all separately." He then left the room.

"How long have you um… been in here?" Sophia asked as she walked over to him.

"I've been here since last night. On my way back to the school they picked me up. Sorry I wasn't able to get there in time."

Sophia sat next to him and said, "Don't worry; we ended up um… leaving because you never showed up. At least I um… did. I don't know what Shin and um… Surina did."

"Sophia," he whispered. "You must not tell them anything about what we have witnessed. "I don't know what it is, but I have the feeling if we tell them it will only bring bad news for us and everyone else in the city."

"Got it, my um… lips are sealed."

"What is it that you want?" Miss Tohsaka asked the police officer at the doorway.

"I'm here for Shin Rento and Surina Abigata." He answered. The class became filled with overwhelming whispers. "We need to take them into questioning."

"Questioning? For what?"

"Mam, you don't need to know. It's classified."

"Classified? I have every right to know. These two kids are my students, I have a responsibility to watch over them."

"Shin," whispered Surina. "This looks trouble. I suggest we don't get involved with the police. That's the last thing we want in this town full of monsters. If they get word that us humans know of their existence then they all will start to attack at once until no one is left in town." Shin nodded in agreement. "When I give the signal we should run for it."

"Shin and Surina," the man stood at their desk. "Now if you don't mind, would the two of you come with me?"

"Now Shin!" Surina yelled as she jumped up and kicked the man. He flew to the wall and almost fell unconscious. Shin stood up and started to run along with Surina.

"What's going on kids?" Miss Tohsaka stood there confused. "Why would you kick this man for no reason?"

"Did you see that kick she gave?" a kid whispered.

"Yea, I know. She's really strong. There's no way that she's a girl."

"What do the police officers want with Shin and Surina?"

"Surina? Shin? Why are you running?" she asked as they ran out of the door. "Hey you," she turned to the officer. "What's going on here? Why are they running from you?"

"I don't know mam." He pulled out his walky-talky. "I'm going to find out." He held the button and began speaking in it. "They're making a run for it; I repeat they're making a run for it. I need someone to stop them from leaving the building. I have lost sight of them." He stood up and started walking to the door.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. I demand answers right now."

"Not now lady, I'm busy." He pushed her aside.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." said Tomoya as he blocked the doorway.

"Who, who are you? Get out of the way, you're interfering with a police business."

"No, that's Tomoya." Mrs. Tohsaka dropped to the ground in fear. "He, he died about four months ago. There's no way that he can be alive now."

"You don't understand officer," Tomoya began. "If you lock Shin up right now, then we can't kill him. We can't have any of that."

"Kill?" the man pulled out his gun. "Now, turn around and put your hands up in the air for planning a murder." Tomoya walked closer to him while licking is lips. "I said get back, or else I'll shoot."

"Go ahead officer. Nothing will happen if you do." The man pulled the trigger in fear. The whole class room stood up and panicked. Tomoya stopped and looked at his shoulder to see the bullet wound. He then looked over at the officer and continued walking.

"I said stop!" he pulled the trigger a few more times, this time hitting more vital areas.

"I told you officer," he continued walking. "Nothing is going to happen." The bullets immediately popped out of his skin and the wounds started healing before their eyes. "I'm immortal." He then opened up his mouth wide.

"Wha-what are you?" he asked before hearing a loud screech.

The whole classroom was filled with the loud noise. Everyone covered their ears and began to drop to the floor, slowly one by one falling unconscious.

"Why," Tomoya began saying after giving out his screech, "I'm a ghoul of course." He licked his chops and walked over to him and started to eat him.

"What's going on?" Miss Tohsaka's eyes widened in fear as she lay on the floor unable to move or help him.

"Did you hear that?" Surina stopped. "It sounds like they're starting to attack."

"You mean the ghouls are in this very building?"

"Yes, it sounds like that noise came from our classroom."

"We need to go back to help them." Shin began running back.

"No stop! If we go back there, they will kill you. Plus we need to go find where Sophia and Koto are. My best bet is that those officers took the two of them someplace."

"Sophia." Shin stopped and turned around. "If that's true, then she must be scared."

"Stay right there you two!" Another police officer yelled from the direction they were heading. "We aren't going to hurt you. We just want the two of you to come with us."

Surina raced up to him and did a jump kick. The officer flew to the nearest locker and fell unconscious. "Now," she said. "Let us be off."

Within minutes the whole building began to fill with loud screeches and screams from all directions of the building. Kids began running through the halls while some on unconscious on the ground while others are being eaten by ghouls while awake or asleep.

"Is this happening all because of me?" Shin began to think as he ran through the halls.

"Come one Shin! This is the best time to escape while we blend in from all the people running in the building from the ghouls.

"What is that noise outside?" Sherriff Gordan asked.

"I don't know," one of his men answered. "It just started happening." They both walked over and opened the door to find people screaming and running around and some getting eaten alive.

"What the hell is going on?" Gordan freaked.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rento," Madam said as they walked down the street. "In my fortune telling, it told me that this part of town wasn't going to be hit."

"I'm more worried about all those screams and screeches going on further back in town." Mrs. Rento looked off to see smoke lifting up in the air.

"So it seems that it has started. The ghouls have finally started their final attack. After today, the town will be completely different, unless Shin changes it otherwise." She watched the smoke lift up into the clouds. "The Undead Walk; one of the four visions I gave Shin to help guide him to what's to come. I'm afraid his journey, as well as his friends, is only just beginning after today."

"Oh, I hope they all will be alright." Mrs. Rento grew nervous.

"Stop it right there!" a few officers blocked the exit of the school building. They held up their guns to make sure they wouldn't escape.

"Shit! What do we do now?" Surina panicked.

"I think maybe we should just go with them and escape from there. At least we will be with Koto and Sophia, that is if they actually did take them." Shin suggested.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" they heard a girl laugh. Megumi jumped off from a nearby house. "It looks like you two are going to need my assistance." Her face blushed and she turned around after seeing Shin and shoved her shirt into her mouth. "Oh, I feel like I'm Shin's knight and shining armor. There's no way he can resist me now." She mumbled.

"Megumi? What do you want? To kill me I suppose?" Shin asked.

"Me, not right now, I have better things to do. I made a promise to someone that I tend to keep. You'll thank me now, but the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." She turned to face the officers. "Good luck Shin." Surina and Shin stood there and watched her for a minute.

"Hey, stand back. We will shoot you." Officer one said.

"We're warning you," said the second officer.

"Oh my." Megumi licked her chops. "Then do it, or be a bunch of scary cats that you are." She jumped up and landed on one of their cars. While she was in midair the officers couldn't help but shoot from feeling threatened. "Is that all?" they watched as the bullets pushed their way out of her skin and she began to heal. She opened up her mouth and began to screech.

"Come on Shin!" Surina grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him away from there.

"Now Toshio," Megumi began thinking. "Do what you wanted to do. Give Shin your message, because you may not have an opportunity like this ever again." She stopped screeching and walked over to one of the officers that fell to the floor. "Now, which one should I start eating first?"

"Look at this town." Shin stood there watching people run away from the ghouls. "All of this just to get to me. Wouldn't it have been simpler to have just attacked me like before?"

"We may never understand ghouls." Surina said. "My best bet is that it was easier for them to attack the town at once so that you don't have any place to hide. Come one," she grabbed ahold of his hand. "We need to start running before they spot us."

"No!" Shin withheld is position. "I need you to go someplace for me."

"What are you talking about? This isn't the time to be asking me to go elsewhere. We need to stick together so that we can protect each other."

"No!" Shin started to demand. "I need you to go check on my mom. It's very important to me that I don't lose any more family members."

"Don't be such an idiot!" Surina stomped her foot. "She's fine. We need to go find Sophia and Koto. I bet Koto found a way to stop all these ghouls."

"Why should I listen to you?" Shin asked. "To me it seems like all you care about is your stupid club. You don't look at least bit interested in helping other people out except your club members." Shin took off running.

"Shin, what got into him." She stood there watching him run off before he disappeared from sight. "Fine!" she shrugged. "I'll do what that idiot said." She took off the opposite direction while stomping her feet angrily.

"Damn it!" Toshio mumbled as he walked down the street. "I can't find Shin with all of these people and ghouls running around like this. Did they really have to choose today of all days to do this?"

"Hello Toshio." Tekai said.

"Tekai, what are you doing here?"

"I've been informed that your sister has been held inside the police station. I would kill her, but they haven't started to extract any information from her because of all this chaos. So I suggest you go save her right now before I change my mind or any other ghoul gets inside the station and gets to her."

"What's going on outside?" Renge asked Doctor Ross. "Why is everyone running around and what's that awful screeching noise?"

"We don't have time to worry about that!" he answered. The hallways were filled with injured people getting pulled into medical rooms. "It seems that all these people have been bit, or were getting eaten alive. We need to do whatever we can to help them immediately."

"I understand." Renge ran to one of the rooms to start treatment.

"Is what Narushi said before true?" Ross stood there in silence. "Are cannibals attacking this town?"

"Madam! Mrs. Rento!" Surina waved her hand as she ran to them.

"Oh look, it's Surina." Mrs. Rento waved her hand back. "I'm glad you're all right sweetie, but where is Shin?"

"He's off finding Sophia and Koto. He insisted that I left him to go check up on you. I see that you're perfectly fine with Madam."

"Yes, I think Shin needs you more then I need you." Mrs. Rento folded her hands tight up to her chest.

"Surina," Madam began speaking. "There's a young boy left at the school who needs your help. You know him, and he will become a huge part of your future. Be sure to go back there and help him out."

"Who is it?" she asked curiously.

"You'll know as soon as you get there. Now go." Madam shooed her off.


	30. Chapter 30: The Undead Walk Part 2

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 6 Chapter 5: The Undead Walk Part 2

"What do you mean that you can't stop the riot outside?" Gordan asked one of his officers.

"No matter what we try, we seem to be unable to shoot the ones who are killing the people. To make matters worse, we're unable to contact a lot of the head officers."

"That's it!" Gordan walked away. "I'll be back; I'm going to find a way to stop this." The other officer stood there not knowing what to do.

"Ok! You two are to tell me what's going on outside this instant!" Gordan demanded as he stepped into the room where Sophia and Koto were being held.

"Please care to explain, I don't have any idea on what's going on outside." Koto said while pushing up his glasses. "We've been locked up in here this whole time; we don't know anything of what you're asking."

"Yes you do damn it!" Gordan hit the table. "Cannibals are outside attacking a bunch of people. I can tell that you two are hiding something from me."

"Hiding? What exactly are we um… hiding?" Sophia asked.

"Don't play stupid!" he enraged. "I know very well that you two were attacked by cannibals. We got a recorded video from the school where you go to, it shows you two along with another girl and further in the background showed a kid eating someone. Don't play stupid with me!"

"Shit!" Koto began thinking. "So much for trying to keep this a secret, Sophia and I need to get out of here quickly."

"And Sophia, you kept saying to Renge that you saw your dead brother Toshio. What do you mean by that? How can you see someone who was dead?"

"Toshio, um… what are you talking about? He um… died. There's no way that I could have um… seen him I swear. I was just really depressed and um… wished that I could have seen him, that was um… all."

"Don't play stupid with me! I also suspect that Shin is the one who actually killed his father in a sick way, removing his father's organs and hiding them so no one could find them. You kids are all twisted. If you don't tell me what the fucks going on outside right now I'll make sure I put the three of you away for good."

"You can't um… do that!" Sophia stood up panicking. "I got siblings I have to um… take care of, and besides I haven't did anything wrong."

"Well," he smirked. "Then you better start cooperating with me."

"Very well." Koto stood up while pushing up his glasses. "Those people who are attacking others are all dead. They're called ghouls."

"Ghouls? Don't fuck with me kid!"

"This is what I get for cooperating." Koto shrugged his shoulders. "I was only answering your question, but you still fail to believe me. If you have a tough time with what I'm saying then go out there and take them on yourself and you'll notice that there isn't anything human about them."

"Sir, we need your help." One of his officers came into the room. "It seems that there are people gathering at the door and I need to know what the orders should be."

"Gathering at the door?" Gordan walked out with him.

"This looks bad," Koto said while pushing up his glasses. "If we don't find a way out of here quick we'll end up getting killed by those ghouls."

"Killed, I um… can't die like this yet without making sure my family is in good health. I'm getting really um… worried about them."

"Don't worry Sophia, we'll get out of here. The next time that Gordan comes in here we'll ambush him and force our way out of here."

"Sophia, Koto, please be alright." Shin raced down the street as fast as he could. "So far it seems like none of the ghouls have noticed me except for Megumi and Tomoya. That's good, if only this will keep up,"

"Ha! You really think you can walk down this street safely from us?" One of the ghouls stepped in front of him. "It took me long enough to find you. No one gave me any special information where you would be. The only thing I got was a picture of you."

"Damn, I don't have time to deal with this."

"Oh, looks like you're not that scared of me. I thought you would be terrified from looking at a ghoul. I know that I was when I first saw one when I was still alive a month ago, but things changed for me as you can see. I am one now."

"You sure talk a lot."

"I guess I do. I better kill you before you try to get away while I'm in the middle of my rambling." The girl slowly walked closer to him. She was about in her mid-twenties. She opened up her mouth and started to screech. Shin covered his ears but wasn't affected. "What," she said after looking at him when she was done. "How are you still able to stand and move around?"

"Good question." Shin stood there wondering. "It couldn't have been Naomi, the glow hasn't shine through the necklace at all.

"It doesn't matter; now that I see you here I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth." She began laughing historically.

"What's going on outside Claire?" Thomas had asked.

"It looks chaotic." She closed the curtain and faced him. "People are getting eaten alive by others. It's a good thing we decided to stay home today after Sophia had gotten arrested. We need to lock all the doors right now before someone tries to break in here."

"Right!" Thomas took off to go lock all the windows and doors.

"Claire, I'm scared." Gwen said while pulling Claire's skirt. "That loud screeching noises outside scares me and Tina."

"Don't worry Gwen." Claire bent down to her. "That loud noise is just someone's T.V. turned up really loud. I'm sure it'll end soon. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Tina asked.

"I'm positive. Now go play upstairs with Lola." Claire shooed them off. "Sophia, please be ok." She looked over at the curtains.

"Will this screeching noise ever end?" Renge asked herself as she raced through the halls to get to her next patient. "The noise sounds like it's just right outside." She stopped over by a window and saw people screaming. "No way cannibals?" she watched someone get eaten from below.

"Ok fine." Renge began to remember what Madam had said to her. "But you must promise that you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. They were attacked by ghouls. People who have come back from the dead tried to kill them, but I came in time to save them. Their screech is what knocked them out and caused their ears to bleed. You don't have to believe a word I say. I'm sure the day will come when you will become a believer."

"I don't believe it. Narushi was right, but they weren't cannibals but ghouls. That little girl that I saw last night must be related to this somehow. I'm sure of it." She held her hand close to her chest. "Right now I need to go help some of the patients and make sure that they don't die or end up like them. I need to figure out if a ghoul can be made from a bite, or something worse." She pulled out a journal and pencil and wrote on it. "I'll document everything that I learn in this journal."

"Where is the person Madam was speaking of?" Surina asked as she looked around the school building. "There's no one here. Did people from the inside the building already escape or something? No, I bet there are still some people trapped in there."

"Hello Surina." Tsuno popped out of nowhere. "Are you going back into that creepy school building?"

"Oh Tsuno, I was uh. No I wasn't. I was looking for someone, that's all."

"Oh really, too bad. I bet you're looking for Shin, am I right?"

"Shin," she began getting furious from the way he acted. "The next time I see him I'm going to kill him." She said angrily while kicking down a tree in one strike.

"Wow, you're strong. Well, see you later I hope." He began walking into the school building.

"Wait, why are you going back in there? Aren't there ghouls still in there?" she heard a loud scream inside.

"Yes, but some kids are stuck inside. This is my chance to become a super hero if I manage to save them, and, and I'll be able to show off to Shino, the bully who keeps on harassing me."

"Really," Surina began to smile. "I'll help you out."

"Really? Thank you so much Surina. I don't know what I could honestly do without you. Come one let's go." He grabbed her hand and tugged her inside.

Gordan looked outside of the window to find that three ghouls have started banging on the door. "Go shoo them away, if they continue to barge in shoot their legs as a warning shot." He ordered.

"Right." The officer walked over there and opened the door and held out his gun. "Leave now or I'll shoot."

"Do it!" one of the ghouls said.

"We'll leave you alone if you allow us to kill the two kids you have locked up in here." Another one said. The officer panicked and shot him in the leg. "Really, that has no effect on us." The bullet fell out of his leg and the wound started to heal.

"What the hell." The officer said. The ghouls jumped over and grabbed him and started to eat him alive. "Gordan!" he yelled. "Help me! Ow! It hurts!" Gordan panicked and ran down the hall.

"Looks like we have a run away." one of the ghouls lifted their heads and watched him run. The phone started to ring, but no one answered it.

"I hope Gordan and the kids are alright." Ross said as he hung the phone. "I'm starting to get worried. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Is everything alright?" one of the nurses asked as they ran by.

"No not at all. We need to treat these people as fast as possible."

"Agreed." The nurse continued running.

"Damn it!" he kicked the wall. "If this keeps up we're going to run out of room in this hospital and more and more people will be dead from this attack. Maybe I should get to the Mayor and ask what we should do."

"In here now!" Madam yelled. Mrs. Rento raced over and entered the building that she was in.

"Isn't this breaking into another house?"

"Not this one. The family here has already all died out. No one has been in here for at least a month or so." Madam closed the door and sat down on the couch. "We will most definitely be protected in here even if some of the ghouls come down this way. I sat up a barrier to block all supernatural elements from entering this here building."

"I see," Mrs. Rento sat down worriedly. "May I ask why this happening to this here town? Why is everyone dying and why are there ghouls attacking it?"

"There is a reason for it, but my fortune telling isn't good enough to tell me that much. All I simply do is guide people to the future, not change it. If I were to try to change it the spirits would get angry with me and force me to lose my ability to see the future."

"I see. So we may or may not find out the mystery behind all the deaths in this town in the future."

"Correct, it's up to the people in town to defend themselves if they're capable of it, if they can't everyone here will die and no one in the outside world will ever know."

"But Cherry Grove is really huge town and lots of people know of its existence. How can that happen?"

"Remember, this isn't happening from a normal cause, it's happening from a supernatural event. Whatever is causing all this to happen is the same supernatural element that's causing all the rest to occur. It seems that all kinds of supernatural creatures are gathering here, or maybe trapped."

"Gathering! Does this have to do with Shin using those spells he used to do a few months ago?" Mrs. Rento got even more worried.

"I don't honestly know that answer. What I do know is that something is luring the supernatural in this very town and keeping them from escaping. If they can't escape, then the whole town will cease to exist."

"Then we should leave before it's too late. I should try to suggest it to other people to try to leave this town after all the chaos is over."

"I don't think that will work. For a few months now I haven't seen anybody leave this town yet. Even if they tried I bet some supernatural creatures got to who ever tried."

"You mean there's more than just Ghouls and Bloody Mary?"

"A lot more."

Gordan opened up the door and raced in as soon as possible. He turned around and closed the door and tried to lock it when Sophia and Koto jumped on top of him. "Hey!" he yelled. "Get off me now! Are you two cannibals too?"

"No!" Koto said. "They're called ghouls." Gordan reached for his gun and pulled it out. He then shot Koto in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Take that you cannibal." He said without thinking of a single word that was said. "You should die now." He pointed the gun to his for head with Sophia still hanging onto his back.

"KOTO!" Sophia screamed. "I won't let you!" she bit his shoulder as hard as she could. Gordan screamed and shot the ceiling from the pain.

"You bitch!" he threw her over his shoulder. She landed right on top of Koto. "I'll teach you cannibals to not bite me!" he yelled while pointing his gun at Sophia's face.

"This is bad," Koto began thinking. "I better help Sophia before she gets shot." He pushed his foot against her to slide her out of the way of the bullet; the shot missed her but went right into his leg.

"Koto!" she yelled again. "He pushed me out of the way, he protected me but he's getting hurt in the process." She watched him bleed from the bullet wounds on his leg and shoulder.

"You got lucky so far you two, but I will get you now." Gordan pointed the gun at Sophia again.

"I can't reach her this time!" Koto panicked. Then all of a sudden the building was filled with a loud screech. "They're coming."

"What's happening to me?" Gordan's hand began to get shaky. "I can't keep my arm straight. My vision, it's getting blurry." Gordan dropped the gun to the floor.

"Quick Sophia! Get him!" Koto yelled.

"Right." She stood up and kicked him in the nuts as hard as she could. "How do you um… like that?"

"Ow!" Gordan tried to say, but he dropped to the floor. Sophia's and Koto's ears began to start bleeding.

"My vision, Sophia began saying, it's starting to fade too." Then the screech stopped before she dropped to her knees.

"Sophia, you need to help me out of here before those ghouls get in here." Koto said while attempting to stand with his wounded leg. "It's very hard for me to walk normally right now."

"Right." Koto's arm went over Sophia's shoulder and the two started to walk out of the room before Gordan grabbed ahold of Sophia's leg. "He's still able to move?"

"I, I won't let you two cannibals get away with this." His other arm stretched out and grabbed the gun. "This time you'll die for sure." Just then the door flew opened and the door hit Sophia causing her to lose balance. The gun fired and hit the ghoul that was standing right at the door way. "No way," Gordan said. "It's you."


	31. Chapter 31: The Undead Walk Part 3

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 7 Chapter 1: The Undead Walk Part 3

"Wow, it's hard to believe that there is still people left in the school." Surina said. "I haven't seen a single person or ghoul here."

"I'm glad that it's like this," Tsuno trempled in fear. "I hated to see those bullies eating other kids. I think a lot of people were sent to the hospital to get taken care of."

"Don't worry Tsuno," Surina noticed him trembling. "I'm here for you; nothing bad is going to happen as long I'm around."

"Thanks Surina." Tsuno relaxed a little.

"It's you!" Gordan lay on the floor barely able to move. "Toshio, I thought you were dead."

"Toshio," Sophia looked up immediately.

"I am dead." He walked closer to Gordan. "There's one thing that no one ever does even if I have died and that is messing with my sister."

"Stay back!" Gordan yelled as he shot the remaining bullets at him.

"Those don't work; I thought you would have learned that by now from all the reports coming in by the other officers." The bullets fell out of his skin and started to heal. Gordan's eyes widened in fear and started to try crawling away. "I don't think so."

"Toshio, are you here to kill all of us?" Sophia asked.

"Kill?" he turned to her. "Of course not, you're my sister. I would never do anything to kill anyone. I've only killed one other person and that was by accident from my horrible hunger pains. It's coming back right now, and I better get rid of this guy so that he doesn't try going after you two again."

"You're here for us? Thank you for helping Toshio. If you hadn't um… come, then we probably would have ended up dead."

"Now go!" Toshio demanded. "I'm sure you don't want to see me eat him, and your friend over there looks like he could see a doctor."

"Right." Sophia picked up Koto and the two of them began walking out the door. "Toshio, please come see me again soon. I really miss you." She then continued walking.

"It's time for you to pay the price for what you tried doing to them." Toshio kneeled over him. "They weren't even dead. All they were were just victims of this chaos. You tried blaming them for things they had no control over."

"You heard our conversation? How?"

"We have very good hearing. We can here conversations going on inside a building if we're standing right outside of one." Toshio began to eat him alive.

"AH! No! Please stop it!" Gordan screamed from the pain. "Someone, Help me!"

"There isn't anyone left in the police station." He said after swallowing the first bite. "The other three ghouls that came in earlier made sure of that." He then took another bite out of him.

Sophia and Koto heard Gordan scream as they walked to the door. "I think he got what he deserved." Koto said as he pushed up his glasses. "Just don't listen to it Sophia if you're worried. We need to focus on getting me to the hospital."

"Yea, I know." They continued forward. When they got outside there wasn't a person or ghoul running around outside. "What happened um… here? I thought people were running away from all the um… ghouls? It's like a ghost town."

"The people must have gone in hiding, I would too if I were them. Or maybe," he started to think. "They're being held captive. It would be a lot easier for them to search if they don't run into the same people over and over."

Shin stood there surrounded by four ghouls on each side. "There's no way for you to escape," one of them said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it." Shin started to think about Koto and Sophia. "Catch me if you can!" Shin began running through two of them and broke free. "How about that?!"

"He's getting away!" One yelled.

"Not for long." Another opened up his mouth and started to screech. Shin covered up his ears and didn't even get affected. "What is going on with him?" he asked as soon as he finished screeching. "Why isn't it working? Covering up the ears has never worked before."

"You're going to need to do better than that!" Shin smacked his ass.

"That's it!" another yelled. "Chase after him!" she charged right for him.

"Uh-Oh, that's my cue to get out of here." Shin started taking off towards the police station. "I wonder if I'm becoming immune to their screech from hearing it so many times?" he began thinking.

"Open up this door!" a ghoul in the school pounded away at one of the locked classroom doors. "Tell me where Shin is at! I know you know him because you were yelling his name earlier!"

"I don't know where he is!" yelled the voice from the classroom. "I was out looking for him too. That's all I know, is that he ran out of my classroom before all this chaos began to happen."

"Look!" Tsuno pointed. "Someone is trapped in there by that bully. We need to help her before that bully gets to her."

"Oh looky here," the man turned around to face Tsuno. "It looks like some heroic little boy is here to try to save you, too bad that this will be the end for him."

"Leave that person alone you bully!" Tsuno yelled.

"Tsuno, you shouldn't be trying to pick a fight with a ghoul who can easily kill us." Surina tried saying.

"You do something then. We can't let that bully eat whoever is in there."

"Come right at me you two and let's see what you got." The ghoul said. "If you're not going to make the first move then I will." The ghoul opened up his mouth and started to screech.

"I don't think so!" Surina raced over and jump kicked him. He stopped screeching immediately and flew to the wall. "I did it. I actually kicked a ghoul. Last time I wasn't able to kick one at all.

"Wow Surina!" Tsuno's eyes sparkled in amazement. "Your kicking ability never ceases to amaze me."

"Hello, whose there?" the voice from the classroom asked.

"It's Tsuno and Surina." Surina said. "It's safe to come out here now."

"Surina!" Mrs. Tohsaka raced out of the classroom and started to hug her. "I was so worried about you and Shin. I'm glad to see that you two are alright. Don't worry about the other classmates," she let go. "They made it out of here safely as far as I'm concern. Hey wait, where's Shin?"

"I think he went to go look for someone." Tsuno said. "At least that's what Surina told me.

"Surina, is that true?" she turned to face her again, but she was gone. The ghoul that had been knocked out was too. "Surina? Where are you?"

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's off looking for other people to save. Come one, we need to go find others as well." Tsuno grabbed ahold of her hand and started to drag her along.

"Hey wait Tsuno," Mrs. Tohsaka stopped running. "I have an idea where there could be some people."

Off in a different section of the building a few ghouls had gathered near a classroom pounding away at the door. Inside the room there was Shino, two teachers and three other high School kids.

"Is this the end for us?" one of the kids sat on the floor crying. "I don't want to die like this."

"Damn it!" yelled Shino. "We're not going to die! I can't die. I need to see her." His eyes began to water up. "But what can we do in a situation like this?" he began thinking. "We're trapped inside of this room. There's no way of escape."

"Look at that." One of the kids said to another. "Shino's crying. I don't think I have ever seen the high school bully ever cry."

"Yea I know. It is very strange."

"There has to be a way to get out of here?" Shino began looking around in his surroundings.

"Now tell me where you are keeping everyone in this school hostage?" Surina demanded of the ghoul she held captive.

"We aren't keeping any captive. We're just looking for Shin." The ghoul smiled.

"Don't fuck with me!" Surina kicked his face as hard as she could. "I know you ghouls better than anyone else in this town. I can tell if someone is lying."

"Tell me," the ghoul began. "Why do you care so much about what happens to the other people in this town?"

"What? It's because…" she started thinking about Shin and how much he cared about protecting everyone. "It's really none of your business!" she blushed.

"Then I guess it's really none of your business to what we do." He smirked.

"Fine! Didn't say I didn't warn you. I'll extract the information from you." She bent over to his neck and started to bite him.

"What are you doing?" The ghoul panicked. "It burns!"

"Then tell me where they are!" Surina stopped biting. The ghoul's neck healed and Surina's brown eyes turned red.

"What are you?" the ghoul began trembling in fear.

"One of the worst kind of creature that you will ever meet, even worse than my sister." Surina bent back over and continued to drain the energy out of the ghouls neck until he lay there dead. "So," she mumbled. "That's where you've been keeping them all hidden." She licked the blood off her lips and her skin had turned completely pale.

"Hm!" Kunai hid in a corner watching as a ghoul ran by. "Gotcha! Tasty treat for me!" Kunai stepped out with his body covered in blue flames.

"Wha-what's going on with your body?" the ghoul asked.

"Nothing really, it's just normal for me. Right now I'm really hungry and you look pretty tasty."

"You eat me?" the ghoul began to laugh. "I would like to see you try." He opened up his mouth and started to give out a screech but Kunai wasn't affected. "What's going on? You should be down on your knees unable to move."

"Ha! You couldn't possibly do anything of the sort to hurt me." The blue flames shifted over to the ghoul and surrounded him, and then the flames burst and disappeared. "What's going on?" Kunai felt confused. "Your soul should be coming to me, unless you're already dead meaning that you don't have a soul."

"You are correct." The ghoul laughed. "I'm a ghoul, but what kind of creature are you?"

"I'm out of here!" Kunai began running away. "There's no point in sticking around to fight if we can't even affect each other!"

"Mayor Barthamez, what should we do?" Doctor Ross asked when entering the Mayor's room. "The whole town is in chaos from these here cannibals. I don't even think there has ever been an attack like this before in history."

"Have you contacted Sherriff Gordan?" he asked while staring out the window.

"I tried, but no one picked up the phone."

"This is going to be the end of the town." The Mayor turned to face Ross. His eyes looked draggy and his skin was very pale.

"Mayor! You're sick!" Ross immediately noticed the symptoms. "I need to heal you as soon as possible. Come with me to the hospital now." He walked over to him and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"I have the feeling that the end is drawing near. All we can do is sit back and watch." He slipped his hand away from Ross and sat down. "There's no point in trying to save me. This whole town is plunged into the curse."

"Curse? What curse are you speaking of?" Ross asked.

"It's really none of your concern. Please go and leave me be."

Ross was left speechless of what to say. "Damn it," he began thinking. "The Mayor is sick and he's abandoning this town. How are we supposed to stop all of this now?"

"We're finally here." Sophia said when entering the hospital.

"Wow, it's more crowded in here than in the streets." Koto pushed up his glasses. "Now where do we go? I think it's the end for me since I'll have to wait in line for all these other patients."

"No, don't um… worry." Sophia smirked. "I know someone that can help us." Sophia started dragging him along on her shoulder.


	32. Chapter 32: Shin Takes Action

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 7 Chapter 2: Shin Takes Action

"Sophia! What happened to you two?" Renge asked when seeing Koto shot on his shoulder and leg.

"We were um… being held captive by the Sherriff." Sophia answered.

"Sherriff? Why would he do something like that?"

"He thought we have something to do with what's going on so he was trying to get answers from us." Koto pushed up his glasses. "Doctor Ross was there two, at least last night along with the judge."

"Ross and Tenten were in on this?" Renge became speechless. "What happened at the station then?"

"The um… Sherriff went insane and tried to kill us, but we were saved by um… my brother Toshio." Sophia felt embarrassed to say that. "If he hadn't come in time we both would have been dead."

"I see come you two. I need to do surgery on Koto as soon as possible." Renge walked over and grabbed ahold of Koto. They walked over and sat him on a strap table and Renge began pushing him down the hall. "Aren't you coming Sophia? I would like to check on you too to see if you're alright."

"No," Sophia shook her head. Renge stopped and turned around fully. "Maybe later after all this is over; but I need to get back to um… my family. I'm worried about them."

"Very well." Renge smiled and continued to push Koto down to the emergency room. "I understand Sophia, I'm worried too about Kaon." She mumbled to herself. "I hope nothing bad happens to him."

Sophia took off running outside of the building and headed in the direction of her house. "Please be safe, all of you."

"Get back here!" one of the ghouls that are chasing Shin said.

"No way! If I did then you will kill me! I'm not that stupid!" Shin yelled back at them.

"Don't worry," one of the ghouls said to the other. "We can't get tired, but I'm sure he'll run out of breath soon, and when he does that's when we'll get him."

"Right." The other agreed.

"Shin!" he heard his name being called out. "We're going to have to deal with those four behind us right now, or else we're in trouble later on."

"Naomi, is that you?"

"Yes, now stop running and turn to face them." Shin then stopped and started to listen to her directions.

"Oh look," a ghoul said. "He's finally stopping. Are you giving up? Do you see how pointless it is now?"

"Now Shin, do it!" Naomi yelled. Shin raced over to them as quickly as he could.

"What's going on? Why is he running to us? Is he suicidal?" one of the ghouls said. Shin turned and started running in the direction of a church. "Hey wait! Get back here!" the ghouls began chasing after him. "What is he planning?"

"Where did he go?" another asked when entering the church.

"Just listen for his footsteps and breathing. It shouldn't be that hard to locate just one person."

"There he is!" she pointed. Shin jumped out holding bottles of water in his hands.

"This is a trick that madam showed me that I forgot about. Thanks for reminding me Naomi." Shin said. "Now," he began running to them. "Taste some holy water!" he opened up a bottle of water and splashed it over one of the ghouls.

"AH!" the ghoul screamed. "It burns!" his skin became covered in burn marks and eventually fell to the floor from the pain. "I can't move." He said.

"What did you just do?" another ghoul asked.

"We had such a weakness?" another felt surprised.

"So, you didn't know that your own weakness was holy water? Then that makes fighting you ghouls a whole lot easier." Shin smirked. He opened up another bottle and ran to another ghoul and spilled it all over her.

"AH!" she screamed as well. She soon fell to the floor in the same condition as the other.

"Run!" one of the two remaining ghouls yelled. "There's no way we can get to him like this! We're going to need backup!" the two started to run out of the church.

"Wow that was a lot easier than I had thought. Thanks for the tip Naomi." She didn't answer back. "Naomi, oh well. I better stock up on some more holy water before I leave here. It'll sure come in handy in case I need some."

"Did you come up with a plan Shino?" one of the kids asked him. "We're really getting scared in here."

"Like the hell I care about what you're feeling, but I do know that we need to get out of here. Sorry, but I haven't come up with any ideas." Shino continued to look around the room for ideas. "Damn it! I need to know how to avoid their screeches." A ghoul's arm broke through the door and started to feel its way around the door.

"We're running out of time!" one of the teachers yelled. He walked over and picked up a chair and started to hit the ghoul's arm, but didn't seem to have any effect on it. "I guess this is the end for this group."

"Look!" Tsuno pointed and stopped running. "There are three bullies gathered at that door over there. Someone must be trapped over there. Go help them out teacher."

"Me?" Mrs. Tohsaka's eyes widened. "Why do I have to help them?"

"Because you're the teacher; teachers are supposed to stop the bullies from hurting the other kids." Tsuno shivered in his shoes.

"Hey look, there's someone down the hall." One of the ghouls noticed. "I'll be back; I'll take care of these two. You girls continue trying to get in there." The other two agreed and he started running down the hall towards them.

"Oh no! They're coming for us!" Mrs. Tohsaka panicked. "Run!"

"Right behind you!" Tsuno followed from behind.

"Pathetic." Kunai hid in the shadows. "I guess I'll be the hero for this job, for the ladies. Oh girls." The two ghouls turned to face him. "Would you mind helping me out?"

"My, he's cute." Of the ghouls said.

"What's going on? It seems that I can't resist him."

"Come with me. I would like to have a chat with you." The two ghouls walked on each side of him and Kunai started talking to them as they continued down the hall.

"I don't hear the ghouls outside anymore." One of the teachers said. "I wonder if they left." He crept open the door to see if they were still outside, but they were all gone. "It looks like it is safe to escape now."

"Yay! No one is outside." The kids cheered.

"I wonder what happened." Shino stood there confused. "Oh well, this is our chance to escape from this building."

"Why did we have to go try saving other people?" Mrs. Tohsaka screamed as she raced down the hall. "You know very right that we're incapable for doing anything against these guys."

"But we can't just leave the bullies bullying other kids." Tsuno answered. "I want to stop all bullying as soon as possible."

"Man those two run fast when they're scared." The ghoul chasing them said. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll catch up to them event…" Surina jumped out and kicked him. He flew across the hall and hit the wall.

"Surina!" Tsuno yelled when noticing her. "You came to save us!"

"Yes, but I suggest you two go with that group of kids that were inside that classroom. You guys will be safer with more people around."

"What about you Surina?" Mrs. Tohsaka asked.

"I have business to deal with." She grabbed the ghoul and started to drag him along with her. "Now go."

"Right!" Tsuno and Mrs. Tohsaka started running back to the others.

Sophia raced into her house as fast as she could. "Claire, Thomas, Lola, Shiro, Gwen, Tina!" she called out. "Where are you?"

"We're in here Sophia!" Claire yelled. Sophia raced into the next room to find that she was making food. "I'm so glad that you're ok." Claire dropped the mixing spoon and raced over to her.

"You see!" Thomas said. "I told you that she will be fine."

"I'm just um… glad to see everyone safe here as well." Sophia smiled. "Have you run into any um… trouble while I was gone?"

"You mean those cannibal people outside, no." Claire said. "We were pretty lucky, but that's probably because we stayed hidden in this house."

"Shin!" Toshio yelled as he saw him come towards the police station. "I'm glad that you came here."

"To-Toshio? What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me to?" he pulled out one of his water bottles.

"No. I'm here to help you. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is that?" he sat the bottle back into his pocket and walked over to him.

"I need you to help protect Sophia. I don't know what it is, but something bad is going to happen to her in the future. I can feel it more and more as the days go by."

"What do you mean?" Shin's attention was glued to him.

"_Two will parish, and soon they'll fall. Bullet of death heeds their call. The winds of destiny will claim their soul; Mother Nature makes it all of life's ghouls."_ Toshio began chanting.

"What are you talking about?" he interrupted him.

"It's a fortune that Madam Furon gave me two years ago." He paused for a moment to think of what to say next. "What I just said was for telling the death of my parents and is the beginning of what will happen to Sophia."

"Madam Furon told you that? So that's how he knew about what was going to happen to the death of his parents." Shin began thinking. "Now things are beginning to fit into place of Sophia's story she told us the other night."

"The other part is what I need you to figure out for me. _Years will pass before her heart falls in place; she'll meet a young man that gives her such grace. Her end draws near, and so does his. Your job is to make sense of all this_." Toshio paused again before saying anything. "Shin, I think the man that'll give her grace is you. I've seen how much happier she's becoming, even after all this that is happening to her."

"What? So-Sophia is falling in love with me?" his face began to blush.

"I believe so. She started to say um a lot right after our parents died, and I can recently tell that she's starting to say it less and less in her sentences each and every passing day. This makes me happy, but in the same time it scares me."

"Scares you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid because of this, both of you may die if you don't try to figure out what Madam said to me. I tried getting Madam to tell me what it means, but I'm beginning to suspect that she doesn't even know herself."

"Die?" was the word that kept ringing in his ears. He turned as pale as a ghost. "Don't worry Toshio." He snapped out of it. "There's no way that I'm going to die like this and either will she. I promise."

"Shin." Toshio's eyes began to water up. "Thank you, Shin. Don't worry about Sophia and Koto. They aren't here anymore. I believe Sophia took him to the hospital, but if I'm right she'll only drop him off there and head back to her house to check up on her family."

"Really, thanks." Shin started taking off. "I'm sure Koto is in good hands. I'm worried about Sophia too." Toshio stood there happy.

"It looks like this may turn into a happy ending, if we don't intervene." Tekai said while stepping out of the shadows. Toshio turned around finding him, Megumi, and Tomoya there. "Now you're going to have to come with us. We'll finish Shin off at the house you once lived in."

"No!" Toshio's eyes widened. "I won't let you do that! I won't let you hurt Shin or any of my family members!"

"Oh!" Megumi stuck out her lips. "I wanted to be the one to kill Shin all by myself, but I didn't have much of a choice given the promise I gave you earlier. But now, you already did what you wanted so that makes me free to do what I want." She smirked.

"What do you want with me?" Toshio demanded. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because, you're the one that's going to destroy your own family." said Tekai.

"How are you going to do that? You don't possess the ability to make me do anything. You're wasting your time with me."

"Have you been paying any attention to the time of day it is." Toshio began looking around. "It's already dusk. The sun's leaving, and that means they're waking up. We can make you do it if one of them cooperates with us and guess what, one already did."

"Hey Toshio." said a girl that stepped out from the three. "Remember me?"

"No way, it's, its Anne." Toshio stood there shocked.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I have had a change of heart after I had turned to side of the supernatural." She winked one eye and stuck out her tongue. "I just think it's sexier to see you kill now. I can't resist it anymore." Anne's eyes turned to a glowing red as she stepped closer to him.

"I, I still can't move from her eyes. Even after I have died they still act the same way."

"Don't worry Toshio. This is like before when I climbed into your window every night for four nights in a row. It won't hurt much, but of course you're already dead this time. The blood isn't the same in a ghoul, but our effects still work the same." She said as she started hugging him. "Don't take this personally, but I have to do this. I want to be free too." She then began to bite him on the neck.

"You will work for me now!" Surina opened up her mouth and started biting the ghoul. "Now, go around and start releasing all the hostages that you ghouls are keeping." She demanded after she had finished biting him.

"Yes Surina." The ghoul stood up and started walking down the stairs.

"That is at least three ghouls doing what I have asked. I'm not accomplishing much being stuck in this school building." She looked outside the window. "It's getting dark. I hope Shin, Sophia and Koto are all doing alright."

"Hey Surina!" Tsuno waved his hands to her. "Sorry to be coming back to you, but we can't seem to find the other group anywhere."

"That's fine." She smiled. "I wonder where all the other ghouls are at?" she started thinking to herself. "I'm seeing less and less of them on the streets and in this school building."


	33. Chapter 33: The Ghouls' Final Hour

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 7 Chapter 3: The Ghouls' Final Hour

"You seem to be perfectly fine now." Renge smiled at Koto. "The surgery was a success and you should be happy that the bullets didn't hit any vital areas."

"Tha-thank you." Koto tried saying but wasn't able to speak much.

"Don't push it. You don't want to injure yourself anymore. You should sit back and rest for now so that you can regain your strength later."

"Sophia," he began thinking as a tear dropped down his cheek. "Where are you? What has happened outside while I've been in here?"

"We're free!" some of the people cheered as they ran out after one of the ghouls set them free. Kids and teachers ran out of the school building as fast as they could.

"It looks like they're happy." Surina smiled as she watched from the third floor window as people ran home. "Good, but there's many more places in town that people will be locked up at."

"I think we should be getting home too." Mrs. Tohsaka said. "I'm sure your parents are getting worried sick about you two."

"No. Don't worry, they're fine. I think maybe we should just stand here and watch to see what happens." She looked over into the far off distance in the horizon. Tsuno tried looking to see what she was looking at.

"Sophia!" Shin yelled outside the house. "Are you ok?"

"Who is that?" Claire had asked.

"It sounded like um… Shin. He's ok." Sophia began to blush. "I'll be right back." She ran to the front room and opened the door. "I'm fine. Thank you for your um… concern. I'm glad to see that you're fine. Is Surina ok too?"

"She's fine. I had her go check up on my mom to see if she were alright."

"Hold it right there!" Megumi walked out with her shirt in her mouth. "You're not supposed to fall in love with her!" she felt angry. "I'm supposed to be the one for you. It just isn't fair." She pouted.

"Megumi! What are you doing here?" Shin asked.

"We're here to kill you all." Tekai came out next. "And boy do we have a surprise. Bring him out Tomoya." Tomoya came out and Toshio followed from behind. "This is the man who is going to kill you and his family."

"Toshio," Sophia felt shocked. "What do you um… mean he's the one who is going to kill us? He won't do any such thing."

"Of course he will." Tomoya began laughing. Ghouls began to surround the house one after another. "You see, he'll do anything that we tell him because we have him under our control."

"Sophia, Shin," Toshio began to mumble. "I'm sorry. I can't control my body anymore."

"Now Toshio, begin with your sister." Toshio began walking towards the door.

"Now um… Toshio, this isn't like you. You can control yourself. I know you can. Just um… take deep breaths and you can overcome it."

"No I can't Sophia. This isn't like hunger pains. I'm actually being controlled. You can't break free from it once you're trapped." he continued moving closer to her after entering the house.

"Sophia, what's going on?" Claire asked when coming out. "Toshio!" she screamed. "How are you alive?"

"Did I hear a scream?" Thomas came running out. "Toshio!" he too became shocked.

"Please Toshio." Sophia began crying. "Don't do this to me now, don't um… do this to the family you tried protecting for two um… years." She dropped to the floor and slowly scooched back until she hit a wall.

"Sophia! What is he doing?" Claire panicked.

"Toshio! Don't hurt Sophia!" Thomas picked up a wooden chair and hit Toshio with it to try to stop him, but it had no effect. The chair broke and the pieces fell to the floor. "What is with your body?" Thomas fell back on the floor.

"I'm sorry Thomas and Claire, but I guess this is the end for the Katatsuin family." Toshio's eyes continued to water up. He kneeled down over Sophia and slowly moved his mouth to her arm.

"I won't let you lay a hand on her!" Shin raced in and threw a bottle of holy water all over Toshio.

"Ah!" he screamed from the pain. He soon lay on the floor unable to move from the burns. "Thank you, Shin."

"Are you ok Sophia?" Shin held out his hand and she grabbed it. "We need to quickly close the doors and lock all of them."

"Don't worry," Thomas said. "The only thing we need to close and lock is that very door, nothing else."

"Damn it!" Tekai walked in. "It looks like we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way. We're all going to have to attack you all at once."

"No," Sophia's eyes widened. "Everyone! Run um… upstairs!" Thomas and Claire began taking off running when Tekai opened up his mouth along with all the other ghouls and started to screech. The noise was so intense that Claire and Thomas immediately dropped to the floor, because Sophia and Shin had already covered their ears they didn't drop to the floor right away.

"What is that noise?" Gwen asked Lola. "It's hurting my ears."

"I don't know!" Lola covered up her ears. "Shiro, see what's going on downstairs!" she yelled. "Shiro?" she looked over to find him unconscious on the floor by the door along with Tina. She then looked over at Gwen and found her on the floor unconscious too. "What's going on? I can't see clearly!" her vision began getting blurry. She soon fell to the floor unconscious like the rest.

"We can't leave them down here!" yelled Sophia while looking at her brother and sister lying on the floor. "They'll get killed." Sophia began to start losing balance from the screech that was continuing through the house.

"Damn it!" Shin began thinking. "I'm actually starting to lose my vision too from this loud noise. I can barely hear myself think, and to think that I promised Toshio that I would protect his sister." He looked over and saw Sophia slowly falling to the ground. The ghouls all stopped screeching.

"It looks like you managed to stay up on your feet Shin." Tekai began saying. "I'm very impressed, and Sophia isn't knocked out either, close but not knocked out. Now everyone get them."

Sophia lifted her hands from her ears and saw blood flowing out from them. "This must be the end for us." She started to cry.

"Sophia, she's in trouble." Shin stood as the ghouls all charged towards them. "I can't give up." He held onto his necklace. "I can't lose here. I have to be strong, for Naomi!" the necklace began to glow bright.

"No," Tekai began thinking. "It's that light again."

"Oh how I hate that light!" Megumi stuck out her lips while covering her eyes. "I can't ever see anyone while that's shinning." All the ghouls stopped from the flashing bright light to cover up their eyes.

"What's going on?" Sophia looked up in amazement. "I've never seen anything so beautiful before in my entire life." The light lifted from the necklace and formed into Naomi. Soon the light dimmed down so that you could see her, including the ghouls which were all shocked. "Is that an angel?"

"No, I'm Naomi." she answered Sophia.

"Don't tell me, we're going to get purified?" Megumi began to panic. "No! I don't want to go just yet!"

"Megumi, you act this way and you expect me to not purify you?" Naomi asked. "You should have thought about that before you tried to kill Shin."

"But, I wanted to be free." Naomi began smiling at her.

"Shin, I wanted your permission before I do this." Naomi turned to him. "I'm going to use a lot of your life force to purify all the ghouls in town, and erase all the memories of everyone of anything that has to do with ghouls, including videos of your involvement so that they can't lead it back to you."

"Only if the _SuperNatural Paradox_ club members get to keep all of their memories."

"Are you sure? You don't want to forget everything that has happened tonight. I would think that it would be better on your soul to not know about this."

"No, it's the exact opposite. We want to go around protecting people from the supernatural and to be able to do that we have to know how to stop them. If our memories are erased then we can't do anything of the sort."

"I understand. I will do as you ask."

"Uh Naomi, is it ok if I can talk to me brother before you purify him?" Sophia asked. "I want to give a few last words.

"Go on ahead, I'm not stopping you."

Sophia walked over to her brother and kneeled over him. "Thank you Toshio. Thank you for being the brother that was always there for me even after you died. I know that it wasn't your fault for what you have become or what you were trying to do. I completely forgive you. I want you to know that I'll take care of the family as best as I can. Now that I have an idea what's going on in this town I'll be able to keep it from happening to the rest of the family members."

"Sophia," he looked up to her. "You're a lot stronger of a girl then I have imagined. Please let Shin take care of you, he'll help you when you're troubled."

"I'll let him." Her faced began to over fill with tears as she began to cry. "I love you Toshio." Naomi lifted up her hands and beams of light shot out from them and started to surround every ghoul including Toshio. The light spread from the house and slowly covered the streets like flowing water.

"What's going on?" Tsuno stood watching as he witnessed the light shining. "What is that from?"

"It looks like it has begun." Surina mumbled and smiled. "It looks like this is finally over. You can thank Shin for that."

"Shin? What did he do?" Mrs. Tohsaka looked amazed from the light.

The light continued to move closer to the school building, covering the houses as well to get ghouls inside of there. People running around outside stood still, including Shino, as the light covered and passed them. Soon they forgot everything that involves the ghouls.

"What's that light coming from?" Mrs. Rento asked as she watched it seep through the crack of the door.

"It's Naomi's purifying light. She must be purifying the town from the ghouls." was the last thing she said before their bodies were covered from the light.

"It's so beautiful." Nurse Renge watched through a window as the light passed by. "For some reason when I look at that my soul feels at rest." She turned around to find that the light had reached inside the building and surrounded her.

"What is that light from?" Koto saw it through the opened door to his room. The light didn't even enter. "What's going on outside?" he forced himself to stand up and walk over to the window. "That's the same light as I saw from the graveyard a week ago."

"It's coming up the stairs!" Tsuno pointed out. "Should we run?"

"No, don't worry." Surina smiled. "It won't hurt us." Soon all three were engulfed into the light.

"I'm sorry Shin to have to do this to you; I'm steeling a lot of your life energy in order to do something like this." Naomi apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "It's the best way to get rid of these ghouls. Don't you agree?" Naomi nodded in agreement.

"You've changed a lot since Bloody Mary, I can tell. It seems as though these supernatural occurrences are making you into a better man. You've made great friends so you don't have to worry about anything I suppose."

"Goodbye Toshio." Sophia mumbled as she watch the light change him into a blue orb. Soon all the ghouls around them transformed into blue orbs and slowly started to lift into the air. The light had vanished from the city except near the house.

"What's going on over there?" Tsuno pointed out again. They witnessed near a house shinning blue orbs flying towards the sky, lighting up the dusk sky with a blue glow. "It's very pretty."

"It is." Mrs. Tohsaka stood there amazed. "I'm going to make a wish."

"Good idea!" Surina got excited. "Let's make a wish." Tsuno followed in too, and one by one people everywhere got the verge to make a wish.

"I wish for a pony!" a little girl said.

"I wish to be a secret agent for the FBI." Another little boy wished.

"Mrs. Rento! Come here, look outside!" Madam pointed out to her.

"What is it?" She came running out. "Oh my," she held her hand to her mouth. She saw the beautiful sight that the orbs were making. "I've never seen anything like this before. What's going on?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, but this is the time to be amazed at the beauty nature has given us today to watch. What are you doing?" she noticed Mrs. Rento's hands folded.

"I'm making a wish."

Soon the orbs were all gone and the sky became black. The remaining lights vanished and Naomi went back into the necklace. The day of the ghoul attack was over, and no one remembered but the club members.

"Good bye Toshio." Sophia began thinking. "I will miss you." Her face continued to over flow with tears. "Shin," she turned to face him. "Help me get these guys to their beds." She pointed to Claire and Thomas who were lying on the floor.

"Ok." Shin raced over to help her.

"Toshio," Anne mumbled from a far off distance. "You're gone. I did this to you didn't I? If I hadn't come into your house all those times you wouldn't have become a ghoul. I'm sorry." A tear fell from her cheek.

"What happened?" Megumi opened her eyes in a field. "Why am I here? Wasn't I purified?" she looked around and found a note, "It's from Naomi. What does it say?"

Dear Megumi,

I understand that you weren't really wanting to kill Shin and that you truly have feelings for him. I understand what you're feeling, it's frustrating that you don't get a chance like everyone else, so I decided to allow you to have a second chance, only if you promise to protect Shin. If you don't I can tell you that you will purify you the next time that I see you.

~ Naomi Furuna

"Yikes!" Megumi turned white as a ghost. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" she stood up and brushed her pants and started to walk off. "I wonder how I can help."


	34. Chapter 34: Megumi's Return

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 7 Chapter 4: Megumi's Return

"It's been a few days since the chaos in town had happened," Shin began thinking to himself as he got out of bed. "People were confused on how they were locked in a room, I mean those who were still being held captive. It took a few days for the remaining police officers to find everyone. Luckily no one had died from starvation." He walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. "They've been searching for over a hundred people that went missing that day. I of course believe they all have been eaten. The news had announced Sherriff Gordan missing and is going to hire a new Sherriff to take his place. The station also said that the strange animal attacks have dropped tremendously, which meant that most of them were caused by ghouls." Shin continued as he raced out of his house as fast as he could.

"Shin, take care." said Mrs. Rento as he left.

"Shin!" Surina popped out of nowhere and started to hug him.

"And yes," he started to add. "Surina still follows me to school and everywhere else that I go, but she seems to still act a little stranger than normal." He looked over at her and sighed as she still didn't let go. "Oh well, the club activities is a huge success." He walked into the classroom and sat down in his chair. "Koto has finally been released from the hospital. It's like something healed him while he was there. Honestly, I think Naomi did a lot of healing for him." He watched Koto sit down in his chair and pulled out a book to start reading. "I guess he'll never change. Sophia is great as well. Out of nowhere she stopped saying the um word in her sentences, I bet it's because she's a lot happier. I don't see how though because of her brother Toshio and Takuya who turned up missing. I guess as long as she's happy that's fine with me." He blushed as he smelled her hair when walking by. "Tonight we're starting our club back up and going on our second adventure together. I can't hardly wait, honestly I'm glad that Surina made this club, I can't wait until I meet my first vampire." He smiled. "Let's see, is there anything that I forgot to mention? Oh yes, Surina had asked Tsuno to join the club and he accepted only as long as we help get rid of all the bullies. Too bad for him he doesn't remember a thing about the ghouls."

Mrs. Tohsaka stood in front of the class and cleared her throat. "Excuse me class, but we have a new student. Her name is Megumi Martara. It's kind of funny because we once had someone in this class by the same exact name," she added.

"You must mean my cousin." Megumi smiled to hide away the truth. Her hairstyle and color is completely different. "We look so much a like that you couldn't tell the difference between the two of us if we had the same hairstyle."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Tohsaka laughed. "You can have that seat next to Shin."

"Oh really?" she put her shirt into her mouth and started to blush. "Thank you, that's the seat that I wanted."

"No way," Shin began thinking. "This can't be; she acts way too much like the ghoul Megumi. How is she here? I thought she was purified and sent to heaven like the rest of the ghouls."

"Hm," Koto pushed up his glasses. "It looks like we have trouble if she starts to act up."

"Hello Shin." Megumi smiled as she sat down. "I hope we get this chance to get to know each other more."

"Well uh," Shin became speechless as Surina's glare started to scare him. "I hope we get to know each other again too. Sorry about your cousin," he added.

"Yea, it's really tragic." She kept staring into his eyes without realizing where the conversation was going. Shin's face began to turn red from embarrassment.

"What do you mean that I'm not allowed to see the Mayor?" Doctor Ross said. He stood outside of the doors along with Judge Tenten. "I just went to go see him the other day, though I can't remember what for."

"He has ordered us to not let anyone in unless he says so no matter the circumstances." One of the body guards said. "I don't understand what he's doing but I have to follow my orders."

"You don't understand!" Tenten said. "He's sick and he needs treatment. Doctor Ross said he saw the symptoms of the four day disease in him a few nights ago, if we don't treat him now then he'll die."

"If that's true, then I'm sure he would have gone to the doctor right away for treatment. Go home for now, I'm sure in a few days he'll be letting people back in again." The guard shooed them off.

"Damn it!" Ross kicked a rock on the way back. "They're all such idiots. There's something strange going on in this town and they think it's nothing."

"I think everyone's just happy to hear that all the animal attacks have finally slowed down tremendously. These last few weeks, they've really increased tremendously."

"True, but this four day disease haven't even slowed down one bit, but instead is increasing more and more."

"Don't worry, if the attack slowed down then I'm sure the disease will too." Tenten smiled.

"How can you be so happy right now? Aren't you sad that your husband has died?"

"I am, but I have a feeling that something good will happen soon. So there's no need to worry, right. Besides, I try not to think about the sad parts of life, but the happy parts."

"I do not know where you get all your positivity. It's too bad that Gordan disappeared. We really could use his help in this investigation. I wonder what could have happened to him." Ross stopped to try to think for a minute.

"It looks like the club is official!" Surina came into the club room screaming. "It's all because we have five club members now."

"I'm so happy." Sophia smiled. "I hope that we can do what we can to stop all of these supernatural creatures from destroying the city."

"Right." Tsuno nodded. "Wait, there's actually supernatural bullies out there?"

"That's right." Koto pushed up his glasses. "You weren't part of the club at the time so your memories were erased. I guess I'll have to explain everything to you in detail about our club."

"You mean you joined without Surina even explaining it to you?" Sophia asked.

"No, she just came up to me and said, "You're joining my club," and I agreed. All I asked was if we were taking out bullies in this club and she said yes."

"I guess you can call them bullies." Sophia mumbled.

"This club was made by Surina to help protect this city from all the supernatural." Koto began explaining. "Right now we don't know why they're gathering here but we know it has something to do with a curse."

"A curse?" Tsuno began shivering in fear.

"So far the club has done one official case and that has to do with ghouls. What we know so far about ghouls is that they use a high screech to make their victims fall unconscious while they eat them. They're body is really hard and are very sensitive to holy water. A few days ago there was a ghoul attack on the whole city just to kill Shin. We don't know why but they kept saying that they had to too break the curse. Shin stopped all of the ghouls with the help of his ghost that happens to be attached to his necklace by sending them all to heaven and erasing the memories of everyone outside of this club. That's why you can't remember a thing."

"Oh really, it's probably a good thing I don't remember those bullies." Tsuno continued shivering from fear.

"You see, the club was started by Surina after her and Shin solved a case which Bloody Mary was in Shin's house. I wish I could have experienced it all myself, but we have records over Bloody Mary and the ghouls. There's more out there that we need to stop and keep a data base of them so we can safely get rid of them when becoming a threat." Koto finished while pushing up his glasses.

"I understand!" Tsuno stood up excited. "This is my chance to become a hero and protect the world from all those mean bullies."

"Where's Shin?" Surina asked after Koto finished explaining.

"Oh, he's with Megumi." Sophia answered.

"Megumi!?" Surina's face turned red and started to steam up. "Why is he with the new student?"

"I think she grabbed him to ask him about the school. I think she's lost like you were when you first came into this school." Sophia smiled.

"You do realize that's the same Megumi that tried to kill us before. I don't know how she's still here; she should have been gone with all the rest of the ghouls. Naomi must have missed one by mistake." Koto pushed up his glasses.

"You're kidding me; I thought she was someone else because of her purple hair and hairstyle. The other Megumi had red hair." Sophia visions how she use to look like and what she looks like now.

"I think Shin is in trouble if she's with her." Koto added.

"Right!" Surina stomped away. "Let's go club members, as for our second club mission we are to go save Shin from this girl." Everyone else agreed and followed her from behind.

"Ice cream!" Megumi bought some out of the vending machine. "Here you go! she handed Shin.

"Thanks." he grabbed it and opened it up.

"I can't believe he accepted it from me." Megumi began thinking as she turned around with her shirt in her mouth blushing. "I'm so glad I'm getting a second chance, and it's all because of Naomi. I promise this time I'll protect him instead of being so selfish."

"Not so fast!" Surina yelled as she jump kicked Megumi. She was pushed to the wall. "We're not going to let you kill Shin you ghoul." She stepped in front of Shin along with Koto, Sophia and Tsuno.

"What is the big idea!? What are you talking about ghouls for?" Megumi said angrily.

"I don't know how you managed to stay here without leaving your ghoul pack," Koto pushed up his glasses. "But we aren't going to let you hurt another person as long as this club is active."

"That's right bully!" Tsuno yelled.

"So I guess changing my hairstyle and color wasn't enough to fool you." Megumi said in a mellowed voice. "But I'm not here to hurt any of you."

"Why should we believe that?" asked Surina. "For all we know is that you're trying to get in close to kill Shin behind our back."

"Kill? I would never do such a thing. All I wanted to do is be with Shin. That's all." Megumi said back angrily. Fire met between Surina's and Megumi's eyes.

"Relax you guys." Shin stepped out. "I already knew it was her."

"You did?" Koto pushed up his glasses. "Then why were you hanging out with her?"

"Because I wanted to see if she has changed since she's trying to act normal now. It wasn't ever her fault that she became a ghoul."

"I see that I'm unwanted right now," Megumi turned around and started walking off. "I'll return to you guys later when the time is right, but don't get so angry when I take Shin for myself."

"For yourself?" Sophia started to blush.

Surina turned around and kicked Shin as hard as she could. "What was that for?" he asked when lying on the floor unable to get up from the pain.

"That's for going off with another girl without asking me first."

"But Surina, all I was doing was just testing to see if she has changed."

"It doesn't matter." Surina turned away and started to blush. "No one messes with you as long as I'm around. Come on!" She grabbed ahold of his leg and started to drag him back to the club room. "Let's go everyone, back to the club room to start our meeting."

"Well, she sure is lively." Sophia laughed.

Tsuno turned to the direction Megumi went. "I hope that bully isn't hurting in the inside." He then turned back around and followed everyone else.

"I'll just have to watch Shin in the shadows like I normally do." Megumi stepped out from behind an open locker. "Shin, you'll be mine soon." Her shirt went into her mouth and started to blush.


	35. Chapter 35: Renge's Memories Return

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 7 Chapter 5: Renge's Memories Return

"Wow, I'm beat." Renge sat down on the chair in her office. "Thing's still haven't calmed down for a few days now. It feels strange, but it feels like there was some major event that had happened, but I seem to be unable to remember it."

"Am I disturbing you?" Kaon came in after knocking on the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"Kaon!" Renge's face turned red. "You did it again. You came here to give me flowers. I told you not to do that while I'm at work."

"I know, but this time I asked the front desk when your break period is so that this time I could come at the right time."

"Thank you anyways." Renge grabbed ahold of the flowers and smelled them. She got up and walked over to one of her flower vases and sat them in it after filling it up with water. "You should," she was turned around and kissed by Kaon.

"It's not long now until our wedding day." Kaon smiled. "I can barely wait, can you?"

"No." she smiled. "But I do know that you need to be going now. I have work and you should be heading back to yours."

"I know," Kaon walked out of the room. "But I really missed you so I had to come see you."

"Ok, I get it." Renge closed the door on him, turned around and leaned on the door. She then began to blush. "I can hardly wait until the wedding too. Let's see, it should be around three months from now." She sat down in her desk. "What's this, I don't remember setting this here." She picked up a notebook.

"Shin!" Mrs. Rento yelled up the stairs before he woke up.

"What is it?" he came to the steps, rubbing his eyes. "Do you realize it's a half hour before I usually wake up?"

"I know," her face lit up in a smile. "But you have a guest here today that you will like."

"A guest?" he walked downstairs to find Madam Furon sitting at the table. "What is the old hag doing here?" he pointed.

"I'm not an old hag!" she immediately hit him. "I'm here to remind you of a few things before you go back to school."

"Remind me of what?" he sat next to her. Mrs. Rento left to go make breakfast.

"You remember my fortune telling when I first meet you? Well I just wanted to remind you that you've already witnessed two of them."

"You mean the Bloody Walls and the Undead Walk? Yes, I realized that but how do you remember anything of the sort? Your memory should have been erased."

"Because, the spirits guided me to remember all that was forgotten. That isn't the point, you still have two more challenges, Love with Fangs and the Feelings of Abandon. Love with Fangs is coming up soon, but what I'm more concern is Feelings of Abandon."

"What about it?"

"No matter how much I try to see bits and pieces of the future for that event, my orb keeps getting covered in the inside with black smoke. It's like something is blocking me from seeing the future for that. I'm getting worried that this last one will be huge. I mean something very strong in the supernatural world is going to take place then."

"What kind of strong?" Shin began feeling scared.

"I don't know just yet. I've also came to give you these." She handed him two more chain necklaces with a lock. "Remember the other one I gave you before, well it turns out that you're going to need two more. I would take them to school with you if I were you."

"What exactly do they do? It looks like an ordinary chain and lock to me?" he asked as he grabbed them.

"They work very simple; they're designed to work for a simple supernatural being. You put them around their neck and they can't take it off as long as the lock is locked. It keeps them from being able to use their supernatural abilities and they have no choice but to live as a normal human being."

"That actually sounds like it would come in handy, but I wouldn't even know what monster it is for."

"You'll know when you get to class today. That's all I have to say for today."

"Would you like something to eat Madam?" Mrs. Rento asked. "We have pancakes, eggs, waffles, you name it."

"Oh thank you. I'll take two of everything."

"It looks like something is going to happen with the club today." Megumi watched Shin through his house window. "I get to see Shin go into action today." She put her shirt in her mouth and began to blush. "Wait," she watched him exit from the house and cross the street. She saw Surina come out of nowhere and hug him. Before long they started walking down the street together. "That Surina makes me mad!" she stuck out her lips in frustration. She then saw Surina look back at her and smirked. "Wait, she knew I was here."

"Don't worry," Kunai held his hand to a girl. "I'll be here for you." The girl wiped the tears off her face and grabbed ahold of his hand. "That's right. We'll walk to class together."

"Thank you Kunai." The girl said. Her chess began to beat faster and faster and she began to blush. "What is this feeling," she began thinking. "I can't resist him."

"I want to show you something." Kuani said when reaching the school building. "It's right over this way." They walk to the side the school building so that no one could see them. The girl's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"What are we doing over here?" she asked. "Is this your secret spot for girls or something?"

"I guess you can say that." His body became covered in blue flames. "I'm sorry, you were such a sweet girl, but it's what I do."

"What are you doing?" the girl was engulfed by the blue flames before she could react to anything. After a minute the flames went into his body and the girl fell to the floor, dead.

"Like I said, I'm sorry but it was how I was born and raised." He licked his chops and began walking away without feeling sad. "So almost all the ghouls have disappeared from this town, I wonder what could have done something like that." He entered the side doors and started up the stairs. "It's too bad that even if they all disappeared more will appear soon and it's going to happen a lot faster than before."

"Attention students!" the sound speaker started. "Another girl from the school has collapsed outside of the building. She has died from some unknown reason. If anyone has seen her before school, then please contact the office immediately."

"Oh no, another innocent person has died." Sophia mumbled.

"Yes I know." Koto said. "It looks like we might have found another case. It's strange though because it seems anyone who dies like this are all girls."

"Girls." Sophia turned white as a ghost.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the club leader will order this mission right away." Koto pushed up his glasses. "It'll make sense because the female students will be in trouble if we don't."

"What?" Renge trembled in fear. She dropped the note book and covered her mouth with her hand. "Did this really happen? Why don't I remember all of this? Ghouls attacked this town a few days ago, Gordan, Tenten, and Ross were keeping Sophia and Koto locked up. It's hard to believe this, but it's all written in my own hand writing." She picked up the notebook again. "As I do recall seeing Midna, there must be some truths to this." Renge began to panic as her head began to hurt.

"What is it?" one of the other nurses came in running. Renge screamed as she started to push over the table and all of her office supplies. "You need to calm down Renge, what's wrong?" She then dropped to floor and began to have a seizure. "Oh my god!" the nurse screamed. She quickly raced over to her and grabbed ahold of her head. "What's going on with her?"

Renge began to have visions of her past. The images of the ghouls chasing people all over the streets and the conversation which she had with Sophia when she brought Koto in from being shot came back to her. She then started to see a little boy getting up from bed as she walked out of the room. His eyes glowed red and skin really pale. She followed her until she left the hospital without her noticing. Her seizure then stopped.

"Oh thank goodness." The other nurse sighed in relief. "We need to have a check up on her as soon as possible."

"No, I'm fine now." Renge sat up. "I remember everything." She turned to face the other nurse.

"Remember what?" she wondered.

"Can you give me a favor and give me all the documents of kids who were in this hospital and either died or disappeared."

"Why of course, but why do you need them?"

"It's something important." She stood up and the other nurse left. She still felt dizzy, but better than what she felt before.

"Hm." A man stood on a small hill out of town, staring at it. "So she's in here." His body is covered in a black trench coat, and his hat covered most of his head. Hair came down a little past his shoulders. "It looks like if I go in here I'm stuck." He smirked. "I guess I don't have much of an option." He started to walk towards it.

"Does anyone have any mysteries yet?" Surina asked. "It's been a few days now and we still haven't had any leads on what to start."

"I have a suggestion." Koto pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, let's see what you have to say." She squinted at him.

"I think we should try to figure out what has been killing all the girls in this school."

"I agree." Sophia added.

"If we don't do anything to stop it then Sophia and Surina will eventually fall victim to whoever is doing this." Sophia nodded. "What I do know so far is that it happens once a week, so finding clues is going to be hard to find. These victims also seem to die suddenly, almost like,"

"Their soul was taken." Surina interrupted.

"Yes. I remember Sophia, Surina and I saw a victim two weeks ago before we were attacked by a ghoul."

"Then I guess we have our next case!" Surina smiled.

"I wonder if this is what Madam was talking about." Shin asked himself.

"What do you mean?" Tsuno asked.

"She gave me these." He pulled out the three chain necklaces. "She told me that these will be useful for a creature that we're going to run into today. I guess she was right." Surina took a step back.

"What are they for?" Koto asked curiously.

"Ok, I guess I'll explain everything to you all."

"As I thought!" Renge looked at one of the pictures from one of their previous patients. "It was her brother. It's Takuya, the one that vanished from the hospital a few weeks ago. So he didn't vanish, but walked out himself." She sat down. "I don't understand; I must be going crazy. There's no way that I could remember such a thing. I would have known that he was following me that night if it was in my memories, unless my subconscious mind caught it and I somehow remembered everything."

"Is everything alright Renge?" Doctor Ross came in and asked. "I heard everything from the other nurses about your little episode. If you need you can take a small vacation, I'll understand since everything that's going on in this hospital is crazy."

"No, I'm fine." Renge stood up. "I'm actually feeling a lot better now. I think I'll take a fresh walk outside. I think what I really need was some fresh air."

"Is it just me, or does something seem strange about nurse Renge?" Doctor Ross asked one of the other nurses.

"I think she just had a rough day today. I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon."

"Hello Miss." The mysterious man in the black trench coat said as Renge walked out into the dark.

"Hello, can I help you?" he followed her as she continued walking down the path. "Is there a reason why you're following me?"

"Yes there is. I was wondering if you've seen a girl here."

"You're going to have to be more specific. There are many girls here, including myself." Renge smiled. "What is her name?"

"Are you engaged?" he noticed her ring.

"Why yes, how did you know?" she looked down on her hand. "Oh this, you really have a good eye. We're to get married soon in a few months. I can hardly wait, and I'm sure he can't wait either."

"You look very happy. I would suggest keeping a close eye on him so that nothing bad will ever happen to him."

"What do you mean by that?" Renge turned to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm someone that you can trust right now. I can smell that you're frustrated about something. Am I wrong?" he sweet talked her.

"I guess I am. I just had a seizure in there and now I'm starting to remember things that I didn't even know that I remembered."

"Was it a small boy?"

"How did you know that?" she stopped in a puzzled state. "I never told you anything of the sort."

"Like I told you, I have a really good sense of smell and the sweat on your body is telling me that it's a boy. Now Miss, it was nice chatting with you, but it seems like you won't be able to help me out at all." He lifted his hat and bowed to her then left into the shadows.

"Wait! You never gave me your name." she chased after him, but couldn't find him anywhere. "That's strange, it's like he vanished. How did he get that kind of information from me just by smelling my sweat?"


	36. Chapter 36: Searching For a Soul Eater

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 8 Chapter 1: Searching For a Soul Eater

"I've done a lot of research last night on this subject." Koto pushed up his glasses. "It seems that I've come to a conclusion on a few ideas on what it could be." Everyone's eyes stayed on Koto for his explanation. "I think it's a Soul Eater."

"What's a soul eater?" Sophia asked.

"It's exactly as it sounds. A creature that eats someone's soul to live; it only needs at least one soul per week in order to survive. They'll be hard to catch, but at least they only eat once a week so we don't have to worry about another victim in this school until next week."

"How do you suppose we find this bully?" Tsuno asked.

"For now, we don't have anything to lead up on so what we have to do is find suspects in this school. We should write down a list of people who don't eat anything for lunch in the next couple of days. If we see someone eat then we can scratch them off the list because Soul Eaters can't eat anything else besides souls."

"So you think this is a student in our school?" Shin asked.

"Of course, in fact, it could turn out to be someone that we know very well of." Koto pushed up his glasses again. "Starting tomorrow we start searching everyone for clues."

"You here that?" Surina wore a detective's hat and a magnifying glass. "Let's get started then."

"Do they look suspicious? I wonder?" Surina watched two guys enter the bathroom the next day. She walked over and hid by pushing her back against the wall. "I bet they're up to something in there." She pushed open the door as hard as she could. "I got you two red handed!"

The two boys turned from the urinals to face Surina and screamed. One accidently leaked on the other. "Great, look what you did." He said.

"I'm sorry bro; I didn't mean to do that."

"Grr," he began getting angry. "What the hell are you doing in here? This is the men's restroom!" He yelled at Surina.

"Interesting," She looked through her magnifying glass over the peed area of the boy. "It looks like you're all cleared." She turned around and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" he asked as he turned around.

"Dude, she just saw our penis."

"WHAT!? I WAS VIOLATED BY A GIRL!"

"I found the bully," Tsuno watched Shino come out of the classroom. "I wonder where he's going." He tiptoed and followed him.

"So," Sophia stood in the lunch line. "Are you guys going to get something to eat?" she smiled at them. The boys all began to blush.

"Why of course. Would you care to join us?" one of them asked.

"I can't believe Sophia Katatsuin is actually talking to us." Another began thinking. "She's the hottest girl in the school, I wonder if she'll go out with me."

"Well I um…" Sophia was lost of words.

"We can sit together." One of the boys started pushing her towards the lunch line.

"NO!" she screamed. "I will not get eaten by the likes of you!" she ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Eat her? What is she talking about?" the boys stood there confused.

"Is he going to the lunch room?" Tsuno stood behind an opened locker door. "Oh no!" he quickly hid behind the door when Shino turned around. "He's up to something, I know it." When Shino turned back around he entered the lunch room and Tsuno quickly tiptoed after him.

"Oh Koto!" a few of the girls ran up to him. "What are your life goals again? We want to hear all about them, again."

"I uh," Koto's face began to turn red. "I want to discover all the mysteries that this world has to offer."

"Really?" a girl started rubbing his back. "Like the mysteries of sexual relationships?" she slowly moved her hand near his butt.

"I uh…" Koto's face began to sweat. "I got to go!" he quickly raced out of the room and closed it. "Thank goodness, I think I was being seduced by one of the girls."

"Oh darn!" the girl said. "I almost had him. I know that he likes me."

"Don't worry Shirley; I'm sure one day you two will be sharing the same bed together." The girls began to giggle.

"Oh, the bully is only eating normal human food." Tsuno turned around depressed. "I was hoping that I could actually solve a case. Boy, this club is really hard. I wonder if anyone else is having better luck then I am."

"So you have eaten something in the last hour?" Shin asked a few people.

"Yea, what of it?" the kids walked away from him. "What a dork. I can't believe Sophia actually likes this kid."

"Grr… I'm not a dork!" Shin yelled.

"Oh Shin!" Megumi popped out. "We're all alone, no Sophia and Surina. How about you and me go out for a date now." She held onto his arm and rubbed her boobs all over it.

"Me-Megumi, I, I can't do it right now." He quickly pulled his arm away from her and gave some distance between them.

"Oh, but why not?" she stuck out her lips.

"Because I'm doing some investigation work right now. Besides, if Surina found out I was around you she would kill me big time, so right now I got to go." He quickly raced out of the room.

"I'm beginning to hate that Surina more and more!" she stomped her foot angrily. "Don't worry Shin," she smirked. "I'm going make you mine one of these days, you'll see."

"Oh Tsuno!" Shin waved his hand. "Have you had any luck on finding anyone?"

"No, I tried looking at every bully in the school, but all of them went to the lunchroom to eat something. I guess it wasn't any of those bullies."

"Have you seen Surina, Sophia, or Koto anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Run away!" some of the kids running down the hall screamed. "There's a crazy lady chasing after us!"

"All I want to know is where you've been these last few days! That's all!" Surina yelled as she chased after them.

"I guess she'll never learn." Shin sighed. "Let's just head back to class and talk to the others during our club meeting later on."

"Oh Shin," a girl stuck out her hand from a classroom to wave Shin to come over to her. "Come here, I got something for you."

"What now Megumi?" he asked.

"Megumi, you mean that bully that Surina told us to try to keep an eye on in case she does anything bad?"

"Yes, I guess I'll go see what she wants." He walked over to the doorway. "What is iiiiiit?" Shin's eyes widened from shock. The girl grabbed him and pulled him inside the empty room and closed the door.

"Um Shin…" Tsuno stood there not knowing what to do. "Should I come too?"

"We're finally together." The girl had a deep voice. She rubbed Shin all over her boobs and squeezed him as hard as she could. "I've been dreaming of this moment for such a long time.

"I, uh… can't breathe." She finally let go. He looked up and froze in shock to see what he was looking at. She was a fat girl, double the size of Shin in height and weighs about three hundred pounds. She wore a bikini outfit with her hairstyle in two pig tails. "Who the hell are you? And why are you wearing a bikini outfit in school?"

"Do you like?" she asked in her manly voice. "I've been working on my figure for you for months now." She posed and her belly flopped up and down. Shin's face began to turn green.

"For months, did it help?" he could hardly keep up the puke.

"Yes, I've already lost one hundred pounds, and now I'm working on fifty more pounds." She posed again and winked at him.

"I uh, got to go now. I need some fresh air." and started to turn the knob before she grabbed him again and hugged him close to her boobs.

"Oh, please don't go! I've been dreaming for this moment for years now." She let him go and he took a deep breath. "My name is Big Marley. I'm a twin sister you know."

"That's good for you." he answered. "Let's hope your twin is ten times prettier than her, and skinnier may I add," he mumbled.

"There you are Shin!" Surina's hand came out of the opened door and pulled Shin out of the room.

"Hey! Shin! Where did you go?" Big Marley looked around.

"Thank goodness you came, Surina." Shin sighed. "If you hadn't who knows what could have happened to me." He looked up at her and saw that she was angry.

"Now, what were you doing in there with that girl?" she demanded as she tapped her foot.

"No, wait. I wasn't going to do anything like that of the sort. I promise." Shin began to get nervous. Surina's foot flew forward and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! I told you I didn't want to do anything of the sort! All I wanted to do was escape from her!"

"I don't care! I don't trust what you say with all these girls surrounding you." She grabbed ahold of his wrist and started pulling. "Come on, we need to get to class."

"Hey wait!" Big Marley came stomping out with her belly flopping. "That's my Shin! You can't take him away from me!"

"Oh yea!" Surina glared at her. "Who's going to stop me?"

"I am!" she started rolling towards her as fast as she could. Surina jumped up and did a jump kick on Marley and she flew back and hit the wall. "Ok," she felt dizzy. "You win this time, but next time I'll win for sure and Shin will be mine." She fell unconscious on the floor.

"Come on, let's go." Surina continued to pull Shin.

Sophia, Koto, Shin, Surina and Tsuno all sat in the club room after school. "Well, it looks like our first day was a huge failure." Koto said still feeling embarrassed. "But I guess we have to fail like this in order to understand what to look for next time."

"I honestly thought a few kids said they were going to eat me." Sophia shivered. "Then I realized they were talking about the cafeteria food. Next thing I knew I was having lunch with a bunch of kids that I didn't know."

"Koto, what kind of genders is Soul Eaters usually?" shin asked curiously.

"They can be male or female. Why does it matter?" Koto asked pushing up his glasses.

"Well, if all the victims are girls, wouldn't it make sense if it was someone that's a boy?" Koto pushed up his glasses as he listened. "Not just any boy, but a boy that can really lure in the girls and take them to a place to be alone."

"Shin," Koto began saying. "That was an excellent deduction. You're smarter than you look."

"Thanks." He frowned.

"If it were a boy it would make this case a lot easier since now we only need to watch half of the kids and if we take into consideration what Shin said we'll only need to find a guy who can really attract the girls."

"Wow, I can't believe you thought of that yourself." Sophia praised Shin.

"Of course," Sophia looked through her magnifying glass. "I was the one searching for the clues that might have made him think of this possibility."

"Not at all," Shin said. "I've been thinking of it since yesterday, and if I'm right then there's only one guy in this school that I know who acts like a lady's man." Everyone wanted to hear who Shin thinks it is. "Kunai Ichijo."

"Then I guess we have our first suspect." Koto wrote his name on the board. "I guess tomorrow we will all keep a close eye on him to see if he does anything funny." He pushed up his glasses.

"How was your day today?" Mrs. Ichijo asked Kunai when he entered the house.

"I'm doing great. All the girls adore me, which makes it ten times easier to lure them into any area so that I can feed on their soul." He replied.

"That's just like a Soul Eater." She smiled. "Your father is out for business right this moment so it's just the two of us here. Have you had anything to eat this week?"

"Yes actually, just yesterday."

"Oh that's too bad." She opened up a door and pulled out a man who was tied up. "I grabbed a few people to stock up for food. I guess you're not hungry so I'll feed without you." Her body soon was covered by a blue flame and surrounded the man. Then the flames went back into her and the man dropped to the floor dead. "Now, that was a delicious soul." She smiled.

"I'll be up in my room." He walked upstairs.

"Now what to do with the body… I know I'll give it to a ghoul if I can find one." She started to drag him out of the house.


	37. Chapter 37: Dodge Ball day

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 8 Chapter 2: Dodge Ball Day

"Sophia," Gwen and Tina came into her room at night. "We can't sleep."

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

"I keep getting the feeling someone's watching us." Gwen said. "It's been happening for a few nights now."

"You're probably just scared because Takuya disappeared. You two can sleep with me tonight." The two girls walk over to her bed and crawls in with her. "Don't worry, nothing is out to get you." the lightning flashed and the two girls quickly saw Takuya through the window and screamed. "Calm down you two, it's just lightning. You're safe in here with me. I promise you."

"Dodge Ball Day?" Shin and Surina stood at a poster on the school entrance door. "And it's being held today. I think we should do this Shin."

"But aren't we in a middle of an investigation?"

"Sure we are, and this is just the lucky break that we need. Come on, let's go grab the other club members to form a team." she grabbed ahold of Shin and pulled him inside. "Ok, everyone's here," Surina began. "We are going to join that dodge ball game today."

"Dodge ball game?" Sophia started to get nervous. "But I never played dodge ball before."

"Don't worry!" Surina patted her on the back. "It's just like throwing up, but just with your hands."

"Throwing up?" her face began to turn green. "I don't want to throw up!"

"It's nothing like throwing up Sophia." Shin said. "Surina isn't explaining it very well," her heel flew back and hit him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Don't worry Sophia." Koto pushed up his glasses. "I'll explain everything how the game works. But I'm just curious, how will this help us with our club activities?"

"It's very simple." Surina pointed at Kunai's name on the chalkboard. "We're going to have to ask Kunai to be a member of our team. This'll give us a chance to watch him carefully to see if he's capable of doing anything suspicious."

"That's actually a good idea." Koto pushed up his glasses. "It makes us less suspicious if we have a reason to be around him, and to think all we needed was at least one more member to take part in this game."

"So let's go everyone!" Surina started marching out of the room. "Let's go get Kunai before it becomes too late to sign up."

"Grrr." Megumi watched through a window as they left the room. "So they weren't going to ask me? I guess I can use this to my advantage to win Shin over." She turned around and began laughing.

"You want what?" Kunai asked. "No way, I don't play sports."

"I think he's scared." Koto pushed up his glasses. "I understand the embarrassment if you lost, but it's even more embarrassing to think that all the girls finding out you being chicken to playing such a sport."

"What?" Kunai began getting angry. "You're not going to intimidate me into playing." He turned back around in his seat.

"Please Kunai." Sophia began to ask sweetly. "I would really like it if you would play dodge ball with me." Kunai turned around quickly and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Why Sophia, of course I'll play." He said without thinking.

"Then it's settled." Surina grabbed ahold of his hand and started pulling him. "We have our sixth team member! Let's go and sign up."

"Wait!" Kunai began yelling as he got dragged. "I didn't want to play!"

"And now," Miss Tohsaka held a microphone and wore a cheerleading outfit. "We finally are starting our dodge ball game today!" the kids in the stands went wild. "We have sixteen teams competing today. Now let's decide who gets to face who."

"Ha!" Megumi stepped out in front of Surina and the others. "Hello Surina. I see that you've entered the dodge ball game too."

"Yes, and what do you want?" she said without paying much attention to her.

"How about we make a bet?" Megumi began giggling.

"What kind of bet?" Koto asked.

"If we win, then I get to go out on a date with Shin." She continued to giggle. "Also, a few others want something in return. Such as Big Marley wants to go on a date with Shin as well." Big Marley came walking out in her bikini.

"What? No way are we accepting!" Shin yelled while looking at Big Marley

"Why not Shin?" Koto pushed up his glasses. "I think it's a fun idea, it'll make sure you give everything you got so that you try to win."

"You're just saying that because you don't have anything to lose."

"Oh Koto!" Shirley waved her hand. "I'm on their team too, and if I lose then you and I are going on a date."

"I take it back." Koto started to get nervous. "We aren't accepting at all."

"We also have Brian." Megumi added. Brian came out wearing big glasses, with a huge nose and big buck teeth.

"Hello, Sophia." He spit as he talks. "I'm Brian; if I win then I want to go on a date with you."

"No!" Sophia started to scream. "No way!"

"Don't forget about me." Shino came out with his friend. "If we win, I want the free opportunity to beat up on Tsuno."

"Not the bully!" Tsuno panicked. "No way we're going to accept right?"

"Of course not, especially since almost all of us have something at stake." answered Shin.

"I accept!" Surina said. Everyone on her team fell to the ground in shock except Kunai.

"What the hell Surina!" Shin yelled. "If we lose to them then we have to do what they say and if we win we get nothing out of it."

"Don't worry." She smiled at them. "We're going to win. I'm sure of it."

"Oh boy!" Big Marley said with her manly voice. I can't wait until I finally have the opportunity to be with Shin all by myself. I need to start writing some ways that I can seduce him." She pulled out a notebook and pencil and started to write.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Shin turned green.

"Ok!" Miss Tohsaka began to say. "We finally have our matching pairs. We have divided eight teams on each side of the board; each team will face another on the first round. When the first round is over there should be four teams left on each side of the board. We continue until we get one team on each side of the board left. Then those two will face off to decide the winning team. The first game is team Supernatural vs. team Art. Wow, it's two of the clubs in the school, The Art Club and our SuperNatural Paradox club."

"The SuperNatural Paradox club?" Kunai sat there thinking. "What kind of club do they have? It's the first I ever heard of it."

"Now that we matched everyone up, let's start off with our first game. Now begin!" Miss Tohsaka threw the flag to the ground indicating to start.

Shin and Koto raced up to the line as fast as they could to grab a few of the balls. Each of them grabbed one and the other team grabbed the rest.

"I uh, don't know what to do now." Sophia panicked.

"Don't worry Sophia, just stick back here with me." Kunai smiled.

One of the other team members threw the ball and hit Tsuno right away. "Ow!" he said as he got hit in the gut.

"And it looks like the first person out of this game is Tsuno Tariyoko. He now has no choice but to go back to the bench and wait on the rest of his team members to either get out or for one of them to catch the ball. Shin raced forward to throw his, but one of the other team members caught his ball. "Out!" Miss Tohsaka yelled. "It looks like it's too bad for Shin Rento, it was a nice throw."

"Nice throw?" Koto pushed up his glasses.

"Shut up. You better win this or else we all are going to be in big trouble." Shin said as he past him.

"Yes, I know what the stakes are." He looked over at Shirley and saw her waving at him. He started to get shivers down his spine.

"Don't worry!" Surina ran forward and threw the ball at someone in the gut as hard as they could. "You see, I got one of them out."

"Oh! What a lucky break." Miss Tohsaka began speaking. "Surina threw one mighty throw and managed to get one of the other members out, but not just out, knocked out as well."

"Grrr." One of the art club members started to say, "How dare you throw a throw as powerful as that and hurt one of our club members. We'll get you all out surely!" he threw the ball as fast as he could, but Surina quickly dodged and hit Sophia on the head.

"Foul!" Miss Tohsaka blew her whistle. "Not allowed to hit other people in the head. That makes it an automatic out in this school!"

"No way!" he said in his French voice. "I didn't know of any such rule. This isn't over missy." He glared at Surina.

"Good job Sophia." Surina smiled at her. "You helped us out."

"I did?" she stood up feeling really dizzy. "I thought I got out there for a minute."

"No," Kunai smiled. "You were doing such a great job, you got someone out. If you keep letting the ball hit your head like that then we'll win."

"Really?" Sophia's face began to blush.

"Look at Sophia." Shin said to Tsuno. "She's turning red; don't tell me she's falling for that guy."

"Maybe that bully is affecting her in some way." Tsuno suggested.

"Maybe, but we can't rely on evidence such as that. This is our chance to keep a close eye on him while he's playing and we're here stuck on the bench."

"It looks like so far each team is tied. It's four vs. four, who is going to be the winner of this match?" Miss Tohsaka announced.

"Look at him," one of the art club members pointed. "He's just standing there near that girl. He's not paying any attention, he's an open target."

"Got it!" he ran forward and threw the ball at Kunai.

"I don't think so!" he quickly grabbed the ball as fast as he could.

"Oh look at that!" Miss Tohsaka began to say. "Kunai Ichijo has just caught the ball and now one of their members gets to come back in, and one of the other's out. This game is now three to five."

"I'm back in!" Tsuno cheered.

"Good luck Tsuno, you're going to need it." He looked over at Kunai who was twirling the ball on his finger. "He has great ability to catch the ball that fast, and he didn't even flinch. Is he a soul eater? Or is he really that good at sports?"

"Wow Kunai! You're really good." Sophia began praising him.

"That was nothing. I have many more talents if you wish to see at my house later on tonight?"

"Hm, just because you caught the ball doesn't mean anything." Koto pushed up his glasses. "Don't fall for this guy Sophia."

"I wasn't." Sophia said. "He was just being nice to me. You don't have to be so rude Koto!" A ball flew and hit him in the back, knocking him on the floor.

"Ha," Kunai picked up the other rolling ball. "You should be paying attention more to the game then lecturing me." Koto's face turned red in embarrassment as Sophia began to giggle at him.

"You're right," he stood up wiping his pants. He walked over and sat next to Shin. "Something is strange about Sophia." Koto said to him.

"What kind of strange?" Shin wondered.

"She's starting to get flirty with Koto just like all the other girls that are always hanging around him. It's like something is luring her to get close to him. I can sense it." He pushed up his glasses.

"Look at that! It's now three players left in team Art and four left in team Supernatural. I wonder who is going to be our lucky winner for this first game of the day." Miss Tohsaka said excitedly.

"Come one, let's team up on that little guy over there." One of the art members said. They all agreed and ran up to the line and threw the balls as hard as they could at once at Tsuno.

"AAAAH!" Tsuno screamed as the balls hit him all over the body except the face. "I ache so much." He lay on the ground.

"Come one Tsuno," Shin said as he and Koto picked him up to move him off the court. "It's back to the bench for you."

"Oh Sophia," Kunai knelt down to her. "Will you go out with me?" a ball hit his back and he fell to the floor.

"Oh Kunai! You're hurt!" Sophia got worried.

"Don't worry about him," Koto grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him off the court. "Just stay focused on the game."

"Oh right," she looked over and a ball hit her in the face again. Miss Tohsaka dropped a yellow flag and declared him out.

"Good job Sophia," Surina said. "You managed to get two of them out. I guess it's just two on two now."

"Let's go Sophia and Surina!" Tsuno yelled. "Put those bullies in their place!"

"It looks like we have the upper hand." The art club member said. "Yes, because we have all the balls on our side. You guys were all so busy chit chatting amongst yourselves you all failed to realize that the balls were all rolling back to us."

"Ok Sophia," Surina began to smirk. "Just dodge them as fast as you can."

"Dodge? What? But I don't know how to dodge!" she screamed in fear. The two art club members began throwing the eight balls all at once. Surina dodged them perfectly like she was a ballerina, but Sophia got hit everywhere and fell to the floor.

"Sophia Katatsuin is out!" declared Miss Tohsaka. "It's two vs. one now. Who will be the winner?"

"It's very simple; it's going to be us!" Surina picked up the balls and threw it as hard as she could at the remaining two until she had no more. The balls bounced off them. "How was that?" Surina posed.

"How do you like that?" Miss Tohsaka announced. "The Supernatural team has won. It looks like they'll make it to round two."

"Phew, that was a close one." Shin sighed. "It's a good thing Surina is unusually strong and fast otherwise we would have lost." He looked over at Big Marley and she waved at him. "And I would have ended up on a date with her."

Team Supernatural started their second match soon. They won when Surina bombarded the whole team at once with all the balls. As the day went on Sophia got closer to Kunai. Then they won their third match, leaving them as one of the top two games in the tournament.

"Look at this!" Miss Tohsaka continued to announce. "We have finally made it to our final round, and team Supernatural and team Deal are about to face off." The whole stands cheered loud.

"It looks like this is the game that decides all of your club member's fate." Megumi smirked at Surina.

"I don't think so, we're going to win and that's that." Lightning flowed between each other's eyes in sign of rivalry.

Shino punched his fist into the palm of his hand at Tsuno. Tsuno took a quick gulp and looked at Surina. She gave him a thumb up indicating that it'll all be fine.

"And now," Miss Tohsaka began saying. "We begin our final match! Who is going to be the big winner of this game?"


	38. Chapter 38: Dodge Ball Day Part 2

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 8 Chapter 3: Dodge Ball Day Part 2

Surina, Koto and Shin raced to the front of the line to grab the balls as fast as they could. Shin managed to get one, Koto one as well and Surina` grabbed two. Megumi on the other side grabbed one, Shino grabbed two and Big Marley one.

"Let's start with the weakest one." Megumi smiled while looking at Sophia. "How about I throw it at you!" she raced forward and threw the ball as hard as she could at Sophia.

"AH!" Sophia screamed as the ball flew to her.

"Don't worry Sophia!" Surina threw one of her balls at it to reflect it. Big Marley picks up the two balls rolling to her.

"That was a close one." Sophia sighed.

"Don't worry Sophia," Kunai smiled. "I'll be here to protect you."

"You will?" Sophia started to blush. "Oh Kunai, I don't what to say."

"Ok you two." Koto pushed up his glasses. "If you keep acting like this you two will surely be out before you know it. Don't forget the main objective Sophia." She nodded agreeing that she remembered.

"What are they up to?" Kunai mumbled.

Koto turned around, pushed up his glasses, and ran forward and threw the ball as fast as he could at Shirley. Big Marley jumped in front of her and caught the ball while holding three others. "Oh look at that!" Miss Tohsaka announced. "It looks like Big Marley has caught the ball causing Koto to be the first one out of this game."

"Damn it!" Koto walked off the court. "Who would have guessed that Big Marley would do something like that?"

"It looks like Big Marley is going to be trouble." Kunai said to the other members. "If we are to get anyone out first my guess is her."

"Don't forget about me twerp!" Shino threw the ball at Tsuno's face. Tsuno fell to the floor from the hard impact.

"Out! That's a violation of the rules." Miss Tohsaka stated. "Shino is out and Tsuno stays in the game."

"Damn it! You got lucky for now, but I'm sure the rest of my team members will get you out and when we win I'm going to pummel your ass to the floor." He said to Tsuno as he sat up. Big Marley picked up the ball that Shino dropped leaving her with five balls in her arms.

"Don't listen to him Tsuno." Surina began saying as she picked up the ball. "We're not going to lose so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you Surina. Even now you protect me from the bully."

"Now! It's time for a little payback!" Surina raced forward and threw one of the balls as hard as she could at Shino's friend.

"He is out!" declared Miss Tohsaka. "And so is Surina for stepping over the line."

"What?" Surina looked down and saw her foot over.

"Better luck next time." Megumi smirked. "It looks like the best player of your team is out. Now it's officially going to be us that wins."

"I doubt it. I have faith in my own team members." Surina said as she walked off the court.

"Look at this. The teams are still tied, four against four. On team Supernatural we have Sophia, Kunai, Tsuno, and Shin left. On team Deal we have Megumi, Big Marley, Shirley and Brian. Let's watch to see what happens now."

"Surina's out." Shin began to panic. "She's the one that has been winning all of the matches so far. Without her, we're all as good as dead." He looked over at Big Marley and she waved at him.

"Don't worry Shin!" Surina cheered from the bench. "All you need to do is catch one of the balls that they throw at us."

"Yea! That's easier for you to say! I can't do such a maneuver." Shin yelled back at her.

"Shin doesn't seem to have much confidence in himself today." Koto said to Surina.

"Don't worry about him; I'm sure he'll be fine. Hey Kunai!" she yelled. "If we lose this I'm going to pummel your ass! Do you hear me!" she said angrily.

"What?" Kunai felt a little scared. "Don't worry! We're not going to lose!" Megumi picked up the rolling ball and threw it at Sophia.

"Out!" Miss Tohsaka said. Kunai turned around and found Sophia sitting on her butt.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he helps pick her up from the floor.

"I'm fine." Sophia blushed. She stood up and wiped her pants. "Go beat them for me, ok." She walks over to sit next to Surina and Koto on the bench.

"It looks we're going to be going on a date soon Shin." Megumi smiled. "Oh, I can't wait until that happens." She turned around with her shirt in her mouth and blushed.

"And I get to date Shin as well." Big Marley said while her fat flopped up and down.

"We need to turn this around fast," Shin began thinking. "Or else we really will lose. We have one less player then they do and Big Marley is stocking up on all the balls. So far she has five, Kunai has one, I have one and Tsuno has one."

"Time to get serious now!" Kunai ran forward and threw his ball.

"I don't think so!" Megumi pushed Shirley out of the way just in time and the ball missed everyone.

"Ha! You're going to need to do better than that Kunai!" Brian said.

"Grr, they're starting to annoy me." Kunai began to lose his temper.

"Here you go Big Marley." Megumi handed her the ball. "Now you have six balls, two more to go and you have all of them."

"Come on Shin, you've been holding onto that ball since the beginning of the game. Aren't you going to throw it at one of them?" Kunai asked.

"For your information, I'm waiting for a time that will work best. Why don't you try doing anything for yourself instead of being over there trying to get all over Sophia!" Shin yelled in his face.

"For your information, that's not what I was trying to do. I've been studying all of their movements."

"I don't care if he is trying to win Sophia's affection," Megumi mumbled. "I just want someone to throw the ball."

"I hate bullies!" Tsuno yelled. "Will you two quit arguing and start playing! If we lose we all lose something." Shin and Kunai stopped arguing.

"We? I don't have anything to lose." Kunai smirked. "I was just dragged into this game because you guys needed sixth player."

"That isn't true!" Tsuno's face turned red from anger. "You too have something at stake!"

"I've never seen the little dude blow up like that before." Shino mumbled. "All the time that I have ever beaten up on him, he never once yelled like that."

"I'm going to be beaten up by a bully, Shin has to go on to two different dates, Sophia goes on a date with that nerd that she doesn't like, Koto also goes out with someone that he doesn't like, and you are going to get pummeled by Surina if you don't stop acting like a bully and start playing!" Tsuno added. Everyone in the court was silent. "Now," he turned around and faced the other team. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose to these bullies and I'm sure none of you want to either." He ran forward while holding onto his ball and threw it as hard as he could towards Brian. "This one is for Sophia!" The ball hit him in the gut and he lay there on the ground. Big Marley picked up the ball as it rolled away from him.

"Brian is out!" Miss Tohsaka declared. "What a surprise! Tsuno is the one now holding up this team. Will the other two team members start to work together?"

"I can't believe that little punk got someone out!" Shino sat there surprised. "I didn't know he had such guts."

"Grr," Megumi stuck out her lips. "I don't understand why that little twerp is getting so mad. I'm not going to lose to someone like him. I'm not," tears started to flow down her cheek. "All I want is to be with Shin, and I'm not going to let something like him get in my way!"

"Should I start the plan?" Big Marley asked while holding onto seven balls.

"Yes, we need to get out all of them now before they attempt to get another one of us out." Megumi replied.

"Goody!" Shirley got excited. "I can't wait until Koto and I share the same bed!"

"Look out!" Surina yelled as she watches Big Marley starting to throw the balls in her arms. Shin, Kunai and Tsuno turned to face her and noticed that she started to throw all the balls that she had one after the other. Kunai maneuvered through all the balls perfectly without getting hit. Shin ducked to the floor and luckily didn't get hit, while Tsuno was pummeled left and right without getting hit in the face.

"Tsuno is out!" declared Miss Tohsaka. "What a devastating attack from team Deal. Will team Supernatural make it? I wonder if Shin and Kunai will finally stop arguing. We now have three people left in team Deal and two in team Supernatural.

"Good job Tsuno." Everyone said to him as he sat on the bench.

"You did a good job out there. You managed to get someone out." Sophia smiled. "Now we have to leave it up to Shin and Kunai." Her face began to blush. "I want Kunai to win, he's so cute." Koto watched Sophia's face and pushed up his glasses.

"I know that those two can win." Surina said. "I have faith in Shin that he can do a miracle. I've seen him do it before."

"Damn it!" Megumi got angry. "We completely missed two of them! You were supposed to get Shin and Kunai out!"

"Sorry." Big Marley apologized and after picked up three rolling balls. Shirley picked up one and Megumi did too.

"Oh well, I guess we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way." Megumi smirked while looking at Shin.

"The way I see it," Kunai began saying as he picked up two balls. "We're going to have to take out Big Marley as soon as possible. With her on their side we're unable to do much."

"I agree." Shin ran forward along with Kunai following from behind. They weaved their way to the line.

"This is our chance!" Megumi yelled as all three of them ran forward to throw their balls.

Kunai threw his two balls at Shirley who threw hers towards him as well as Megumi. Big Marley threw all three of hers at Shin. Shin quickly tossed his ball over to Kunai and he deflected Megumi's ball with his and caught the other one. Shin quickly dodged all the balls thrown by Big Marley except the last one. He quickly caught that one.

"Look at that!" Miss Tohsaka continued to announce. "What a turn around. Big Marley and her twin sister Shirley is out of the game. Not only that, but because Shin and Kunai both caught the ball that means the first two players that were out on their team gets to come back in!" Koto and Surina raced to the court as fast as they could.

"No!" Megumi started to steam up. "It's not supposed to turn out like this! I'm the only one left now."

"Way to go!" Surina cheered when coming to them. "I knew you two could do it if you worked together. Now, we just have to finish off the last one." She turned to face Megumi.

"I agree," Koto pushed up his glasses. Shin, Koto, Surina and Kunai all grabbed a ball and started walking up to the line. Megumi felt scared and slowly moved back.

"Please no, don't do it!" Megumi yelled. All four of them threw the ball at Megumi and all bounced off her.

"Megumi is out! The winner is team Supernatural!" Miss Tohsaka announced. "That means they are the first place winners of the dodge ball day games!" The crowd cheered in excitement.

"How about we go to someplace more private?" Kunai asked Sophia.

"I would love…"

"I don't think so!" Surina interrupted. "Sophia has better things to do like take care of her family."

"Oh I see." Kunai frowned. "I guess we can do it some other time."

"I can't believe I lost." Megumi pouted later that day. "I was so close to winning and going out with Shin. What do I have to do to get noticed? I wish Toshio was still here." She mumbled. "I bet he would tell me to not give up and to keep trying. I wonder how he's doing in heaven now?" she looked up at the sky as she walked down the street. "I bet Tekai and Tomoya are all having a fun time up there without me. Oh well, I guess I'm here for a reason, like to make Shin mine. If I don't, then there was really no reason for me to continue living."

"I think that he's a Soul Eater." Koto announced as he pushed up his glasses. They all sat in their club room except Kunai. "He has great agility that of a monster, and he has great seductive powers. He's already got Sophia in a trance when she let down her guard during the games."

"He doesn't have me in a trance!" Sophia blushed. "I just happen to start liking him a little. He's a lot cuter than I expected. I don't think he's a Soul Eater."

"I have to agree with Koto." Shin said. "He seemed to me to be very strange. If he does have a charm like Koto says then it's obvious that you're in it."

"No, no, no!" Sophia started to get angry. "He's not a Soul Eater! I'll protect him if I have to!" Koto called Shin, Surina and Tsuno to huddle together.

"If she's in his charm, then there's reason to believe that she's going to do whatever she can to protect him until she's free from it. We can't tell her anything of any of our plans about him. The only thing I suggest we do is protect her from him so that she doesn't get her soul eaten and to convince her that we believe her."

"I agree Koto." Tsuno said. "I'll stay at her house to watch over her."

"So," Kunai stood at the edge of the doorway, hiding so no one can see him. "They've figured out that I'm a Soul Eater. In that case, I must get rid of them before they try to kill me or any of my parents." He walked off.


	39. Chapter 39: Night Fright

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 8 Chapter 4: Night Fright

"So this is your house?" Tsuno asked as he came in. "I never expected your house to be so big."

"What do you expect from a family that used to have nine kids?" Sophia giggled. Tsuno watched as Gwen and Tina race across the house. "What about you? What kind of house do you live in?"

"Me?" Tsuno got shivers down his spine. "Well I," he was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. "I'm guess I'm kind of hungry."

"I see that you are. Come over here, this way to the kitchen." Tsuno followed her. "Are you sure you want to stay to keep an eye one me? I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen."

"Maybe, but I wanted to be here to make sure that nothing does happen. Just say that I'm your body guard from bullies." Sophia began to giggle.

"I hear you." she got out some pizza. "It's cold, but I can warm it up for you." Tsuno's eyes sparkled.

"You don't have to. I enjoy cold pizza." He picked it up and started eating it. "I haven't had pizza in such a long time." Sophia smiled as she watches him eat until she hears a doorbell ring. "Claire!" she calls out. "Can you get the door for me?"

"I'll be right there!" she answers back. "Sophia! Someone's here at the door for you!" she said minutes later.

"Someone's there at the door? I wonder who it could be." Sophia walked to the front door and sees Renge standing there. "Oh Renge, what are you doing here?" Sophia is surprised.

"I'm here to check up on your family. I feel that it is part of my responsibility to check up on your family after what happened to Toshio, and I brought you all some ice cream."

"Ice Cream!" Gwen and Tina cheered.

"Oh thank you." Sophia grabbed the bucket from her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no thank you, I have to get back home to Kaon. He's been waiting for me, but I do have to ask, have you seen Takuya yet?" she asked curiously.

"No, I don't know why I would. He went missing and we couldn't find him anywhere so I figured that he died. It's sad to think, but as long nothing else happens to my family I'm sure I'll be fine." Sophia smiled.

"Ok, thank you Sophia. I must be going now." Sophia waved her off as she left. "She seems different from the last time that I've seen her." She began thinking. "Sophia doesn't say um anymore and she seems a lot happier than I had expected."

"What was that about?" Tsuno asked as he came in. "Ice Cream!?" He cheered along with Gwen and Tina.

"Oh nothing Tsuno, let's go into the kitchen so that all of us can have some ice cream."

"I got the hot water ready for you!" Mrs. Rento said to Shin. "You just have to go in there and take your bath now."

"Ok," Shin walks into the bathroom to take a shower. After he got dressed when finished he looks into the mirror at his reflection. "It's been five months and I have been unable to find a single vampire. Winter is coming soon and I need to hurry." He looks down at his necklace. "Naomi is counting on me."

"Shin!" Surina wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug.

"Su-Su-Surina!" his face turns red. "What are you doing in my house at this hour? And more importantly why are you naked?" he closed his eyes so that he couldn't see her.

"Don't worry Shin." Surina giggles as she let go. "Mrs. Rento told me I could come in here and take a bath with you, but I guess you're already done so I guess I'll have to take one by myself." She hops into the bathtub. "Ah, this feels good."

"My mom told you to?" Shin reaches for the door knob with his eyes still closed. "I better go have a word with her." He opens up the door and quickly shuts it."

"Ok, have fun with that." She giggles.

"Mom!" he yells down the stairs. "What are you thinking? Why would you tell someone to take a shower with me?" Mrs. Rento shows up at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're a sophomore in high school. I think it's about time you start to act like a man and start getting a girlfriend. Or should I say," she turns around with one hand on each cheek and blushes as she mumbled, "Girlfriends. Sophia and Surina will be great daughter in laws. I've always wanted this for Shin, but his father never accepted the idea."

"What?" Shin's face turns red. "A girlfriend? I don't need one." He turned around and quickly went into his room.

"So how did it go?" Surina pops up in his room.

"Surina? What are you doing in here? I thought you were taking a bath?" he stuttered.

"I already did. I've finished and decided to stay the night here." She lay down on his bed. "I think this place is ten times more comfortable than my house." She starts to close her eyes.

"No you don't!" Shin flips her off the bed. "This here is my bed! And you're not welcomed into staying at my house. You have your own house to stay…" Sophia stood up and put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking. Shin's face starts to blush as Surina kisses him on the lips. She then stops and turned around, leaving Shin standing there not knowing how to respond.

"Now, where should I sleep?" she looks around the room.

"This here is your room." Sophia points to Tsuno. "I've made sure to clean the room before you came in here."

"Was this Toshio's room?" Tsuno asks.

"It was, but since he's dead I guess there's really no reason to hold onto it." A tear drips down her cheek. "Well anyways, we better get to bed if we are to get up to go to school tomorrow." She closes the door on him. Tsuno walks over and looks out from the window.

"It's really dark out there, scary place just for bullies. I guess I better go to bed too." He walks over and crawled into the bed. "I haven't slept like this in ages." He smiles before closing his eyes.

"Sophia, we're scared again." Gwen said when entering her room later that night.

"Ok you two, you can crawl in with me again tonight. What are you two so afraid of?" she asks curiously.

"A little boy and girl." Replied Tina. "I don't know the little girl, but the little boy reminds me of Takuya."

"Takuya? Don't worry you two. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm sure of it." The two girls crawl into bed with her and went to sleep.

The wind blew and Sophia woke up in the middle of the night from the banging. "Oh, the window is just opened." She sighed. "I thought something came in here." Suddenly her body began to sweat in fear. "What's wrong with me," she thinks. "Why do I feel so scared from just a window?" she looks over and saw a shadow underneath the door. "Who's there?" she calls out. Tina and Gwen are still fast asleep.

"Oh Sophia," Thomas opens the door. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just out to get a glass of water."

"Oh, ok." Sophia sighs in relief. "I thought maybe you were something else. Go on with what you were doing." Thomas closed the door and Sophia closed her eyes.

"That's my sister!" she heard a small boy say. She quickly looked over the bed and found Takuya crawling out. "Hello Sophi." He giggles. His skin is pale as snow and his eyes glow red. Sophia became unable to move or speak from fear. "Don't worry Sophi, we're not going to hurt you."

"We?" Sophia thinks to herself.

"So, this is Sophia Katatsuin." A little girl mumbled as she crawls out from under the bed. "Glad to meet you Miss." She giggles.

"That's Midna." Sophia's eyes widen. "She's real? How can I have dreamt about her if this is the first time that I have ever seen her?"

"I've been given orders by my sister to not lay a finger on you Miss." Midna continues to giggle. "She said I can feed on everyone else except for a select few. Consider yourself lucky Miss that you don't have to become one of us." Sophia stared intensely in Midna's eyes.

"Become, one of them? What is she going to do then?" she looks down to the twins that are sleeping with her. "No, don't tell me that they're here for them."

"I can't wait until our family be together again." Takuya starts to giggle. "I'm told that I have to start with Tina and Gwen first before I come for you someday Sophi." He smiled. "Now, I'm hungry." He opened up his mouth.

"Now, don't tell me he's a ghoul too and he's going to eat Gwen and Tina?" Sophia begins to panic. "I need to move, I need to get Tsuno in here to help me. Why can't I move? I need Shin, or maybe Kunai." Fangs popped out of Takuya's mouth and he digs them into Tina's neck, and then begins to suck the blood out. "Wait, this looks different from what a ghoul does. This seems more like a vampire." Her eyes widen even more.

"Now it's my turn." Midna giggles as she did the same to Gwen.

"Gwen! Tina!" Sophia woke up the following morning. "Are you two ok?" Both of them woke up and look into Sophia's eyes.

"What's wrong Sophi?" they asked. She noticed that their skin look a little pale and their eyes droopy.

"No, it wasn't a dream." She feared in horror.

"You ready for school today?" Surina pats Shin on the back as they walk to school. "Today's the day when we start catching the Soul Eaters."

"Not really." He mumbles. "I just wish I could really have a day without you constantly bugging me like this."

"What was that?" she kicked him in the shin.

"No-no-no-nothing." He jumps up and down from the pain. "You seriously need to stop doing that. It hurts really badly, especially since you keep hitting me harder and harder each and every time you do it."

"Oh," she put her finger on her lips. "My bad." She giggles.

"Grr," Megumi watches them walk from a distance. She has her shirt in her mouth. "When will I ever get a turn to walk with Shin? This just isn't fair that I can't ever get close to her because of that Surina. Oh well. I'll meet them at the school."

"Hello you two." a man in a black trench coat with a hat said. "Glad to meet you again Surina." he smiles.

"Do you know him Surina?" Shin asks. Surina immediately drops to the ground and begins to shiver as she looks up at him. "What's wrong?" he looks over at the man. "Hey you, who are you? Why is she so afraid of you?"

"I see that you've made yourself a human friend." He starts to chuckle. "You know, I'm surprised that you haven't started to eat him yet. What's holding you back?"

"Eat me? What is he talking about Surina?" he asks her but she continues to shake. "Tell me why she's so afraid of you!" he yells.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her, at least not yet." He starts to chuckle. Shin starts to feel angry and agitated. "We have history together. I've been looking for her for centuries and now I've finally found her here."

"Centuries?" a puzzled look came over Shin's face. "How is that possible? She's the same age as me."

"True," the man continues to chuckle. "But you see she isn't human. I wonder how long she was going to keep that secret from you. Or was her plan to kill you when you were off guard."

"Kill me? There's no way Surina would do something like that!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. She's killed many people in her life time. I wouldn't be surprised that she's killed anyone here in this town."

"I did not!" Surina finally said. "Why? Why do you keep following me everywhere I go? I just want to live my own life without you constantly hunting down my family."

"Because, I want to watch you squirm like the little bug you are." He starts to chuckle again. "And now I'll start with saying this." He faces Shin. "Your little friend over there isn't human." Shin's eyes widen as he begins to hear what he's about to say. "She's a Daylight Vampire."

"A Daylight Vampire?" was all Shin could say.

"Yes. A Daylight Vampire is a vampire who can live in the daylight along with humans. They have no need to drink blood from humans so their skin looks perfectly normal as well as their eyes. They have abnormal strength than normal, but to become stronger they can drink the blood of someone or something else, which causes their skin to turn pale and eyes to glow red. They can hypnotize their victims to do what they want by releasing a toxin into their bloodstream when drinking. Also, when her eyes glow red she paralyzes her victims with fear. That is what a Daylight Vampire is."

"No! Why did you tell him?" Surina screams.

"You were a vampire this whole time?" Shin turns to face her.


	40. Chapter 40: Truth Revealed!

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 8 Chapter 5: Truth Revealed!

"Yes, I'm a vampire." Surina starts to say. "I've been one this whole time, for at least three hundred years." Shin stood there surprised. "I didn't want you to know because I knew you wanted to meet one so they can turn you. You don't want to become one, trust me."

"You see," the man laughed. "She just confessed to you that she's a vampire. Now what are you going to do?"

"Of course I want to become one! I have a reason to more than ever now!" Shin yells. "I wish you would have told me sooner. We can start this right away, the transformation."

"No!" she yells. "I won't do anything like that! I will never turn you into a monster, never in a million years and the same with all of the other friends that I made at this school." she visions Sophia, Koto and Tsuno. "I want it to stay forever."

"It looks like I best be taking my leave now." The man turns around and starts to walk away. He stops and turns around to face them one last time. "We'll meet each other again soon before you know it. Enjoy." He waves off while leaving.

"Surina!" Shin yells back at her after he left. "I need this more than anything!"

"No you don't! You just want to so that you can fulfill a fantasy of yours from the past. A fantasy of wishing you was one so that you could turn Naomi so she couldn't die. But she's dead now so there's no need for that!"

"What? How did you know that? I never told a soul about that."

"I've seen it. Bloody Mary showed it to us when we went in to go save you from your dumbass mistake for using a summoning spell on vampires. Now, will you leave me alone now!" she ran off without him.

"Surina!" he starts to chase after her. "Wait up for me!"

"Now," the man in the trench coat said as he walks down the sidewalk. "It's time to make an army. She's not going to be easy to deal with in a town full of monsters such as this one. I'm surprised that this town hasn't turned to hell yet." He chuckles.

"So you want to check out the school to see if it's good enough for you to keep your son enrolled in?" Principle Kun asked Mr. and Mrs. Ichijo.

"Yes," replied Mr. Ichijo. "We would love it if we could take a tour of this building again."

"I don't know, we normally don't allow parents to go around taking a tour of the building by themselves."

"Oh please Principle Kun." Mrs. Ichijo winks at him. "I would love to be able to do it. We'll put a good word to other parents if we still like it." Kun's face starts to blush.

"I see." Kun's voice changed to a happier one. "Go on ahead and look around as you like."

"Oh thank you." Mr. and Mrs. Ichijo left the office.

"So how did it go?" Kunai asks as his parents came out of the room. "Do you have permission to look around the school?"

"We do sweetie." Mrs. Ichijo kissed him on his for head. Kunai backed off in embarrassment. "Now we can help you take care of those club kids that you were speaking of. We won't let them kill any of us."

"Then we should split up to look for all of them separately." said Mr. Ichijo as he walks away.

"Come one Surina, this is a chance to make my dream come true." Shin begs at the school doors.

"No! Drop it already, I'm never going to turn you."

"Shin!" Tsuno yells as he and Sophia ran up to them at school. "What should I do now?" he looks over a Sophia. Surina looks then enters the building without care.

"What's with Surina?" Sophia mumbles.

"It's nothing," Shin lies. "She's just in a bad mood and she won't tell me. I think we should head to the club room right away."

"Psst." Sophia heard from a bush. "Come over here." She looks around and sees a hand sticking out from the bush. She watches Shin and Tsuno enter the building.

"Go on ahead. I'll be right there." She says before walking to the bush. "Who's there?" she asks.

"It's me." Kunai steps out. Sophia immediately starts to blush. "I'm in trouble and I need your help."

"My help? What can I do to help?"

"Your friends want to kill me and my parents. I need your help to stop them so that they can't do that. They think we're some creature that I know that I'm not."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"That's funny." Shin said as he entered the club room. "I thought Surina would have come in here right away."

"No," Koto said while pushing up his glasses. "It's just the three of us so far. Where is Sophia?"

"She said she'll be right back. She had something to do." Tsuno replied.

"No, you shouldn't have allowed her to leave your sight Tsuno." Koto starts to get angry. "That was part of your job."

"So-so-sorry Koto!" Tsuno shivers.

"It doesn't matter. School is going to start soon so we better decide what we are going to do before it gets too late. We can't wait forever on Surina to show up."

"I say we go after him after school where no one is going to be a victim to this fight." Shin starts to say. "All we have to do is put this necklace around him and he should be perfectly normal." He hands one to each of them.

"I agree." Tsuno adds when he received one. "We can keep more people from becoming victims of this bully by doing that."

"Then that's settled. We just better hope that he doesn't leave the school building before that." he pushed up his glasses. "Now Tsuno, you are to follow Sophia all day at school today, you got that?"

"Yes sir!" he salutes. "I'm on Sophia duty right away." He races out of the room to look for Sophia.

"Why do I have the feeling that someone is following me?" Surina asks herself as she walks down the hallway. She turns around and sees no one. "I could swear," she turns back around. "That I'm being watched." As she continues down the hall Kunai tiptoes after her.

"Shin!" Sophia yells as he enters the classroom. "I've been waiting for you!" she jumps on him and starts to hug him. She then slowly starts to rub her boobs on his arms and he starts to blush.

"What is going on here?" Koto asks as he pushes up his glasses. "Is it just me or does Sophia seem a little different."

"So-So-Sophia! What are you doing?" Shin pulls his arm away as fast as he could and backs up to the wall.

"Oh Shin!" she slowly moves closer to him. "You've been a naughty boy. It just makes me want to tear you apart." She gets close up to him and starts to kiss him. "How's that?" she asks when finished. Shin faints to the floor from shock. "Oh my!" she starts to drag him out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" Koto asks. "Sophia, this isn't like you."

"I'm taking him to a more private place so that we can start our own business together. Don't interfere or else I'll get very mad!" she drags him out of the room and down the hallway.

"This looks bad," he pushes up his glasses. "Something doesn't feel right. I better keep a close eye on her." He walks out of the room.

"Ok class let's begin!" Miss Tohsaka starts. "Huh, where is Sophia, Koto and Surina?" she looks around.

"That stupid Shin!" said Surina as she sat down on top of the school rough. "I hate him right now. I wish he would understand what it's like being a vampire and stop being so obsessed with them."

"Hello Surina, am I interrupting you?" Kunai came out of the shadows.

"Kunai!" Surina jumps to her feet as fast as she could. "What are you doing here? I won't let you seduce me like you tried doing with Sophia."

"So, you're a vampire." Kunai begins to chuckle. Surina's face starts to turn red. "It's fine. You already figured out that I'm a Soul Eater so I guess that makes the two of us even. Don't worry; all I want to do is have a little chat with you."

"Oh yea, and I bet you're going to try to use your charm on me while we're talking, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I heard Sophia is trying to seduce Shin as we speak and that he's accepting It."

"Let him. He's been drooling for her for ages now. I really don't care right now so leave me alone."

"Don't worry; I understand why you don't want Shin to become a vampire." Surina's face starts to turn red again. "It's not fun when you live for a long time and you see everyone else around you die as you continue to live. Not to mention that you sometimes have to live by killing humans and even when you die from a vampire you may end up as something else or don't even come back to life."

"How did you know?" her face continues to stay red.

"I'm not stupid. I am one of the supernatural beings of this world. Besides, my parents have been around for a while so they fill me in. Only if Shin can see how gorgeous you look right now."

"You really think so?" Surina's voice mellowed down even more.

"Yes, will you date me?" he quickly asks.

"Why Kunai!" she turns around and blushes. "I don't know what to say to that." Kunai smirks. "What's going on?" she begins to think. "I can't control myself. Did I actually fall for his charm? No, it can't be. He must been able to get to me because I lowered my guard from what happened earlier today."

"Where am I?" Shin wakes up in a small dark room. "What happened to Sophia?" he stands up to turn on the lights and finds that he's in a closet.

"I'm right here." Sophia comes out and hugs him. "Now we can be together." He notices that she's in black leather. "Now," she licks her whip in her mouth as it moves across her lips. "Squirm for me!" she starts to whip him.

"Ow!" he yells. "What is with you? It's like your personality just completely changed. Ow!" he says after being whipped again. "Will you quit that!" he grabs ahold of the whip.

"Oh!" Sophia begins to blush. "We can't rush things." She starts to slowly unzip her chest. We must take it slow at first."

"What are you doing!" he begins to panic. He turns around and quickly opens up the door.

"Wait! Don't go out there! It took me forever to lose that Kunai! Shin!" she yells as he closes the door on her. She bangs away on it but Shin held onto the other side to keep it from opening.

"What has gotten into Sophia?" he asks himself while leaning against the door as she bangs on it.

"It's Kunai!" he heard Noami. He looks down to see that his necklace is glowing a little. "Kunai's a Soul Eater just like you thought. He's used his charm spell on Sophia and now does whatever he asks. The only way you can turn her back to normal is if Kunai does it, if we kill Kunai, or if we put that necklace around him and I suggest the necklace. There's no way that he's going to be willing to do it and we don't know how to kill him."

"Right, but what should I do first?"

"Go find Koto, Surina and Tsuno. I have a bad feeling about this." The light vanishes from his necklace.

"Right." he starts running down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Sophia asks as she comes out of the closet. She whips her whip and starts running after him. "I'm not done with you! I have my orders to keep you busy!"

"Where did Sophia take Shin?" Koto pushes up his glasses as he walks down the hall. "She can really move if she wants to. There's definitely something different about her."

"Koto!" Tsuno yells as he runs up to him. "I can't find Sophia anywhere. I've been looking for her this morning when you told me to keep an eye on her, but I haven't been able to spot her. Do you think a bully got to her?"

"You two, the _SuperNatural Paradox_ club are disbanded." They heard someone say.

"Disbanded?" Koto turns around to find Surina standing there. "What are you talking about Surina? Why are you saying that out of nowhere?"

"Because I ordered her to do It." said Kunai. "I understand that you've figured out what I really am, so now I'm going to make sure that you and your members are never going to kill me or my family.

"Kill? We weren't going to kill you." Koto tries to explain.

"Shut up! I'll have you know I'll have this whole school turned around in an hour just to chase after the remaining club members, including Shin. I'm hoping that Sophia is taking care of him just like I ordered."

"What did you tell her to do?" Tsuno asks curiously.

"To seduce him with the sexiest clothing and slowly torture him till he dies."

"You're a bully!" Tsuno yells.

"Am I? Surina darling, am I a bully?"

"No, of course not." She answers. "You're the most handsome man I have ever met. Just command me and I'll do whatever you want."

"Really, then how about you kill those two. Once they're out of the picture then we can finally be together."

"With pleasure!" she starts running at Koto and Tsuno. "How about I start out with the shrimp!" she jump kicks in his direction.

"Oh no!" Tusno jumps out of the way and Surina kicks the wall. The wall is left with a huge crack.

"Come on Tsuno! We better run!" Koto yells as they start to run down the hall. "We need to lose her if we are to get close to Kunai."

"Get back here!" she chases after them. "I'm not through with you yet!"

"If this keeps up," Kunai begins to chuckle. "Then I won't have to rely on my parents to help. I can do all of this myself."

Kaon walks down the street all happy. "Renge is going to love these flowers I bought for her. I just know it." He notices a man in a trench coat walk past him. "That man," he begins thinking. "Who wears something like anymore?" he continues moving forward while smelling the flowers. The man stops and looks at Kaon at the corner of his eye, pushes down his hat over his eyes then smirks as he continues down the sidewalk.


	41. Chapter 41: Trouble Rises at the School

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 9 Chapter 1: Trouble Rises at the School

"Cheers!" yells Mrs. Ichijo as she taps her glass against Principle Kun's. "I'm glad to see that you've decided to call an assembly for all of the males in the building, including the teachers."

"Anything for you!" his chest pounded fast and his eyes are in a heart shape. "I can't help it but to want to make you happy. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Well, can you give me another glass of this delicious tea that you have." She chuckles. "I seem to be unable to get enough of it."

"Of course!" he fills up her glass.

"Oh Shin!" Sophia continues to chase after him. "We're not finished here!" she whips her whip. "I can't wait to get started. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fun!" shin turns the corner and Sophia follows from behind. "There's no way that you can call this fun!" Sophia whips as far as she could and hits him in the butt. "Ow!" he quickly picks up speed before getting hit again. "When will you give up?"

"I will never give up! I've been waiting for this for a long time, and now that I've been given the order I can freely do as I want without being shy about it!" she laughs.

"I need to lose her." He begins to think. "I'm getting tired and running out of breath. If I start to slow down now then she's definitely going to catch me. She doesn't look like she's getting tired anytime soon." He looks back at her. "Where did she go?" he faces forward and sees her standing in front of him whipping her whip. He quickly stops. "How did you get in front of me all of a sudden?"

"Now come to me Shin darling!" she whips the whip at him.

"Ow!" he yells as he starts to run the opposite direction.

"Oh, don't be so difficult Shin!" she follows him again.

"I'm not!" he yells. "I just don't want to be whipped by you! This is really weirding me out, my vision of what Sophia is like is starting to shatter from looking at how she acts like now." He turns his head to see her again then looks forward. "I know what to do!" he quickly turns the corner again. "I need to hurry and get back to home class."

"Get back here you twerps!" Surina yells as she chases Koto and Tsuno down the hall.

"What do we do now?" Tsuno yells. "Surina has turned into a mean scary bully. I don't want to die yet."

"Don't worry." Koto pushes up his glasses. "We'll just head back to the club room and hide there. I have a plan to stop her."

"I know, I've talked to the guards today already." Doctor Ross sat talking to Judge Tenten in his office. "For some reason they said that the Mayor will only allow people to come see him at night."

"Is that so? Then I guess we have no choice but to wait till then. I'm sure there's a good explanation for all of this." She said calmly. "He's a very busy man. I heard they're finally got a new sheriff." She said to change the subject.

"They do finally?" Ross sighed. "I wonder what this guy is like. I hope that he takes the job much more serious than Gordan."

"Ross," Renge enters. "Someone here wants to see you."

"Who is it?"

"He said he's the new Sherriff of this town." She then walks out and the new Sheriff comes in. He is a young tall slender man.

"Hello sir," he hands out his hand and Ross shakes it. "My name is Sherriff Woodluck. My full name is Ghin Woodluck. I'm glad to finally have met you."

"We were just talking about you."

"Something good I hope." He smiles.

"Hello, I'm Judge Tenten." She interrupts. "So, what is it that makes you qualified for this job?" she asks curiously, noticing how young he looks.

"Well, for starters I have believed for quite some time that something strange has been going on in this town. Nothing is as normal as it seems."

"Really? We do to." Ross smiles.

"What is it that you think is happening?" Tenten asks.

"Well," his pager goes off. "Sorry, that's my pager," he looks at it and reads it. "I'm sorry to have to take off so soon. I need to get going. Duty calls. I hope we can chat again soon." He walks out of the room.

"Does he seem alright to you?" Tenten asks. "He seems a little young to be a Sherriff. I wonder who's the one that put him in charge."

"It was Gordan. I have heard him mention his name a couple of times in the past. He's a relative of his and he praises his work for being so young. My guess is that he's already got an idea on what's going on."

"Really, I had no idea that Gordan had any relatives."

"What is it?" Ghin asks through his walky-talky. "Do we have an emergency?"

"We have picked up on something strange going on in Cherry Grove High School." Someone said through the phone. "I don't know what it is, but we're detecting some type of energy source coming from there."

"Is that so? I'm going in alone. We don't want to rattle up all the other kids in the school." Ghin hung up and enters his vehicle.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the answer to this problem is?" Miss Tohsaka asks. No one answers. "Really, no one wants to answer this? Why doesn't anyone ever want to answer my questions?" she mumbles.

"Megumi!" Shin yells when entering the room. "I need your help."

"Shin Rento!" Miss Tohsaka yells. "What do you think you're doing interrupting class like that, and where have you been? You should be in your seat. Go on, sit down."

"I can't Miss Tohsaka," Sophia comes from behind and whips him. He runs forward away from her. The whole class notices the way Sophia is dressed. Megumi immediately puts her shirt in her mouth and steams up.

"What is the meaning of this Sophia? You know better to not dress like that." Miss Tohsaka began lecturing.

"Oh Miss Tohsaka," she licks her whip as it moves across her lips, and then whips it. "Wearing something like this is every man's dream." All the guys in the room, except Shin, starts to drool for her hotness. "And I'm going fulfill Shin's dream in this outfit." She whips it again.

"Wow!" some of the boys yell. "She's so hot! I want a piece of that!"

"Sophia Katatsuin!" Miss Tohsaka starts to sound angry. "That is no way to talk while you're in this class. You are to report to the principal's office immediately."

"Oh Miss Tohsaka," she whips her whip. "I'm sorry, but that's not what I've been told to do. Come here Shin." She starts to walk towards him.

"Megumi, I need your help!" he runs over to her.

"What is it that you need?" she starts to blush when he grabs her hand and pulls her up.

"I need you to use your screech. She won't stop and the only idea I have right now is getting her unconscious. Please, can you do this for me?"

"Of course, but you better have your glow thingy working because it'll affect you too." He nodded in agreement. "And you better tell me what's going when I finish." She opens up her mouth and starts to screech. Everyone in the classroom starts to hold onto their ears from the pain including Shin. Sophia drops her whip and kneels on the floor.

"What is this noise?" Miss Tohsaka starts to faint.

"Oh Shin!" Sophia mumbles. "Don't go, I need you." she falls unconscious. Everyone in the classroom starts to drop one by one.

"Come on," he mumbles. "Work!" He says as he begins to kneel. The light starts to shine on his necklace and he stands up perfectly fine. Megumi stops when no one else was left conscious in the room except her and Shin. "I need your help." He walks over to Sophia. "The best thing to do right now is to tie her down in case she wakes up and starts to go after me again."

"Ok, I'm going to enjoy this." She turns around and puts her shirt in her mouth. "It feels as if I'm finally getting rid of the competition." She blushes.

"Attention students!" Kun starts to speak over the speakers. "All males, including teachers need to report down to the gym for an assembly immediately. That is all."

"What is that about?" Megumi asks as she finished tying Sophia's legs. "Are you going down there too?"

"No, I have club activities to finish." He finished tying Sophia's hands behind her back. "We are on another case. We are looking for a Soul Eater."

"A Soul Eater, what is that?"

"It's a monster that eats another person's soul. He's the one that's been killing girls in this school. Remember all the reports about every week when someone would just randomly drop dead?"

"Oh, I had no idea that there was another creature in this school other than me." She smiles.

"You should be careful because he uses charm, which means that he can capture the opposite gender's heart and make them do as he wants. That is what happened to Sophia." He looks at her. "I need your help," he holds out his hand. "I have a feeling that that meeting has something to do with the Soul Eaters."

"Of course I'll help!" she smiles as she grabs his hand. "Oh," she begins thinking. "I can't believe that this is finally happening. I'm actually going to be around Shin for once and not have that selfish girl Surina around to stop it. Wait," she turns to face Shin. "Who is the Soul Eater by the way?"

"It's Kunai Ichijo. Come one, let's go." They race out of the room.

"Kunai? I knew that kid was trouble ever since we were little kids. He always makes me sick from trying to grab the attention of every girl in the class." She mumbles.

"So," Kunai walks into the room after they have left. "It looks like they took down Sophia without hurting her. Oh well." He walks to her. "I'll save you for later then." He bends down and starts to untie her.

"Open up the door right now!" Surina pounds away on the clubroom. "I told you already that the club is disbanded so there's no reason for you to stay inside that clubroom. You can come out now!" she continues to bang on the door.

"No way!" Tsuno yells. "You've turned into a scary bully and we don't let bullies in the clubroom."

"There's no point in talking to her." Koto pushes up his glasses. "She can't control herself now."

"Fine! I'll huff, and I'll puff till I blow the door down!" she backs up and runs forward to kick the door as hard as she can. The door flew across the room.

"Oh my," Koto pushes up his glasses again. "Maybe we should ask for a sturdier door since this one is too breakable."

"Never mind that!" Tsuno screams. "She's in here with us! What do we do now?"

"Don't worry about that. I've already planned it out before we entered the door." He looks around the room.

"So this is Cherry Grove High School." Ghin stands outside and looks at the building. "I've always wondered what this school looks like, now I've finally seen it. So this is the place that we've been getting strange readings from. I better go start investigating in here then." He enters the school.

"Attention students and teachers." Kun says in front of all of the boys in the gym. "We have a special guest that would like to meet you." he hands the microphone to Mrs. Ichijo.

"Thank you for having me. My name is Mrs. Ichijo. I'm the mother of the kid that's name Kunai Ichijo. I've come here to ask you all a favor." One by one, the kids starts to fall for her charm as she talks. "But before I ask it, I just want to say that this school is filled with such handsome kids, and handsome teachers." She faces Kun.

"Well thank you." he smiles. "Isn't she just beautiful?" he said without realizing it.

"I'll do anything you ask!" One of the kids yells.

"Yea! Me too!"

"Good," she smiles. "Then are you all familiar with Shin Rento?" half the boys nodded yes and the others no. "Oh, I see then." She holds up a huge picture of him. "This is what he looks like. Now what I want you all to do is go kill him. He has two friends, Koto Tashina and Tsuno Tariyoko. I want them killed as well."

"We're on it!" all the boys started to run out before Mrs. Ichijo stops them again.

"Hold on! I want you all to be quiet about this until we have all the girls in here." They then continue to walk off. She turns and faces Kun and says, "We would now like it if all of the girls would come down here for a meeting. My husband would really love to talk to them."

"Of course!" Kuna couldn't resist. "I'll do anything that my lady will say."


	42. Chapter 42: The Charmed Students

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 9 Chapter 2: The Charmed Students

"Attention Students!" Principle Kun starts to talk on the speakers. "We now need all the girls, including the female staff members, to report down to the gym immediately."

"Now it's the girls." Megumi says as they run down the stairs. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We are trying to find Tsuno, Koto and Surina. I have no clue where those three could have gone."

"Why are we looking for Surina?" Megumi mumbles as she turns her head away from Shin with her shirt in her mouth as tears ran down her face.

"It's Shin Rento!" Shino yells out as he came up the stairs. "He's the one we must kill!" a group of boys start to run at him.

"No, don't tell me Kunai managed to use charm on the boys." mumbles Shin.

"Never mind that!" Megumi grabs his arm. "We need to start running or else they're going to catch you."

"Right," they start running up the stairs. "That's what the assembly is about. They're trying to get everyone charmed to come after the club kids."

"Then we better hurry up and put that necklace around their necks before it becomes too late for us to be able to do anything."

"Let's head to the clubroom. Maybe they're up there!" he yells.

"You mean you haven't even tried looking their yet?"

"Of course not! I was being chased by Sophia so I figured I could use your help." Megumi begins to blush.

"Oh," she turns her head with her shirt in her mouth. "He wanted me to help him out, I can't let him down now." She stops and turns around. "You go, I'll handle them."

"What are you going to do?" he stops too.

"Looks like you've finally decided to face us like a man!" Shino yells.

"Don't worry, I am a ghoul after all." She winks at him. "Now go on ahead before the noise affects you too." Shin nods and continues to run.

"Hey wait!" Shino yells. "Move out of my way girl!" he throws his fist at Megumi's face. "Ow!" he yells when it almost sounded as if his hand cracked when hitting her face. "What is your face made out of?"

"It's normal flesh and bones like you, except it's harder than yours is." She opens up her mouth and begins to screech.

"Ow!" the kids yell as they come up the stairs. "That hurts my ears." Shino said. He holds his hands against his ears to try to keep the noise from ringing in his ears. "What's going on? I seem to be unable to move. My vision," he kneels to the floor along with other kids. "It's getting harder for me to see." He then drops to the ground unconscious with many other kids.

"There," Megumi said when she saw that no one else is awake. "Now you can't mess with my beloved Shin." She laughs.

"She must be finished," Shin mumbled as he runs up the stairs. "I don't hear her screeching anymore. I better get to the others before something happens to them too."

"What are we doing here anyways?" one of the girls down in the gym asks. "The boys were called down here earlier, did something bad happen?"

"I don't know," her friend replied. "I only know as much as you."

"Ladies," Mr. Ichijo began saying. "I welcome you to my speech."

"Who is that guy?" the girl asks her friend again.

"I don't know, but if you look really close he looks kind of cute. Don't you think?"

"Yea, I see what you mean." She slowly begins to blush.

"I want you to all know, I'm here for all of you." he picks up one of the girls and leans her backwards like he was about to kiss her. "Especially you." she begins to blush and he sat her back down in her seat.

"How romantic!" one of the girls said.

"I need your help; there are a few kids in this school that need to be killed. Their names are Shin Rento, Koto Tashino and Tsuno Tariyoko. The boys have all been aware of them and are already on the move. I know you ladies are better than them so go and beat them to it."

"We'll do anything!" the girls yell. They all begin running down the stairs and through the gymnasium doors.

"It looks like we will definitely win this war." Mr. Ichijo smirks.

"What is your idea!?" Tsuno yells. "She's coming closer to me." He backs up to the wall with Surina walking closer to him. "I'm getting tired of bullies."

"This is my plan!" he pushes a button on a remote and a barred cage falls on her. "I had this installed just in case something ever dares to enter our club room, but I guess it came in handy sooner than I had originally planned." He pushes up his glasses.

"A barred cage? Where the did you get that thing?" Tsuno feels amazed as he walks over to Koto.

"I come from a rich family. It's not a problem at all for me to be able to get my hands on something like this."

"Let me out of here!" Surina demanded. "I will not tolerate this in my own clubroom!" she holds onto the bars and began to push them to the sides.

"I can't believe it!" Tsuno watches as she bends the bars. "She's that strong? I had no idea that Surina was this strong of a bully."

"I don't believe it either." Koto pushes up his glasses. "She can't be human. She doesn't even have muscles to begin with, and she's even a girl."

"Now!" Surina walks out of the cage. "I'm really mad!"

"Surina!" Shin yells as he enters the room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Shin." Koto pushes up his glasses. "You made it just in time. Surina is under Kunai's love charm and she's been ordered to kill us."

"Yea, she's now a bully!" Tsuno exclaims.

"Surina! What do you think you're doing? These are your club members!" he yells.

"Club members, Ha!" she chuckles. "The only reason why I started this stupid club was so that I could get you away from using those stupid summoning spells and to make real friends. It worked perfectly until you found out my little secret, and now I want nothing to do with you. In fact I am going to kill you like Kunai has ordered me to."

"Surina! This isn't like you."

"Come on Shin," Koto grabs ahold of his arm. "It's best that we leave her in here. She has such strength that we can't deal with. The best thing to do is find Kunai."

"It's going to be hard to do that. He somehow put a charm on all of the students in the school. Those announcements lead them all downstairs in the gym at once and now they've been coming after me."

"What? More bullies!?" Tsuno started to shake.

"That's impossible; I read that Soul Eaters are only able to use their charms on the opposite gender. If the boys are affected that must mean he either has an ally in this school who is a girl or his parents are here." He pushes up his glasses.

"Don't you dare forget about me!" Surina starts running to them.

"Come on!" Koto begins running. "We're going to have to split up and find them all separate."

"Tsuno," Shin begins to say. "Go down stairs to Megumi. She hasn't been affected by the charm. You'll be safe around her. She helped me get away from all the kids. She should be two floors downstairs."

"Ok." He starts to branch off and down the stairs.

"Now what are you suggesting that we do?" Koto pushes up his glasses. "Megumi can't hold all of them down and sooner or later she's going to get tired being the only one screeching in this school building to knock them all out."

"I have an idea where to find them all. You know how over the announcements the principle called all the kids down; well obvious he's under a charm from the female Soul Eater that's controlling all of the boys."

"You're right, if I were her I would chose a place where no one else can get to me because the principle will protect me while I make all my charmed slaves do all the work for me. Shin you're very brilliant at times." He pounded his fist. "I'm very sorry that I have called you stupid and retarded in the past. It was wrong of me."

"Just forget about it. The past is the past, and besides," he begins to smile. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yes indeed. We're friends now."

"You head to the principal's office; I'll take care of Surina."

"Are you sure? I can try taking care of her myself."

"No! She's been there for me in the past so this time I'm going to be there for her to help her get out of this charm." He stops running and turns around. "I'll take care of her."

"Good luck Shin! You're going to need it for how strong she is." Koto continues running.  
"So you're sacrificing yourself right now to help your friend escape." Surina stops in front of him. "You're very courageous indeed, a lot better than when I first meet you. You use to be a lonely kid who wouldn't even try making friends and obsessed with vampires. And you still are obsessed with vampires," she giggles. "Except now you don't use summoning spells. I guess that's one step closer from not liking them anymore."

"This isn't like you!" he yells. "Oh, what's the point in talking to her when she's like this? She's affected by charm. She's only going to act the way that Kunai wants her to be." He starts running into a classroom and shuts the door.

"This again!" she walks over to the door and kicks it open. "I've already did this when I was chasing after Koto and Tsuno. Where are you?" she looks around the room. "I see, you want to play hide and go seek. I guess I'm seeking to kill you."

"It's Tsuno!" some of the kids yell as they start chasing after him.

"Oh no! More bullies!" he turns the corner and goes down a different set of stairs. "They're crawling everywhere. I just got to go down one more floor to where Megumi is."

"Hey, I heard someone down those stairs!" Tsuno heard someone say.

"Oh no!" he quickly runs down.

"Where did they go?" the boy asks when entering the hallway. "I could have sworn I saw him go down this way."

"Come on, I'm sure he ran further down the stairs." They continued down them.

"Phew," Tsuno opens up the locker and jumps out. "It's a good thing that I'm smaller than these lockers. It's the best hiding place for me when a bully is trying to chase me down. What is that noise?" he hears a screech down the hall. "That must be Megumi." He starts running to her.

"They just keep coming this way." Megumi dropped to her knees in exhaustion. "I never had to screech so much in my life, I never knew ghouls could get so tired from screeching. In fact, I didn't even know that we can get tired since we don't sleep."

"Megumi!" Tsuno yells. "Shin told me to come to you for protection."

"Great, the little shrimp." She shrugged her shoulder and stuck out her lips. "But if Shin told him to do it then I'm not going to complain about it."

"Whoa, you did all this?" Tsuno looks around and sees a bunch of girls and boys who dropped to the floor unconscious. "You're very strong, just like Surina. It's a good thing that you're not charmed."

"And she's going to be soon." Mr. Ichijo comes up from the bottom of the steps. He holds a cigar in one hand and a glass of tea in the other. "I thought I heard a screeching noise and I figured it would be trouble. It looks like I was right. You were supposed to be down in the assembly with all of the other girls."

"So it's Mr. Ichijo, the father of Kunai. I figured you would be here after Shin mentioned Kunai being a Soul Eater and after I've seen all these kids under a spell. This is the first time meeting a Soul Eater in person. I haven't exactly been around for a while yet, so all the supernatural creatures are still new to me."

"I see that we are. Well, sorry to say that you aren't the first ghoul that I have met. I hate ghouls, they always want to take our meals and they have no souls to feed off of. It's a shame."

"So this is the bully boss." Tsuno points at him.

"I guess you can call him that." Megumi stands up. "I bet Shin would be happy if we figured out how to kill you so that all these kids will turn back to normal." She begins to blush.

"I see; you're in love with him. Then this will make it much more enjoyable to watch if I can see you eat your own boyfriend alive." His grip on the cup tightened to the point that it shattered.


	43. Chapter 43: Tsuno's Ultimate Counter

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 9 Chapter 3: Tsuno's Ultimate Counterattack

"I don't think so!" Megumi yells. "Run Tsuno, this is going to hurt your ears." Tsuno takes off running as she begins to widen her mouth. He runs down the hall and enters a locker to hide in.

"I see; you're going to screech aren't you?" Mr. Ichijo stood there amused. Megumi let out a loud screech that affected the kids that started to come up the stairs to where she is. "Ha, I'm a Soul Eater. Most supernatural abilities don't work on others, but my charm most certainly works on you."

"Damn it!" Megumi rages. "It didn't work. I was afraid of that."

"My darling," he begins to walk over to her. "Why don't you just release all of that anger held up inside of you? It'll make you fell so much better."

"Never! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to use your damn charm on me, but guess what; I'm not letting down my guard for one second."

"I see, either way I can't allow you or your friends to try to kill my family. I will charm you some way. I've lived for a long time now; you don't think I haven't learned a few tricks to win over a girl's heart?" He walks over to her and she takes a step back. "Don't be shy." He then quickly runs over to her and pulls down her skirt.

"You pervert!" she punches him to the floor and blushes from embarrassment. "How dare you pull down my pants like that you, you, YOU Pedophile!" she begins to lift up her skirt up her legs.

"My, you do have pleasant underwear. I wouldn't have guessed that a girl like you would be into those kinds of panties." Mr. Ichijo smiles as he stands up.

"What?" she begins to stutter. "I only where this because my mother thought they were cute when I was alive!"

"I see, they look very good on you." he smirks again.

"You, you think so? Wait?" she begins thinking. "What am I thinking? If I start falling for his tricks now then I'm going to get charmed just like the others. He's very clever. He almost made me let down my guard there for a moment by pulling down my pants and making me embarrassed. Maybe I should play along with him."

"What am I doing in here?" Tsuno begins thinking as he sits inside the locker. "Megumi is in trouble and all I'm doing is sitting in here and hiding. I'm getting tired of dealing with bullies like this."

"So you're feeling lonely?" Tsuno heard a voice.

"Who is there?" he looks up and sees a blue light ball shinning above him. "What are you and what do you want?" he feels scared.

"Don't worry Tsuno Tariyoko. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only here to help you. I know all about your past."

"My past?"

"Yes, I know how lonely you feel inside yourself. I've come to help get rid of all of that pain inside of you. Those bullies that keep teasing you make your life even worse. Don't worry, I'll be here for you."

"You will? Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of yours. You can trust me. Right now I've come to help you with a bully that you feel is threatening with one of your friends. Am I right?"

"Yes you are." He wipes the tears off of his cheeks. "That Soul Eater bully out there is trying to charm my friend and I am unable to do anything about it. All I want is to be able to put this necklace around that bullies neck."

"I see. Soul Eaters can only see in the hearts of the opposite genders. They cannot tell if you are being controlled by a female Soul Eater if you go out there and pretend you've been charmed. This will allow you to lower his guard and then you can put the necklace on him."

"I see." He sees the light vanish. "Wait! Where are you going? Hello? That voice left me. I wonder who that was. Oh well, she gave me an idea of what to do to help Megumi with that bully."

"You can't hide forever in here!" Surina kicks the table and chairs around in the room. "Where the hell could you have gone to?"

"Try Holy Water!" Shin runs out and squirts holy water at her. "Vampires in movies are always weak against holy water." Surina's face is drenched in water and spits out some water from her mouth and gave Shin an intense stare. "Why didn't it work?" he backs up slowly.

"You idiot! Holy water doesn't affect vampires. That's just a myth. Ghouls on the other hand can't stand it since they're demons. Ghouls will lose their humanity over time unlike vampires. I'm surprised Megumi hasn't started to crack."

"Shit! That was my plan. Now what do I do? I'm trapped in this room with her in here trying to kill me."

"I know what you can do. You can stop running and accept your fate!" She runs forward and jump kicks at him.

"Not this time Surina!" he grabs hold of her leg as she flies by and he swings her at the wall. "How did I do that?" he looks at his hands in amazement.

"Ow!" Surina rubs her head as she stood up. "How did you do that? After all of the times that I kicked you you've never showed signs of reflexes like that. Could it be…?"

"Well anyways it's nice talking to you right now!" he runs out of the room.

"Hey wait you twerp! Get back here!" she starts to chase after him again.

"Mr. Ichijo, Mrs. Ichijo has told me to come help me." Tsuno comes walking out from the corner.

"Oh, it's that little boy from earlier." He smiles. "If what you're saying is true, then where are the others? I'm sure she would have sent more."

"Tsuno?" Megumi begins thinking. "What is he doing here? I thought I told him to go run."

"Oh crap!" Tsuno begins shaking. "Think of something quickly." Mr. Ichijo takes a few steps over to him. "I, I guess I was the first one here. I know many shortcuts around this school. I'm guessing the others are taking the long way around."

"I guess the little shrimp has been charmed by my wife when attempting to run away earlier." He begins laughing.

"No. This can't be true." Megumi drops to the floor.

"Since you're here to help, I'm telling you to help me grab ahold of Megumi while I try to charm her."

"With pleasure sir!" he runs over to Megumi and grabs her. "Psst." He whispers in her ear. "I have a plan. Just follow along and I'll get us out of this mess." Megumi obediently stood up and he held on tight to her.

"Wow. I'm surprised you're not struggling. I'm guessing you don't want to hurt your friend. Well that's too bad because of this weakness you'll get charmed."

"Shut up!" she yells. "I've had enough of your loud mouth! The only reason I'm not hurting him is because Shin asked me to protect him and I'll do everything in my power to do that!"

"I see." He came up real close to her face. "This boyfriend of yours," he grabs ahold of her chin and she begins to blush. "Is going to be the end of you." he then begins to kiss her. "There, how was that?" he asks when finished.

"Wow, you're actually a good kisser." She turns around and puts her shirt in her mouth. "I can't help it now! He's too cute."

"There. Now I have you charmed. Where's Tsuno?" he looks behind her and doesn't see him.

"I'm right here!" he throws the necklace around his neck and quickly locks the lock.

"NOO!" His body began to get covered in blue flames. "What is this necklace? I can't get if off of me!" he begins to panic as he tries to pull it off.

"What is happening to him?" Megumi asks. "That looks very painful."

"I don't know." The blue flame slowly started to gather into the lock as he screamed from the pain.

"My, my body! I can feel it changing! What's going on?" he drops down to his knees as he continues to try to pull it off. The flames continue to move into the necklace until it was all gone. When it all vanished a flash of light filled the school building and all of the girls under his charm fell to the floor all at once. "What is this? Why can't I get it off?" he asks as he stands up and turns to face them. "What did you do to me?"

"It was a necklace that Shin gave me. He said we put it on a Soul Eater and it confines their power, making them mortal. You no longer are a Soul Eater, but a simple human bully like the rest of us, meaning you will now age and die like you're supposed to. The only way you can take it off is if the person who put it on you does it."

"Damn it! Take it off of me now!" he races over to him.

"I don't think so!" Megumi steps in front of him. "I won't let you lay a single finger on him as long as I still move around on this earth."

"Damn it bitch! Why aren't you in my charm anymore?"

"Didn't you hear him? He said all of your powers are gone. You can no longer use charm, and that must mean," she smirks. "My screech will now have an effect on you. Sorry Tsuno." She turns around to face him. "I must knock you out too; when you wake up just say that you don't remember a thing because I have a feeling that everyone under charm is going to say that. I don't even remember what happened after you grabbed me." She opens up her mouth and begins to screech as loud as she could.

"No! I can't lose like this! I was outwitted by a little kid!" he begins to faint slowly on the ground along with Tsuno. "This isn't the end you'll see of me." He closes his eyes and becomes unconscious on the floor.

"Did you hear that noise?" Ghin asks one of his men as he enters the building. "I just heard someone screech inside. What is going on?"

"Look there!" one of his men points at a boy running through the hall. "What do you think he's doing out of class?"

"I don't know, but I think we should look further into this school. I've been getting a lot of readings from this building in the last few hours."

"Cheers!" Mrs. Ichijo taps her glass at Kun's glass. "Soon we'll have gotten rid of all of those kids and we won't be killed by them."

"I can't agree more." Kun takes a sip of his glass. "I haven't had this much fun at work for years now."

"It's a shame really. You only live once. Boy it's hot in here." She loosens some of the strings near her breasts and steam comes out of Kun's nose from excitement. "Can you go and get me something else to drink? I'm awfully thirsty."

"Of course Madam! I'll be on that right away. Just stay here, I'm going to get something that you'll like from the teacher's lounge."

"Please hurry up." He walks out and she begins to smirk. "I wonder how Mr. Ichijo is doing. I bet he's already found most of them and killed them by now. The only thing that bothers me right now is that strange light earlier. I have never seen anything like that before."

"Let me in!" Koto demanded. He stood in front of the principal's office with two students blocking the entrance.

"No one is allowed in here without Mrs. Ichijo's permission. She'll get very mad at us if we don't obey her." One of the kids said.

"Come one! I need to see her. It's very urgent."

"If it's that important then you can tell us and we will tell her for you. In the meantime look for the supernatural club members while we deliver your message for her."

"This is getting me nowhere." Koto looks down with his finger tips on his for head. "I better come up with a better strategy than this if I want to come in." he smirks and pushes up his glasses. "Then how about I do this," he turns around and enters the janitor's closet.

"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you going to give us that message?"

"I'll give it to you alright." He pushes up his glasses as he walks out while holding onto a broom. "I'm sorry to have to do this!" he runs up and hits one of them in the nuts.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" he slowly drops to the ground from the pain.

"It bothers me to do this to another man because I know the pride and joy of them, but you two leave me no choice." He turns and faces the other who begins to feel scared.

"No, please don't do it." He steps back as Koto flung forward the broom and hit him in the balls. "Ow! The pain!" he too drops to the floor.

"There, that wasn't so hard no was it?" he drops the broom and pushes up his glasses again before opening the door.

"Who are you? I didn't tell anyone to come in here." Mrs. Ichijo says as Koto walks into the room.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." He pulls out his necklace to show her.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're one of the club members that we are seeking. That's fine with me. Would you perhaps like some tea?" she pours some into an empty glass. "The principal is taking too long coming back so I could use some company until he gets here."

"Tea?" he looks at the cup and walks over to it. "Just one glass, then we can get down to business."

"Don't be so impatient. We can fight later, right now I just feel like enjoying myself." She sips from her cup and smirks.

"I can't agree more." He too sips from his cup and smirks. Then they both begin to laugh hysterically at one another.

"Stop for a minute!" Ghin yells at one of the kids running by. "What's going on here?"

"We're after someone." The boy answered. "I can't stop and talk. If I don't go and look for them she'll get mad at me. I can't afford to lose my beloved." He continues to run.

"What was that all about?" one of Ghin's men asks.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right. Even the teachers seem to be going berserk, but in the same time the girls are dropped on the floor passed out."


	44. Chapter 44: Mrs Ichijo's Charm

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 9 Chapter 4: Mrs. Ichijo's Charm

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Mrs. Rento laughed while drinking her tea. "You're very smart for your age. It's hard to believe that you are this knowledgeable about us Soul Eaters and you're still only human."

Koto pushes up his glasses and takes a sip from his cup. "Yes, and that's because I read a lot. I want to unlock all the secrets of the world and write a book on it. I found a book in my dad's library about monsters and I've done plenty of research on some of them. The only ones that I've seen that exists are demons, ghosts, soul eaters, and of course ghouls. I haven't met a demon or ghost before by Shin and Surina has. It was a two in one, what was her name, oh yes Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary you say? That's one hell of a monster that your friends were messing with. I'm surprised that they're even alive."

"Don't worry about them. All of our club members seem to be a little strange. Surina especially with her strange strength." He pushes up his glasses.

Mrs. Ichijo smiles and sets down her glass. "It's been a while now. How long is the principal going to take to get back?" she looks at the clock.

"It will be trouble for me if he gets back before I take care of you. Don't worry; I'm not planning on killing you."

"Oh really, then what are you planning? My son heard that you are planning to get rid of us."

"Did he now?" he sets down his tea cup. "He must have heard a bit of what we were planning. All we're going to do is turn you all to humans."

"HUMANS!?" she begins laughing. "How on earth are you going to do that silly boy? I've never heard a silly thing in my entire life."

"You don't believe me?" he pushes up his glasses. "Then let's just show you." he pulls out from his pocket the chain necklace.

"What is that?" she grew curious. "If you're supposed to put that around my neck you are going to be mistaken. I won't allow such an ugly piece of jewelry be around my neck. In fact, I think I will break it so that you can't use it on any other soul eater."

"I won't allow that." He picks up his glass and continues to drink it until there was nothing left. "It looks like my glass is empty. I must now get serious."

"I don't know where to run to?" Shin continues running down the hall.

"Look over there!" one of the boys say as they come running towards Shin. "We found him!"

"Oh snap! Where to go now?" he stops and looks back at Surina who is still chasing him. "If I continue forward those guys will get me, but on the other hand Surina will drop kick me till I'm dead."

"Go back to the boys." Naomi says. "I'll shine my light so they'll be blinded while you pass them. You must go now!"

"Right!" he continues to run and his necklace begins to light up. "You're right! Thanks Naomi!" he says as he passed all of the other kids.

"No problem. Just continue running until you're out of harm's way. I have a feeling that Kunai is a lot closer than you think."

"Which way should I go?"

"Take a left. I sense no one in that direction."

Koto picks up the broom and sets the necklace back in his pocket. "A broom isn't going to do much against me." Mrs. Ichijo starts to laugh. Koto runs forward while she was distracted and smacks the broom at her face. She takes a step back and gets mad. "Why you little brat! Hitting a lady like that is very rude."

"I told you it's time to get serious. A broom can be a lot more deadly than you think." He pushes up his glasses.

"Then maybe I should start to get serious too." She begins to untie the strings around her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Koto stuttered in embarrassment as he watches her take off her shirt.

"I'm using my charm of course. The most effective way to work on someone on guard is to lower their guard."

"Is that so." He holds tighter onto the broom. "Then I must keep myself under control if I'm going to beat you."

"I like to see you try." She begins pulling down her pants, leaving her only wearing underwear and a bra. "Now it's part two." She grabs some oil sitting behind her and starts rubbing it all over her body. "It works just like lube."

"Get ahold of yourself." Koto shakes his head as he tries to keep himself from watching her. "She's trying to charm you. She even admitted it." He holds tighter onto the broom and begins to run forward with it and throws the broom at her. He looks up and notices that she caught it.

"How does it look on me?" she pulls it away from him and begins to ride it like a witch. "Does this pose make me look sexy or what?"

"Do-don't answer her Koto." He begins thinking. "One slip up and it can cost you the mission."

"What is with this guy?" she moans. "He's really hard to charm, even with my good looks. It's time to take it up a notch." She looks over at him and begins walking over to him. "Now," she puts her finger on the bottom of his chin and forced him to look up. "How about we do it right here." His face lit of red.

"No! I won't do it! There's too much of an age difference between us and,"

"And what? Don't tell me you're a virgin?" she begins laughing. "Don't worry silly boy. It'll be over before you know it."

"Why can't I move?" Koto begins thinking. "I'm trying to move my body away from her but it's almost like it's acting on its own and only wants to listen to her." She moves her lips closer until it touches his and she begins to kiss him. "No, this is wrong. I can't get myself to move. Am I really going to fail?"

"Stop it right there!" Megumi barges in.

"Now who do we have here?" she lets go of Koto and begins walking over to her. "It looks like we have another annoying pest here. Weren't you supposed to be in that meeting with all the rest of the girls? Or are you a member of the club members?"

"Neither. I wasn't there and I already made your husband human." She smirks.

"You did what? I don't believe you! There's no way that my husband could be taken down so easily by a human like you."

"You really think I'm a human?" she begins laughing and when she finished she opens up her mouth and begins to screech.

"What is this awful noise? No, don't tell me that you're a ghoul!"

"Megumi, she's here to help me?" Koto begins to faint to the floor. "Good, I couldn't do it alone, please take care of it for me."

"Now!" Megumi races over to Koto and picks up the necklace. "It's time for you to get down bitch!" she runs over and grabs ahold of her and forces her down onto the table.

"No! I won't let you!" Mrs. Ichijo screams. She struggles to get free but Megumi chokes her with her hand.

"You know," she smiles. "You Soul Eaters aren't that hard to deal with when you're dealing with someone of the same gender. Your husband was more of a challenge than what you are." She lifts her head up and smacks it against the table. She then takes the necklace and wraps it around her neck and shuts the lock.

"No!" Mrs. Ichijo screams and Megumi steps back as she watches her get covered in blue flames. The flames slowly moved into the lock. "What is going on?" When the blue flames vanished, a light shot from all directions around her and flashes through the school. "What happened? Why do I feel so different?" she looks at her hands.

"I'm sure Koto told you already that he was going to turn you to human. Well, now you are human and the only way you can get that necklace off of you is if I do it. Now, it's time to say goodnight." She opens up her mouth and screeches again as Mrs. Ichijo trembles in fear.

"I don't see anyone running around in the school now ever since that flash of light." One of Ghin's men said. "All the kids running around have suddenly dropped to the floor and the signal that we were getting earlier is getting weaker."

"That can't be possible." Ghin began feeling frustrated. "We need to find the source of this signal in order to destroy it. If we let it disappear now then we won't be able to start cleaning up this town." He looks around at all of the bodies lying on the floor. "I think right now though we should try to take care of all of these kids. Maybe they will know what's going on in this school."

"It looks like if I'm going to be able to accomplish killing him then I'm going to need to get rid of that annoying necklace of his." mumbles Kunai as he watches Shin running from afar. "Who would have ever thought that this loser of a kid would be so troublesome? How could you like someone like him Sophia?" he turns and asks.

"Well," she begins to blush. "He reminds me a lot of my brother for starters. He's been there for me when I've been having family troubles and still is to this day. And he always seems to somehow make me laugh whether or not he means to."

"That kind of guy really pisses me off." Kunai begins squeezing his fist.

"Crystal ball," Madam Furon chanted. "Please show me the future of Shin Rento. Let the spirits guide me to see what's in stored for him." The room became silent and the orb began turning black. "What's going on? Why is the orb turning black?" She then began to hear a horrible screech in the room and she covers her ears. "This noise is different from a ghoul. What's going on?" All the glass began to break within the house and black smoke began filling up the room. "Don't tell me," her eyes began to widen. "It's her that's causing all of this. It's a curse that Shin is attached to. Was it from all those spells that he used to do?" she stands up and begins to walk to the door. "I must inform Shin and her mother right away." A face from the smoke began to appear in front of her face. "No! It's you!" Madam screams before the smoke raced to her body.

"Madam?" Mrs. Rento knocks on the door. "I brought you something to eat. Are you home?" the door opens after knocking one more time. "Hello," she steps in and immediately sees broken glass everywhere. "Madam! Where are you?" she runs around the house until she finds her unconscious on the floor. "Hold on Madam, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Oh Shin!" Sophia steps out in front of him and whips her whip. "Please don't go anywhere."

"Sophia? I thought I tied you down so that you can't get up and move?"

"You did, but Kunai helped me out and now I'm back for more." She whips her whip again.

"Surina!" Kunai yells as he comes out from behind Sophia. "Stop right now. I have a different plan in mind than just killing Shin." Surina stops as Kunai walks up to him.

"What are you doing? You can't use charm on the same gender!"

"Very good. You do know some of the most obvious things. That isn't what I was going to do anyways." He quickly grabs ahold of the necklace and throws it to Sophia. "Now you can't use that stupid shining light and escape from us!"

"My necklace!" he tries running over to it but Kunai grabs ahold of his shirt and pushes him to the wall.

"You're not going to get anywhere near that annoying thing. I don't even know where you could have gotten such an item, but you're going to die now." His body gets covered in blue flames and slowly moves all over Shin. "Now, I'm going to eat your soul."


	45. Chapter 45: The Dark Force

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 9 Chapter 5: The Dark Force

"I'm going to eat your soul now and you're going to be the pathetic weakling that you were always." Kunai stood there choking Shin up against a wall with one hand. His flames surrounded Shin and began to go down his throat.

"Is this the end for me?" he begins thinking. "Have I failed Naomi, Surina, and Sophia? I wasn't able to do anything to protect myself and now Naomi is going to become nonexistent. She's helped me so many times over these last few months; I would have been dead without her. No, she won't die on my watch."

"Come on, why can't I find your soul!?" Kunai began yelling. "It's impossible for you to be a supernatural creature. There's no way that you could be one."

"Shin a supernatural creature?" Surina began thinking to herself. "That's impossible; I've been around him for a while now. I think I would have noticed if something was strange about him other than his personality."

"I can't let myself lose to this guy." Shin continues to think. "Naomi is counting on me to become a vampire so that she can't steal anymore of my life force to live on. I've just found a vampire on my own that can turn me and I'm not going to let Kunai ruin my opportunity." Shin's eyes began to turn black.

"What's going on?" Kunai began to shake. "Why am I all of a sudden beginning to get scared? His eyes are turning black. What are you exactly? Why can't I find your soul? Are you dead?"

"No." Shin answered. "I'm alive alright."

"Then why the hell can't I find your soul? I've never met a human yet, even a guy that I can't find their soul."

"What's going on with Shin?" Sophia began feeling scared. "I've never seen that look in his eyes."

"Either have I." Surina told her. "Even in a charmed spell like we are we can feel the effects of those eyes of his. It's like black demon eyes. Does this have to do with the curse that Shin is attached to?"

"Shin is attached to a curse? I had no idea."

"He is, although I don't know much of the details myself of this curse, but all I can tell is that all supernatural creatures in this town cannot leave but can enter. That's why they want Shin dead so bad, at least the ones that have an idea on what the curse is."

"How is Shin attached to the curse?"

"He used to do a bunch of summoning spells before I met him. I bet that's what happened. He's done more damage to himself than he has realized."

"Now," Shin began to say. "Are you going to let go of me?" he stared intensely into Kunai's eyes.

"No! I won't give up just because your eyes have changed! Where is that soul?" he began thinking. "I don't understand how I'm so scared of this loser. This can't be the Shin that I know."

"Then," black mist slowly began to seep through Shin's skin. "I'm going to have to force you to let go of me. I'm not letting you end my life when Naomi has been there to protect me for a while now."

"Naomi? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to let her die just because of an idiot like you!"

"What's coming out of his body?" Sophia began shivering.

"Don't worry Sophia." Surina grabs ahold of her hand. "I have a feeling that Shin has awakened some unknown power that we're all unaware of. The thought of keeping Naomi alive is giving him some sort of strength." Shin grabs Kunai's arm and pushes across the hall and he hits the wall and all the flames disappeared.

"How did you get such strength?" he asks as he stands up. "Never mind that, Surina, Sophia, go get him right now and kill him."

Sophia runs up without thinking about it and begins to whip Shin. Her whip surrounds Shin's arm and she begins to tug it. Surina runs up and kicks him on the side as hard as she could. Black mist continues to seep out of Shin's body and covers more ground.

"What the?" said Surina as she noticed that Shin didn't move a step from the kick. Her foot stayed at his side before she sat it down. "That's impossible. There has never been a time when Shin was able to withstand my kicks like that. But then," she begins remembering when earlier he grabbed her leg while jump kicking and he threw her. "He did manage to do that somehow."

"Stop fooling around you two!" Kunai yells. "I'm telling you to kill him right here and now!"

"I'm trying!" Sophia says. "But he seems a lot stronger than he looks. I can't move my whip at all. It's stuck on his arm."

"Sophia," Shin says as he starts walking towards her with his eyes looking at the floor. Sophia takes a step back as he comes up to her and begins to hug her.

"Shin," she blushes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Sophia. I wasn't there for you at all today. Well, now I am." the mist from his body began to surround Sophia and she slipped through his arms and sat kneeling.

"What are you doing Sophia? Attack him!" Kunai yells.

"No!" she yells back. "I'm free from his charm."

"Grr, Surina! Jump at him at once!"

"Fine by me!" she races over and kicks him on his back. Shin didn't move and grabs ahold of her leg and throws it to the ground and pulls her into his arms and hugs her. "Shin! What do you think you're doing?" she begins blushing.

"I know I haven't been a good friend to you either. I promise I'll do better, but when I'm done here I beg of you to turn me into a vampire." Mist begins covering her body and she too fell to the floor unto her knees.

"How are you able to do this?" Kunai watches as he walks closer to him.

"Now, it's your turn!" he runs over to him with holding the necklace up in his hands. He grabs ahold of Kunai who is unable to move from being scared and Shin puts the necklace around his neck and locks it.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Kunai screams as his body gets covered in blue flames and as the flames move into the necklace. "Why do I feel so strange?" a flash of light shined through the school again. "What did this thing do to me?"

"It turned you human." Shin said as the black smoke vanished. He walks over and picks up his necklace. "You will now age and die as a normal human being. There's no way for you to take it off except by the person who put it on you."

"Are you saying this whole time you were trying to make us human? Not kill us?"

"Yes. You must have misunderstood. Your parents have been turned human too it looks like since we saw that same flash of light twice before." He walks over and kneels with Sophia and Surina. "Don't worry about what happened today you two." He smiles. "You guys weren't yourselves. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to either one of you." Surina and Sophia begin to blush.

"He's attracting girls without using charm?" Kunai watches in amazement. "I wonder what it's like doing that." He looks over at Shin and begins to frown. "Whatever. He's still a loser and I'm never going to like him."

"I was weak." Surina thinks as she frowns to herself. "It was my fault that I was hurting him because I lowered my guard. I can never forgive myself for that."

"Ghin!" one of his men says. "There are no more signals in this school. It looked like it increased tremendously for a few moments then it all disappeared at once."

"It's fine." He looks around the school. "We should be focused about getting all these kids and adults up. I'm hoping that one of them might have an idea on what happened."

"Where am I?" Principal Kun asks as he woke up from the ground. "Why am I in the teacher's lounge?"

"You don't remember a thing?" a police man asks him.

"No. All I remember was having two people in my office that I was talking to and then it all goes a blank. I don't even remember who I was talking to."

"Megumi's right." Tsuno sat up from the ground. "She said that the policemen are going to question us so I better do as she says so that I don't bring trouble."

"Hang in there Madam!" Mrs. Rento yells as she carries her into the hospital. "Everything is going to be just fine now."

"What happened here?" Renge asks Mrs. Rento when seeing Madam.

"I don't know. I found her like this in her house so I quickly got here as fast as I could. It looks to me like someone broke into her house but the only things that were broken in her house was glass."

"Glass?" Renge begins to think. "What's happening now? Don't tell me that there's going to be more strange deaths happening in this town." She looks at Mrs. Rento and says, "We need to hurry and take her to the emergency room right away." As they walk away the man in the trench coat sat watching her in the corner and pulls his hat down over his eyes and smirks. He then walks away.

"Shin? Where have you been?" Mrs. Rento asks him as he comes into the house. "It's very late now. You were beginning to get me worried."

"Sorry, we had a lot of questioning from the police. It took hours before we were allowed to leave."

"What happened?"

"We were dealing with those Soul Eaters. Luckily no one in the school remembers what happened except the club members. Although it did seem like Sophia and Surina were both losing their memories while they were being charmed."

"Well, I have some bad news to tell you. Madam Furon is in a coma." The room grew silent. "I found her in her house in the floor unconscious and so I quickly took her to the hospital. They can't explain what's wrong with her, but I have a feeling that it wasn't caused by something normal."

"She's in a coma?" was all he could say. "I can't believe the old hag is beginning to croak."

"This isn't a laughing matter Shin! If strange events like this keep happening in this town then we're going to move soon. I can't afford to keep my family in a dangerous town that seems to be going downhill."

"There was something that I wanted to tell Shin," Sophia walks into her house. "But I can't exactly remember what it was."

"Hello Miss." She heard a girl giggle. "It's been a while." Sophia looks up and her eyes begin to widen.

"No! I remember now!" she continues to look at Takuya and Midna. "You're here to take my two little sisters now aren't you?"

"Don't worry Sophi, we'll all be together again soon." Takuya laughs as he begins running around in circles. "Just two more days and Gwen and Tina will be on their way into becoming one of us."

"I won't let you two get away with it!" Sophia screams. "I wish Tsuno were here." She begins thinking. "He only stayed because of the charm."

"We already thought this out Miss." Midna began giggling. "We knew you would try to keep them away from us so we already took them away to a place that you'll never find them." She continues to giggle.

"What? No!" she races up stairs and finds that they're gone from their rooms.

"We told you." Midna comes out of the dark. "Now we must go. Since you already know of our existence we thought it would make you feel better Miss if we told you what we were doing." Midna begins walking away.

"Wait! No! Come back here!" Sophia runs after her but finds that she and Takuya mysteriously disappeared. "Where did they go? COME BACK!" she begins screaming.

"Sophia? What's the matter?" Thomas comes running out of his room.

"Taking a late night stroll?" the man in the trench coat asks Kaon. "You look like something is bothering you."

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that I haven't been able to see my fiancé much because of how busy her work has become." He looks over and sees no one. "I thought I saw someone there. I must be losing my mind." He faces forward and sees a dog growling at him. "Nice dog. That's a good dog." He slowly takes steps back. The dog jumps forward and bites him on the arm. "Ow!" he punches it on the face and the dog runs away howling. "I hope that thing doesn't have rabies." He looks at the wound.


	46. Chapter 46: The Hidden Truth

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Hidden Truth

"Are you sure you want to be doing this Sophia?" Claire asks as Sophia lit her match. "This is the only house we have ever lived in, where are we going to go?"

"Don't worry." Sophia frowns. "I have an idea on where to go." She throws the match at the house and watches as it begins to catch on fire. "I can't live here anymore. I have too many memories of my parents and all of our family members. If we stay here any longer I think I might go insane."

"Don't worry Sophi," Claire grabs ahold of her hand. "All of us are in this together. There's no way that anything bad is going to happen to the rest of us."

"Thanks Claire. Now, we must hurry to Shin's house. It's getting awfully late." Sophia and her siblings follow her from behind. The house slowly burned down as they left. Sophia rang the doorbell of Shin's house.

"Hello?" Mrs. Rento answers. "Oh, you must be that Sophia girl Shin always talks about. It's late at night dear, was there something that you wanted?"

"I'm sorry to um… barge on you like this but can you let us stay at your house for a while. I've lost four siblings at my old house and it burnt down. I'm sorry to intrude on you like this but is it possible?"

"Why of course! Shin!" she calls for him. "Get down here! We have some new guests!" Shin comes down while wiping his eyes.

"Who is it?" he notices Sophia and her family. "So-So-Sophia!? What are you doing here? I thought you would be at your house." His face begins to turn red.

"She asked if she could stay at our house for a while and I said yes. They lost their house to a fire and four family members. I think they will fit in just fine here."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Rento." Sophia bowed her head. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Shin, show them all to their rooms." smiles Mrs. Rento. "It's a good thing we bought a house with a few extra rooms." Shin takes them upstairs and shows them all to their rooms.

"Are we allowed in now?" Ross asks one of the guards at the Mayor's house. "We've waited until night just like you had asked us."

"He has been expecting you to come by for some time now. He thought you would have been in here sooner." Tenten and Ross walk into the house and found that all the lights were off except candles lit everywhere.

"What is going on here? Why did he decorate his house in such a creepy way?" Tenten asks.

"I don't know. Something has been off about him for a while now. I'm guessing something happened to him to cause him to change."

"It's about time you two got here." The Mayor says as they walk in. "I know that you've wanted to see me for some time now. Am I right?" The mayor only looked outside the window and did not turn his face towards them.

"Yes." answered Ross. "We have a few things we wanted to talk to you about now. One of them was that we were worried if you were ok. The last time I saw you, you looked sick."

"You have no reason to feel worried." He continues looking out the window. "If you've noticed I'm feeling a lot better now more than ever."

"We also wanted to talk to you about the disease that is roaming around. We wanted permission to be allowed to experiment on some of the patients to see if they will work against the disease that we are dealing with, if we are dealing with a disease. I'm asking because you said that you wanted us to get permission before doing any such thing."

"Go ahead, but I have a feeling that you won't be able to find much out by doing this. There's not much you can do for this town anymore. It's going to all fall apart soon."

"What do you mean fall apart?" Tenten asks.

"The end for all of us is coming near. We can't escape no matter how hard we try."

"Mayor Barthamez," Tenten continues. "You're beginning to scare me. What are you trying to say? We're all going to die from this disease? If that's true then we can try to stop it by getting some outside help. We can involve the government."

"The government can't help us now. If they were going to help us they would have started a long time ago. They have no idea on what's going on in this town. I have a feeling that it's getting wiped off the face of the planet."

"How do you know so much?" Ross grew curious. "The last time I saw you, you kind of acted the same way, but before that you wouldn't believe much of what was going on. Are you just playing with us because we believe that something is happening in this town?"

"No not at all. I'm telling you what I can. People haven't realized what is happening yet in this town because of the magic around here is keeping everything a secret. By the time they all realize it the magic will have become so strong that we all can't leave this town. In fact," he chuckles. "Some of us can't leave already. I'm telling you this right now, you better forget about this town right now before things get worse and leave while you can. I can guarantee in a few months this town will become chaos."

"What is going to happen?" Tenten asks.

"I'm not allowed to say unfortunately. You should be happy that I'm saying this much. If I say too much I'll be killed, but she's coming back to this town soon and there's nothing to stop it."

"I'll never abandon this town no matter what!" Ross yells. "I've sworn to myself the day I've became a doctor that I would heal as many people as I can. I'm not going to abandon these people when they need me the most right now."

"Me too!" says Tenten.

"Very well then, I'm not going to argue with you to leave. This is your own choice, and in the end we'll all end up dead. If you really want to protect the people of this town, then you must kill Shin Rento."

"That boy?" Tenten felt surprised. "Why do we need to kill an innocent kid?"

"He's not as innocent as you think. He has known half of what's happening in this town for quite some time with some of his friends. They've been trying to clean it up by themselves so that no one would notice."

"I wonder if Gordan coming up missing has anything to do with them." Ross mumbles.

"What exactly makes him so dangerous then if he's only trying to help?" asks Tenten.

"He is trying to help, but his existence is what's making this mess in the first place. I'm not allowed to say much, but if you truly desire this town from getting destroyed I will suggest killing him. I'm not going to force you to do anything." He takes a sip from his cup. "That'll be all for our little conversation. I think it's time for you two to go home and get some sleep." Ross and Tenten walk out of the room and the Mayor smiles as he sets down his cup filled with blood. "Those two won't do it. I can feel it, at least not until they believe what I say."

"Can you believe him on what he's saying?" Tenten asks as they walk away from the house. "He seems a lot creepier than the last time I've meet him."

"He does. He's not himself that's for sure. I can't believe that Shin Rento has anything to do with this disease. I can see that he would start it but if that were true he would be dead as well." He looks up at the harvest moon. "The moon sure is red tonight."

"I find it strange that we end up back to that boy in our investigations."

"Come on Sophia, or else we're going to be late for school." Shin rushes her out the door the next morning.

"Take care you two!" Mrs. Rento waves goodbye. "A third member joined the crew. First it was Naomi, then Surina and now of course Sophia. Oh, Shin has started such a love fest."

"Where's Surina?" Sophia asks as they walk down the sidewalk. "I thought you two live close to each other and walk to school together."

"We usually do but," he looks around. "It is awfully strange to see that Surina is nowhere in sight. Normally she's all clingy. I guess she had something very busy to do today. Once in a while it's calm like this, but that's usually when something is bothering her."

"Really? Do you think something is bothering her right now?"

"Who knows. I can never tell what's going on in that thick skull of hers." He looks down at the ground and begins to think. "But, she might be upset still because I figured out her secret of her actually being a vampire."

"Those two!" Megumi watched from afar with her shirt in her mouth as Shin and Sophia walk down the street. "First it was Surina, and now it's Sophia. When will I get my turn to actually be able to walk with Shin?" she turns around and blushes. "Wait, Surina isn't around and I'm sure Sophia wouldn't mind me being around them. Here I come, Shin!" she races over to them. "I believe you owe me a big thank you for yesterday." Megumi demanded.

"Oh Megumi. When did you get here? Do you live near us?" he asks.

"Of course I do. I've always lived near you. I can't believe you never knew that." She felt angry.

"Then you should walk with us more often. We could use all the company in the world right now. And thank you for your help yesterday. If it wasn't for you we would have probably been charmed or killed."

"Thank you," Megumi turns around with her shirt in her mouth and blushes. "I can't believe he invited me to walk with them. I knew it was a good idea to come up to him today when Surina wasn't around."

"You two are kind of weird too." Sophia laughs a little. "But, I hope Surina is ok."

"Those brats think they can get away with this?" Mr. Ichijo paced himself in his living room. "I'm going to kill them myself."

"There's no need to do that." Mrs. Ichijo says. "We've turned human and we can't do anything about it anymore. If we do want to go back the way we were we would have to make sure that the ones that put this necklace around us don't die otherwise we'll end up dead like all the other humans will in this town."

"You're right. As soon as we get them to turn us back we'll crush them like the bugs they are."

"I'm actually fine with the way we are now. We finally get to live normal and have new lives. I think I've lived long enough."

"But sweetie, we've only lived for 150 years. It's not long enough."

"So you're here on the rough." Kunai walks over to Surina. "I thought it was strange not seeing you in class today or around Shin. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing really." She pulled her legs closer to her face.

"Don't say that to me. I can tell when something is bothering someone even if I have lost all of my abilities. Is it because Shin knows about your identity?"

"How did you know that?" she turns red from embarrassment.

"It's because," he sat down beside her. "I followed you guys around to keep an eye out when you two were planning on turning us human. Of course I thought your intensions were to kill us."

"So you figured out that I was a vampire right then and there."

"Not really, I saw you when you were fighting a ghoul during that huge attack of ghouls in town a few weeks ago. It was kind of cool when I saw you like that. I wish I could be a vampire too, but I'm already a soul eater as you can see."

"How can you think being a vampire is so cool!?" Surina began getting angry.

"You don't see it? Vampires are becoming famous in this world today. Who wouldn't want to become one? Of course, a lot of people don't realize vampires are real. It looks like your friend has finally found one to make him one. Why don't you just accept it?"

"You won't understand. It's a very complicated matter." Tears ran down her cheek. "I don't understand how that idiot can want to become a vampire even after witnessing a lot of these supernatural occurrences in this town. Isn't he afraid? But of course he's doing it because of the promise he gave to Naomi after she died."

"Naomi? I remembered Shin saying something about Naomi yesterday when I was trying to eat his soul. What does that dumb necklace have to do with her?"

"She's inside of his necklace. If he dies then she dies along with him. As long as she's there though, she keeps absorbing Shin's life energy."

"Is that so? Then I understand why he's becoming desperate."

"Why?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" he looks over at her and sees her face watered up. "It's because if he becomes a vampire he'll live forever and Naomi won't ever have to die. I don't know all of the details but I believe that's what the matter is."

"I see." She looks down at the ground. "Even so, he's still being stupid. If I could have a choice right here and now I would be a human again."

"We are what we are. My mom has been looking at this necklace as a gift for us three soul eaters to start anew as humans. Even though my dad is not liking it at all." He chuckles.

"You know Kunai, I like you better as a human. You're a lot kinder then when you were a soul eater. That is another example of us supernatural creatures. We gain a bad trait. I still can't face Shin now that he knows the truth about me."

"I can't force you to." He begins walking away. "But the more you try to run now that you've captured his heart the more it'll destroy him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you'll know soon enough. Even though I lost my abilities I still can see through the female hearts, and since I'm a guy I know a man's heart as well." He goes through the door and leaves Surina on the rough by herself.

"Where is Surina?" Shin sat at his desk during class thinking about Surina. "She's been gone all day long. I thought she would have come in by now. What is bothering her?"


	47. Chapter 47: A Day with Mrs Rento

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 10 Chapter 2: A Day with Mrs. Rento

"Goodbye Mrs. Rento." Sophia bows her head before leaving the house along with Shin. "Thanks again for taking us in."

"No problem." She smiles. "It's hard being here by myself when all the kids go to school." She begins thinking. "Sophia and Shin are the first to leave since they have school before the others. The rest leave at least fifteen minutes after they do."

"See yea Mrs. Rento." Claire says as she and her siblings walk out of the door. "Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"Oh you're leaving early today?"

"Yes, we have something we need to go do. We'll be back like our normal time though so you don't need to worry."

"That's fine with me. Take care." Mrs. Rento waves goodbye. She turns around and sits on the couch. "Another day being home alone at this house, what should I do today? The house is already pretty clean, especially since Sophia and her siblings keep cleaning the place for me when they don't have to do that. I know!" she stands up. "I'll go visit Madam Furon. I bet she could use some company at the hospital."

Mrs. Rento starts to get out the flour, sugar and other supplies to begin making cookies. "Let's see, I'm missing butter. I know I have some around here someplace." She looks around the kitchen and the fridge. "It's not anywhere here? I better go to the store first before I start making anything." She gets her shoes on and her coat and grabs her purse and walks out of the door. "Should I walk or drive there? I think I'll walk. It's a nice day." She stares at the sky.

"Hello Nagisa!" her neighbor yells out.

"Oh, hello Dave! Watering your garden again?"

"Yes, it's been a dry season and I figured I minus well try growing some of these plants for food before winter sets in. How is your family doing since your husband died?"

"We're doing great. Shin has been making some great friends lately. I can't be happier, although it would be nice if Tekai would be here too to see how Shin's growing up. One of his friends asked if they could stay at our house for a while a few nights ago. Their house burnt down and lost a few family members. It's a shame, but I allowed them to stay since they're going through so much and have nowhere else to go."

"That's very nice of you. It must be a chore to take care of so many kids by yourself."

"No not at all. They clean the house for me. They are all very well behaved; they must have had really good parents to have kids act like they do."

"Is that so? Well, take care."

"You too!" she waves as she walks by. "He's such a nice gentleman." She walks until she reaches the store. "As I remember," she looks up at the store's sign. "Toshio use to work here. That was Sophia's older brother wasn't it? I liked him; it's a shame to what happened to him. He was always kind to Shin." She walks into the store.

"Let's see, what do I need? How about this?" she grabs some cereal. "These look good too." She grabs some pancakes. "Let's see, what else could I use?" she piles up on some supplies as she walks through the store.

"That'll be $56.79." the cashier says.

"Oh wait! I forgot the butter!" Mrs. Rento runs away and quickly grabs the butter and quickly races back to the cashier and gives it to him."

"That'll be $58.31 now." Mrs. Rento hands him the money and she walks out of the store.

"I think I got everything that I wanted." She thinks as she walks down the sidewalk.

"Good evening mam." said the man with the trench coat walking by. "Do you happen to be the mother of Shin Rento?"

"Yes I am. How did you know that? Who are you?" Mrs. Rento grew curious to the stranger. "I don't think I've ever seen you around this town before. Are you a friend of his?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean your son no harm, but I'm more worried about that girl Surina."

"Surina? What happened to her? I hope nothing seriously bad happens to her. She's such a sweet girl and is Shin's newest best friend."

"All I'm going to say is that Shin Rento should stay away from her." He pulls down his hat and walks off.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" she asks him as he leaves. "What a strange man. I couldn't even get a good look at his face. I wonder why he would say such a thing." She turns around and continues to walk back to her house.

"There!" Mrs. Rento shoves the cookies into the oven. "I've finally made them. Now all I have to do is sit here and wait for them to finish. What should I do while I'm waiting?" she looks around her. "Let's see what's on T.V." she sits down on the couch in the next room and turns it on. "I haven't listened to the news in a while now."

"The death rates of people have still increased." The news man began saying. "People have begun reporting monsters inside the town, and of course those people are getting medical treatment. We think that there is a disease out there that hallucinates people. If you know of a family member that's been claiming to see something unnatural we advise you to take them to seek medical treatment."

"Do they not realize that the monsters in this town are real?" Mrs. Rento begins visualizing Bloody Mary in her own house. "I've even witnessed it, if they don't hurry up and figure it out we're all going to end up dead." She gets up and looks at the calendar. "If things don't get well soon, then we're going to leave. I can't afford staying in this town like this."

"Good evening Mrs. Rento." Renge says as she comes in.

"Hello Renge, I've come to visit Madam. Has anything changed about her condition yet?"

"No," she looks at the ground shamefully. "I haven't been able to figure out the exact problem yet. There have been a lot of problems going on around this city."

"Tell me about it. I can't wait until everyone realizes what's happening."

"You know what's going on?" Renge asks as they walk down the hallway.

"No not really. But I know that paranormal events are happening in this town which is causing the strange deaths." Renge drops her clipboard from shock. "Oh my, I guess I shouldn't have said that since you people are giving treatment now to the people who claim that they've seen a monster."

"You believe that too?" Renge began getting excited. She grabbed ahold of Mrs. Rento's hands. "I was afraid that I was the only one thinking that monsters exist in this town. No one can remember anything about ghouls attacking this town a few weeks ago."

"Ghouls? No, I don't remember anything like that but I met Bloody Mary. She killed my husband, but thankfully there was a miracle that stopped her. Madam Furon filled me in on a lot of secrets in this town. She claims that it's cursed."

"Cursed? Do you know how?"

"Not really. You seem to want to know badly, why is that?"

"Well," Renge turns to the side. "It's because I want to figure out how to keep all of these town folks from dying."

"I don't think that's possible. My son has been trying to stop the supernatural for a few months now and it seems impossible. No progress has been made. I suggest leaving if things keep getting worse. I know I'm going to."

"Leave? I can't do that. I can't leave all of these innocent people by themselves with no one to help them."

"It's your choice, but what would you do if something bad happens to your family while you stay in this town?" Renge stood frozen, not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to visit Madam for a while. Oh, I baked these cookies for you." she hands her the basket.

"Th-Thank you." Renge grabs the basket. Her eyes immediately went into a daze as Mrs. Rento walks into the room. "What would I do if any of my family members fell ill or died?" she walks down the hall. "I never once thought about that. The only thing in my mind was trying to cure all the people in this town. If I'm not able to do so, then how am I going to be able to cure my own family members if they die?"

"Don't worry Madam." Mrs. Rento pulls Madam's hair back. "Nurse Renge is a kind hearted girl; I can sense that about her. I'm sure she'll do whatever she can to help cure you along with a lot of other people in town."

"Oh Renge!" Doctor Ross calls as she walks by. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes, what is it?" her face stays in a daze look.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale to me. Are you getting sick too?"

"No, I'm just worried about something. What is it that you need?"

"I've decided to let you and anyone else who wants to here in the hospital to quit and leave if they want. I know a lot of people have begun getting worried about this disease so I'm giving you a chance to leave so that you too won't get infected."

"NO!" Renge yells. "I will not leave the patients here in the hospital untreated no matter what!" The color returns back to her face and the daze look in her eyes vanishes.

"I see then. I'm not going to force you to do anything, but if something bad happens I won't be able to take responsibility for you."

"I know very well. I'm a nurse after all. I know what the consequences are when dealing with an infectious disease, but I have an idea on what we can try to help cure the people."

"What is it?"

"I've done some blood transfusions on a lot of people these last few days and it seems that they've been able to survive a lot longer than the ones untreated. Whatever is going on with these people I'm guessing it has to do with lack of blood."

"Blood?" Doctor Ross begins remembering the pale skin of the Mayor and the red wine in his cup. "No, it couldn't be. That's impossible."

"Is something the matter, Ross?"

"No not at all. Good job on figuring out on how to keep the people alive longer. I'll look into it some more to see what's causing the problem." Ross walks past Renge and turns the corner.

"Now I'm starting to get worried. What if something bad happens to Kaon while I'm too busy at work?"

"Renge!" Kaon walks in. "I need your help right away! I've been bitten by a dog last night."

"A dog? Did he have rabies?"

"No, he looked like a normal healthy looking dog but there was something strange about its eyes. They were yellow. I didn't see any foaming in the mouth either."

"Why didn't you come to the hospital last night then?" Renge grabs ahold of his arm and pulls him through the halls.

"Because I knew you were busy at work so I figured I might as well try fixing it myself. But today it just keeps getting worse. I don't understand it."

"It might be infected. I'm going to have to take a look at it."

"Will you quit following me?" Surina kicks Shin across the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you now to leave me alone?"

"Surina, why are you acting like this?" Shin chases after her in the school with no one else around. "What is the harm in turning me into a vampire?"

"Did I tell you to leave me alone about that? I'm never going to do anything of the such. So go leave me alone!" Surina kicks him one last time and runs off.

"Damn, what is her problem?" he stands up.

"Hello boys." The man in the trench coat says as he walks into the bar. "I'm looking for your master." He says to the three men playing poker.

"And who might you be?" Jason stands up. "Our boss doesn't just let anyone in to see him. If you want in you're going to have to either go through us or sign up for a meeting."

"A meeting, really? You think that I would really do something like that? If you don't tell your boss to come out here right now you're going to meet a whole lot of trouble."

"Is that a threat?" Damon stands up. "I don't think you understand the consequences for messing with us. We'll tear you to shreds if you don't listen to us."

"I see that talking to you guys won't be enough then." The man takes off his hat and sets it down on the table. He then cracks his knuckles and disappears.

"Where the hell did he go?" Damon asks as he looks around.

"I'm right here!" he shows up behind them and quickly throws his hand through his back and pulls it back out. "What speed." He falls to the ground.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Jason quickly throws a punch to him as fast as he could but the man bunched his gut faster than him and sent him flying.

"You really think you newborns are able to beat someone like me? I've been around for quite some time now, way before you were born. There's no way for you to beat me with such pitiful speed." The man starts to laugh. "Now, I'll ask you one more time. Let me see your boss or else you'll all end up dead." He glares at the last remaining guy with an intense look.


	48. Chapter 48: The Man in the Trench Coat

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Man in the Trench Coat

"I'll go get him right away!" Thomas stands from the card table and runs into the next room leaving Jason knocked out against the wall and Damon on the floor bleeding.

"What pathetic creatures you are." The man in the trench coat smirks. "How old are you newborns anyways?"

"We, we are at least a few months old." Damon tries to say as he continues to bleed on the floor. "He turned us, but he wouldn't tell us why. He's the strongest of all of us so that makes him the pack leader."

"I know how our species work!" the man got angry. "I've been around longer than your leader. I can smell him from a mile away. Your age explains how weak you are. I'm sure over time you'll get stronger, so don't act like you're dying on the floor right now. It's really impossible as long as a certain poison isn't used against us."

"Who are you?" Damon forces himself to say.

"I'm your new leader. If you don't like it then you will die, so I suggest listening to what I say if you treasure your life. I have a plan, but in order to take action I need to rowdy up as many of our kind as I can, unfortunately you guys are the only ones in town. I'm very disappointed."

"You've called for me?" a very tall man comes out of a room with Thomas by his side. "I see that you've been hassling with some of my boys. Care to explain to me pal?"

"So, you're their leader." The man grabs his hat and puts it on.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Not really, I was expecting someone a little bit older looking. You seem to me to be somewhere in your mid-20s." he walks over to him and begins to sniff around him. "Your name, is it Duke?"

"Yes, you act older than what you look yourself."

"Well done. I am over 250 years old. Now, I'm only going to say this once. Follow me or you'll die." He gave Duke an intense look.

"You win." snarled Duke.

"But boss, you're the leader. Aren't you supposed to be fighting him for the position?" Thomas asks.

"You're right Thomas, but this guy is older than me, and the older one is almost always the winner. If I were to fight him right now I guarantee that I will lose." The man stares at him and then begins to laugh.

"He's right. He's making the best choice." says the man when he finished laughing.

"What do we do now boss?" Duke asks.

The man in the trench coat smiles and says, "I want to finish off some unfinished business I had to deal with 250 years ago. I want to kill vampires and ghouls, and there are two vampires in particular I really want to kill first. Their names are Midna and Surina."

Shin walks out of his house along with Sophia and looks around. "Who are you looking for, Surina?" Sophia asks.

"Yes, it's been bugging me that she won't walk with me anymore this week. Maybe we should drop by her house to see if she's ok." He begins walking. "Oh wait," he stops suddenly. "I never knew exactly where that was!" he tries to pull his hair out. "She always came to me; I never once had to go to her!"

"That does sound like a problem. You two are close and you still don't know where she lives. Actually, I don't even know where she lives either." Sophia giggles. "That could be a problem for the club. Maybe I should take the liberty in writing down everyone's address."

"So, you two are wondering where Sophia lives?" Megumi pops up out of nowhere.

"Yes, do you know where she lives?" Shin asks. "Wait, Megumi! Where did you come from? You come out of nowhere just like Surina."

"Surina?" Megumi begins to steam up and sticks out her lips. "I am not at all like her! Don't you dare compare me to someone like her! The answer to your question by the way is no."

"Maybe we'll see her at the school and we'll corner her together." Sophia suggested. "We'll get her to walk to school with us again."

"Go ahead." Megumi begins walking off. "I'm not going to ask, and I'm not going to walk with her. There's no way in hell that I'm going to do any such thing."

"Those two really don't like each other." Shin sighs.

"What happened to you Madam Furon?" Renge stands at the foot of her bed. "I may not know you very well, but you knew something about this town. What happened to you that caused you to go into a coma?" Renge walks out of the room with her clipboard and starts her way down the hallway. "Things don't add up to me at all. First there were ghouls around the town eating people and then suddenly they're gone and no one remembers what happened. Secondly there is that strange little girl named Midna popping up in town at night, the last time I saw her was with Narushi. I wonder how Narushi is doing, oh never mind that. The third thing is that flashback that I had when seeing Takuya follow me out of the hospital. That reminds me, I need to see Sophia to see if she's still doing ok. I haven't seen her in a while now." Renge sets down the clipboard at the desk and picks up another one. "The last thing is that every time I try to figure this out, it seems like Shin Rento is somehow involved in this. His mother seems to know a lot and she did mention that he's been going around town trying to stop the monsters. Maybe I should pay him a visit too." She enters the room and changes one of the blood bags for one of the patients.

"Why does it hurt still after being a few nights now?" Kaon looks down at his bandaged hand while sitting down on his couch at home. "What is that?" he looks closer at his arm and pokes it. "Ow!" he yells. "It looks like it's my blood vein, but why is it red and why does it hurt so much. What kind of disease was that dog carrying?"

"Surina!" Shin yells when seeing her sitting in her chair silently. "Where have you been? Why aren't you walking to school with us?"

"What do you mean with the word us?" he looks over at Sophia.

"I guess you would have known if you walked with me all week. She and her family have been staying at my house for a while now. We would like it if you walked to school with us and Megumi."

"Megumi? No! I'm not going to walk with you here on out." Surina turns around in her chair.

"Surina?" Sophia mumbles.

"I think it's time we take our separate ways Shin." Surina begins to add. "From today on out we're no longer friends. I'm going to leave here in a few days now so we won't see each other again. I'm making you club leader now, of course you're going to need to find a new club member to keep it at five but I'm sure you'll manage."

"What the hell are you talking about? Is it because I keep nagging you?" Shin asks.

"Yes and no." she stands up from her chair and a tear drops from her cheek. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom now." She begins walking out of the classroom.

"This can't be." Sophia drops into her chair. "She's leaving us when the town is in this state?"

"Did I hear right?" Koto pushes up his glasses as he walks over to them. "Did I hear Surina say that she's leaving town?"

"Here you go." Sophia hands him a piece of paper.

"What is this for?" he grabs it.

"I want you to write down your address on it for the club. I've decided to get all the information from the club members." She replies.

"You heard correctly." Shin interrupts. "But I'm going to stop it!" he runs out of the classroom. "Surina," he begins thinking. "I'm not letting you go just yet! I'm not going to lose another friend! Never! Have it your way, if it means keeping you by my side I'll give up my dream of becoming a vampire." A tear drops from his cheek. Suddenly he hears a scream in the direction he is going. "No," he stops for a minute. "Don't tell me that that is Surina screaming." He continues running.

"What are you doing here?" Surina says when dropping to the floor while Shin runs up to her. "Why do you keep following me? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"What's going on?" Shin begins thinking as he stares at the man in the trench coat. "It's that man that told me that Surina is a vampire." He looks over at Surina. "What happened to those two to make Surina so afraid like this?"

"We meet again Shin Rento." the man smiles. "I see that you've ignored my warning against the girl."

"Screw you!" Shin yells. "I'm not going to leave Surina, not after she's been there for me all this time." Surina looks up at him and sees a serious look in his eyes. "What is your problem? Why do you keep harassing Surina like this? She obviously doesn't like you so why don't you leave her along?"

The man begins laughing and when he finishes he says, "That's funny, I don't like her and her sister either. I've been chasing her all over this world to finally catch her and my luck is finally here because there's nowhere for her to escape as long as this curse is up. Any supernatural creature is forbidden to leave this town."

"So what is it that you plan on doing to her?"

"He plans to kill me." Surina answers.

"Kill you? I won't let that happen!"

"Quiet Shin!" she begins yelling. "I don't need you to fight my fights for me! I can handle things on my own so why don't you just leave!"

"Leave? I will never leave!" he yells back.

"I see that I've started an argument. Well, I have a feeling that I'm being a little too impatient. Very soon I'll have Surina and she'll be dead." The man turns around and grabs ahold of his hat. "I better be going now and let this mushy stuff happen now." He pulls his hat over his eyes. "Remember Shin, even if you care for her I'll do whatever is in my power to kill her, even if it means killing your friends." He then walks down the hall.

"What is his problem? Don't worry Surina. Sophia, Koto, Tsuno and I will make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you. We will never let…"

"Will you shut up!" she yells. "Just leave me alone right now!" she begins running off.

"Wait!" Shin reaches out to her.

"Don't go after her right now." Megumi says as she comes to him from behind. "I think right now its best that she is alone. I don't understand why she's so scared by that man, but I can tell you that she's in pain right now. She's not the type of girl that'll just cry over someone else's shoulder."

"I need to do something!"

"Maybe, but you're going to need to let her calm down first, then you can try talking to her to try cheering her up. I can sense it for a while that she's been upset. Do you know any reasons why?"

"Just one." He looks down to the floor. "That man told me her biggest secret and ever since then she's been avoiding me."

"I see. May I ask what this secret it? I promise I won't tell anyone or else I'll commit suicide."

"Fine, if you'll help me. She's a vampire."

"A vampire, I would have never guessed that." Megumi stands surprised. "I see now, it's because of your obsession with vampires that's causing her to hate you right now. Man!" she sticks out her lips. "You two have one complicated relationship."

"Come on Shin, let's go back to class. I'll help you figure a way to be able to talk to her." She walks over to his arm and grabs ahold of it and begins blushing. "How about lunch together?" she smiles.

"Fine, but Sophia and the others are sitting with us."

"Fine!" she frowned. "Come one, we need to get to class."

"You know Megumi." Shin began saying. "I never knew you were such a nice person. I always figured you hated me because you would always call me an idiot in the past like everyone else." Megumi didn't say a word but smiled a little.

Surina sits on the school rough by herself with her head tucked into her knees. "Why does it have to be this way?" she mumbles. "Why did that guy have to come here to this town? Everything was going so good for me. I made some new friends," she begins visioning Sophia, Koto and Tsuno. "And I found Shin most of all who I just fell in love with, but now that he knows my secret I don't think I can stand to face him anymore." She continues to cry. "It won't be long until that man finds my sister and kidnaps me when no one is looking." She looks up at the sky. "What should I do, Mom, Dad? I don't know what I should do. Should I continue to run from him or should I finally except my fate and die?"

"Is Surina alright?" Sophia asks Shin at the beginning of the club meeting. "Did you manage to catch up to her?"

"I did, but she wouldn't let me get close to her. She just ran away, but there was this guy there too who I saw before and whenever she gets near him she becomes terrified. He even threatened to kill her."

"What did you just say?" Koto pushes up his glasses. "If that's true then we better report this to authority."

"Don't!" Shin yells. "You don't understand, I thought about that but what if he's a supernatural creature himself. If that's true then he can tare everyone to shreds."

"Then what do you suggest we do to the bully?" Tsuno asks.

"I say we should let it go unless she turns up missing or pleads for your help." Megumi comes walking out. "I know I don't like her much, but she and I share close to the same personality. If I were in her shoes I would hate it if someone would constantly nag me, even if they are my friends."

"Did Megumi join the club?" Tsuno got excited.

"No, not in a million years," Megumi stuck out her lips. "I'm only here to help you guys with your problems with Surina."

"I guess she's right." Koto pushes up his glasses. "There really isn't much we can do except wait for her to ask for help or if she does really come up missing."

"Here," Sophia hands a paper to Tsuno.

"What's this for?" he asks.

"Since this morning I've been thinking to get everyone's house address written down. All you have to do is write it here." She points at the line.

"But Sophia," he looks down at the paper. "I don't have a home." Everyone in the room went silent.


	49. Chapter 49: Midna Targeted

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 10 Chapter 4: Midna Targeted

"Tsuno, did you say that you don't have a home?" Sophia asks and he shakes his head yes. "Then where have you been living all this time?"

"I live outside by myself. I know many places around town that are great to sleep at for all seasons." he smiles.

"What happened to your parents?" Koto asks as he pushes up his glasses. "Shouldn't you be living with them? How are you even in school?"

"It's very simple, they died when I was little and was forced to move out of my home when bullies came to take the house because the bills weren't being paid anymore. I was given a chance for a free education as long as I got good grades. It's a good thing that I'm super smart, that's how I was able to skip three grades. I am only twelve after all." he giggles.

"This isn't funny Tsuno. You shouldn't be living by yourself." Sophia felt worried.

"Who would have guessed?" Shin began thinking. "No wonder why he's always alone and so small. I never once considered that he's actually younger and that he skipped a few grades."

"I would invite you to stay at my house but," Sophia looks over at Shin. "But I don't have a house anymore and I'm sure Shin's house is as full as it can get."

"Then how about you stay at my house." suggested Koto. "We have lots of room at our place, too much room in fact."

"Really?" Tsuno's eyes began getting filled with joy. "I can stay at your house?" Tsuno began leaping for joy. "This is the first time someone has ever asked me to stay with them. I was happy that time when I was signed to watch Sophia; I got such a nice bed that night."

"Things aren't as they seem." Megumi began mumbling. "The people we know around us are completely different than what they appear. Surina, Tsuno and including I, are all different."

"Then tonight it's settled." Koto pushes up his glasses. "We'll go by wherever you currently are staying and you'll pack up your things and you'll move into our house."

"Are you positively sure that your parents won't mind?"

"They won't care. You're welcome to our house as long as you need to stay." He holds out his hand and Tsuno grabs it. "Remember, we club members are to stick together from here on out. We're not going to abandon anyone in this club." Tsuno's face begins to turn red.

"Well," Megumi interrupts. "What are we going to do about Surina?" Shin grabs ahold of Megumi and pulls her away without anyone noticing.

"I suggest," he starts to whisper to her. "That we leave them alone for now about this subject. They're all too concerned about Tsuno."

"Then that means we're dropping her case?"

"No, not at all, you and I will handle it while everyone else worries about Tsuno. I think it's better this way that we all split up for now. We'll tell them about Surina when they're settled with Tsuno, except the fact that she's a vampire."

"I think they have the right to know that."

"Maybe," he quickly looks over at them. "But that wouldn't cause Surina to come back and I don't think the others will take it in all too well."

"But what about me? It seems that I've managed to start to get along with your club members, except Surina, and they all know that I'm a ghoul."

"This is different. I'm sure one day they'll all know but the time is not now. You even promised me that you'll never tell a soul or else you'll die. Remember?"

"I know." Megumi turns her head and sticks out her lips.

Kunai hid outside the clubroom spying on them. "These guys really are looking out for each other." Kunai begins thinking. "If only Surina knew that they really cared. Wait, why do I even care? These are the kids that forcibly turned me into human when I didn't even want that." He begins walking away. "I'll let them handle this themselves. I'm don't care what happens to them or Surina."

Later on that night Midna wakes up from her bed. She changes her clothes and walks downstairs. "Surina?" she notices her sitting at the window ceil. "What's the matter sis?" she asks.

"It's nothing Midna. I'm sure you're busy so you should be going now."

"You can't fool me sis. I know very well that you've been down this whole week. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Very well, I can't ever hide anything from you anymore. Not since we've been living together like this for 250 years now. That man is back, I mean the man in the trench coat." Midna's red eyes widen.

"He's back?" she mumbles. "No, this is bad. We can't even leave. Is that all?" Surina shakes her head.

"He told Shin that I'm a vampire. I can't face him anymore because of his rapid obsession with vampires. He'll keep bugging me about turning him."

"Honestly sis," Midna walks towards the door. "I would have done it by now if I were you. That way the two of you would be together forever."

"I won't do it. There's too much at stake once he becomes one and besides," she begins to mumble. "There's no guarantee that he'll become a vampire or the right vampire that he wants. In fact he could end up dead."

"I see sis. You're afraid, and what's gotten you all riled up is that man in the trench coat. Don't worry about him. I'll deal with him as soon as possible. Consider him no longer a threat." She walks out of the door. "I need to do something about that mister before he kills off everything that we've worked for." She begins biting her lip.

"Maybe she's right." Surina looks up at the moon through the window. "Maybe I'm feeling like this because I'm really scared of that man. I'm Midna's older sister and she's acting braver than I am."

"Rrrr," Kaon moans from the pain on his hand as he walks down the street. "What's happening to me?" his face is red and sweat drips down his face. He looks up at the moon. "The moon looks like it's going to be a full moon in a few days. My vision?" he leans up against a mailbox.

"Hey you." the owner yells. "Get off of that mailbox! It's not made for people to rest on!"

"Sorry," Kaon stands back up then collapses to the ground.

"Hey, are you ok?" the owner notices Kaon unconscious on the floor. "Oh shit!" he says when feeling how warm his for head feels. "This man is sick. I better call the hospital."

"What is it that you want Midna?" Mayor Barthemez asks as he looks out the window. "Is there a change of plans?"

"Not exactly Mister." Midna's voice sounds serious. "We have a problem. We have a man in a trench coat here in town that goes by the name of…" the Mayor turns around looks at her with his red eyes and sets down his cup of blood. "He's a huge problem. He wants to kill me and my sister and he will kill other vampires and ghouls in this town. If we don't stop him mister then it'll be then end of us. I'm sure he's already hunting down our kind right now."

"Don't worry." The Mayor began. "I'll contact all of the vampires here in town immediately. We'll get this guy before he has a chance to even get us."

"Really mister?" Midna began feeling happier. "Thank you so much Mister. I'll remember this for as long as I'm still living."

"Mistress Midna!" Narushi runs in. His skin is pale and his eyes are red as well, he's a vampire. "We have trouble. Someone is attacking the guard up front. I don't have any idea who it is but they have claws and fangs. I think they're heading either for you or the Mayor."

"No," Midna begins feeling scared. "Mister Mayor." She turns to face him. "You better do those calls right now. They're heading in here right now."

"I'll be right on it." He runs towards the phone and picks it up and starts dialing a number. He then hangs it up saying, "They must have cut the phone wire. They're not working."

"Then we need to get out of here as soon as possible!" she begins screaming. "If they catch us in here we'll be dead."

"Right this way!" the Mayor leads them to the back of the building. "Who is this guy?" he begins thinking. "I've never seen the mistress get so scared like this before? She's begging right now to leave this house." The lit candles went out and the building went dark and they heard a dark laugh.

"He's getting closer!" Midna begins yelling.

"I'm already here." They see a shadow fly by them.

"Where did he go?" Narushi asks. "I didn't get a good look at him. What kind of creature is this guy that you're so worried about mistress?"

"He's a werewolf." She answers. "One of the nastiest of the bunch. He devoted his life into killing our kind, even ghouls."

"Oh Midna, how nice it is to see you again." The man walks out from the shadows and the three of them watch him as he approaches towards them. "I was beginning to think that I'll never find you in this town, I sure found your sister and boy did I rattle her up. I enjoy toying with your family."

"So this is the man that you were speaking of." The Mayor said. "You're right. He is the one of the nastiest of the bunch."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." He smiles. "If it wasn't for me I'm sure Midna and Surina would have died a long time ago of pure boredom. It was 250 years ago that you started to run from me." His teeth began to turn pointy. "And now, my luck, I got you trapped in a town where neither you nor I can escape from."

"Will you just leave me and my sister alone?! We haven't done anything wrong to you!" Midna pleads.

"Anything wrong?" his nails began getting pointed. "I wouldn't say that. Your family is the reason that I am what I am right now."

"I won't let you hurt our mistress!" the Mayor steps in front of her. "If you do anything to hurt me or her I promise you that this whole town will be after you."

"So," he walks over to him. "It looks like you've managed to get yourself a Mayor slave to help with your process of staying hidden. It's genius, but let's see how long that will last until this curse gets so bad that no one will be able to trust anyone." Three wolves jump into the room through the windows and surround them. "Now, will we have to force you to come with us or will you be willing to come?"

"We'll never give into you." she spits at his foot. "You are one sick bastard mister to want to kill a little girl such as myself."

"The truth to that is you're not just a little girl anymore. You're a demon too just like the rest of us." He begins turning into a wolf himself. "Do whatever it takes to get ahold of them, but don't hurt the Mayor. We need him to stay here and keep doing what he does so that no one gets suspicious about his disappearance."

"Don't worry." Duke walks out and grabs ahold of the Mayor from behind. "I got him." He holds on tight to his hands and begins dragging him along with him.

"Hey wait!" he yells and tries to get free. "Let me go right now! I'll have you arrested."

"I'll like to see that happen?" he smiles. "I would love to see policemen fight against a werewolf. It would be a tragic end for what's remaining of the law enforcers of this town." He continues dragging him until their out of sight.

"Narushi," Midna begins saying. "Whatever happens I want you to know mister that you're not as bad as a person as what you seem when you were alive."

"Don't go there Midna. If it wasn't for you my life wouldn't have changed and I would still be the sad drunken man at the graveyard. Now, we need to work together if we are to get through this together."

"I agree mister." Midna's and Narushi's eyes turn into even a darker shading of red. "I wish my sister were here right now, she's a lot stronger than us night time vampires."

One of the wolves jump at them and midna quickly dodges it while another one jumps at her from behind. She quickly drops to the ground and kicks its stomach as it flew by. Another wolf jumps towards Narushi which he grabs ahold of the table from behind him and hits him and the wolf moans from pain.

"What a bunch of weaklings." One of the werewolves says as he stays away from the fight. "Two night vampires and they still can't catch them. This is what I get from newborns." He begins moving closer towards them. "I'll take care of the girl," he says to them. "You focus on that other man she's with."

"Shit!" Narushi begins panicking. "Three against one isn't fair. We should have really asked for more help before coming here." He quickly dodges another wolf. "You go on ahead your mistress!" he jumps on top of the wolf that was going towards her. "I'll take care of this; you need to escape as soon as possible and get some reinforcements."

"Are you sure mister?" Midna asks.

"I'm positive! Go now before something bad happens to you!" Midna begins running away and the other three wolves begin to chase her down.

"Get off of me!" the wolf yells and throws him over its shoulders. Narushi lands against the wall and some candles fall onto his lap. "Isn't it cute that you're trying to protect her, but it's futile. Now you are coming with me!" he begins tearing into Narushi's skin.

"Narushi," a tears drips from Midna's cheek as she continues running. "I can hear him screaming right now. I promise you I'll get you free from him before he kills you."

"Where do you think you're going?" A wolf jumps in front of her. She quickly stops and sees two wolves behind her as well. "You're not going anywhere."

"No," she begins mumbling. "Surina, please help me!" she screams.


	50. Chapter 50: The Man's Plan Begins

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 10 Chapter 5: The Man's Plan Begins

"What do you want us to do with these two?" Damon asks the man in the trench coat while holding onto Narushi and Midna who were sleeping.

"Chain them up downstairs onto the tables. I'll deal with them later when they're awake. I want to have all the fun in the world with them and I want them to witness it." He begins laughing. Damon begins dragging the two down the steps.

"When are we going after Surina?" Jason asks.

"Don't you worry about it; I'll take care of everything myself. Go tell Duke that I want him to keep a close eye on that Mayor. I don't want him doing anything foolish." Jason walks away. "And you," he turns and faces Thomas. "Once the other two get back you are to tell them to go around hunting other vampires and ghouls and to kill them off. You are to stay here and keep watch, making sure that nothing tries to steal Midna and her follower." he then walks out of the building. "I'm going to love today. It's finally the time to take revenge on the ones that I've been chasing."

"This is funny," Surina closes the door of her sister's room. "Midna didn't come home last night. Normally she's in here before sunrises. I hope she didn't get stuck someplace random where someone will see her." She walks down the stairs. "What to do on my Saturdays?" she begins visioning Shin. "No, I can't do that. I'm still not ready to face him. I don't know what to do, usually I am bothering Shin right about now." She looks up at the clock and watches the handles move.

"Do you like it here so far?" Koto asks Tsuno as he comes out of his room.

"It's really big." He looks down the hallway. "I never knew you lived in a mansion. I love it so far."

"Well, I've decided to give you a tour today since yesterday we didn't have much time to do any of that." Koto walks down the steps and Tsuno follows from behind. "This here is the kitchen." He points out.

"Wow!" he looks at the huge room. "I never knew that a kitchen can be so big."

"Do we have a new guest Master Koto?" the butler asks.

"This is Tsuno. He doesn't have a home so I've decided to allow him to stay at our house. Don't worry; he's a classmate of mine so I know who he is."

"I see," he looks over at him. "I do hope that you will enjoy yourself at your stay here." He then bows his head and walks away.

"He seems like a nice fellow." Tsuno watches as he walks away. "I want to see more." He turns and faces Koto. "This is all exciting to me."

"Very well." Koto smiles. "Follow me this way. I'll show you my most favorite place where I like to go when I'm alone." They walk down the hallway and enter a different room. The room was even bigger and it was filled with books everywhere you look. "This is where I always do my research for our club activities."

"Wow," he turns around and looks at all of the books. "I've never seen so many in my entire life." He walks over to a shelf and pulls out a comic. "Wow manga, I've always wanted to read one."

"Then go ahead. Read all that you like." Koto sits down and picks up a book. "I minus well do some research right now, so help yourself to any book that you want to read." Tsuno smiles and walks over to a chair and begins looking through the manga.

"What to do on my day off." Megumi walks down the street. "Things sure are boring in town today when there's so much going on behind the scenes." She looks up at the birds flying overhead.

"Then may we entertain you?" Megumi heard a voice and turns around and finds two people looking at her. "My name is Damon, and this here is Jason." He begins sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" she asks as he continues sniffing as he walks closer to her. "Get away from me."

"There's no mistaking it." He smiles. "Jason, we found ourselves a ghoul."

"What?" she became surprised. "You know what I am? Who are you two?" she begins getting worried. "What do you want?"

"Sorry that my partner didn't describe to you who we actually are." Jason began saying. "We are werewolves and our new boss has told us to go out and kill all vampires and ghouls. You see, for some odd reasons he really hates your kind."

"I see," Megumi drops her hands to her waist. "Since you're both werewolves you do realize that your hearing is heightened." She begins to smirk. "Then this should be troublesome for you." she opens up her mouth and begins to screech as loud as she could." Jason and Damon stood there unharmed. "What?" she looks at them surprised. "How are you two still standing?"

"You see," Damon pulls out his earplugs. "We already know about your secrets about that little screech of yours. Don't forget that we were werewolves during the time when your kind started to attack us. We didn't lose our memories."

"Shit!" Megumi frowned. "These guys are going to be more troublesome then I thought." The two of them then began to turn into wolves. "I thought werewolves only turn into wolves when a full moon is out."

"That is just a myth." Jason began explaining. "The full moon is what completes our transformation after being bit by another. If you don't turn within the next ten days after being bit by the full moon for the first time then the bite will kill you. It is nature's way to keep our kind from spreading when not attending to."

"Enough talking Jason." interrupted Damon. "We should finish the job right now before the boss finds out that we've been slacking."

"Just out of curiosity, how many have you killed so far?"

"You're going to be the fifteenth one." Damon smiles and begins darting at her. Megumi smiles and dodges quickly.

"For a werewolf you sure are slow. Does that mean you two are going after Surina as well?"

"You know Surina too?" Jason asks. "That changes our plans. We are to take in any of Midna's and Surina's friends for the boss to kill."

"Wait, Midna? Did you say Midna?" Megumi looks at them with an intense look. "She may be a low class vampire, but she's one of the best supernatural creatures you'll ever meet in this town. I won't let you lay a finger on her!" she begins darting towards them.

"We already have." Damon jumps onto her back and begins biting her neck. Megumi screams from the pain and quickly throws him over her shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"You heard us." Jason begins charging at her. "We caught her last night and right now she's being held captive. Starting tonight she's going to be tortured to death by our boss." Megumi runs at him and punches him in the mouth, breaking all the teeth that he had. "You Bwitch!" he yelps.

"Thanks for the information." She smiles. "Now," she begins thinking. "I need to get Shin to somehow help me free them. I know he'll be the one." She looks over and sees Damon missing. "Shit, where did he go?" Damon jumps from behind again and bites her on the neck. "Won't you ever learn?" she threw him over her shoulder. "I heal fast, and my body is as hard as rocks. You won't be able to take me down so easily."

"This bwitch is weal twuff." Jason tries saying with his broken teeth. "We're going to nweed bwackup."

"From who?" Damon asks. "The only other two who can help us are busy doing other things."

"I'm guessing you two are the weakest of the bunch." Megumi begins walking over to them. "Ghouls are different; we are born strong while it looks like you werewolves are born weak then grow strong. If you're this weak then you can't be that old. I'm going to kill you two right here and now." She looks up at them.

"I don't know if I should go." Surina looks at the door. "Should I go to Shin's house or should I stay here?" she turns around and looks at the clock. "The day is getting later; I better make up my mind soon before it gets too late. Oh…" she scratches her head. "I'll go." She opens it up and slams the door hard.

"Wow," Mrs. Rento looks at the food on the table. "You didn't have to make this."

"We wanted to." Sophia says. "My family wants to thank you for letting us stay at your house for the time being."

"The time being? You're welcome to stay at our house until you all move out of high school. That way you and Shin can live together longer and get to know each other." She turns and looks at him and begins giggling.

"Stop saying those jokes mom!" he yells. Sophia looks at the two of them and smiles.

"Now hurry up everyone," Sophia begins. "Don't let this food go to waste. Eat up."

Megumi runs up to Jason and jumps on his back and pulls out his ear plugs and throws them away. "Now, without these I would like to see you be able to stop my screeching." She opens up her mouth and gives out a loud screech. Jason drops to the ground unconscious and turns back into a human.

"Jason!" Damon yells. "You Bitch! I'll get you for that."

"Not so fast." The man in the trench coat walks out. "You two truly are pathetic. I'm going to do some serious training with you later on. You're a disgrace to us werewolves right now."

"Who are you?" Megumi looks over at him. "So, is this your boss?"

"I am." The man walks over to her. "I heard that you were a friend of Surina's and Midna's. Then I want you captured alive like them." He then vanishes from thin air.

"No way!" Megumi looks around for him. "He disappeared. What speed, it's completely different from those other werewolves. How old is this guy?" the man appears from behind her and throws his fist into her stomach. "He's so strong too." The man pulls his hand out and she drops to the floor. "He didn't even change and he's this strong." She then falls unconscious.

"Take her back to the bar." The man ordered as he walks away. "Leave Jason there on the floor, he'll come back soon and when he does he'll be even stronger than before." Damon turns back into his human form and picks up Megumi and begins dragging her down the street.

"What is that?" Tsuno looks up and sees a blue light from behind one of the bookshelves. He stands up and walks over to it. "Are you the one that helped me out from before?"

"I am. I need your help." The light says.

"What is it that you want from me?"

"I can't believe I'm actually getting myself to go over to Shin's house." Surina walks slowly down the sidewalk. Snow begins falling from the sky. "What's this? Snow is falling." She stops and looks up. "I can't believe it's that time of year already. Christmas is coming. It's funny; I can't even feel the cold temperature." She then continues walking till she reached Shin's house. She then walks up to the window and sees a bunch of kids running around.

"Wow, your brothers and sisters sure are a lively bunch." said Mrs. Rento. "I've always wanted to have lots of kids, but after Shin was born I was unable to have any more."

"Really," Sophia says. "That's too bad. I really enjoy having all them around. It keeps me feeling at ease when I have a really bad day. I don't know what I'll do if all of my brothers and sisters ended up dead."

"If you need any help then just ask me." Mrs. Rento says then walks away. Sophia sits on the couch and watches Lola and Shiro run around playing.

"I miss Takuya, Tina and Gwen." She begins frowning. "I honestly hope Takuya is with the two of them now. I don't want him being alone even though he's a vampire." A tear drips from her cheek.

"Sophia," Shin comes walking in. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Come here and you'll see." Sophia gets up and walks with him out of the room. Surina looks away from the window and begins walking away.

"I can't do it." A tear begins to drip from her cheek. "I'm not meant to be with Shin. It was Sophia all along that he belongs to." She runs down the street with tears dropping with the snow. She continues running until she reached a field. "This is where Shin made that promise to Naomi." She looks around. "She's also another person who's closer to Shin than I am." She drops to the ground and begins hitting it. "IT JUST ISN'T FAIR! Why am I stuck being the vampire? Why couldn't I have been something else?"

"That is a mystery." She heard someone say. She looks up and sees the man in the trench coat. "Why am I who I am? I know very well why." He smirks. "It's because of you and your family."

"Why do you keep harassing me and Midna?! Why do you keep holding onto that stupid grudge?! Can't you find something else to do with your time besides revenge?"

"What do you mean? That's all I have time for anymore. Now that I have eternal life, everything gets boring really fast. I'm going to ask you this once. Come with me willingly or else I'll force you to come." Surina looks deep into his eyes before giving out her answer.


	51. Chapter 51: The Fatal Bite

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 11 Chapter 1: The Fatal Bite

"Hurry up and answer Surina." the man smiles. "There's no point in staying because there is no one for you. Shin has other friends now. I would say he's an ungrateful little brute."

"Will you shut up?!" Surina yells. "He is not at all like that."

"Really then, how comes he isn't trying to cheer you up or anything? To me it looks like he's at his house having fun with Sophia."

"You don't know anything about Shin!" she began feeling angry. She stands up and begins walking over to him. "He's the kindest person that I ever met. Even with a sorrowful past he's still growing stronger. He was there for Sophia when she too was going through a lot. That's why she's growing closer to him. He's been trying to be there for me but," she looks down. "I wouldn't let him come near me."

The man began laughing. "So it's your own idiocy that you're not with Shin right now. You're making this easier for me. You're making yourself suffer." He stops laughing and looks right into her eyes. "Then how about I kill your little friends right before your eyes?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would. Right now I have Midna, Megumi and Narushi all captured. I would hate for something bad to happen to any of them."

"You Monster!" She begins running at him. She jumps up into the air to kick him but he disappears and reappears from behind. "He's so fast." Then he punches Surina on the back and she goes flying into a tree. The tree crashes to the ground from the impact.

"You minus well give up, it has all been settled. You and all of your friends will end up dead." He smiles as he walks to her. "I know all about them, Sophia, Shin, Tsuno and Koto. I've been watching you for a while now so I know who you're all close to."

"I won't let you lay a finger on them! No one!" Surina pulls out a small flask from her pocket and then she drank some of it; blood ran down her mouth. Her brown eyes began turning red and her skin changed to an even paler color.

"It looks like she's finally getting serious." the man smiles. "This shall be an interesting fight indeed." Surina starts walking towards him then suddenly vanishes. "She's fast too. Where did she go?"

"Right behind you!" she throws her leg down from above him, but the man grabs ahold of it and throws her. Surina perfectly flips backwards and lands on her feet. "It looks like you've gotten stronger too since the last time I've met you."

"How I'm going to enjoy tearing those unused guts of yours out." He begins running at her again, and as he did he turns into a werewolf. He jumps up and Surina dodges him, but he quickly swings around and claws her on her arm. Surina immediately jumps away. He watches her arm begin to heal.

"It's time to bring fear to you!" Surina begins staring at him with an intense look.

"That won't work on me anymore!" he runs at her as fast as possible and jumps right on top of her and both land on the ground. "You see, I've been training myself over the years to be able to withstand your abilities. Now you can't bring fear to me with those red eyes anymore."

"Then how about a bite?" two fangs pops out of her mouth and she starts to dig them into his skin. The man begins to howl from the pain.

"Quit it!" the wolf throws his paws at Surina's face and pushes it into the ground. Blood starts to run out from the back of her head and her fangs break off of her mouth. "Not so tough now." The wolf jumps back away from Surina. She forcibly tries to get up but the wolf jumps back on her with a powerful force. He smashes her face further into the ground, almost causing her to lose consciousness.

"This can't be." A tear drips from her face. "I've lost. I failed all of my friends, and because of me they're all going to be dead. I should have never come to Cherry Grove in the first place."

"That's a mistake that's going to be sent with you to your grave." The wolf turns back into a man and walks over to her and begins to drag her. Surina's eyes turns back to brown and her skin turns back to normal color.

"Goodbye, Shin." a tear drops down Surina's cheek as she is dragged off. The wind begins to blow harder and the snow begins to down pour.

"Look at that." Sophia looks out the window. "It looks like later on we can all go out and play in the snow." She says to her siblings.

"Can we build a snow fort?" Lola asks.

"Of course you can!" Mrs. Rento comes out saying. "We'll have a huge snowball fight." Lola and Shiro began getting excited. "Are in for that Shin?" she looks over and sees him nowhere.

"I think he's upstairs in his room. I think he might still be upset that Surina isn't around him anymore." says Sophia.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Rento looks up the stairs. "I think I'll go get him and ask him."

"No," Sophia stops her. "I'll go do it. I think I might be able to talk to him. After all," she begins giggling. "With your permission I might make my way into becoming is girlfriend."

"Really?" Mrs. Rento runs to her and gives her a big hug. "I've been waiting for someone to do that. I was wondering who was going to be the first to start taking action; if it would be you, Naomi or Surina."

"Naomi? How would she be able to do anything? She's, no offense to her, but she's dead."

"Oh that. Madam Furon said that she is trying to find a spell that can turn Naomi human again so that she stops taking Shin's life force. But, because she's in a coma right now she can't find anything anymore."

"I heard about her. Is she doing ok?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. The doctors can't find anything wrong with her. Whatever happened to her at her house it wasn't normal. The strange thing is, is that glass was the only thing broken in her house."

"That is strange. I think us club kids will look into it." She smiles and begins walking up the stairs.

"Sophia," she stops her. "Promise me that you and your friends, including Shin, won't do anything seriously dangerous."

"Don't worry Mrs. Rento. So far there hasn't been a thing that we can't handle. We've managed to take down ghouls and Soul Eaters. Shin and Surina managed to take down a demon and a ghost." She then turns back around and continues up the stairs.

"That's right." She begins mumbling. "But up till the Soul Eaters they had Madam help them out. I'm slowly getting more and more worried. What kind of troubles are they going to face next?"

"No way." Renge drops the bags she was holding when she saw Sophia's house burnt down. "How did something like this happen?" She then drops to her knees. "Did they die? No, I wasn't able to help protect Kaon's family members." Renge begins crying in her hands. Later she walks down the street carrying the bags of goodies. She then stops and begins to vision seeing Toshio and Sophia walk down the street together. "I can't believe that everyone in this town is slowly fading away." She then looks around and sees that the streets are less crowded than normal. "I wonder how many people have died since this has all started?" she then hears her phone ring and she picks it up.

"Renge, is this you?" Ross asks through the phone.

"Yes, what is it? You sound like something bad has really happened."

"It's your fiancé; he's in here at the hospital with a high fever. No matter what we try we seem to be unable to lower his temperature. If this keeps up he might die."

"What?" she covers her mouth with her left hand after dropping the bags. "Hold on, I'm on my way." She hangs up the phone and grabs the bags and quickly runs down the street. "No, I'm not losing you too! I can't take it anymore with all of these deaths!"

"This isn't like anything I've ever seen before." Ross says to one of the other nurses. He looks at the man's bite and sees red veins going all up his arm. "It doesn't seem like an infection to me, but yet something is killing him. What's causing these veins to be like this?"

"I don't know Ross." The nurse puts another bag of ice on Kaon's for head and removes the other one. She walks over to the sink and releases all of the water in the bag down the drain. "I haven't seen anything like this either. Out of all of the cases so far these last few months this is one of the newest ones."

"I got here as fast as I could." Renge runs in. She notices his arm immediately. She then covers her mouth with both hands. "How did a bite like that turn into something like this?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry to have you come in on your day off, but we need all the help we can get. And besides, I'm sure you wanted to know about him."

"When did he come on?"

"Last night. A man brought him in and said that he collapsed in front of his store. He wasn't nearly as bad then, he just fell unconscious. Just out of nowhere he started to get a fever. How many days has he had that bite now?"

"I think nine days now. I know he's been complaining about his hand but I never thought it would get this bad." She runs over and looks at his arm. "Don't worry Kaon; I'm going to do everything in my power to save you." she grabs a syringe and takes out some blood. "No way," she looks at it. "Did you see this yet Ross?"

"Yes, I've already seen it. It was one of the first few things that we did. Right now we're getting his blood analyzed." Renge continues looking at his blood.

"How is the blood white? What the hell is going on with him?" she begins to panic.

"Shin, you want to do a snow ball fight?" Sophia asks as she enters his room. She sees that he's on his computer looking up address. "You're trying to find Surina's address?"

"Yes, but I'm having no luck. Of course, I wouldn't I doubt that there would be any records of her moving into town."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing. What is it that you wanted?"

"We were going to go out and have a snowball fight. We wanted to know if you would like to join us. It will give you a chance to take a break and be able to come up with fresher ideas afterwards. In fact I'll help in finding the address. I still need to write it down for our records in the club."

"Very well, I do need a break from this. I've been up here almost all day." He gets up and walks out with Sophia. Sophia quickly grabs his hand and he begins to blush a little.

"What happened?" The Mayor gets up from his bed. "Is it night already?" he looks around. "That's right! The Mistress has been taken away!" he begins running through the building.

"I don't think so." Duke steps out in front of him. "You are not allowed to leave this building for any reasons. I have been ordered to keep you inside this place at any cost. We wouldn't want to start a commotion with the Mayor dead now do we?"

"Damn him!" Barthamez began to think. "Damn that man in the trench coat. I need to figure out how to save the mistress before it gets too late." He runs over and picks up the phone. "Damn it, they cut the wires." he slams it down. "How am I going to spread the word to Shin? He's the only one that I know that can save her. I know, because Midna would always talk about him to me. Can you give someone a message for me?" he turns and asks Duke. "You can read the letter; I just need to give it to him right away." He hands him one.

"To Judge Tenten? I'll give it to someone who'll deliver it right away."

"And can you get me a certain contact lenses that make my eyes look normal. I'm going to need them right away."

"It's getting late." Ross wipes the sweat off his for head. "I think we're going to have to amputate his arm if we're going to save him."

"What?" Renge looks at him.

"If this is an infection, then it looks like his arm is long gone. We're going to need to take him to the emergency room right away and cut it off. It's the best chance that we got right now."

"Fine." Renge looks back at Kaon. "Don't worry," she rubs her hand across his for head. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll be better before you know it." Ross and a couple of other nurses begin to push him to the emergency room.

"I take it that you can handle it here?" Ross asks another doctor before leaving.

"We got it. Don you worry." he says before Ross leaves. "Let's begin the operation." He begins to slowly lower the scalpel in his hand to Kaon's shoulder. The moon turns into a bright red and in the far off distance you can hear a wolf howl. Just before the doctor began to cut the skin Kaon began to have a seizure. "What's going on? Why is he having a seizure right now?"

"I'm right on it." A nurse holds onto his head to help keep it from shaking. Kaon's bitten arm begins to grow hair on it.

"What the hell?" the doctor looks down at it. Kaon lifts up his hairy arm and grabs ahold of his neck, choking him to death. The other nurse lets go of his head and begins to scream. The other two nurses back up in fear. Kaon sits up and throws him at the wall, leaving him dead. His head begins to reshape into a wolf's head. His other arm begins to get hairy and he slowly gets off the table and falls to the ground and begins to have another seizure.

"What?" Renge runs in with Ross. "What's going on?"

"Look over there!" one of the nurses points. "He's turning into something that I've never seen before."

"Oh my goodness." Renge covers her mouth with both hands as she watches Kaon twitch on the floor. His limbs began breaking to heal into a different form. His leg slowly turns into a wolf's leg and his arms too. His clothes begin to tear and within minutes his whole body has turned into a complete wolf.


	52. Chapter 52: Hell Night

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 11 Chapter 2: Hell Night

"Kaon, is that you?" Renge asks as she slowly moves closer to the wolf. Kaon stares at her and begins to growl as she moves closer.

"Don't go to him Renge," Ross says. "I don't think that's him anymore."

"Don't say that! Of course it's him; I think he just doesn't know how to control himself yet."

"What do you mean Renge? Do you know something?" Ross asks. Renge didn't answer and continues to walk closer to Kaon. He begins to step back and growl even louder and before Renge could get to him he darted to another nurse and began to bite her to death. "Run!" Ross yells. The two nurses begin to run and Ross grabs ahold of Renge and begins pulling her out.

"No wait!" she tries to say. "I can't leave him alone in here." She looks at the wolf thats still eating the nurse.

"It's too dangerous for you to be in here with him. I hate to do this but we're going to need to kill him. He's become too dangerous for us to handle now." He pulls her out of the room and closes the door. Renge begins to cry and drop to the floor. "I'm sorry Renge, but if we let him live there's no way in saying that he won't somehow turn others into a wolf and attack others. I need to call that new sheriff named Ghin right away. Hey you!" he yells at one of the doctors walking by. "Take her to the lounge; I think she needs to have some rest there."

"Ok," the doctor grabs ahold of her and begins pushing her down the hall. Then the wolf breaks through the door and begins rampaging through the halls. "What the hell is that?" the doctor panics.

"It's my fiancé," Renge says in a daze. "He was bitten by something and he turned into that." The doctor continues pushing Renge down the hall and the wolf ran in the opposite direction.

"Where am I?" Gwen Katatsuin wakes up from the bed. "Where is Sophia Takuya?"

"Yay!" Takuya gives a big smile and hugs her. "You're the same as me."

"What do you mean?" she looks at her body and sees how pale she is. She stands up and walks over to the mirror and sees her eyes as a bright red color. "What happened to me?"

"You're a vampire just like me. Soon our whole family will be together again. I hope Tina wakes up soon." He looks over at her who is still sleeping.

"Tina is going to be one too?"

"That's what Midna told me. I wonder where Midna is anyways. She said she'll be here with me when you two wake up." He looks around. "That's not like her at all."

The man in the trench coat continues to drag Surina, who is unconscious, down the steps of the bar till he reaches a room where Midna, Narushi and Megumi are being held.

"It's about time you finally show yourself again!" Megumi yells. "You had me waiting in here all day for you to show up, what were you doing, making love to her when she was unconscious?"

The man smiles and throws Surina onto a different table and straps her down. "No, I was just sightseeing on my way back. I do want to know where my next victims are, such as those club kids from your school."

"What the hell are you thinking? They are normal human beings?" Megumi gets angry.

"That's what makes it easier for me. The only reason why they're targeted is because I want to watch Surina squeal before my eyes before I kill her. I want her to suffer from watching me kill her friends slowly."

"You're a monster!" Midna yells.

"But isn't that what we are? Last time I checked a werewolf is a form of monster and we kill to live. The same goes with you pathetic creatures." He walks over to a table and picks up a knife. "Now who should I start with?" he moves slowly past Megumi and stops in front of Narushi's table. Narushi takes a big gulp as the man walks up to his head. "Maybe I should start by making you watch me kill your precious bodyguard."

"Don't do it!" Midna yells. "I'll do whatever you want, just please stop trying to kill people like this." The man turns around and looks at Midna and throws his knife into Narushi's shoulder and he screams from the pain. "Look what you made me do." He pulls it out and licks the blood off of the knife. "You know, I'm really surprised that vampires have blood at all. Too bad you can't die from losing a whole lot of it like a normal pathetic human." He throws the knife back into Narushi's shoulder and begins twisting it.

"I'm going to kill you!" Midna screams.

"Really? I would like to see you try!" he picks up the knife and walks over to her and stabs her in the ankle.

"Leave her alone!" Narushi yells. "If you really want to hurt someone, hurt me but please leave Midna out of this. I'm begging you."

"Very well then." He leaves the knife in Midna's ankle and picks up an axe.

"What are you going to do with that?" Megumi's eyes became filled with fear. "Don't tell me you're going to brutally kill him."

"No, of course not." He throws the axe down and chops off Narushi's head. "Far as I can tell decapitating his head will kill him. Am I correct Midna?" Midna's eyes filled with tears and she nods yes. "I think I've had enough fun right now."

"Hey you!" Megumi yells. "Let's see you try to avoid this!" she opens up her mouth and gives out a screech. When she finished she looks over at the man and see's that he's perfectly fine. "How are you able to do that?" The man walks over to her.

"You really want to know how? Well, you see it's because I've been around far too long that I've learned how to block out certain noises. So, you failed bitch!" he punches her head to knock her out. He looks around and finds Midna unconscious from Megumi's screech. "Well, she took care of Midna for me for the time being. I can't wait to get started on Surina." He looks over at her.

Ghin walks out of his car, walks past the people running out screaming and enters the hospital. "What do you think is the problem?" Susan Melrose asks.

"He says a wolf." They continue through the halls and watch people running and screaming. "He states that a man with a really bad bite from about nine days ago came in with a high fever and with his arm completely veiny. Then out of nowhere he begins to turn into a wolf and starts rampaging in this hospital."

"So you think it's a werewolf." She pushes up her glasses and begins writing down notes in her notebook. "So our first mission is to deal with this werewolf, am I correct?"

"That is the plan. We failed back at the school to figure out anything and we sure aren't going to fail here. I've been waiting a chance to finally try out my skills in stopping things like this."

"Yes I know Ghin. You've only told me this about a hundred times."

"Help me, please." A man lies on the floor with a bitten arm and leg. "It hurts, please help me!" Ghin pulls out a gun from his pocket and points it at him. "What are you doing? You're a policeman, aren't you supposed to help me?"

"I'm sorry, but you've been infected by something and we can't take any chances for anymore wolves." Susan turns her head away before Ghin shoots the man in the head.

"Run!" someone screams and a bunch of people come running down the hall.

"It's coming this way!" The people swarm past Ghin and Susan, while she pushes up her glasses. Then they see the wolf standing in front of them, growling.

"So this is the beast that we've heard." He lifts the gun at Kaon. "Let's take care of it here and now." He released it but before the bullet could hit him he jumps into the run next to him. "This is bad!" Ghin and Susan runs after him. "We can't let it get outside, who knows what kind of damage it might do!"

"Where are you going Renge?" the doctor asks her as she walks out of the lounge room. "You've been told to stay in here to rest."

"I can't." she slowly moves away from the door. "I can't just stay here when my fiancé is in danger. I won't let them kill him."

"I won't let you go!" the doctor grabs ahold of her arm. She turns around and he sees her face covered in tears and her skin very pale. He then let's go, and she turns around.

"I'm sorry, but if he dies I think I might lose the will to live." She says before she continues to walk. "He's the last of who I care about, first all of Sophia's family and now Kaon. I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop it."

"Oh my goodness." Mrs. Rento watches the news in shock. "Shin, Sophia, did you see this yet?" she asks them and they come into the room.

"What is it?" Shin asks.

"Watch this for a moment."

"We are here now in front of the hospital," the news lady begins. "Where there has been a spotting of a human turning into a wolf during an operation. One of the nurses claims that he was in a middle of getting his arm amputated from an infection from a unknown bite when all of a sudden he starts to turn into a wolf and goes berserk while killing and eating people inside…"

"That's where Madam is." Mrs. Rento says. "I hope that the room she's in stays untouched."

"Shin, we need to do something about this." Sophia says.

"I know, but what can we do against a werewolf? We don't even know how to kill one and even if we do there's no way that any of the policemen will let us through."

"I think we should go right away." Sophia picks up the phone and begins dialing Koto's number. "Damn it!" she drops it. "No one is picking it up."

"Sophia, what are you so shaken up for?" Mrs. Rento asks. "My opinion I suggest staying away from there."

"I can't." tears begin dripping down her cheek. "Nurse Renge is there, and if something bad happens to her I don't know what I'll do. She's been there for me too just like Shin. I have to be there for her too."

"I'll go too." Mrs. Rento stands up and grabs her jacket. "I honestly don't think this is a good idea, but I have a feeling that we're going to need to help keep Madam alive."

"Then you two go ahead. I'm going to go find some backup." Shin runs out of the house. "I think I should get Megumi for this. She can use her screech to take down the werewolf. I'm sure she'll be able to do it." Mrs. Rento and Sophia go into the car and drives off.

"What do you mean Renge walked off?" Ross asks the doctor in the lounge. "Didn't I tell you that she needs to rest?"

"You did, but the look in her eyes. It was as if she didn't do this she would commit suicide."

"Tch!" Ross walks out of the room. "To think that Renge would consider that. She must be losing it. Damn it! Just when I realized that she actually knows something on what's going on."

"Hold it right there!" Ghin hold up the gun in the room. "Where did he go?" he looks around and finds a hole in the wall, leading to another room. "Damn it! Susan, I need you to help track it. This one's strong."

"I already am." She pushes up her glasses. "This radar says it's only a few rooms down from us."

"Then we should head there right away." The two run past three doors and stop at the fourth one. Ghin kicks the door open and sees the wolf eating someone. "Hold it right there, we'll shoot."

"Ghin," Susan pushes up her glasses. "You're forgetting the fact that it's a wolf, it's not going to know what you're talking about." The wolf looks over at him and just before Ghin shoots the gun he hears someone yell no. He miss fires and looks over and sees Renge running to him.

"Out of my way!" she pushes him and enters the room and stands between the wolf and Ghin. "I won't let you hurt my fiancé!"

"Miss," Susan pushes up her glasses. "That isn't your fiancé anymore. Now step out of the way or else we'll shoot."

"Then do it!" Renge yells.


	53. Chapter 53: Hell Night Part 2

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 11 Chapter 3: Hell Night Part 2

"Where is Megumi?" Shin looks through her house. "I can't find her anywhere. Maybe I should call her." Shin begins dialing her cell number and hears a phone ring in the house. He goes over to the table and sees Megumi's cell phone. "She forgot her phone? Damn it!" he shoves his phone into his pocket. "Why does she have to choose tonight of all nights to forget her phone." he runs outside. "I guess I have no choice but to go straight to the hospital without her."

"We're here." Mrs. Rento says as they drive up in the parking lot. They see a bunch of television reporters and policemen keeping people from getting inside. "I don't know how we're going to get in honestly but…" Sophia opens the door and closes it then runs to the policemen. "She's not going to be able to get in like that."

"Hey you!" Sophia yells at one of the policemen. "I need help; there was this man over there that attacked me." She pretended to panic.

"Calm down Miss, I'll go check it out for you. Wait right here." The policeman walks away and Sophia smiles. She then darts towards the hospital through the open passage. "Wait miss, don't go in there!" the man says when noticing that she's running inside.

"I'll be damned." Mrs. Rento says as she gets out of her car. She watches Sophia run into the hospital. "She actually did it. She's a lot smarter than I thought."

"Now where would they be?" Sophia runs through the half empty halls.

"I'm warning mam, I really will pull the trigger so I suggest that you move out of the way right now. We can't afford that monster to get free." Ghin continues holding the gun at them.

"A monster you call him?" A tear drops down from her cheek as she begins remembering the things Kaon did.

"Here!" he kneels down in front of her and holds out a ring. "I want you to marry me." Renge stands there speechless.

"I don't know what to say. You made such a wonderful dinner and now you've got me this ring?"

"Not just any ring." He smiles." He pulls it out and hands it to her. "This ring belonged to my great, great grandma and is worth a lot."

"You're really giving this to me?" she grabs ahold of the ring and puts it on her finger.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I wanted to use that ring as your marriage ring too since it has a lot of value." He adds.

"Don't worry," she looks at it. "I accept it."

Renge looks down at her hand when finished thinking about the proposal. She lifts it up and looks at her ring. "He is my fiancé, and if you ever had one then you would know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry," Susan pushes up her glasses. "I'm afraid neither one of us knows that feeling. We've devoted our lives to study these supernatural creatures that we didn't have time for any such relationships."

"Is that so," Renge's arms dropped to her sides.

"Am I disturbing you?" Kaon came in after knocking on the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"Kaon!" Renge's face turned red. "You did it again. You came here to give me flowers. I told you not to do that while I'm at work."

"I know, but this time I asked the front desk when your break period is so that this time I could come at the right time."

"Thank you anyways." Renge grabbed ahold of the flowers and smelled them. She got up and walked over to one of her flower vases and sat them in it after filling it up with water. "You should," she was turned around and kissed by Kaon.

"It's not long now until our wedding day." Kaon smiled. "I can barely wait, can you?"

"No." she smiled. "But I do know that you need to be going now. I have work and you should be heading back to yours."

"I know," Kaon walked out of the room. "But I really missed you so I had to come see you."

Renge turns around and looks at Kaon, who is a wolf, and walks closer to him. "Don't do it!" Ghin yells. "He might hurt you." She didn't listen to him and continues walking. Kaon continues to growl with an intense look.

"How would you know," she steps up to Kaon and begins hugging him. "The power of love if you haven't felt it before?" the wolf stops growling and starts to give a calm look.

"Re-Renge? Is that you?" Kaon says.

Renge looks up at him and smiles. "Yes dear, it is me. You've finally regained your consciousness."

"I don't know, I, I can barely see you right now. I feel like I'm still losing control right now. I want you to know that I love you."

"I know, you don't have to say anymore." She continues to hug him.

"What do you know," Ghin lowers his gun. "She's actually taming the beast. I guess there's more to these monsters than I had thought."

"Ghin," Susan pushes up her glasses. "Don't forget the main objective. We still can't allow him to live in this town. It could cause the end of it." Then all of a sudden a wolf breaks through the window from behind. "Another one?"

"I've been waiting for you to finally mature." The wolf says. "Now you must come with me!" he smacks Kaon in the gut which caused him to collapse on the floor and turn back into a human. Renge was sent flying to the wall. He then picks up Kaon with his mouth.

"Not so fast!" Ghin shoots the wolf. The wolf vanished and dodged the bullet. "He's really fast, where did he go?" the wolf appears in front of them and head butts them both, sending them flying to the wall in the hall.

"What are you doing," Renge forces herself to stand up. "With my fiancé?" The wolf drops Kaon on the floor and transforms back into the man in the trench coat. "It's you from before." Renge's eyes opens wide. "You're the man that I talked to on my way home. You mean you were a werewolf this whole time?"

"It looks like you got some fighting spirit." He walks over to her. "I like women with a little fighting spirit, but unfortunately for you I can't play around with you. You see, in order for Kaon to become a successful werewolf he needs to live on with something called revenge. And what better way it is for him to take revenge on the one that killed his beloved fiancé."

"What? So you're going to make him hate you forever?"

"No, I'm going to make him hate them." He points at Ghin and Susan who are currently unconscious. He then walks out of the room to pick up Ghin's gun and comes back in. "You see," he points it at her. "With this there's enough evidence that they mistakenly killed you when trying to aim for him." He pulls back the trigger. Renge leans far back on the wall and closes her eyes.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Sophia runs into the room from the hole in the wall across from them.

"Sophia," Renge began feeling happy. "You're alive? I thought you were dead. Your house is burnt down."

"Oh yes, about that. I've decided that I didn't want to live there anymore so I burnt it down and moved in with the Rento family."

"Sophia Katatsuin," the man smiles. "I've been watching you too along with your club members."

"What? Who are you?" she quickly notices the trench coat. "Are you the man whose been stalking Surina?" she said angrily. The man only smiled before vanishing and reappearing behind her. He begins playing with her hair as he points the gun at her head.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Renge yells.

"Don't worry," he continues playing with her hair. Sophia takes a quick gulp from the gun being pointed at her head. "I'm not going to kill her yet. I already have plans for her later on. She is to be alive during then, but until then…" he lifts the gun off her head and points it at Renge. "You can watch me brutally kill her." He then shoots the gun three times. "No!" Sophia runs away from him and races over to her.

"Sophia," Renge kneels to the ground. "Please, save Kaon for me." She drops to the ground and Sophia lifts her head onto her lap.

"Now, if you would excuse me," the man turns back into the wolf. "I need to take my partings." He then grabs Kaon in his mouth and jumps back out of the window.

"Ka-Kaon," Renge begins mumbling.

"Don't talk Renge, you're going to make everything worse on yourself." Ghin and Susan begin to wake up.

"My vision, it's fading." She lifts up her hand and touches Sophia's cheek. "I can hardly see that beautiful face of yours."

"Don't say things like that! You're going to be alright. We just need to get you to the emergency room that's all. Hello! We need a doctor!" she screams.

"No, it's fine Sophia. I already know in my current state that I'm not going to live, but before I go I have something I want you to give to Shin Rento." She pulls out an envelope from her pocket and hands it to her. "I would have written you one, but I thought you were dead."

"Holy Shit!" Ghin panics when seeing Renge bleeding all over Sophia. "Susan, we need you to go get Doctor Ross over here right away."

"Don't worry," she pushes up her glasses. "I've already called him."

"That was fast!"

"I wish, I could see Kaon for one last time, but I can't." she begins to vision some happy memories.

"Ow!" Kaon yells. "That hurt." Renge finished putting on stitches.

"Oh that didn't hurt you. I know because you would have had more of a reaction than that. These things are very painful when you can feel it."

"You're very intelligent, Miss," he looks at her name tag. "Miss Renge."

"You can call me Renge." She smiles. A few months later she is out shopping with Kaon. "Do you think this looks good on me?"

"Well," he looks at it closely. "No, honestly I think you would look better in this." He pulls out a bikini. "That one doesn't show enough skin."

"Kaon!" she punches him on the arm softly. During Renge's parents funeral she sat down crying in her hands.

"Don't worry Renge," Kaon sits next to her. "This isn't your fault. There was no way that you would have known that a tire was flat on the car." She rests her head on his lap.

"I know, but it just isn't fair. You never once got to see how wonderful my parents are. I know that they would have really liked you."

"I'm sure they were such great parents since they raised such a beautiful lady such as you." he rubs her head.

"Just promise me one thing," Renge says to Sophia. "Promise me that you'll make sure that Kaon knows the truth about my death. He needs to know." She then dies in Sophia's arms.

"Don't worry Renge. I'll make sure of it, I promise you. That man in the trench coat is going to pay for what he did to you, and Surina." She slowly lowers Renge's head to the ground and stands up. Her clothes are drenched in her blood.

"Am I too late?" Ross runs into the room and sees Renge dead on the floor. "No, I was afraid of this."

"You," Ghin says to Sophia. "Do you know what happened here?" Sophia secretly slips the envelope into her pocket.

"No. When I got in here she was already shot." Sophia's face is covered in tears. She then runs out of the room.

"Wait girl. I'm not done asking questions." Ghin says.

"Leave her alone." Ross stops him. "She was close to Renge. She's been through enough as it is with almost all of her family members either dying or from turning up missing." He walks over to Renge's dead body and begins crying. "She was the best nurse that I've ever had. I can't believe she died here from bullets."

Ghin looks over at the gun and picks it up, he then shoves it into a plastic bag. "This is now evidence to a crime that no one has seen."

Sophia runs out of the building crying. She stops at Mrs. Rento's car and sees her there with Shin. "What happened?" Mrs. Rento asks.

"It's Renge, she was murdered." She looks up at Shin and runs into his arms and hugs him. "She was murdered by that man that you told me about. That man in the trench coat, and he says that he's going to come after me soon too." Shin slowly hugs her back.

"Don't worry Sophia, whoever this man is, us club members are going to make sure to stop him right away."

"There's one more thing," she looks up at him. "He's just not a man, he's a werewolf too."

"Then the next time that we see him we'll be prepared to take him down. You can explain all that to us at our next meeting. Come on," he pushes her into the car. "You're going to need a good night rest if you're to get over this." Sophia nods her head, wipes the tears off her face and enters the car.

"Who are you?" Kaon wakes up on the bar table. "Where am I?" he asks the man in the trench coat. "What happened to me, the last thing I remember was being on the streets being yelled at for resting on a mailbox."

"You're lucky I found you," the man smiles. "You've become a werewolf just like me."

"What do you mean a werewolf?"

"You'll understand soon, but I think there's something you need to know. You turned into a werewolf and two policemen named Ghin and Susan were trying to kill you. In the process they shot Renge who was trying to protect you."

"What?" Kaon's eyes widen.

"I was only able to save you; I couldn't manage to get her out for you. I'm very sorry, but if you want revenge I know very well how to help you." he smiles.

"NOOOO!" Kaon screams all through the night.


	54. Chapter 54: His Name Revealed

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 11 Chapter 4: His Name Revealed and Kaon's Struggle

"This place sure is a mess right now." A midget man smiles while looking at the T.V. news. "This sure is a pain for a single man like me to go around and erase all of their memories about these supernatural occurrences. When can someone like me get a rest?"

"Enough talking, you know you must get busy Eugene." A voice came from a blue light.

"I know very well my lady." Eugene stomps angrily away. "How much longer do I have to keep doing this? I'm getting very tired being the only Mosku in town."

"It won't be long now. Very soon you won't be the only one in town under my orders. I plan on bringing many more creatures to this town, this is just the beginning."

"You must really want revenge." The midget walks off.

"Of course; the first step is almost complete. Soon Tsuno will be obedient to me and I'll be able to do the first ritual." The light vanishes.

"Where am I?" Surina wakes up the following morning. "Where did that man take me?"

"So you're finally awake." says Megumi. "You were brought in yesterday around midday and you've been asleep all the way till this morning."

"Megumi? What are you doing here?" Surina feels shocked when hearing her. She looks around and sees blood all over the floor and sees Narushi's head cut off. "What happened to him?"

"It was that stupid man in the trench coat. He wants to kill all vampires and ghouls and the only reason I'm still alive and here is because I happen to know the both of you. He wants to torture me in front of the two of you when you're awake." Surina looks over at Midna and sees her asleep. "He killed Narushi in front of Midna last night, that's why he's permanently dead. I've been trying to get out of here, but it seems like he really tied me up good."

"There's no way for us to escape. We're all goners in this town; including our friends Sophia, Shin, Koto and Tsuno. He told me that he's going to bring them all here to brutally kill them in front of us."

"What the hell did you and Midna do to piss this guy off really bad?" Surina stays silent. "You don't want to tell me? Fine then!"

"Glad to see that you're finally awake Surina." She looks over and sees the man walk down the stairs. "I've been waiting for this opportunity for a while now." He stops in front of her. "Don't worry; I'm not planning on torturing you yet or your little friend over there." He points to Megumi. "No, I want to see the look in both of your eyes when Shin and his friends die in front of you."

"What the hell is your name?!" Megumi yells. "This whole time I've seen your face or heard about you no one has ever said your name. Not even you. They've always referred to you as the man in the trench coat." The man looks at her and smiles, then turns his head to ignore her. "Hey you! I'm talking to you!"

"You two are safe for tonight, I have things I need to take care of today, but tomorrow is when I'm going after your friends." He then walks away up the stairs.

"You really want to know his name?" Surina asks.

"Yes, it's driving me insane. Don't tell me he's nameless or else I'm going to really scream."

"He has a name. I never like using it because it reminds me of someone. He changed his name a few times over the centuries, but I'll never forget his real name. His name is…" Megumi takes a quick gulp before hearing his name.

"It's what?" Megumi's mouth falls open.

"You heard me; his name is Shin as well. Shin Maryold is his name. Right now I like to think of him as Shi so that no one gets his name confused with our Shin. We've known each other for about 250 years. We've destroyed each other's life, that's why he wants his revenge on our family."

"You're still depressed?" Damon asks Kaon who is sitting at the bar table drinking. Damon sits with Thomas and Jason, playing cards. "I would think you would be over it by now after screaming all night."

"Shut up! How could I get over her right away? She's my only love and now she's gone." He takes a sip of his bear. "I still can't get over the fact that we're werewolves."

"Yup," Thomas replies. "We have eternal youth and are able to eat human foods unlike most vampires. We're even living. The first time transforming is a rough one, but the second time will be much easier and you'll be able to remember and control yourself."

"I don't want this. I didn't ask for this." Kaon takes another sip. "All I want is my fiancé, but now she's dead."

"You can use your powers to take revenge on the man who killed your husband." Shi says when coming into the room. "I believe his name is Ghin Woodluck."

"I don't want to take revenge on him!" Kaon turns around and begins to rage. His eyes begin to turn yellow and his teeth turns sharp. "I'm not going to make myself as low as him."

"You better learn to take care of that temper or else you're going to accidently kill an innocent person." he smiles.

"What?" Kaon realizes his temper. "What happened to me? I've never raised my voice to anyone before. Not even when I was a kid."

"It's that wolf instincts in you." Thomas says as he lays down his cards. "I win!"

"No way!" Damon stands up yelling.

"Come with me." Shi grabs ahold of Kaon and pulls him out of the bar.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asks when they get outside. Shi stares at him before saying a word.

"We are going to go through some basic training today so that you don't accidently kill someone." he smiles. "The first step is wanting to become a werewolf. If you unintentionally turn into a wolf then you're going to go berserk like you did last night."

"I really don't care right now." Kaon begins walking off. "Want I really want to do now is go set up my fiancé's funeral." Shi quickly appears in front of Kaon's walking way. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Kaon is struck with curiousity.

"It's how fast a werewolf can get. The older you are the faster and stronger you become, but there is a trick to get powerful right away. That is revenge."

"I don't care right now." He continues walking off.

"Ok," Shi smiles. "You won't be able to control much of your abilities if you don't let me train you." Kaon continues to ignore him. "He'll be back," he mumbles. "Somewhere inside of him he really wants revenge."

"Where is Megumi?" Shin stands in the field full of snow. "She promised me today that we'll try to sort this out together. She's an hour late. Oh well," he checks his phone messages. "I'm sure she'll text me back. It's strange that she hasn't texted me back yet." He begins walking down the street. "I haven't seen her around since Friday. Same with Surina, it's very quiet now that I haven't seen them both." He sees Sophia go into a store with Lola. "I guess I can hang out with her for now."

"Shin? What are you doing here?" Sophia asks when he comes up to her. "I thought you were out on a meeting with Megumi?"

"I thought so too. She didn't show up and I started walking home until I saw you enter here so I thought I minus well hang out."

"Really?" Sophia's face lit up. "Well, if you aren't busy later on let's go to the movies. Of course, I want to take my siblings along with me."

"No, that's fine, I can go. It's not like someone is going to call me back any time soon." He looks at his phone again.

"Sophia! Look at this purse!" Lola calls for her.

"Coming Lola!" she says back and walks to her with Shin by her side.

Kaon stares at a few of the gravestones. "Is there a specific one that you wanted?" The clerk man asks him. "I can help you pick one out if you want?"

"NO!" Kaon yells. His eyes turn into a dark yellow color and scares the clerk. "Sorry," he quickly turns his head away from him and begins rubbing his eyes. "I'm just very upset right now because my fiancé just died last night."

"Is that so?" the clerk replies. "I would get those eyes of your checked out soon boy. I ain't a doctor but I can tell you that yellow eyes aren't normal." Kaon stays silent. "Ok, well if you need anything I'll be over here." The clerk quickly walks away.

"What is wrong with me?" Kaon begins thinking. "Why do I feel so different? I just feel like going on a rampage right now and it's getting harder and harder for me to control."

"The older you are the faster and stronger you become, but there is a trick to get powerful right away. That is revenge." Kaon visions what Shi had said.

"What am I thinking? I don't want revenge at all. It's not me to want to do something like that."

"But it is…" Kaon hears a voice.

"Who's that?" he looks around. "Is someone there?"

"It is I. Don't bother looking around for me since I'm inside of your head. No one else can hear me but you."

"Are you a demon?"

"No not exactly. I'm actually your subconscious mind. Ever since you've transformed for the first time last night I've been able to communicate with you and tell you exactly how you feel. Well, now I am at least. What you really feel is hate."

"Hate? You have to be lying."

"I'm not, and what you want right now is to take revenge on Ghin Woodluck for killing your fiancé. You see, the emotions in us are ten times stronger now than when we were still human."

"I'm not going to kill anyone! Can't you see that?"

"You can't fight it Kaon. You see, we truly want power and if you're not going to try to get it then you leave me no choice but to force us to."

"Force us? What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to take control of your body." Kaon begins screaming while holding onto his head.

"Is everything all right?" The clerk runs up to him. "I'll call the hospital if you need it." He pulls out his cell and begins to dial.

"No!" Kaon yells. "Don't do it!" he looks up at the clerk with his yellow eyes. His nails begin to grow long and his teeth sharp. "I'm beginning to lose control again!"

"What the hell is going on here?" The clerk watches as Kaon's bones begin snapping and reform into wolf parts until he completely turned into a wolf. The man drops his phone in panic and begins running away screaming.

"You are a witness right now; I can't let you escape now!" Kaon says as he chases after the man and begins tearing him to shreds. The clerk screams as he gets eaten up alive and in his phone he can hear Ghin's voice on the other line saying hello. Kaon stomps on the phone and breaks it. "You're next." He says as he runs off.

"What's this?" Judge Tenten sees a note in her mail. "I don't remember seeing this earlier today." She opens it up and begins reading the note:

"_Dear Tenten, This is Mayor Barthamez. I have an urgent request for you but first you need to come see me tonight. I can't explain anything to you or else your life will be in danger. Please forgive me. Just be sure to come alone and tell no one else about this."_

"Oh my goodness," Tenten lays down the letter. "I wonder what's going on if it's this important. She looks out the window and sees that it's beginning to get dark. "I better hurry up if I want to be able to get there in time." She walks over and grabs her coat and runs out the door.

"It's most definitely the work of a wolf." Susan says as she pushes up her glasses, then writes notes down in her clipboard. "A werewolf I should add."

"You got that right." Ghin looks at the dismembered body parts of the clerk. "To me it looks like this one is out of control, my best guess is the same one from last night. Damn it!" he yells. "We could have prevented this if only that other wolf didn't appear."

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Susan pushes her glasses up again. "We better do our bests to track down this beast before anything else bad happens."

"Welcome back." Shi says as he sees Kaon run back to the bar as a wolf. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist power. All werewolves have the same instinct, and that is revenge."

"I want it right now." Kaon says as he turns back into a human. "I want the power and to take revenge on the one man that I want to kill; and that is Ghin." Shi smiles and looks up at the moon.

"What are we waiting for," he says. "Let's get started tonight. Tomorrow we'll see how much you've progressed."

"This place seems even creepier by yourself at night." Tenten looks at the Mayor's building. She steps inside and Duke stands there.

"I've been waiting for your arrival. I don't know what the Mayor wants you for but he's been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Tenten asks as she follows him down the hall. "Are you his butler or something?"

"No not exactly. More like his babysitter." Tenten looks around and sees the place is as creepy as the last time she was there. "Here we are." He points to two doors. "He's just in the room over there."

"Ok," she walks over and opens the doors. She sees Barthamez sitting at his desk. "I got your letter today and I came as soon as I could."

"Good," the Mayor says calmly. "All I wanted was to give you this." He hands her another envelope. "This is a very important letter that I need you to deliver for me. No one is to read it but that specific person. I would take it myself but I got my hands tied up right now."

Tenten looks at the envelope and sees no name on it. "Well, who does it go to?" she asks curiously. "If I were to deliver a letter I need to know his or her name to do so."

"Then come here." He says. "I have to write it down for you." he writes a name down on a sheet of paper and hands it to her. "You must burn that as soon as you read it right over there at one of those candles." He points.  
"What?" she says out loud.

"Don't say it out loud!" The Mayor yells.

"Shin Rento?" Tenten begins thinking. "Why is everything revolving around him?"

"Now will you please," the Mayor shoos her away. "I have things to do. You must deliver that message to that man as soon as you can."

"Don't worry, you can count on me." She marches out of the room. "Boy, I never thought the Mayor could get any weirder after seeing his new decorations all over the building."


	55. Chapter 55: Kunai's Concern

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 11 Chapter 5: Kunai's Concern

"Koto, you're up?" His mother says when walking into the library. "I didn't expect to see you in here this early in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read." Koto pushes up his glasses and looks up at her after setting down his book. "I wanted to tell you that I've been having someone stay with us from school."

"Please don't tell me it's one of those filthy poor people. You know very well I don't want anyone like that in this house." Mrs. Tashina walks over to him and picks up his book. "You're reading this again? You know very well that your father is going to be upset with you again when he finds out."

"I told him I'm not going to be a doctor. I'm going to be who I want to be. Can't you guys understand that?" Koto begins feeling angry.

"Your father doesn't agree with you on that. If you don't start putting your act together then he's going to kick you out of the house. I'm sure you don't want that." She begins walking out of the room. "Oh," she stops and turns around. "One last thing. Your father and I are going out for this week. We are going on a cruise, so please do stay out of trouble while we are gone." She then leaves the room.

"Fine by me." Koto picks up his book and continues reading. "It's not like you two are ever around for me anymore." He pushes up his glasses and flips the page. "I hate my good for nothing parents who can't even care for his own kid."

"Is everything alright Koto?" Tsuno asks when coming into the room. "It's time for us to get ready for school."

"It's that time already?" he looks at his watch. "Ok, I'll be out there in a little bit."

"Ghin, we have a report of a cannibal in town." Susan says while pushing up her glasses. "From my calculations I believe that it's a ghoul."

"Is that so?" Ghin stands up and grabs his coat. "Then let's get there right away."

"Sophia or Megumi aren't here." Shin says after entering the room. "Now I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't worry Shin." Sophia says when grabbing his hand. Shin's face immediately turns red. "I'm sure the two of them are ok."

"You two are getting close." Tsuno says. "You two are now holding hands. Are you guys dating?"

"What?" Shin lets go. "N-No! We're not! We're just good friends."

"Is that so?" Tsuno looks at the two of them. "Uh-huh, I think that there's something between you two."

"There better not be!" Big Marley comes running to them and grabs ahold of Shin. She then starts rubbing him between her boobs. "I'm the only one who gets to keep Shin!"

"Please," Shin tries to say. "Let me go, I can't breathe."

"Never! You'll always be close to my heart." She stops and looks around. "That's funny; Surina isn't around to kick me. I wonder where she could be. Oh well, that means Shin is mine!"

"Please let him go." Koto says while pushing up his glasses. "Class is about to begin."

"Whatever." She lets go and walks away.

"What did you guys do to Surina?" Kunai storms in. "I can't find her anywhere. Normally she's on top of the rough crying about you!"

"She's gone?" Sophia says. "Did she run away from town?"

"No, that's impossible. She can't leave Cherry Grove."

"Can't leave?" Koto pushes up his glasses. "What on earth do you mean by that? Why can't she leave Cherry Grove?"

"Oops. I said too much." Kunai begins walking away. "Wait, you still haven't answered me back yet Shin Rento!" he yells at him. "What did you do to piss Surina off so bad that she won't show her face now?"

"Wait a minute Kunai. I haven't seen Surina since Friday at school. She's the one that vanished on me. I couldn't have done anything because she won't come near me."

"Is that so?" he grabs ahold of his shirt and lifts his fist like he's about to punch him. "Don't lie to me! I know very well that you've been bugging her about it."

"What?" Shin stares into his eyes. "You know her secret?"

"What secret?" Sophia asks curiously. "Is there something about Surina that you're not telling us Shin?"

"I told you that I haven't seen her or did anything to her Kunai! I haven't seen Megumi around either. Besides, why do you care so much to what happens to Surina?" Kunai lets go of Shin and his face turns red.

"It's none of your business. She's just a girl who I need to help. Even if I have lost my abilities doesn't mean I'm not a lady loving freak. If you don't really know then you better help me look for her." He walks off.

"Shin, what is this secret of Surina's?" Koto asks. "As club members we have the right to know."

"You're not going to like it." He mumbles. "She's a daylight vampire." Koto, Tsuno and Sophia went silent. "She's capable of living like a normal human but with immortality and super human strength. I have an obsession with wanting to become a vampire myself and when I found out that she was one I began to bug her about becoming one. She grew distant from me, but I don't think me bugging her was the reason for that. She's been acting like that since that man in the trench coat came and told me that she's a vampire."

"She's…" Sophia's eyes begin to water up. "…A vampire?"

"Who would have guessed?" Koto pushes up his glasses. "We here are going out to stop the supernatural when our club leader herself is a supernatural being."

"Now that I think about it," Shin continues. "That man did say he wanted to kill her along with her sister. So maybe he got to her." He tightens his fists and a tear drops down his cheek. "I think I know where to look now. I have to go find that man even if it kills me."

"Just a minute Shin, we don't even know if he truly has her. We can't just storm in there and believe he has her or even killed her." Koto says.

"I, I need to go." Sophia says. "I need time to think about this." She walks off. "What if she's the one responsible for the deaths of my siblings?" she begins thinking. "A vampire would make perfect sense to what happened to my younger siblings and Toshio." She sits down in her seat. "The question is, how did Toshio end up as a ghoul instead of a vampire himself?"

"Koto," Shin adds. "I need you to look up information on werewolves. Sophia told me that she saw him turn into a werewolf."

"A werewolf bully?" Tsuno's eyes widen.

"She saw him turn into a wolf?" he asks.

"Yes. Two nights ago the incident at the hospital was when she saw him. He killed Nurse Renge in front of her and she died. Sophia hasn't been able to get over that yet."

"I see." He looks over his shoulder at her. "I'll do whatever I can. I'll tell you any information that I find immediately." He walks away to his seat.

"Ok class," Miss Tohsaka walks in. "Let's begin."

"Get away from me!" the ghoul yells as he runs away from Ghin and Susan. "I don't want any harm, I can't help it that I get hungry! You don't understand!"

"Quiet! We can't spare any supernatural creature's life for the sake of the survival of this town!" Ghin yells. He pulls out his gun and shoots the ghoul in the head. The ghoul drops down to the ground dead.

"You've managed to kill the ghoul. How did you do it?" Susan asks. "I thought a shot like that wouldn't kill them at all."

"It wouldn't, but this doesn't have ordinary bullets. These bullets are filled with holy water and when you shoot it into the head it explodes inside and releases the holy water, which kills them."

"I see, very interesting." She pushes up her glasses. "You've come up with some really neat weapons to kill supernatural creatures with."

"I'm still working on my newest model to kill werewolves."

"I have a feeling we're going to need that in the future." She begins writing in her clipboard.

"Look at them." Kaon snarls as he watches Susan and Ghin from the top of a nearby rough. "He thinks he's doing people a favor by killing? I can't wait to bite my fangs into him."

"But you will soon." His conscious says. "You'll get all the revenge that you desire."

"But what if we're wrong about him? What if Shi is lying to us?"

"Then he lied to us. What we do know right now is that he's the one that killed our fiancé. Look at him." They look at Ghin. "The anger might be building up inside of you, but we're not done with your training yet. We need to grow stronger and smarter in order to beat someone with that much hunting skill."

"Very well." He tightens his fists and walks away.

"Tell me Koto," Tsuno asks when entering the house. "This whole time I've been here I haven't got the chance to meet your parents. What are they like?" Koto stops and pushes up his glasses. He doesn't say a word and continues to walk until they've reached the library.

"They're very selfish parents. I wish that they weren't my parents. I hate them so much." He finally says.

"But you can't hate them that much, I mean, they're your parents. I always pictured parents as loving and kind parents who take care of their kids. What do you mean that they're selfish?"

"What I mean is that my father is forcing me to become something that I don't want to be. He wants me to become a doctor and I want nothing to do with that. My mother always sides with him and she keeps warning me if I don't listen to them then I'm going to get kicked out of the house."

"I see. If you don't want to become a doctor then what do you want to be?"

"Can't you figure it out?" Koto picks up a book and begins reading it. "I want to continue doing what our club is doing. These kinds of things are exactly what I wanted to do."

"I think you should do what you really want to do." Tsuno smiles and walks away. Koto looks at him and smiles, and then continues to read his book. Suddenly they heard a thump. "What was that?" Tsuno turns around to look at Koto.

"I don't know." He stands up.

"Master Koto!" the butler comes running in. "Please run!" a wolf jumps from behind and lands on him.

"I really don't want to kill you," says Damon. "So I would be quiet if I were you."

"Werewolf bullies!" Tsuno yells. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know." Koto pushes up his glasses. "This is bad," he mumbles. "I haven't got a chance to study up on them. What is it that you want?" he asks.

"We've come to take the two of you." Jason says as they walk in in their wolf forms. "Our boss has asked us to take you alive. My guess is that he wants to kill you in front of Surina."

"Surina? So you do have her!"

"Poor Surina." Tsuno mumbles.

"That's enough talking Jason." Thomas says as they walk in. "I believe you said too much. Now, if you chose to come with us freely then we won't hurt you. If you chose to resist then we have no choice but to attack you."

Tenten stands at the door of Shin's house, holding onto the envelope that she's carrying. "I wonder what kind of letter the Mayor has for him?" she then rings the doorbell.

"Hello?" Mrs. Rento answers the door. "Oh, Judge Tenten. Is there something the matter? Please say that no one in this house is in trouble."

"In trouble? I hope not. I'm here because the Mayor asked me to give this letter to your son. I don't know why but it seems to be very important."

"I see." She grabs ahold of the letter. "Well, I'll be sure to give it to him as soon as he gets home." She closes the door and Tenten walks away. Moments later Shin and Sophia walk into the house. "Shin, I have a letter here for you from the Mayor."

"The Mayor?" Shin begins to get worried. "What would he want to send me?"

"I don't know." Sophia mumbles. "Are the kids back yet Mrs. Rento?"

"No, I think they are all still at the school doing their activities."

"Good." They heard a voice come from the corner of the room. "That means that they're will be less blood than necessary."

"Who are you?" Mrs. Rento asks the man in the trench coat. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"I've come to take Shin Rento and Sophia Katatsuin with me. They have to die in front of their friend Surina." He smirks and turns into a wolf. "I have a feeling that you won't be willing to come with me, so I'm going to have to fight."


	56. Chapter 56: Enter Shi's and Surinas Past

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 12 Chapter 1: Enter Shi's and Surina's Past

"I don't know about Tsuno, but I'm not going to willingly go with you if I'm going to be murdered anyways. I'd rather die trying to survive." Koto answers.

"I'm with Koto you bullies!" Tsuno yells.

"Then we have no choice!" Damon begins charging at them. "You're going to regret this!" Koto stands there smiling while pushing up his glasses.

"You're going to be the one to regret this!" he reaches into his pocket and grabs ahold of a long chain. "I've become prepared in case something like this would ever happen. "It's time to see if the weaknesses of werewolves are actually true!"

"What?" Damon continues darting at Koto in the air while he begins swirling his chain around. He then smacks the wolf as hard as he could. Damon drops to the floor with a burning mark on his side.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Thomas yells.

"Wow!" Tsuno looks at Koto's chain with gleaming eyes. "Is that silver?"

"It is. Ever since the ghouls, I've decided to start making weapons in case I ever do run into certain creatures. Now, I don't know if any of them actually works but I guess now is the best time to try them out."

"You mean you've made a silver chain!?" Jason yells. "Shit! This is going to be harder than I had hoped. Do you always carry weapons like that on you?"

"Not really." Koto pushes up his glasses. "I was given a warning that that man in the trench coat was a werewolf so when I came home I grabbed this chain in case if I ever do run into him. This is one advantage of having rich parents."

"You little shit!" Damon stands up. "I'm going to tear that little chain of yours to pieces!"

"It's you again!" Sophia yells when seeing the man in the trench coat. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kaon and Renge!" she darts at him.

"Wait Sophi! You know better not to do that!" Shin yells.

"You foolish girl." Shi disappears and reappears behind her. "You really think you can take me head on like that?" Sophia turns around and sees him standing there not moving an inch. "Don't worry; I want to toy around with you two before I actually get serious."

"Give back Surina!" Shin yells.

"Or what?" he turns around and glares into his eyes. "Kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You are a pathetic weakling as well and there is nothing that you can do. Why do you want to protect her so bad? She's nothing but a demon!"

"And you aren't!" Shin's eyes glared back into his. "Tell me, why is it that you want to kill Surina so bad?"

"Because she destroyed my life; and because of that I want nothing else than revenge. I have been waiting for this exact moment for over 250 years. Do you really want to know the story behind it? I have time."

"We'll listen!" Mrs. Rento says in a panic. "This will give us a chance to stall for time." she thinks to herself.

"Very well then." Shi smiles and turns back into his human form. He walks over and sits down on the couch. "It started 250 years ago…"

"Surina!" her mother yells for her. "I need you to go out and feed the chickens for me. I would do it myself but I got the baby to take care of."

"I'll be right on that!" Surina races out the door. Surina's life was very good. She had a loving mother and father, a younger sister and a baby brother. Her parents lived on a farm, but didn't have enough money to pay for their kids' schooling.

"You better get your school work out in an hour." Mrs. Abigata says to Midna. "I don't want any excuses from you this time that you can't do any of your class work."

"Fine." Midna moans as she eats her breakfast.

Surina throws seeds all over the ground for the chickens to eat. "There, that should be good enough. Huh?" she sees a chicken on the ground dead. "I wonder what happened to this one."

"Hello," a boy the same age as Surina comes up to her. "I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, but can you tell me which way to go to get to Hutton Ville? I'm lost and I haven't exactly been able to find my way around." The boy's skin looks pale and his hair gray. His eyes were a deep blue color.

"Well," Surina's mind was distracted by his appearance. "I don't know exactly how to get there, but I've always seen my pa take the horses down that dirt path there." She points. "You look awfully hungry; did you want something to eat?"

"No, I already had a little something before." He secretly looks at the dead chicken. "Well, I should be going now. I hope we get to see each other again soon." He smiles and walks off.

"What a strange boy." She says to herself as he left. "There seems something off by that kid. Oh well," she turns around and picks up the dead chicken. "I better go bury this fellow before it becomes a problem."

"Shin!" Martha yells out. "This house looks wonderful! I can't believe you built this!" Shi smiles and picks her up into his arms.

"I thought living around here would be great for a fresh start for us. I'm sure our daughter will love it here too." He takes her into the house.

"Oh my." Martha says when she was sat down in the bed. She looks around and sees that all the furniture had already been built. "I can't believe this whole time when you were away from home you were doing this. I guess in the end all of your hard work was worth it."

"I know." He kisses her. "Now we can finally see each other more often."

"Mommy," Annabelle walks in. "I'm getting hungry. Can I have something to eat?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Martha says. Shi kisses her one more time before she pushes him off her. "I'm sorry hun, but I guess it's time for me to make supper. I can't wait to try out the new kitchen."

"Have fun." He smiles and watches her walk away.

"Another one?" Surina drops the bag of chicken feed on the ground. "Another chicken dead?" she picks it up and looks at it. "From what I gathered all of them look pretty healthy to me. I wonder what kind of disease they got. I better go tell pa about this." She hurries up and throws the seeds onto the ground and grabs ahold of the dead chicken and runs up the high hill near their yard. She digs a hole in the ground and buries the chicken next to the other dead one. "There," she sighs. She then hears a strange whistle song in the air. "What is that noise?" she begins following the sound until she comes across a pond. She looks over and sees a boy sitting down by it, blowing onto a leaf. "It's you again. Did you not find a way to Hutton Ville yet?"

"Oh," the boy stops blowing in the leaf. "I didn't know anyone else was outside at this time of day. I'm sorry if I had bothered you." he stands up and begins walking away.

"Wait!" Surina runs up to him and grabs ahold of his hand. The boy turns around and his face turns red. "You don't have to go quite yet. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name?" he looks up at her face. "It's Konan."

"Konan?" she begins giggling. "That's a pretty strange name around here. I never heard anyone named that before."

"Really?"

"Well anyways, you're very good at leaf blowing. I never heard anyone play like that before."

"I've had plenty of time to practice, believe me. There's nothing else in this world for me to do."

"Is that so? Then how about you teach me how to play?"

"Well," Konan stood there thinking for a second before saying another word. "I guess I'm not in much of a hurry to leave or anything. I guess I could." For the rest of the day Surina sits with Konan and learns how to leaf blow, soon forgetting about the dead chickens. Later on Surina comes rushing into the house excited.

"Surina!" her mother says. "Where have you been all day? We've needed your help around the house."

"Sorry ma, but I met this boy."

"A boy?" Mrs. Abigata instantly got interested. "Is he the same age as you? What is he like? Do you like him?"

"I don't really know if I like him mother, but he is the same age as me. I actually only met him yesterday. He wanted to know directions to Hutton Ville, but today I saw him again by the pond. He was blowing on a leaf with the most beautiful song. I asked him to teach me how to do that and he said he will."

"That's my girl." Mrs. Abigata smiles. "Soon," she begins thinking. "I'll get my first daughter married. This'll bring such good news to my husband when he gets home tonight." Moments later she hears a knocking noise on her front door. "I wonder who that could be?" she walks over to the door to open it. Surina sits next to Midna who was reading.

"What are you reading?" she asks.

"It's really none of your business sis." She turns the page and continues ignoring her.

"Fine, pardon me for trying to care about my own little sister." She rubs her head and walks off. Midna continues to ignore her and carries on with her book.

"Hello," said Shin Maryold who stood at the door. "We've just become neighbors a few days ago and we would like to say hello to all our new neighbors."

"Oh, well come right in." Shin and Marla both stepped into the house.

"Wow!" Marla felt amazed. "You have such a nice and beautiful home. How long have you lived here?"

"Thank you. We have lived here since my husband and I got married. Of course our house started out puny, but over the years my husband added more to it. Would you guys like to meet my children?"

"We would love to." Marla says.

"Surina! Midna! Come here right now!" she yells. They both walk into the room. "I would like you two to meet our new neighbors. Uh, what are your names?"

"I'm sorry," Shi begins. "My name is Shin Maryold and this is my wife Martha."

"Wow, you got such beautiful children." Martha praises them. "We got a daughter ourselves and she's about Midna's age, if not a little older. I'm sure you two would like to play with each other sometime."

"Really Mrs.?" Midna says. "Does she like to read?"

"Like to read? Why, she loves to read. That's all she ever does." Midna stands there thinking for a moment.

"I think your daughter and I will get along with each other very well Mrs."

Later on that evening, the Maryold family left and shortly after Mr. Abigata gets home. He sits down and says, "I'm going to be out for this next two weeks. I got to go to town to try to sell some of our crops for money. I'll be back no later than two weeks."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Abigata says while doing the dishes. "Just to let you know we had some visitors earlier today."

"Oh, who were they?"

"They are our new neighbors. They're called the Maryolds family. We gave permission for their daughter to come over any time that she likes to play with Midna."

"I see. I hope those two will do great. Midna has always been the antisocial one in the family."

"There was one more thing. Surina says she has met a boy, and I have a feeling that this one might be the one. If she gets deeply involved with him we might be able to get her married soon."

"That sounds like wonderful news." He smiles. "Great," he begins thinking. "I hope it's not that beast that's been lurking around my house the past few days."

"Two chickens now?" Surina looks at the two dead chickens lying on the floor of the chicken coop. "What is going on?" she looks at the rest of them closely again. "This can't be right. They all look perfectly healthy to me, but they're dropping dead."

"Are you ready to get started today?" the Konan asks from behind her.

"Oh Konan!" Surina jumps. "You scared me. Don't you ever do something like that to me again!" she runs up and punches him.

"Ow!" he falls to the ground. "You are one tough girl." He says when standing back up.

"Well, you deserved that for sneaking up on a lady. Well anyways," she turns to face him. "I'm ready to get started. I think I almost got the hang of it." For the next few days Surina and Konan hung out together. They grew closer together. They climbed trees, went fishing, and of course did Surina's chores together, but each morning there was another chicken dead. Midna sat there and read along with Annabelle too. Their mother was as happy as can be with the progress of their daughters, even though Annabelle and Midna never really communicated to each other. Mrs. Abigata was always busy taking care of the baby and the house chores.

"Surina," Konan says one evening when both were staring at the lake. "I want to be with you forever. Is that ok with you?" he reaches down and grabs her hand.

"Well," Surina's face turns red. "I will." Konan turns his head and kisses her on the lips.

"Then in a week, consider us together forever." He smiles, stands up and walks off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks herself as she watches him walk off.

"Surina," her mother exclaims the next morning. "What happened to you? You look as pale as a ghost!"

"Nothing, I feel perfectly fine." She sits down in her daze state. "I had a strange dream last night. I had a dream that Konan came into my room late night. When I woke up he wasn't there."

"Oh my, you must really like this boy. Has he asked you for your marriage yet?"

"What?" Surina looks up at her. "Well, he asked me if we could be together forever and I said yes."

"Really?" Mrs. Abigata gets excited. "Just so you know; your father and I approve of this marriage if it gets that far." She walks off in a happy mood.


	57. Chapter 57: The Night Surina Becomes

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 12 Chapter 2: The Night Surina Becomes a Vampire

"Why haven't you gone out with Konan today?" Mrs. Abigata asks Surina the second morning of her looking pale. "And are you sure you're feeling well? You look very sick to me." She raises her hand and lands it on her for head. "Oh my, it feels like you have a slight fever."

"I feel fine!" Surina pushes her arm away. "I was told that we weren't to see each other for a few days. I don't understand it but…" Surina stands up and begins walking away. "I must listen to his words." She then collapses to the floor.

"Surina!" Mrs. Abigata races over to her. "I knew you were feeling sick!" Midna looks up from her book and sees her sister lying on the floor.

"What happened to her?" Midna asks.

"I don't know; I knew something was wrong yesterday when I saw her deathly pale. I shouldn't have believed her that she was fine. Now she's even worse than before."

"I think I might have," Surina begins mumbling. "Caught something from the chickens."

"The chickens!?" Mrs. Abigata exclaims. "What are wrong with the chickens?"

"I'm sorry, I've wanted to say this but I keep getting side tracked. The chickens all look perfectly fine but the next morning, one ends up dead." Mrs. Abigata's eyes widen.

"Damn it Surina!" she gets furious. "You should have told me right away. Now I don't know what to do when your father is still away for another week." She picks her up and carries her to her bed. "You are to not get up. You have to stay in here for the night."

"But, I'm supposed to meet Konan soon." Surina mumbles.

"You aren't getting up to meet anyone until this fever of yours is gone. He can come visit you and that's it." She closes the door and walks off.

"Is everything going to be ok with sis mom?" Midna asks. "To me it sounds like it could be serious."

"Don't worry Midna," Mrs. Abigata fakes smiles. "Your sister is just a little sick right now. With a little treatment she'll be perfectly normal soon." She walks away leaving Midna staring at Surina's bedroom door.

"This is just like that one story I read." Midna mumbles.

"Your daughter is sick?" Marla says after hearing the news from Mrs. Abigata. They all sat in the Maryolds house talking. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope in the next few days she feels better. I don't know what I would do if my daughter got sick."

"Speaking of which," Mrs. Abigata begins saying. "I think we should hold off your daughter coming over for a while. Surina says she might have gotten it from the chickens and if that's the case we don't want Annabelle to get sick too."

"Thank you so much for caring for our daughter." Shi says. "We'll send her back over as soon as Surina is feeling well again. If Midna isn't sick at all she can come over whenever she likes."

"Thank you, but I think she better stay home too. Who knows if she's carrying anything right now," She stands up. "Well anyways, thanks for your time. That's all I wanted to say." She walks out of the house.

"I sure hope that it doesn't spread to us if it's contagious." Mumbles Marla. She looks at her daughter Annabelle and a tear drops from her cheek. "We just moved here and there's already a sickness going around."

"Don't worry Marla. I'm sure everything will be ok for us." Shi says to her.

Later on that night, Surina woke up in the middle of the night and sees Konan standing next to her bed. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't mean to wake you up." His eyes are a dark red color and skin deathly pale. Surina was unable to move or talk, but only look at him. "I told you we'll be together soon." He bends down and bites her on the neck. When he's done he wipes the blood off his face and looks her in the eyes and pushes her hair back. "I told you we'll be together forever, and in a few days we will be. You are to not remember anything that happened tonight. You understand?" Surina compelling nodded. "Goodbye Surina, hopefully one more night then we can truly be together." He stands up and leaves out of the window.

"Surina!" Mrs. Abigata yells. She reaches down to feel her for head. "She's really burning up. You're getting worse, please don't tell me that you're going to die?" a tear drops from her cheek. "Midna! Get me some water immediately from the river."

"I'm on that ma." She drops her book and races out the door. "I sure hope nothing bad happens to her." When Midna returned with a pale of water, Mrs. Abigata soaked a cloth in it and sat it on Surina's for head.

"Now we have to see if she lives or dies." She closes the doors later on that night. "Please be ok in the morning."

"What's going on?" Surina thinks to herself since she can't get herself to speak. She rolls her eyes around the room to find that it was already night. She sees Konan enter through the window and approaches her. "It's Konan. I wonder what he's doing here."

"It's finally the night when we can be together, if it works." He sits on her bed and opens his mouth revealing to Surina two fangs.

"Is he a vampire?"

Konan lowers his head until he bites Surina on the neck and when he finished he looks over at Surina who had died. Her eyes faced the direction he was biting. "We'll now see if it'll happen." He closes her eyes and stands up and sits by the window ceil, looking up at the stars. "The night is still pretty young, and if you become something else I'll know where to dig you up."

Later on that night Surina slowly opens up her eyes. "What happened?" she looks over and sees Konan. "What are you doing here, Konan?"

Konan smiles and says, "I'm glad that you're the same as I. Now we can most definitely be together forever."

"Forever, what do you mean by that?" she looks down and sees her skin pale. She then stands up and looks in the mirror and sees her eyes a deep red color and her hair a light grey. "What happened to me? Why is my hair the same looking as yours?"

"Because you're a vampire just like me." Konan smirks and walks over to her. "I was being literal when I said can we be together, and now that you're exactly the same as me we can be together, forever."

"I'm," she continues looking at her face and her dark red eyes. "I'm a vampire. My stomach," she reaches down. "Why do I feel so hungry?"

"You're a new vampire. You have to feast on human blood for a few days in order to complete the transformation, but after that you can live like a normal human being. You can't fight this pain so I suggest you start right away."

"What would happen if I were to resist?"

"Then you'll go out of control and kill anyone, no matter who it is, to feed. So I suggest you do it while you can take blood peacefully. I hate to say this, but we don't have much time so you're going to have to do it to someone in this house."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone in my family. What if they die?"

"Then they'll end up just like us."

"Is that so?" Surina looks back into the mirror, and then feels the pain get stronger in her stomach. "Fine. But for this one night only." Surina and Konan creeps silently into Midna's bedroom where she was sleeping.

"Surina?" Midna opens her eyes. "Are you feeling much better? I'm so glad. Who's that you're with?"

"It's Konan. The boy I keep telling you guys about."

"Surina!" Midna jumps up. "What happened to your appearance? Why do you still look so pale, and your hair is grey and not mentioning those red eyes."

"It's a side effect from my sickness." She begins looking deeply into Midna's eyes and soon Midna became paralyzed with fear.

"That's right Surina. Your eyes are the key to get what you want. The red eyes bring fear into the eyes of those who are your victims. They cannot move or speak, leaving them such easy prey to get close to with no problems. Now, just go up to her and bite her on the neck."

Surina stood there a few minutes, unsure of herself if she should do it. Moments later she finally gets herself to move closer to her from the pain in her stomach. She then bites her in the neck and begins drinking the blood from her.

"What's going on?" Midna sits there thinking to herself as she feels her sister's teeth in her neck. "Is she a vampire? I know my pa mentioned them to us a few times, but I didn't actually believe they exist. Did she turn into one from her sickness?" She then looks over at Konan. "No, it was that boy over there that did this to her."

"Now," Konan says when he sees Surina lift her mouth from Midna's neck. "Each time you bite someone a chemical is released into the bloodstream which allows us to control our victims, since over time us using the eyes on one person begins to wear off. You can command her to forget everything that she has seen tonight."

"Very well then," Surina looks at her. "I'm sorry Midna, but you must forget about everything that I did to you tonight. You are to have no memories of me or Konan coming into your room. Now," she forces her to lie back down and closes her eyes. "You are to go to sleep."

"Surina?" Mrs. Abigata slowly opens the door. "She walks over to her a sees her skin still pale, but this time her hair is grey. "What on earth?"

"Is everything alright, mother?" Surina wakes up. Her eyes were returned to her normal brown color. Her mother reaches her for head and feels no temperature.

"It's gone. I can't believe it's gone." She begins dancing for joy. "Are you feeling alright? I thought last night you were going to die."

"Die?" she says not remembering what happened before four nights ago. "I'm feeling really great, but whatever sickness I had I think it messed with my skin color."

"Don't worry, we'll all get used to it soon enough. I'm sure your father will be happy to know about this when he gets back here in a few days."

"Mom, I'm hungry." Midna comes walking in. Her skin looks pale and her eyes were in a daze. "When is breakfast going to be ready?"

"Midna!" Mrs. Abigata panics when seeing her. "No, you're sick now too!"

"Sick? No I'm perfectly fine ma." She walks out of the room slowly.

"I'm so glad that you're feeling better Surina, but I'm going to need your help to make sure that Midna doesn't die. Please, she has the same thing you just went through."

"I went through that? I don't even remember it." She mumbles when her mother leaves. Two nights later, Midna dies on the bed. "Konan!" she yells at him. "I though you said she'll die tomorrow night if I drink her blood then, not tonight? And I thought you said if she dies she'll come back as one of us?"

"Not necessarily all of the time. It's possible that she'll still become a vampire, but since it's been a while it seems more like she's going become a cursed one."

"What have I done?" Surina drops to the floor.

"I think she died tonight because she's smaller, and therefore has less blood in her than a full grown up does."

"Surina!" Mrs. Abigata yells the following morning. "It's Midna!" she screams when Surina enters the room. "She's dead!" Surina looks down on the floor, ashamed of herself.


	58. Chapter 58: The Family Turned

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 12 Chapter 3: The Family Turned

"I'm home." Mr. Abigata walks in the day after Midna passes away. He sees his wife feeding Thomas, their baby, on the rocking chair. "Is there something wrong?" he asks when noticing his wife crying.

"Hello dear," she says. "I'm just here feeding the baby. We've had such a bad experience when you were gone. Surina almost died from a high fever, but she's better now. Of course she looks a little different from the sickness."

"Sickness?" he begins smelling the air. "Don't tell me…" he mumbles.

"But…" she looks over at him. "I'm afraid Midna had caught the same thing but she didn't make it. She died yesterday morning and we were planning of having the funeral today. It's a good thing you came when you could before it became too late to say goodbye to her before she gets buried."

"Midna?" his eyes widen.

"You're home pa," Surina comes walking into the room. He immediately notices her pale skin and grey hair. "We were hoping that you would be back in time for the funeral."

"Surina, your scent has changed." He said.

"My scent? What are you talking about dad?" Mr. Abigata didn't answer, only tightened his fists and walks out of the house. "Pa, wait!" Surina follows him. "Where are you going? I have so much to tell you."

"Shut up Surina!" he yells as he runs from the house with Surina by his side. "You are no longer the daughter that I had!"

"What are you talking about? I'm still your daughter. What has gotten into you?" Mr. Abigata stops for a second and sniffs the air. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting the one that turned you get away with this!" he begins running towards the pond.

"What?" Surina begins thinking. "Don't tell me he knows that I was turned into a vampire. How can he tell such a thing? Wait pa!" she continues after him. Her father turns into a werewolf in front of her eyes and she immediately froze in fear. "You are a werewolf?"

Konan stops blowing through the leaf and looks in the direction that the wolf was coming. "Shit," he begins thinking. "I had no idea that there was a werewolf around here."

"You're going to pay for what you did to my daughters!" Mr. Abigata screams as he runs to him. Konan stands up and throws down the leaf.

"Wait dad! Don't do anything to him! He just wanted to be with me forever and I said I would." Mr. Abigata stops and looks at her.

"You said what? I told you to never get close to a vampire, did I not?"

"Well, you did. But I didn't know vampires actually existed until a few nights ago. I thought you were just joking around."

"This is no laughing matter Surina! You're lucky that you even became the correct type of vampire that will allow you to live normally, but your sister on the other hand may not be so lucky. She better stay dead for her sake." He looks at Konan. "And I'm going to make this guy pay for doing what he did to her."

"He didn't do it!" Surina yells. "I killed her." Mr. Abigata looks back at Surina. "To complete the transformation I had to drink blood from another person, but I only planned to do it to Midna for three nights, but on the third night she died. I guess she didn't have that much blood in her to be able to survive for another day."

"You did that to your own sister? You ought to be ashamed Surina. If you weren't my daughter right now I would kill you. And you," he looks at Konan again. "Just because she's my daughter and just because she likes you I'm not going to go easy on you."

"If you want me to leave that's fine. If you want me to die, then that's fine too. I accept the consequences, but I want you to know that I did what I did out of love and nothing else. You should know what it feels like loving someone and watch them as they age before your eyes." Mr. Abigata stayed silent.

"Please father! Don't do anything selfish to him."

"Selfish? I was planning of having a family of werewolves. Werewolves can't breed themselves like humans can, but they can breed with a normal human but of course the children stay human. Now because of him my dream is gone, but…" he looks at Konan again. "I guess I can accept the fact what you are now and that must mean you have to finish what you started or else I'll kill you. I'm not going to live with a family so dis-formed as mine with a few humans left in it. If Midna rises, then you must have her finish the job herself."

"What?" Surina overcame with a happy feeling. "Does that mean we're all going to live young forever then?"

"Yes, but don't make me change my mind. Surina and Konan, you two better get ready for the funeral today."

"You're inviting me?" Konan asks. Mr. Abigata didn't answer; he only turned back into his human form and walked away. "I don't think he likes me."

"Don't worry," Surina pats his back. "He'll learn to like you. Anyways you got permission from my father to go with us. This will be the first chance you get to fully meet my family, except for Midna."

Later on The Abigata family buried Midna with the Maryold family by their side. "It's really sad," Marla says to Annabelle. "She was perfectly fine last week. It's a shame that you just lost the friend that you made."

"Ma," Annabelle looks up at her. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" she asks. Annabelle looks at Surina and Konan.

"Those two scare me now. And…" she looks down at the grave. "Midna scares me now too."

"Don't worry Annabelle. I know that you're afraid that you'll get sick too like Midna, but I'm positively absolutely sure that you'll be one-hundred percent fine."

Three nights later, Surina, Konan and Mr. Abigata goes to Midna's grave. They begin digging up the grave to see if she has risen. When she has been surfaced she was still asleep. Mr. Abigata sniffs her to see if she's rotting and he says she isn't. They pulled her out and re-buried her coffin.

"Where am I?" Midna asks when waking up in their barn. Surina and konan stands there watching her. "What's going on?" she looks at her skin, which was still a deathly pale color. Even paler then what Surina's and Konan's skin looks.

"Welcome back Midna." Surina smiles.

The following morning Mrs. Abigata wakes up in a daze. "I had the strangest dream last night." She says to her husband. "I had a dream that I got to see Midna last night."

"Is that so? Was it a pleasant dream?" he asks.

"I'm not quite sure. I barely remember much of it." She then walks slowly out of the room.

"Konan!" Mr. Abigata calls.

"Yes sir." He says when approaching him.

"I already made out a list of chores for you to do. If you truly want to make things right, then I suggest you help out immediately." He then walks away.

"Holy Crap!" he says after looking at the list. "There are fifty chores to do on here!"

Surina laughs and says, "My father, I think, is starting to take a liking to you. That's kind of his way of telling you, welcome to the family."

"By doing a bunch of chores?" Surina giggles and walks away. She then looks into the barn to check up on Midna who was still sleeping under the hey.

Days went on without any problems and soon Mrs. Abigata died. This time they didn't tell anyone of her death and a few days later she rose, and this time not as a vampire, but as a ghoul. Mr. Abigata was mad, but he already knew the possibility of that happening. They left Thomas alive so that he could get older. They all learned each other's secrets about what they are and over time Midna couldn't bear the hunger in her chest after feeding off of her own mother, so she began drinking Annabelle's blood.

"Don't tell me," Marla notices on the first night when Annabelle looks sick. "That she has got something too."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Shi says. "She's just going through a stage right now, or maybe it's just a cold."

"I'm fine ma," Annabelle said. "I'm actually quite happy; I see Midna again and get to play with her sometimes."

"What?" Marla's eyes widen. "But that's impossible."

"She's just pretending that she's still alive darling." Shi grabs ahold of her and kisses her. "I promise you that there's nothing for you to fear."

"I can't take it anymore!" Mrs. Abigata goes insane from her hunger pains on the second night of Annabelle's sickness. "These damn chickens aren't satisfying my hunger at all!" she kicks one of them. "I need some actual human meat, I can feel it." She says to her husband.

"We can always go to the grave and dig up a dead body for you to eat." Mr. Abigata says.

"No!" Mrs. Abigata runs out. "I need live meat." She ran in a trance until she reached the Maryold's house. "I can't take it anymore!" she begins knocking on the door.

"Mrs. Abigata," Marla answers. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I'm sorry Marla," she pushes her into the house. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Can't take what? Are you still upset about the loss of your daughter, Midna? Oh my." She notices something strange about her. "Why is your skin so cold and why do you look so pale?"

"Is everything alright Marla?" Shi walks in.

"I think Mrs. Abigata might be terribly ill. She's really cold." She looks back at her and she grabs ahold of her arms. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," a tear drops from her cheek. "But I can't stand feeding off of chickens anymore. I need some real meat that I'm meant to eat." She throws Marla to the floor and jumps on her.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing to my wife?" Shi yells. "I'm warning you, if you don't get off her I'm going to grab my gun and shoot you off my property." Mrs. Abigata ignores him and takes a huge bite of her. Marla screams and struggles to get free. Shi stares for a few seconds, afraid for what he's seeing. He then quickly runs to get his gun.

"Get off you me you bitch!" Marla tries to hit her as hard as she could. "Ow!" she says, realizing she broke her wrist after she punched her. "What is your body made from?"

"I'm sorry again. I'll make sure you don't go through so much pain." She opens up her mouth wide and begins to screech. Soon Marla falls unconscious and moments later she continues to eat her. Shi runs in with his rifle and begins to shoot her. Mrs. Abigata looks up and he sees the bullets pop out of her skin and she heals immediately.

"What the hell, are you?" he yells. "You have to be a demon!" he runs and grabs some holy water and begins throwing it all over her. Mrs. Abigata screams from the pain. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard, for what you did to my wife!" He begins to aim the gun at her head. Before he could get a shot in, a wolf breaks through the window and attacks him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my wife!" he says and accidently scratches him. He then runs over and grabs her and drags her out of the building.

"Marla!" he crawls over to her. He checks her pulse and realizes that it's too late. His wife is dead. "Those monsters! I was kind to them, and this is what they do to us? They decide to attack us." Shi began getting filled with anger.

"What's wrong pa," Annabelle comes walking out.

"Don't come out here!" he yells. "Stay in your room and that's an order." He then looks at the body and mumbles, "They're not going to get away with this." He then looks over at Annabelle and sees that she had collapsed to the floor. "No! Not you too!" he races over to her and feels that she has a high fever.


	59. Chapter 59: Shi's Revenge Begins

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 12 Chapter 4: Shi's Revenge Begins

"Look what you did!" Mr. Abigata yells at his wife when they arrived back at the house. "I told you not to do that! All we had to do was go to the graveyard and dig up a newly buried person, but no. You had to mess things up for us."

"I'm sorry dear." She looks down at her skirt shamefully. "I'm sorry, I messed up bad. It just was this overwhelming hunger that I had for fresh human meat."

"Next time you need to control yourself or else I'm going to really punish you." he looks out the window. "Now we have to deal with this problem with the rest of the Maryolds family."

"Don't worry pa," Midna comes walking in. "I'm going to be finished with Annabelle by tomorrow night. I have to go there tonight to feed if you'll excuse me."

"Wait Midna." Her father says. "After that incident tonight with your mother, I think you shouldn't go alone. I'm sure by now he's really got the place guarded. Surina! Konan!" he yells.

"This is for you." Konan hands Surina a very strange necklace, which is the same necklace she wears present day. (Mentioned in Chapter 1 in case anyone forgot this detail.) Surina puts the necklace on. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you she says." Then suddenly they hear her father calling them. "We better go see what he wants right now." Konan nods and the two of them walk into the front room. "What is it?" she asks.

"Midna is going to the Maryold's house for her supper, but I don't want her going by herself tonight or tomorrow night, so I'm asking you two to watch her to make sure that nothing bad happen."

"Don't worry Mr. Abigata." Konan bows his head. "As a vampire, I will do everything in my power to make sure that a fellow vampire of mine won't get into any danger." Then Surina, Midna and Konan leave the house. Mr. Abigata looks at his wife in disgust and walks away.

"Annabelle, please be alright." Shi says after laying her in her bed. "I'll be right back; I need to go get something to help cool down your temperature." He leaves the room.

"Annabelle." She hears her name being whispered in the air. "Annabelle, come here miss." Annabelle stands up from her bed and looks out the window. "That's right Annabelle; you have to come to me."

"Coming Midna." She says as she turns around and walks out of her room. She secretly passes her father without him realizing it until she slammed the door shut.

"Annabelle!" He races over to the door and opens it up. He sees her slowly walking over to Midna and two others. "Who are they? And why is Annabelle walking over to them? Wait," he slowly moves closer. "That's, Midna! But she's dead. What's going on?" he looks and sees Surina and Konan standing there too. All of their eyes became a dark red color. "Hey you!" he begins running at them. "Leave my daughter alone!" Midna begins drinking her blood. Surina and Konan stare at Shi as he runs to them, both of them giggling. By the time Shi got to them Midna drops Annabelle and she falls to the floor.

"Hello Mr." she says. "I've just come for a late night snack, that's all."

"You demons! All of you!" Shi yells. "I swear; if Annabelle dies too I'm going to kill all of you."

"Will you now?" Midna smiles as Surina and Konan begin taking off. "Well, take care Mister. I hope we meet again soon." She turns around and walks off.

"If we do," he glares at them. "I will make sure it'll be the last time." He picks up the unconscious Annabelle and caries her back to her bed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be prepared for all of them; that stupid wolf, that cannibal of a wife, and those blood thirsty children."

The following morning, Shi went to town to stock up on some supplies. "What happened to your arm?" a man asks in the store. "It looks like one of them coyote bites."

"I guess you could say that." He says.

"If you need treatment for that I can help. I'm a doctor." He takes a look at it and wraps it with bandages. "That should do it."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me," Shi begins to walk away. "I need to leave."

"Ok, if your arm runs into any trouble please come back and I'll be happy to help."

"Pa," Annabelle mumbles when lying in her bed later that day. "Can I go out to play now? I promise you I feel so much better."

"No Annabelle. You're not well yet." Shi grabs the necklace he was wearing and melts it into a bullet. "Now I got a silver bullet."

"What are you doing pa?" Annabelle looks over at him.

"I'm just making something for our protection."

"Where's ma?" Shi goes quit and looks at her. "I want to see ma. I want to talk to her please."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your mother is busy doing something right now." His grip on his rifle tightens.

"Annabelle!" they heard a giggle coming from outside. "Come here."

"I'm coming." Annabelle begins standing up.

"No you won't!" Shi throws her to the bed and ties her down. "I'm not letting you do a thing to her." He yells at Midna through the window. "If you so dare as lay a hand on my daughter again you fiend, I'll kill your whole family."

"We won't have any of that now." He hears a boy's voice from behind him and Shi turns around. "My name is Konan. Glad to meet you." Shi stares into his red eyes and becomes paralyzed from fear. "Don't worry; we won't do anything to you. Your daughter may have a chance to become one of us. You'll be able to live with her still."

Shi hears Midna and Surina climb through the window. "I'm sorry Annabelle." Midna mumbles before she begins biting her on the neck.

"No!" Shi wakes up finding himself passed out on the floor. He crawls over to look at Annabelle and sees that she's dead. "Those fiends!" he stands up and grabs his rifle and bottles of holy water. "I'm going to make them pay for what they did!" he runs out of the house.

"If we are to continue leaving here," Mr. Abigata begins to say. "Then we better take care of Shin Maryold. I know that he's a nice fellow, but now that he knows of our existence he may want revenge, or tell others of us."

"So what do we do?" his wife asks. "Do you want me to eat him? Human flesh sounds good to me right now."

"Will you shut up!" he yells. "You don't sound at all like you use to when you were human. You need to feel more sympathy for the living."

"I'm sorry. It's just this hunger pain. It makes me think like a wild beast sometimes and the sound of human flesh just makes my mouth water." Suddenly they hear a gun shot. "What was that?" Mr. Abigata begins sniffing the air.

"Run!" he yells. "It's Shin! He's coming to kill us!"

"What?" Surina says. "I didn't think he would go that far. We told him that his daughter might be coming back just like us." Suddenly Shi jumps in through the window and begins to shoot.

"Everyone run!" Mr. Abigata yells. "I'll hold him off." Surina, Konan and Midna began racing out of the house as fast as they could. Mrs. Abigata grabs the baby and looks at her husband. "Go! I can handle myself. After all, he's only human." He begins turning into a wolf. Mrs. Abigata then runs out of the house.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Shi yells as he tries to shoot the wolf. Mr. Abigata jumps up and lands on him. He tries to bite his face but Shi puts the gun in the way, causing him to bite it instead. "It doesn't matter if you run now because I'm going to kill every one of your kind!" Mr. Abigata throws the gun away and Shi slips away from him and hides behind some of the furniture.

"You can't hide in my own house!" he yells. "I can sniff you out. Look, I don't want to kill you. I know what my family did was wrong, but your daughter might be able to come back."

"And if she does come back as one of you." he says, "I'm going to kill her myself. I would rather have her dead than a monster." He rolls over and quickly grabs his rifle, and shoves his silver bullet in and points it at Mr. Abigata.

"You don't want to do this; you're making a huge mistake."

"A mistake?" he begins laughing. "No, I think it's your family who made the mistake. If your family hadn't killed off mine, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"

"I'm sorry. Then you leave me no choice but to kill you!" Mr. Abigata begins darting at Shi. He immediately, out of impulse, triggered the shot. The bullet shot right through Mr. Abigata's head and he fell to the floor dead. Shi walks over and picks up the bullet and looks at him.

"No, you're the one that's going to be killed." He then shoves the bullet into his pocket and looks out the door. "Shit! They're all getting away!" he runs outside and sees that the rest of the family is nowhere in sight. "Damn it!" he throws is gun to the ground. "Ow!" he holds onto his arm from the pain. "What's going on? Why does it hurt out of nowhere?" he looks up and sees a full moon. He then notices hair growing all over his body. "No, don't tell me." He visions Mr. Abigata, when he was a wolf, scratched him when protecting his wife. "I'm turning into one of those fiends?" he then drops to the ground and yells from the pain as he transforms.

"I heard gunfire." Mrs. Abigata said. "I can't really tell, but I think your pa might be dead."

"What?" Midna drops down from fear. "Pa died?" she begins shivering.

"Come on!" Surina pulls her up. "I know it's tragic, but if we stay behind like this then we're all going to end up dead."

"Don't worry." Konan says. "I've been around for a long time so I can help you all newbies survive on the travel. It's actually better to travel than to settle at one place. The problem is getting Midna into a dark place when the sun rises."

"There's a cave a few miles down. We can stay there for the night." Mrs. Abigata suggested.

"Then that sounds like that best bet right now." He says.

A week later, Shi stares at the body of her dead daughter. "She doesn't look like she's rotting. Does this mean," he takes a quick gulp. "She's going to rise as a vampire?" he grabs ahold of a stake on the table that he had made earlier.

"Pa," Annabelle says when opening her eyes. "Where's ma?"

"Annabelle," he looks away from her eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I don't want to do this to you, but you'll thank me some day." He throws down the stake into her heart. Annabelle begins to scream and call out papa as she was staked to death. When she finally died Shi looks walks out to the creek outside and cleans the blood off of himself. "That's it," he looks at his reflection in the water. "I have nothing left in this place now so I'm going to take off. I'm going to hunt down that family who killed off my family and when they're all dead, I'm going to kill myself for being a monster too."


	60. Chapter 60: The Life at Hiding

SuperNatural Paradox

Volume 12 Chapter 5: The Life of Hiding

"There we go." Mrs. Abigata finishes setting up the new house. "This place is as good as it's going to get."

"I can't believe it's been five years since we all moved away from Hutton Ville." Surina mumbles as she sits down on the stool. "I've been a vampire for that long too."

"Surina," her mother says. "Can you take little Thomas out for a walk? I would really like for him to get some fresh air, especially since I'm beginning to get that urge to eat again."

"Don't worry mom." She grabs ahold of Thomas' hand as he runs by her. "Got you, you little bugger." She begins to tickle him.

Thomas begins laughing and says, "Stop it! Please stop it."

"Come on." She begins pulling him after she finished tickling and walk out the door together. "We're going to take a little walk for a while now. Oh Konan." She says as she passes him. "Did you want to come along with us on a little walk?"

"No thank you." he continues walking into the house. "I have some business I want to take care of first."

"What's his problem? He never seems like he wants to hang around me at all since that man killed my father." She begins visioning Shin Maryold. "I haven't seen his face in such a long time; I kind of forgot what it looks like."

"Hello." A man walks into a bar with a top hat at night. He sits down and lifts his feet on top of the table.

"Excuse me sir," the waitress says to him. "Can you please not put your feet up on the table? My boss doesn't like that."

"Well then," he looks closely at her pale skin and grey hair and begins sniffing the air. "You can tell your boss to come out here and tell me if he has a problem with that."

"What is the problem here?" a man comes walking out with a walking stick. "Are you giving one of my employees a hard time sir?" he asks. "If so, then I have to ask you to leave."

"The only ones I give a hard time are your kind." He looks into their eyes.

"Our kind?" the waitress asks. "Do you know…?"

"Of course I know! I can smell this place a mile away. All of you in here are either vampires or ghouls. Not a normal looking human person I can see. Of course, all the normal ones either died or were turned into another monster by you beasts." The man snarls.

"Who are you?" the bar owner asks.

"I'm Shin Maryold, but you can call me Shi. I'm sorry," he pulls down his top hat over his eyes. "But every monster in this place has to die." His face begins to take the shape of a wolf's head.

"A werewolf!?" the owner says in surprise. "You really think you can take all of us on by yourself?" Everyone in the bar stood up and began cracking their knuckles as they walked closer to Shi.

"I'm driven by revenge. The number one strength a werewolf could possibly have. I'm on my way to find a family known as the Abigatas. Have you heard of them?"

"And if we did, do you really think we would tell you something like that?"

"No, I guess not." Shi smiles and takes off his hat and turns his face back to normal. He then suddenly begins moving fast, but not disappearing fast. He picks up a chair and breaks the wooden legs off of them and begins stabbing the vampires as he ran by them.

"Wait, please!" the waitress says before she gets stabbed herself. She then falls to the ground bleeding to death and dies. The only ones left were ghouls.

"Now," Shi says when he stops in front of the bar owner. "Will you still tell me if you know anything of them?"

"Well," he looks around at all of the dead vampires. "I think I did hear someone by that last name move a few miles east from where we are."

"Then it's settled." He picks up his hat. "Thanks for the information, but I hate your kind so you must die as well."

"What?" The owner says before he realized that he's been decapitated. Shi runs around the room decapitating all the rest of the ghouls until there were no one left in the bar.

Shi picks up his hat and sets it back on his head. He then smiles as he leaves the building. "Thanks for all your cooperation." He says. "It won't be long now until I finally achieve my goal. Five long years it has been, and who knows how many ghouls and vampires I killed in my search."

"You're finally here." Mrs. Abigata says when Surina and Thomas walk in. "It's awfully late for him to be out and I've been done for at least five hours now."

"Well, sorry about that ma. I took him up the mountain to look at the waterfalls."

"I see. Did you enjoy them?" their mother looks at Thomas.

"Uh-huh. I want to go back there tomorrow." He answers.

"Lucky you." Midna comes walking in as she yawns. "I wish I could go up the mountain with you guys, but I'm stuck sleeping in here during the day."

"Well, I guess we can go there right now just you and me." Surina suggests.

"No way! It's not the same sis! And besides," she begins giggling. "I would rather just stay at home and read about them. It's much more entertaining for me to do that."

"This is bad!" Konan comes running in. "It's Shi! He's coming this way!"

"What?" Mrs. Abigata jumps up from her seat. "This is bad! We just finally settled in this place. Everyone, hurry up and pack your bags!"

"We don't have time for that!" Konan yells. "He's literally…"

"Right here." Shi stands by the front door. Everyone in the room gasps as they see him there, except for Thomas. "My, hasn't it been such a long time since I've seen all of your faces? What's this?" he sniffs the air. "I do smell a human in the house." He looks at Thomas. "I see, you didn't have the heart to do this to your own little baby, so you've decided to wait until he's older. Well, I'm going to make sure that he lives a normal human life away from all of you."

"Surina! Konan! Midna!" Mrs. Abigata yells. "Take Thomas with you now! I'll hold this man off like your father did."

"No way mom!" Surina begins running at him. "We can take care of him together." She jumps up and kicks him. Shi flies into the air and hits the wall.

"Wow Surina! I didn't know you got so strong over the years!" her mother praises her. "I guess you might be right. Now that we're use to our new selves we should be able to take him down. Besides, if we take him down now then we don't have to move away."

"You wish bitch!" Shi pops up in front of her. Takes out his long knife and begins to swing it at her head. "You're going to die now!" he then decapitates her. She drops to the floor dead.

"Mother!" Surina, Midna and Thomas yells.

"You really think all of you can beat me? I've been hunting your kind for five years now. Sure I may have run into a pinch the first few years, but now I've become so strong with hatred that I'm incapable of losing."

"Damn him!" Surina bites her lip. "This isn't the Shi that I knew."

"Out everyone!" Konan yells. "I'll take care of him."

"But you can't handle him yourself." Surina yells.

"Don't worry; it's more like the other way around." Midna, Surina and Thomas all leave the house immediately.

"You really think you can beat me pip squeak?" Suddenly Konan punches Shi and knocks him through the wall. "How are you so strong?"

"I've been around for a long time." He smiles.

"I don't give a shit!" Shi runs at him with a stake.

"Are you sure he'll be fine by himself?" Midna asks as the three of them scurry off. "He's the boy that you like, remember?"

"Of course I remember, but I don't have any other choices right now. I'm sure we'll meet each other again soon."

"Over time Midna and Surina left Thomas with a family who were all humans as they continue to get tracked down by me." Shi says to Shin, Mrs. Rento and Sophia. "No matter where they went I was always able to find them. They manage to knock me out a couple of times, but I grew stronger over the years. Now I finally got them after over 250 years of waiting."

"So Midna is her sister?" Sophia drops to the floor on her knees. "I can't believe that she knew her all this time and didn't do a thing to stop her from killing my siblings."

"That reminds me," he looks at Shin. "You wanted to become a vampire, didn't you? Well it's a good thing you haven't because I would have killed you by now. "And there's no way to tell if you would become the same as what Surina is."

"What do you mean?" Shin asks.

"What I mean is; you have a ¼ chance to become a daylight vampire, ¼ chance to become a night vampire and another ¼ of a chance to become a ghoul."

"That's only ¾." Mrs. Rento says. "What is the other ¼ chance?"

"The last chance is… is for you to not rise back as anything at all. To be dead and that's that." Shin and Mrs. Rento takes a gulp. "You see, the odds are against you. Surina was lucky to have become exactly like her old boyfriend, but the ones that she did turn herself all died. She never once had luck turning a human successfully into a vampire or a ghoul. You see, that's why she has a hard time wanting to turn you into one."

"I see." He looks shamefully to the side. "Either way," he looks back at him. "I can't allow you to kill Surina even for a reason like that. You are the one who murdered your own daughter, not her."

"No, you're wrong. I murdered only monsters. My daughter became a demon and I took care of her for her. Midna is the one who killed my daughter."

"Why don't you get it? I've never once seen a personality change in any of the once human beings that are now either vampires or ghouls, except their instincts."

"You say that now, but your other friend, what was her name? Oh yes, Megumi, she's a ghoul. I've seen over the years, no matter who they are, ghouls will snap into becoming a very savage creature. I believe they're worse than zombies when that happens."

"You've seen zombies?" Mrs. Rento asks.

"Of course, but they're very containable back in the day. In this modern day world I haven't seen any zombies around in a long time."

"Tell me." Sophia stands up. "What did you do to Kaon?"

"He's training himself to take revenge for the death of his fiancé. He believes…" he stares intensely into Sophia's eyes. "That Ghin Woodluck is the one who killed her." He begins to laugh.

"You monster! I tend to fix that!"

"You will now?" he disappears and reappears behind her. "I would love to see you be able to get anywhere near him, after I've captured you and killed you." he begins to sniff her hair. Sophia couldn't move from fear. "Your hair smells nice. Don't you remember what I told you back at the hospital a few nights ago?"

"I'm not going to kill her yet." Sophia visions what Shi said to Renge. "I already have plans for her later on. She is to be alive during then, but until then…"

"You mean you were planning this this whole time?"

"Of course." He smirks. "And now, it's time to pay the toll." He takes in another sniff of her hair. "Man, your hair smells heavenly. What do you use?"

"Well, I uh…" Sophia begins to answer.

"Stop fooling around Sophi!" Shin yells. "Get away from him! Aren't you the one who wants to take revenge on him for what he did to Renge and Kaon?!" Shin's face overcame with a look of sincerity.

"That's right!" Sophia jumps away from him. "I can't get scared now." She takes a gulp as she turns around and faces him. Shin walks up beside her.

"What is with this kid?" Shi begins thinking. "That look on his face; why isn't he scared of me at all?" he begins sniffing the air. "No wait; I can smell fear all over him. Then what's making him so damn brave?"

"I've heard your story of revenge, but it didn't make me feel sorry for you in the least. You keep telling yourself that everything will be ok if you revenge your family but to me it seems like a sorry excuse for not moving on." Shi begins feeling angry. "Now, tell me where Surina and Megumi are!" Shin yells.


End file.
